


Hissssterical Adventures

by DarkMillenia



Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, ErrorTale - Fandom, Inktale - Fandom, Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, Undertale AU - Fandom, Xtale - Fandom, underswap
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Reeve(Papyrus) Cobra(Sans) Millenia(OC) belong to DarkMillenia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 86,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMillenia/pseuds/DarkMillenia
Summary: Millenia suddenly woke up in a Forest. Well nothing new to her, because her Homeland was in a Forest as well, but strange Creatures living in those Woods. She doesn't know why she was brought her, until she finds out what exactly was going on.
Relationships: CrossxDream(Cream), InkxError, US!PapyrusxUT!Papyrus - Relationship, UT!SansxUF!Sans(Kustard)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	1. Welp

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sssnowed in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171891) by [silverryu25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/pseuds/silverryu25). 



Millenia heaved a deep sigh, staring up to the thick Tree crowns. How the hell did she get into this Place? She was on soft gras, trying to remember what had happened. She was at her favorite Lake, the Lake of Souls and she was reading something.  
Millenia blinked.  
Yes, she was reading that beautiful Story from silverryu about Lamia Skeletons. It was a bliss and such a lovely and yet bittersweet Story.  
Millenia sighed again. She remembers a bit More.  
While reading that Story from silverryu, she heard calling and laughter from the Lake. Well the Ancestors always are mischievous. Millenia had stopped reading to look why they called for her. The Lake bubbled and splashed her with its water and then nothing.  
She finally got up a bit rubbing her throbbing head.  
„What did they do this time?“ She asked, no one answered and Millenia surely was not in the Isral Realm anymore. She looked around a bit, bushes, more Trees and everything a Forest had.  
Well she lives in a Forest as well, so nothing Special here, but it was not her Forest she was now.  
„Okay… I’m not longer within my Homeland… Let’s see.“ She closed her eyes, listened closely. Her Soul reacted immediately. Responding with that familiar growl of her Dragon nature. So Soul was fine, meaning she had her Magic and in worst cases her Scythe that was bound to her Soul. The rustling of leaves made her stop a moment.  
Something was near. She slowly and carefully turned around, but nothing to see, only a few rattling Leaves. Millenia frowned.  
Rattling leaves? Never heard of them.  
„Hello?“ Millenia asked and the Leaves stopped shaking. She focused her Eyes on the Bush and saw two white dots there. Maybe Eyes? But wouldn’t they be a bit more…  
Millenia took a silent breath and straightened her Posture.  
„Excuse me?“ She asked softly. What ever was in the Bushes got frightened and slithered away. Millenia blinked dumbfounded. Did she saw a Tail there and… Bones?  
„Of course… My dear Ancestors… Always!“ She was a bit louder this Time, highly annoyed at the outcome of this. Millenia sighed deeply, it seems the Lake had brought her to some Skeleton noodles. The Question now was, why was she brought here and how could she get back? Normally she had a connection with her annoying Ancestors, but she had nothing of it this time.  
The Woman sighed deeply. They wanted her to do Something here, but what was a secret to her.  
„Well then, let’s look around a bit.“ She said to herself. It was easier that way.  
  
Time to Explore the Forest she was in, maybe finding the frightened Noodle.


	2. Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millenia walked through the Forest. On her Search she finds out something that needs her full attention. Is it the Reason she was brought into this strange Forest?

Millenia had walked the Forest for quiet a while. She sighed, starting to climb one of the tall Trees. Thank Mother Earth for her good Training. She climbed up the Tree and looked around. She was pretty high and that gave her quiet the Advantage.   
„Look what we captured.“ She heard voices and looked in the Direction. Her Sight getting sharper. She found a few Human Men, standing around something.   
They had captured something into a Net. Millenia took a closer look. In the Net was a long light blue Tail ending into some Rips and even a bit Clothing.   
„That Thing will make us rich Guys!“ One of them Said. The Lamia was frightened to no end, always turning its eyes to something hidden.  
Millenia followed his sight and put the Pieces together. That Noodle was on the search for medicinal Herbs for its injured friend, hidden in the Bushes. Millenia felt a little Push. So that was the Reason she was brought here.   
Millenia closed her eyes, calling to her precious Jewel. Ruby Red Daggers appeared in her Hands. She was still in the tall Tree and it was a long Way down. Normal People would break everything they have, if they jumped down there.  
Good thing that Millenia wasn’t normal! She jumped down. The Net fell to the Ground and the Earth shook with the Impact of Millenia’s Landing. The Men turned around.   
„What the Hell?“ One growled. The Lamia slithered away as fast as it was Possible for it. Millenia waited a bit, before she stood up to her full length and turned around to the Hunters.   
„That was our Pray!“ Another man growled. Millenia just shrugged her Shoulders. The men raised their Weapons.   
„You shouldn’t do that.“ She warned the men. The Lamia watched in his hiding spot. Away from his injured Friend, to not alert them of the other Snek. They had Guns and pointed them at the young Woman. She sighed softly.   
„I’ll advise you to not do that… It is better for your wellbeing if you just quietly leave this Place.“ The men growled at her and one even shot.   
Not that he could harm the Woman. She was fast in deflecting them with her Daggers.   
„What the Hell?“ Millenia sighed a bit.  
„Well. I warned you.“ She growled a bit, pitch black flames appearing near her and the strange men. The Skeleton Snake watched, carefully hidden.   
„Shit what is going on here?“ They stepped back a bit, frightened about the turn of events.  
„Let me warn you, one last Time… Leave this Forest and you can keep your Lives.“ She growled darkly. The men finally shocked, they ran away in a hurry. Millenia relaxed after they were gone, letting the Ruby Daggers disappear.   
„You should be safe now.“ She said, loud enough for the Snake to hear.   
A Bush rustled, until the light blue Skeleton Lamia came into few. His forked Tongue flicking in and out, probably smelling if she had bad intentions.   
Millenia sat down on the Ground. The Lamia drew slowly closer, still a bit cautious. After smelling her thoroughly the Snek decided to trust her enough to turn his back and look after his injured friend.  
„It looked like wounds of those Traps..“ Millenia laid back and started to hum a bit. Around her resting form herbs started to grow.   
The Noodle turned around and stared at the Plants growing while the Woman hummed softly. Carefully he slithered closer, wanting the Plants for his Friend. He stopped as she went silent, starting to slow her breath. The little blue Snake waited a bit longer, until he thought she was asleep for sure and grabbed hurriedly the plants for his Friend. Millenia didn’t move until he was safely back at his friends Side, before she stood up and disappeared into the Woods.

The blue Noodle took care of his red Friend, turning around to find the Woman gone.   
„Wha?“ He wondered where she left and how she left without making a sound.  
„Blue!“ Another Lamia slithered hurriedly to him.   
„Papy!“ A large orange Snake slithered to them.   
„What happened?“ He saw the red Snake and stopped.   
„We got caught… Humans suddenly appearing in our Woods… They hurt Red and captured me.“ The orange Noodle, Papy, hissed darkly.   
„Where are they?“ He asked. He would make them pay.  
„A woman appeared suddenly! She came from the Sky, Papy!“ Blue explained.   
„What?“ Papy asked. Blue nodded enthusiastically.   
„She came WOOOSH! Down like Thunder! Cutting the Net i was in. She had red Daggers with her and could easily dodge the Human Bullets!“ He explained.   
„Then she laid down and around her grew a lot of Medicinal Herbs!“ Papy couldn’t believe that Story.   
„But she disappeared suddenly… I didn’t hear her Move.“ Papy looked around, but no sign of the Woman his Brother told him off, but he saw the medicinal Herbs growing there.   
„Let’s bring him home, Blue.“ Papy said, the light blue Noodle nodded and helped him getting his injured Friend away from this Place.   
Millenia sat in one of the Tree’s watching them. She remembered the few Lamia in her own Land. All frightened and scared about Humans catching them. The Woman sighed, she should probably find the Base of the Humans, to make sure they don’t have any more Skeleton Sneks in their fangs. She jumped down and walked in the Direction she knew the Humans ran off too.   
It was Easy for her to find the Base of the Humans and she was a bit surprised to find it that large. A lot of Cages, at least twelve Tents and a lot of Humans running around. She heard something from the Cages and walked there.   
„Be Silent you pest!“ Someone growled and she heard frightened rattling. Millenia was careful as she drew closer. She found three filled Cages.   
In one of the Cages was a red and orange Skeleton Snake with a red scarf around its Neck.   
In the Second was a deep red Lamia, hissing at the Human in anger.   
The last one was filled with a dark Green Skeleton Lamia, who noticed her Presence.  
He hissed lowly, stopped as he saw her putting a Finger to her Lips. She came closer carefully.   
„Please, don’t alert them to my Presence. I’ll get you out of this Soon.“ The green Lamia lowered himself, so he could look at the Woman.   
„Why?“ He asked in a dark hiss. Millenia smiled softly at him.  
„Because the Forest is your Home and not these cages.“ She drew in the Shadows, as one of these terrible Humans came closer.   
„I ordered you to be silent.“ He growled at the green Lamia. Millenia waited for the Human to go away again, before she came to the Skeleton yet again.  
„Why would you help us?“ He hissed at her.   
„This Woods are your Home, yes? Not some pesky Humans who only want you because you are rare to them.“ She said and looked at the cages.   
„Reeve?“ Another of the Noodles hissed.  
„Sorry…“ He said hurriedly. The other two Lamia looked at him, not aware of Millenia yet. She sighed and touched her left Arm.   
„Try to stay Calm.“ She said, kneeling down in front of Reeve’s Cage.  
„Could get heavy for you now.“ She said, her fingertips gently touching the gras. Reeve flicked his Tongue, then the heavy feeling of Magic hit him, not only him but the other two as well.   
„What is… going on here…“ The smaller deep red Snake asked.  
„Sorry, just, give me a bit more time.“ She said. The Skeleton Snakes turning to Reeve.   
„What?“ Millenia smiled, the heavy feeling leaving the Noodles.   
„Okay, Time to get you three out of this Things.“ She said and passed Reeve to walk into the Human Base.   
„WHO IS THAT?“ One of the Snakes asked in a loud and Energetic Voice.   
„Schh. Papyrus!“ The smallest of them growled.   
„It’s Fine. They won’t come. I’ll get the Key’s“ The Woman said to them.

Reeve watched the place she disappeared two seconds ago.   
„Who is that?“ Reeve scrunched his Shoulders.   
„Don’t know. But she smelled like Herbs and Blue.“ Reeve said.  
„BLUE?“ Papyrus asked. Reeve nodded.   
„Yep.“ Something snapped and all three Lamia tensed. The Woman appearing once again.  
„I got the Key’s.“ She said and walked up to them.   
„Who… are you?“ The smaller one asked.   
„The Name is Millenia. But we can Talk later, if you wish so.“ She said, opening Papyrus cage first.   
„THANK YOU!“ He said, slithering to a safer place. She opened Reeve’s Cage next. He was fast in getting away. Millenia sighed, she had to be fast and safe the last One.   
„What do you want from us.“ He hissed at her.  
„Nothing… Listen, we don’t have too much time. Just let me get you out of this.“ She said opening his Cage.   
The dark red Skeleton Snake had none of this. As soon as she opened the Cage he hit her Hard with his Tail.   
„Wine! What are you doing!“ Reeve yelled. Millenia flew against a Tree, hitting it first with her back, her Head followed soon after. Her Sight turned dark, only noticing that she hit the Ground. Papyrus stared at the unmoving Woman.   
„Why did you attack her, Wine?“ Reeve growled. Papyrus slithered to her unmoving form.   
„She could still kill us!“ Wine hissed. Papyrus gently touched her cheek, but the Woman did not respond to it.   
The three Snakes froze, as they noticed movement in the Human Base.   
„Shit… We have to get away.“ Wine hissed at the other two.  
„We can’t leave her behind!“ Papyrus said, fortunately not in his energetic voice. Reeve nodded in Response.   
„Yes… She saved us after all.“ He growled at Wine.  
„Are you…“ Voices drew closer.  
„Fine… If she does anything suspicious i will kill her!“ Wine hissed. Papyrus picked her up and slithered with his Friends away. They brought the Woman near their Home.  
„Are you all insane? We can’t bring her with us to our Home.“ Wine hissed.   
„What is the meaning of this? You brought one of those despicable Humans?“ Another tall red snake came into view.   
„EDGE! THIS ONE SAVED US!“ Papyrus said, full of Energy once again.   
„I don’t care! She is one of those Bastards.“ Edge hissed sharply.   
„Wait!“ Blue slithered to them, noticing the unconscious Woman.   
„Oh! It’s her again!“ He said. Papy right behind him.   
„What do you mean, Blue?“ Wine asked.   
„This Woman saved me from some Humans, cutting the Net i was in!“ Blue said, slithering closer.   
„What happened to her?“ He asked and watched Reeve.   
„Wine happened… She freed us and was hit by his Tail.“ Blue turned to Wine angrily.   
„We have to take care of her! She saved Red and me as well.“ He said and crossed his Arms.   
„Are you Insane!“ Wine growled. Edge stared at the Woman.   
„Hey… How about you Boneheads run a Check on her.“ Someone said behind Papy and Edge. Blue turned to the voice. A blue Skeleton Lamia drew closer.   
„Good Idea!“ Blue exclaimed happily.  
„I’ll do it.“ Papy said, he could check the Woman deeper as some of them. 

* * *

**Millenia La Luna Nocturne Outway**   
**HP ??? ATK ??? DEF ???**   
**Not Human and not from this World  
**

* * *

The Skeletons Stared at the Box.   
„Not a Human?“ Edge asked.   
„Not from this World?“ Wine hissed sharply.   
„WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?“ Papyrus asked. The Woman flinched at the Loud Voice.   
„Oh! She is waking up!“ Blue said, staring at the Woman. Wine and Edge went Hostile. They had to be careful.   
„Ouch…“ Her Voice drifted to them.   
„HELLO, NEW FRIEND!“ Papyrus said.   
She flinched again, her Head hurting like Hell.   
„Could you… please tune down… a bit?“ She asked softly. Blue stared at her.  
„Is your Head hurting you?“ He asked. Millenia finally could get her sight in the right order and looked up a bit.   
„I… wasn’t expecting this.“ She said, seeing a few more Skeleton Sneks. Wine hissed sharply.   
„You should be glad!“ Millenia finally stood on her own two feet.  
„Yeah… I thought for sure that you would just disappear after that nice Thank you i got.“ She rubbed her hurting head.   
„BUT YOU SAVED US!“ Papyrus said, making Millenia flinch a third Time.   
„You also saved me and Red!“ Blue said, slithering closer to her. She immediately stepped back. Edge starred at her. She didn’t seem to be aggressive or upset that she was hit hard from Wine’s Tail. Papy watched her closely as well.   
„Did… i do Something wrong?“ Blue asked, curious about her Behavior.  
„Na… I just… if possible i don’t want to get hit again.“ She said. Reeve smelled her again with his forked tongue.   
„Could you… Tell us who you are now?“ He asked. The Woman nodded.  
„Sure… Ouch…“ She rubbed her Head.  
„My Name is Millenia. I’ll come from a Place called Isral, but i’m not sure, how i got here exactly and why i am here.“ She said, noticing the stare of a blue Skeleton and an orange one. Edge turned to them.   
„What do you think?“ He asked. The blue one slithered closer to her.   
„Hey. Millenia was it?“ She turned to him.   
„Yes?“ The Snake watched her.  
„You’re not a Human.“ She blinked.   
„How did you…?“ The others went silent.   
„We can Check. So… What are you?“ Millenia waited a bit.   
„You can Check but didn’t saw what i am?“ The blue Snek nodded.  
„It’s limited.“ He said with a low his.   
Millenia sighed, her head still pounding. She stiffened then looked behind her.   
„Well. I’ll explain in a bit. Could i ask you to hide in your Den?“ She turned around, shaking her Head to clean it a bit.   
„Wha? Why?“ Blue asked. Millenia sighed.   
„I’ll show you what i am, just… Hide there, Please.“ The blue Snake nodded.   
„Let’s move into our den.“ He said. Edge hissed sharply. But the Noodles moved anyways.   
„Are you sure, Sans?“ The blue Snake watched her closely.   
„I don’t think she will run away…“ Sans said. Blue was next to him. The others were deeper in the cave. Edge growled lowly, then a loud crack echoed to them. Millenia had her Back to the Den. The Skeleton Snakes watched in fear as a lot of Human men walked to the Woman.  
„She sold us!“ Edge hissed.   
„Wait.“ Sans said, two ruby red Daggers appeared in her Hands.  
„Woman, were are the Lamia?“ One said to her in a menacing Voice.   
„Don’t know what you are talking about.“ She said calmly. The man pointed his gun at her.  
„The Snakes. Were are they?“ Millenia crooked her head to one side.  
„Slithering about somewhere? Didn’t see any on my way around the Forest.“ The man got more and more angry. That Bitch was mocking him.  
„You little whore!“ Her eyebrow twitched and suddenly the sky grumbled in anger, as if a storm would brew above them. Blue looked up, but the Sky was clear.   
„Be careful, Blue.“ Papy warned him. The Woman stood against seven Hunters, she had no chance of winning, that was obvious to Wine, or so he thought.


	3. Dragons Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow the Skeleton Lamia decided to bring her to the Den they hid themselves. Only for Humans to Lurk around near them. Millenia was soon remembered why she would do everything she has to protect those Noodles. But Danger is always present. Millenia decided to show her true Self.

Reeve watched the Woman, she could just sold them, that would be the best for herself, but she didn’t. The seven Men were still Angry at the Woman before them. „What is going on here?“ A Skeleton Lamia slithered to them, he had golden Eyes and a golden Tail.   
„Be Careful, Dream. There are Hunters outside.“ Blue warned him. Dream blinked, looking outside carefully.   
„Ehm?“ Sans growled, as one of the Men moved.   
„Listen Carefully, little Whore… You tell us were the heck those damn Lamia are, or we kill you.“ One of them threatened. Millenia started to Laugh.   
„You? Kill me? I really want to see this.“ The Hunters looked at her dumbfounded, was she serious?  
Her Daggers disappeared and she had a sinister grin on her Face.   
„Let’s be honest now. Leave or i will be your Grim Reaper.“ She said, moving her hand to the side, only for a gigantic blue and grey Scythe to appear. Sans starred at the Weapon.   
„What the hell?“ Edge hissed.   
„A Scythe against Guns? That Person has to be insane.“ Dream said, frightened to no end. One man lifted his Gun to shot at the Woman, only for black Thunder to come down out of nowhere.   
„That Magic.“ Reeve winced, hearing his Brothers deep voice next to him.   
„Cobra!“ Blue was surprised to see the smaller green Snake near them, or even hearing his voice. Cobra was a strange Lamia Skeleton. He doesn’t talk much.  
„Do you recognize it?“ Sans asked, making Cobra nod his Skull. Cobra had three deep Scars go across his Face.  
„It’s Dragon Magic.“ He said, the others starring at him.  
„Dragon magic?“ Cobra nodded once more. Sans turned around to look at the Woman, who thought of the Hunters to protect them, but why would she do that? Millenia sighed, the men still trying to hurt her.   
„You are very Annoying.“ She said, lifting her Scythe to the sky. Something red started to come from the Scythe and fly around to form a very strange Thing. Blue became Star Eyes.  
„Wow!“ He said surprised. Some strange circle was in the Air, a Dragon in the middle, surrounded by a Star and strange Symbols and Signs. Millenia sighed.   
„Heed my Call!“ It looked like something came out of the strange Thing in the Air.   
„Proud Soul of Mine!“ A deep Roar erupted before a giant Black Dragon appeared above the Circle.   
„Dragon…“ Sans said in fright. Dream gasped.   
The Hunters let their guns fall to the Ground and ran away. Millenia sighed, the Dragon soon disappeared. She flopped down to the Ground, Blue and Papyrus slithered out of the Den and to her side.  
„So you are a Dragon?“ Millenia smiled a bit.   
„Yeah.“ Her Head still hurt like hell. Blue watched her.   
„Is everything okay?“ Millenia nodded, before her Eyes driftet into her Head and she just collapsed completely. Blue gasped in Shook.   
„Oh no!“ Papyrus lifted her a bit.   
„WE HAVE TO HELP HER!“ He said to the others. Sans came out of the Den as well.   
„Yes. She saved us and we can use someone like her to keep us all save.“ Blue doesn’t want to use her as something she does not want to, but the others agreed with Sans, to make her their Guardian.   
Papyrus lifted the unconscious Woman and they brought her deeper inside the Den. It was more like a Tunnel bringing them into an opened Cave they all lived in. The other Lamia starred at the Group who had a Woman with them.   
„What is the Meaning of this?“ A black goopy Skeleton asked in an angry voice, as he saw the Group.  
„It’s Fine. She is on our Side.“ Sans said soothingly. Wine sighed.   
„She is a Dragon and saved us from Cages.“ Blue nodded.   
„She helped me and Red too!“ More Lamia Skeletons came out of their homes to see what was going on. Edge growled darkly.  
„We saw her fight off seven Hunters, while pretending not to know that we were behind her…“ Dream slithered to the goopy Skeleton.   
„Nightmare, it’s fine, she doesn’t have any Negative Feelings against us.“ Dream whispered.   
„I don’t trust her… She just appears here.“ Nightmare growled. They had no Idea if she just came her to gain their trust, only to sell them herself to the most paying Human or something else. Blue sighed.   
„Bring her to my Home, Papyrus.“ The orange-red Lamia nodded and slithered to the little light blue Snek Home.

Blue took Care of the Woman, but she was out pretty long and the little Noodle was very worried, what if she never woke up again? He sighed worriedly, as something moved behind him. The Snake turned around to see the Woman sit up slowly.   
„Oh! You are awake!“ He said happily.  
„Were… am i?“ She asked slowly.   
„You are in our Home! We thought it safer to bring you here.“ Millenia rubbed her Face.   
„Okay?“ She stood up slowly.   
„How are you feeling?“ He slithered closer to her.   
„Better… Thank you for taking care of me.“ She said, searching her Boots.  
„What are you doing?“ He watched her curiously.   
„Leaving? It didn’t seem like you would want something like me near you all, so after recovering enough…“ Blue blinked.   
„But… You can’t!“ He grabbed her Hands.   
„Huh?“ He starred in her Eyes.   
„Stay with us! The others aren’t so bad.“ Millenia blinked.   
„But…“ Blue teared up.  
„Please… We all would be so much safer… If you stay with us…“ The Woman sighed.  
„Can i… at least look around?“ She asked softly. Blue hesitated a bit, then let go of her Hands.   
„Fine. Give me a Second to get ready.“ While Blue was away, the Woman put on her Boots and walked outside the House? If it was a house, well it looked like one. Some Noodles were still outside. A few she saw before, a few were new to her and hurried away, as soon as they saw her.  
„Great. Unknown Lands, don’t know how to get home and now in a… Cave?“ She looked up to see the open Cave and the Sky above her. It was already Night. She sighed a bit, as she heard someone behind her.   
„Oh!“ Millenia stepped back a bit, she was Face to Skull with Wine once again.   
„So you’re up again?“ He said, watching her closely.   
„Yeah.“ She said, still keeping her distance.   
„About earlier.“ He started.   
„I wanted to… apologize.“ She blinked a few times.   
„Why?“ Wine hissed, his Tongue smelling her probably.   
„I thought you were one of these damnable Humans… Trying to hurt us.“ He said slowly. Millenia sighed.   
„I can’t blame you for that.“ She said softly, then Blue came out of his Home.   
„Wine! Don’t hurt her anymore!“ Wine shook his Skull.   
„Won’t but we have a Problem, Blue.“ He stared at the Woman.   
„What Problem?“ The light blue Noodle asked. Wine sighed.  
„Come with us.“ He said to the Woman. Millenia nodded softly, following the two Lamia. They went to the middle of the open Cave, a lot of Noodles were already there. A few hostile about the unknown Woman.   
Wine slithered to the green Snek, Reeve. Blue stayed with the Woman.   
„Wine said something about a Problem.“ Blue meant. Edge nodded.   
„Yes. We are missing some of us.“ Millenia looked to the highest Snake of them all. He had a dark red Body and a few Scars across his Eye-Socket. Millenia watched him.  
„Missing?“ She asked. The Snake nodded, she saw him a bit before.   
„Dream is Missing, as well as Error, Ink and Slim.“ Edge said. Millenia could do nothing with those names, because she doesn’t know them. Blue shivered.   
„Okay. With those Hunters within the Forest, you want to say, they probably got caught?“ Millenia asked. Edge nodded in agreement.  
„Yes.“ Millenia was silent a bit. Blue was frightened, Millenia could sense that.   
„Alright.“ She said, touching her Pendant around her throat. The other Noddles watched her a bit curiously. Black fire flickered into live, dancing around her. „Search.“ She said and the Fire flew away. Millenia nodded and lifted her Hand.   
„Come.“ She said, the Air filling with heavy Magic. The Dragon appearing once more.   
„Stay with them.“ She said to the Beast, who cuddled with her? Millenia turned around.   
„I’ll bring them back.“ She said, Edge nodded shortly, watching her leave.  
The Noodles now with a Cave sized black Dragon as guardian.

Millenia walked through the dark Forest, searching for any clues about the missing Noodles.  
„Dream, Error, Ink and Slim, that makes Four…“ She said while walking alone. One of her flames flew to her, jumping like it wanted to say something.  
„I see.“ She said, following the black fire. It brought her to a small Lake, hiding behind a large Stone.   
Millenia hid herself as well. Seeing three menn around some kind of Hole.   
„Heheheh, Nice Catch we got here.“ The Woman sighed. They were persistent and that annoyed her to no end.   
„I warned them Twice… Now it is done.“ She growled lowly, letting her Scythe appear.   
The men didn’t notice her, but she could hear the frightened rattle of a boney Snake. She drew closer slowly and carefully, not allerting them at all.   
As soon as the Woman was close enough for the Scythe to hit, she raised the Weapon and cut through one of the Hunters. The gushing Sound of Blood spurting into the Air was satisfying for the Woman and she killed the other two men in a quick and merciful Fashion. She listened, but no Movement any longer, so she finally walked up to the hole.  
A taller Skeleton Lamia was inside the Hole, looking up to her in fright, his Body rattling even louder. Millenia crooked her head. He looked a bit like Edge, only not quiet as Large as he was.   
„Wait, I’ll help you.“ She said to calm the frightened Snek. He flicked his Tongue in and out, after he smelled what he needed to, he nodded his Head, to let her know that the Noodle was ready to receive help.   
Millenia smiled softly, jumping into the Hole.   
„Ready?“ She asked and the Snek nodded. Millenia liftet him up enough so he could Slither out. He waited for her to come out, being silent all the time.   
„Wanna head back to your Den? I’ll still have three to find.“ The Noodle nodded and slithered silently away.  
„Good. That’s one.“ She sighed, two flames flying to her side.   
„Next then.“ Millenia ran through the Forest, following her flames to the next captured Snek.   
The Scythe appearing once again, it was convinient to let the massive Thing appear and disappear as she wanted to. She heard something move and hid herself. „Error… Oh what should i do.“ Millenia found a Snake with colorful Vials around his chest.   
„Hey.“ Millenia alerted the Lamia to her Presence. He winced, turning around carefully.  
„Please… Please don’t hurt me!“ He huddled himself together.   
„I won’t. Your Friends asked me to find you.“ She kneeled down. The Snake looked up carefully.   
„Edge and the Others?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yes. So Error is still in Danger?“ The Noodle jumped up, grabbing her free Hand.   
„They want to hurt him!“ He screamed. Millenia growled a bit.  
„Were are they?“ She asked and the Lamia pointed down the Hill.  
„Okay, Stay here.“ She said, leaving a Flame with him, for light and protection. She heard some Laughing.   
„Look at this one. So weird.“ Millenia growled darkly. Seeing a black Skeleton Snake, who glitched? Millenia blinked in Surprise. It was like that Noodle would be a Computer.   
Millenia’s Eyes went wide, one of the men opened his trousers.   
„Let’s have some fun with him, while he is like that.“ The Hunter said with a deep grin. That did something within Millenia.  
Something snapped and the dark and dangerous growl left her throat. Black Thunder came down from the Sky.   
The Men winced away from the Lamia. But Millenia had nothing of this. Her Scythe cutting through their Bodies. Her silver Eyes filled with Rage and Anger. The Noodle was still out. The other one came down, shocked to see the dead Hunters. Millenia sighed deeply, quelling her Anger.   
„You should take your Friend and return to the others.“ The Skele-Snake nodded softly.   
„But Dream is still captured… They brought him that way.“ Millenia smiled at him, before she disappeared in that direction.

The Woman found the base yet again, hearing someone sob in the dark.   
„Cross… Cross… I’m sorry…“ Millenia found the cages, a golden Snake sobbing softly. Millenia sighed a bit, the snap of her fingers echoing through the dark. Dream looked up frightened, but the Humans didn’t move anymore. Some Frozen into their Walk.   
„What?“ He was surprised, something was going on here.   
„Did they hurt you?“ A Voice reaching him.   
„Ah!“ Dream screamed only to see the Woman from earlier.   
„Oh! You are that Dragon!“ He came closer to the Cage.  
„Huh? Did we… meet already?“ Dream shook his Head.  
„No, but i watched you with the others, before you collapsed. What are you doing here?“ He asked, his fright suddenly forgotten.   
„Well, some of you went Missing, or so i heard after i woke up.“ Dream nodded.   
„Yes, we wanted to search for Food and Herbs.“ Dream said smiling at her kindly.   
„I see. Let’s get you out of this thing.“ She said, walking up to the guard, still frozen into Place.   
„What happened to them?“ Dream asked, watching her search his Pockets.   
„The Silver of Time happened. I am able to use Time Magic.“ She said, finding the Keys to Dream’s Cage.  
„Oh? What about the others? Ink and Error? Slim must be somewhere as well.“ Dream was worried.  
„They already returned to the Den.“ Millenia said, walking up to his Cage, but the Keys didn't fit.   
„I’m glad!“ Dream said with a smile. Millenia grinned a bit, only for her to turn around, she heard movement.   
„I thought as much.“ She said with a deep Growl, someone had escaped her Magic.   
„I’m impressed. Never thought to find someone with such high level Magic.“ One man said, walking near to them, he was probably the Leader of the Hunters. „What do you want from them?“ Millenia asked darkly, shielding Dream with her Body.   
„What i want? Those Snakes are a Treasure. You can be rich if you sell them.“ The Man said with a sinister Smile.   
„I won’t let you.“ Millenia growled. The Man laughed.   
„With what Army? You’re cute little Magic is nothing for me.“ A deep rumble came from the sky, soon after the black Dragon landed behind the Woman and the Cage.   
„Sure. Think that.“ She said with her smile. The Man starred up at the Dragon.   
„How is this Possible?“ He paled. Dream stared up at the Dragon, how did that Creature came here? Why did it landed here anyways? Millenia smiled, the large head of the Dragon near her.   
„Nemesis, destroy the Cage.“ She ordered the Dragon and it destroyed Dream’s Cage. The men turned angry.   
„How did you tame that Beast?“ He hissed at her.   
„Tame?“ Millenia blinked.  
„I did not Tame her.“ She said.   
„She is part of me.“ The Hunter stepped back a bit.   
„What?“ Millenia laughed.  
„I am a Dragon, if it wasn’t to clear for you. To top it of i can separate Image from Dragon and act as two.“ She said, the Dragon next to her growled deeply at the Human. It gave Dream the time to hide himself. The Dragon roared deeply, while Millenia called for her Scythe.   
„To make one thing clear, to you…. As long as i am with them… You won’t capture them for far to long.“ She said. The man backed away a bit.   
„We will see.“ He said, before he disappeared into the Base. They had to Move as fast as they could, before the others regain their Time back.


	4. Living with them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millenia was still unable to connect with the Lake of her Homeland, the souls living in the Lake did not respond to her calls, but for what reason? in the meanwhile she started to make a safer home for the sneks.

Millenia sighed, while she walked next to Dream. He told her happily about their lives in the Den, his relationship with Cross, a Lamia she didn’t meet yet. About his Brother Nightmare and every other Lamia who lived in that opened cave. Millenia listened to him all the while, until they finally arrived there.   
A white Skeleton Snake slithered to the golden one.   
„Cross!“ Dream said and hugged the Snake.   
„Thank Stars, your save Dream!“ Millenia saw a few of them outside, happy to see their friend. She waited a bit, they should move into their Den soon. Blue noticed that she waited there, why didn’t she came other, so all of them could go home? He watched her, but as the first started to move back into the Den, he noticed that she turned around. Before anyone could react the Woman was gone.  
„Where did she go?“ Edge asked.   
„Don’t know, but it seems like she doesn’t want to be with us.“ Blue said sadly.   
„WE HAVE TO SEARCH FOR HER!“ Papyrus said to the Others. Reeve sighed.   
„We have to wait until it’s light, or we will be caught by those humans again.“ He warned them.   
„But… What if something happens to her!“ Blue said. Red was still not with them.   
„Uhm… Where is my Brother?“ Dream suddenly asked. Nightmare was not with them and not within the Den.   
„Did he…“ Blue feared for his friend. Nightmare was in the Forest. Searching for the strange woman. He found her away from the Den, doing something with the Ground.   
„Hey.“ He said, only for the Woman to jump up and turn around.   
„Sheesh…“ She said.   
„What are you doing?“ He asked, watching the Strange glittering Sign on the Ground.   
„Setting up a magical barrier, so that you are safe as soon as you slither near your Den.“ She said, starting to finish the Sign.   
„Why?“ Nightmare asked.   
„I can’t always linger near your Den.“ She said with a soft, but sad Smile.   
„Why not?“ She stopped a second.   
„What?“ Nightmare starred at her.   
„Why can’t you live with us in our Den?“ She looked at the black Snake.   
„Isn’t it obvious? First off all you lot don’t know me, so how can you trust me?“ She said. Nightmare still starred at her.   
„Sure, i thought so too… But why would you risk your live to safe three of us?“ She sighed a bit.   
„It’s just… well i was trained that way.“ She said softly. Nightmare came a bit closer to her. She noticed that the goop was missing he had a bit earlier on him. „You’re strange.“ The Snek said.  
„Yeah. I hear that a lot.“ She finished the Sign.   
„A few more.“ She said and walked to the next place she had to put the magical Sign into the Ground. Nightmare followed her.   
„Is something still the Matter?“ She asked.   
„You didn’t answer if you life within the Den.“ He said. Millenia laughed softly.   
„Like i said, you can’t trust me.“ Nightmare grabbed her.   
„Then why would you do that? Why putting up a Barrier to keep us safe? Why running around the Forest you are not Familiar with only too safe some unknown Skeleton Lamia?“ She looked at him.   
„It’s not because of us… it’s because of the Humans, Right?“ He asked, looking at her angrily. She sighed.   
„No. Not entirely.“ She said, then suddenly she pulled him closer. His cheekbones blushed in a deep purple color. His Skull surrounded by something very soft. „Keep Quiet.“ She hissed to him. He finally could hear Footsteps, then the Woman starting to hum a soft Melody. Whatever he was pushed against, it vibrated with her humming.   
„Damn, i thought i saw a Lamia here.“ Nightmare could hear voices, very close to them. Why didn’t they notice them? The Woman was humming and he was a big Snake, so how? The Woman still hummed softly, while she stroked his Skull.   
Nightmare blushed even more, what was wrong with this Woman? Danger was near and she just hums something and trying to sooth him like he was some Babybones? The men were walking away, not finding them, for what ever reason there may be. Millenia stepped back a bit, finally stopping to hum.   
„I should hurry…“ She said, turning away from the Snake who was still frozen into Place. Nightmare watched her go. What the Hell just happened? The Humans didn’t found them, because she hummed?   
Millenia took care of the Signs, as fast as she could, closely listening to any Sound that happened. Nightmare followed her, after he regained his composure, still a bit unsure about the thing he was pushed against.

Millenia finished the magical barriere and sat down on a stone still within the circle. Nightmare watched her a bit, then the Woman suddenly started to Sing. The Signs she carved earlier starting to react to her Voice. He was dumbfounded as he listened to her voice.   
The circle reacted exactly as she had planned, before she stopped singing and turned to Nightmare, who was still near her.   
„Still here?“ She asked. The Lamia drew closer to her.   
„Yes.“ He answered, watching her closely.  
„You really want me down there with you, huh?“ She asked softly, before his stomach growled.   
„Uhm..“ Millenia blinked confused.   
„S… Sorry we had problems to find food.“ He said, looking away ashamed.   
„That so?“ She said and stood up.   
„I’ll go on the hunt then. You can return first.“ She said and jumped down the Stone.   
„Wha?“ Nightmare watched her disappear. Did that mean she would live with them? Nightmare finally slithered back to the Den entrance. Dream and Cross still waiting for him.   
„Brother!“ Dream hugged him tight.   
„Where were you?“ Dream asked worriedly.   
„I… was with that Woman.“ Dream blinked, then looked around.   
„She is gone?“ Nightmare shook his Head.   
„I got hungry and she disappeared saying she would hunt for us.“ Cross furrowed his brow bone.   
„She is out hunting?“ Nightmare nodded his head.   
„Yeah.“ Nightmare said. Dream was highly worried.   
„We have to tell the others…“ He said and the three Noodles slithered inside the Den. They had a few trees in their open cave and Nightmare told them what he had witnessed before.   
„She hummed?“ Blue asked. The black Snake nodded his Skull.   
„She did the same as i needed the Herbs for Red!“ The Others thought about it.   
„So it is something with her voice?“ Edge asked.  
„Yes it is. It’s called Soul of Song. Magic conjured through Singing.“ The others turned around, to see the Woman come back with Food.   
„YOU ARE ALRIGHT!“ Papyrus said enthusiastically.   
„Should I not?“ She asked a bit confused.   
„A.. Are you living with us?“ Blue asked carefully.   
„Sure. It’s not like i know how to get home.“ His Eye Lights turned to Stars.  
„You can live with Papy and me until we finished a house for your own!“ He Said excited.   
„Wait… What?“ She blinked a few times. It’s not like she couldn’t sleep in the Trees they had here.   
„She can, can’t she?“ He turned to the orange Snake.   
„Sure, Bro.“ He said lazily. The others came closer. She was a bit confused, they were Ttmid before, now they were eager to Introduce themselves. The blue Lamia from before came to her, together with the orange red one.  
„Nice to Live with Ya. I’m Sans and that is my cool Bro Papyrus.“ He said with a broad grin.   
„NICE TO HAVE YOU HERE!“ Papyrus said happily.  
„S…. Sure…“ She was dumbfounded. They changed very fast. The tallest of them was the next, with his dark red Tail behind him.  
„I’m Edge, most of them are calling me Boss. My Brother Red is still recovering.“ Millenia remembered the Red Snake well.   
„Does he need more Medicine?“ Edge hesitated at first, then Shook his Skull.   
„We still have plenty.“ Millenia nodded. Dream, his brother and the white Snek were the next one who came to her.   
„This is Cross, my Partner.“ Dream said and had a small yellow blush on his Cheeks.   
„Nice to meet you.“ She said to the other Snake with two different Eye-Lights.   
„Mh.“ He just said. She knew Ink and Error by know, but they told her that they were a Couple as well. Wine was the next to come to her again, he had the silent Snake with him who had an orange yellow Tail.   
„This is my Brother Slim, he doesn’t talk much, but he likes to doodle.“ Wine told her.   
„Well we can communicate in other Ways. Right, Slim?“ She smiled at him and he timidly nodded.

Millenia learned that Reeve and Cobra, two green Lamia were Brothers as well and Cobra doesn’t like to talk. Probably the Reason why he was a Thing with Slim. Papy, or Swapy like every one else called him was Blue’s Brother and pretty Lazy. Blue was still eager to have the Dragon in his Home. But before everyone turned in their homes for the Night, they eat what Millenia had hunted. Blue gave her a few Blankets to make a bed for her, curling into himself after that.  
The Dragon was still up and watched the two Brothers sleep. She sighed and left the Bed untouched, before she headed outside. She walked around the Den, finding some Places with good earth to harvest a few things. She searched for something to turn into gardening Tools.  
It dawned as she finished her Work and climbed up a Tree to take a quick Nap. She made herself comfortable and closed her Eyes. It was a long time ago that she slept in Trees, mostly to escape her nagging Grandfather. She didn’t notice the Snakes to wake, as she fell asleep. Blue hurried outside, looking around worriedly. „BLUE? WHAT’S WRONG?“ Papyrus asked.  
„She… She is gone. Millenia never was in her Bed!“ Blue had Tears in his Eye-Sockets. Papyrus looked around, until he found worked earth and slithered to the Place. Edge was there too, Examining the Place carefully.   
„This wasn’t here Yesterday.“ Edge said, before he heard something. Papyrus wanted to say something, but Edge hushed him.   
„Listen.“ The other Noodle listened closely and heard soft snoring. Edge looked up, finding a black Boot dangling of a Tree branch.   
„I found her.“ The others slithered to the Tree, finding the Dragon sound asleep on a Tree branch, snoring softly.  
„THIS IS DANGEROUS!“ Papyrus yelled, but the Dragon didn’t wake up.   
„Let’s make breakfast.“ Edge said, leaving the sleeping Woman in the Tree. The others followed him, Blue always turning around to see if she was awake.   
„You worry to much, Bro.“ Swapy said lazily.   
„But… What if she falls down?“ He was very worried.   
„What’s goin on ´ere?“ Someone asked sleepily.   
„RED!“ Papyrus was glad to see the other Snake awake again.   
„How are you Feeling?“ Sans asked softly.   
„Better. The Wounds are all gone, don’t know why.“ He said, making the others blink a few times.   
„So care to explain what’s goin on?“ He asked again. Sans nodded.   
„Yes. We got a new friend, who is living with us.“ Red starred at his Partner.   
„What?“ The others started to explain what had happened.  
„That… s somethin.“ Red said. Blue nodded, then turned to the Tree, but it was empty.   
„g… gone!“ He gasped.  
„Who is?“ The female Voice drifted to him and he turned again. Millenia sat on a Stone, holding a Fruit in her Hand, biting into it, while she noticed the other Red snake.   
„Ah, you’re up again. Greetings, Name is Millenia.“ She said with a Smile.   
„The hell? You didn’t say a damn thing that it’s a fucking Human!“ Red growled.   
„She isn’t Red.“ Sans said calmly to him.   
„Hey, can i ask you something?“ Millenia said and watched the Sneks.   
„What is it?“ Wine asked and watched her.   
„Bout the Humans… How long are they here now?“ Nightmare thought about it.   
„Two Months? They disappear sometimes and come back weeks later.“ He said. Dream nodded.   
„Yes, they disappear a week before we all go into heat and come back a week later.“ Millenia furrowed her Brows.   
„So they leave you some time alone, mostly the time you want to Mate?“ The Noodles nodded at that Question.   
„When is your next Heat?“ She asked. Edge hissed at her.   
„In Two Weeks.“ He said. Millenia counted fast in her Head.   
„Meaning they Disappear end of this Week.“ 

Millenia walked outside of the Den, thinking about what she heard from the colorful Sneks.   
„They leave them be in their Mating Season, coming back a week after that…“ She thought about it. It must have a reason they choose this time to return to their Homes. She stopped a second.   
„Of course.“ Millenia growled.   
„But not as long as i am here.“ She said, looking at her hand.   
„Still not responding… But, i won’t need them for this.“ She said closing her eyes. Blue Flames came into existence.   
„I’ve got three weeks to spread my Magic around this Forest.“ She looked down completely, seeing the starting lines of her Circle glitter on the Ground. The Dragon just needs to spread it further and the Humans can’t no longer detect the Noodles.   
She heard the snap of a Twig and stared in front of her. Humans lurking around to find the Noodle Den. Millenia smiled a bit. One of the Hunters was looking directly at her, but couldn’t see because of her Magic. They startet to curse badly and were walking away.   
„What just happened?“ Wine asked. Millenia turned around to see him right behind her.   
„Why didn’t they see you… Us?“ Millenia smiled softly, looking down on the Blue flame flickering in her Hand.   
„Magic. I started to draw my circle around the Den. As long as this is intact and Working they can’t find your Den.“ Wine watched the Flame.  
„Meaning. It stops when you die?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yes. But only if i die.“ He looked her in her silver eyes.   
„What about when you find a way home?“ Millenia laughed.  
„It would still work, my Magic disappears if i’ll die.“ Wine sighed a bit.   
„So you say we have only this Place for safety?“ Millenia shook her Head.   
„I’ll wait for the Humans to disappear and then spread my circle to give you even more space. Because i figured out why they Disappear during your Heat.“ He blinked.   
„Why?“ Millenia turned away from him.   
„They leave because you would mate in that time. They want your Offsprings.“ Wine hissed sharply.  
„Those Bastards!“ Millenia nodded.   
"I agree with you… My Homeland is shut off to the outside world as well, because Humans hunted us…“ She said, looking into the Forest. Wine stopped a Second. She knew that already? Was that the Reason why she helped the Sneks so quickly? Millenia turned around.  
„Back then… they stole the Egg of my Brother… I won’t let that happen ever again.“ She said, letting the blue flame disappear. Wine said nothing, she had suffered a great loss and now wants to protect the Skeleton.   
„The others started on your new Home… or temporary home?“ Millenia nodded softly.  
„I’ll help.“ She turned around and walked back to the Den. Wine waited a bit then followed her. The others already at work on the small Home they wanted to build for their new Friend. Millenia disappeared that night out of the Den. No one knew, no Snake saw her leave the Den. She went out hunting for Food, not knowing that one Snake was out as well. She found the tall Snake while he grabbed some Fruit.   
„Edge?“ The Snake winced, then turned around.   
„Millenia?“ She smiled, holding her Prey in one Hand.   
„So you thought the same? Well the Garden isn’t ready yet.“ The Snake blinked.   
„Garden?“ She nodded softly.   
„Yeah thought about farming a bit to get more.“ She said. Both of them returning to the Den.   
„You were hunting?“ Millenia laughed. „Yes, It was the safest time with those Humans.“ Edge nodded.   
„Yes. That’s why i’m out too… But i got a Question… Reds Wounds… Did you heal him?“ Millenia almost stopped a second.   
„I can use some Magic, but Healing someone?“ Edge hissed a bit.  
„You can hide a whole Den and let herbs grow suddenly. So why not healing someone?“ She smiled sadly.   
„You’re right. I can do all that. Also you are right i healed him. To be honest… his wounds were bad…“ Edge stopped.   
„Was it… internal?“ The Woman nodded.   
„Yes.“ Edge looked down a few seconds.   
„Thank you for saving him.“ They returned to the Den, the others still asleep.   
„Need help with that Garden of yours?“ He asked.   
„No, go to sleep Edge.“ She said, walking up to the Place she started to work the Earth. Edge returned to his home and his Brother, leaving the Woman alone in the Dark.


	5. The Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millenia has to reveal a bit about her Past, not everything but a few important things. The Reason why she protects the snakes and it is Soul shattering for the Noodles. One of the Noodles did something secretly, something he never did before.

Millenia climbed the Tree at dawn again. Yes she could just walk into Blue’s home and sleep there, but she wouldn’t do that. The Tree was comfortable and she would not disturb any one. Millenia yawned as sleep softly crept into her Body.  
Nightmare was the first of them awake and came out of his house.   
„Still sleeping up there?“ He slithered to the Tree. The Snek had an idea and climbed the Tree to fetch the Woman. The others watched him, as he brought her down. The Noodle wound up himself into a comfortable Position, placed her softly between his Coils.   
„How nice of you, brother!“ Dream said happily. He never saw his brother nice to anyone. The other Noodles decided to cuddle up to the Woman and Nightmare, until she was surrounded by twelve snakes.   
„It’s still strange how fast this Dragon crept into the Souls of the others.“ Wine hissed, next to Edge who watched the Scenario before him.   
„Why is she like that?“ Wine thought back to the conversation he had with the Woman.   
„Because the humans did the same with her kind…“ Wine said slowly. Edge turned to him.   
„What?“ Wine was thoughtful.   
„She said so. Humans stole her brother, as he was still an egg.“ Edge hissed sharply. That was something else and explained a bit.  
Millenia woke a few hours later, only to see Blue’s sleeping skull resting near her Face on her left side.   
Slim slept on her right side, or more likely she was covered in Snakes, cuddling to her and fast asleep.   
„That… is something.“ She whispered softly.   
„Never had snake blankets and pillows?“ She looked up and saw Nightmare.  
„Uhm… no. What happened?“ Nightmare looked down to her, making it obvious that he was her Pillow.   
„I fetched you from the Tree, letting you sleep on my coils to get better rest.“ He said, the others starting to move a little.   
„Why?“ She asked. Nightmare refrained from covering himself in goop, he had no need for it. Before he could answer her question, Edge interrupted them. „Millenia? We need to talk.“ He said sharply.   
„Sure. just…“ Edge shook his skull.   
„With all of us. I want to know why you are doing this.“ She blinked, gulped and then nodded.   
„Okay…“ It took a while for the other Noodles to wake up, but it was time to eat and they were all very hungry. Millenia sat on a Stone, a fruit in Hand and sighing softly.   
„You want to know why i protect you, yes?“ She said, looking up to Edge.   
„Yes.“ Edge nodded, giving his Brother some of his Share. Millenia nodded, pulling one leg closer to her.  
„Okay. I’m coming from a Place called Isral, a long time ago the Land were open to anyone and everyone… But the Humans in our Lands were hunting our Children and stole our Eggs.“ She started to explain.   
„My Parents died during the skirmishes with the Humans. leaving me and my brothers Egg alone… I still had my Grandfather who raised me.“ The Snakes listened to her story.   
„But the Humans never stopped hunting us. I trained ever since my parents died to protect my brother, but the Humans stole him… That’s then my Grandfather decided to shut off all connections to our Realm. I started to take on Human Form and were looking for my Brother, but it was pointless…“ She lowered her head.   
„That’s when i promised myself to never let anyone witness the Same…“ Edge closed his Eye-Sockets.  
„I… see… Thank you for telling us.“ He said after a while. Blue blinked a few times.   
„Isn’t… he worried about you?“ Millenia shook her Head.  
„There is no one alive anymore.“ The others starred at the woman.  
„What?“ Wine asked.   
„They are all dead. A few Years now. I was left alone with our precious Lake, that… brought me here.“ The Noodles went silent.   
„You still want to return? even if no one is there anymore?“ Millenia smiled sadly, as Reeve asked her.   
„I could have left, but i didn’t want to… It’s my home after all.“ She looked at her Hand with the Fruit in it, the Lake was still not responding to her. She smiled softly.  
"Is there a lake or a river i can wash myself in?" She asked, making a few noodles blush.   
„Yes, there is. A while to the Right after you left the Den.“ Swapy said lazily. Millenia bit into her Fruit and stood up.  
"Thanks." She said and left the Den.

Wine waited a bit, before he followed her. There were still Humans outside and it could be dangerous, even for a woman like her. He found her near the River, already a bit into the Water, so he decided to hide himself. The running Water of the River only came to her Hips. Her long red Hair slithered in the Water like Snakes. Millenia turned around and he stayed still.   
His Eye-Lights clued to her naked Form, his forked tongue flicking out. He had to be honest with himself. She was sexy. Slim and curvy on the right Places. Like her Chest, it was plum and looked quiet soft. His Tongue flipped eagerly, trying to smell her even from his hidden place.   
Millenia looked around sometimes, probably because someone could lurk around, like the hidden snake, watching her clean herself. Well it was almost mating season and like two others in the Group he was without a partner. His instincts reminded him of that persistently hard. Wine hissed lowly, to not alert Millenia that he was watching her. But his Cock was eager and it would be obvious if he returned with his throbbing Rod.   
Wine watched her still, while his Phalanges started to stroke himself. He came silently by the time Millenia finished bathing and came out of the Water. He blinked, something was on her left upper arm, no one had noticed before. Probably due to her wearing long sleeve shirts.  
She dried her long hair and dressed herself. Somehow new clothes waited for her, well she could use Magic, so why not call for new clothes? Her hair still a bit wet Millenia bound it into a large Ponytail, before she walked away. Wine sighed in relief, she had not found out that he was jerking off, while watching her. The Noodle needed to find some fruits and herbs, before he could return to the Den and he had to be very careful, or the Humans would catch him. Millenia in the Meantime arrived at the Den, finding Slim looking around worriedly.   
„Slim?“ She asked, the Snake winced, before seeing it was the Woman who lived now with them.   
„Something the Matter?“ The Snake nodded and pulled out his Paper to doodle something.   
„Fruits and Herbs? One of you went out?“ Slim nodded hurriedly and doodled some more. The second Paper had Guns on it and a bottle of some kind of Liquid. Millenia furrowed her Brows.  
„You saw Hunters?“ Slim nodded again, then pointed on the Bottle.  
„Does this mean… Wine is out?“ She asked. Slim smiled at her, glad she understood.  
„Okay, wait here, Slim! I’m going to look for him!“ She said and ran off. If the timid Noodle saw Hunters then Wine was in immediate Danger. The Snek wasn’t aware of the Hunters searching for his Kind. He picked some herbs, as a twig snapped behind him somewhere. He turned around and the Herbs fell to the Ground.  
„Look what we found. A Snake all alone.“ One of the Hunters grinned. Wine hissed a bit, until he noticed something red and Black move silently closer. „Heheheh. You’ll bring us…“ His Sentence was cut short as something slit through his neck. The other Hunters watched the headless Body drop to the Ground. Until the Snap of fingers echoed through the trees and Wine blinked surprised. The Hunters didn’t move at all, until Millenia walked past them.   
„You okay, wine?“ She asked, her Scythe dripping with Blood.   
„Yes. they just arrived here.“ He said, surprised how fast she was. She turned around and Wine noticed some glowing under her sleeve. It was the left upper Arm, so something was there.   
„Let’s move on, before they regain their Time again.“ She said and walked along. Wine fetched the Herbs and followed her.  
„What.. .is that thing glowing there?“ He asked, pointing to her Left Arm.   
„Later. First let’s get you to safety.“ She said, the Humans were Lucky enough that she doesn’t need to kill all of them.

Finally they were close the Den. Slim slithered fast closer to hug his Brother who came back safe and sound.   
„So?“ He started, cuddling his timid Brother.   
„What is that?“ He said, pointing to her left arm, that stopped glowing a bit earlier. Millenia pulled her arm out of her sleeve. Wine blinked a few Times. The Circle he saw once as she called her Soul out, was at her Arm as well, but something seemed wrong with it. Slim stared at it, wincing and shivering in his Brothers Arms.   
„Is this Thing CARVED IN?“ Wine asked loudly. Millenia nodded softly.   
„Yes, it is. It doesn’t hurt, only if i overuse my Magic.“ She explained.   
„Sometimes it is the Timer for my Magic. If i Stop someones Time my Circle starts to glow, as soon as it flickers out softly, the Creatures under my Magic can move again.“ She explained a bit more.   
„Why would you carve that in?“ He asked.  
„I didn’t… Well not on purpose anyway… It just happened.“ Slim still rattled a bit.   
„It’s fine, Slim, really.“ She smiled at him softly.   
„Shouldn't these Human disappear soon?“ Wine asked. He was still annoyed that they were still lurking around.  
„They should. I’m already spreading my Magic through the Ground to expand the Circle.“ She explained.   
„Is that why you go to sleep so late?“ Wine asked. Millenia laughed a bit.  
„You found out?“ The Snek nodded.   
„Yes. I was awake one Night and saw you still working.“ Millenia smiled a bit.  
„Well, the night time is the best to spread my Magic. Not many Humans awake to notice it, if they even could.“ Wine sighed and they got down to the Opened Cave.   
„They should finally and forever leave…“ He said. Millenia didn’t answer to that. The other Noodles were cuddled with their Partner.   
„Is your Heat sooner this Time?“ She asked, watching slim slither to Cobra.   
„Seems like it…“ He hissed. Millenia looked at him for a Second.   
„No Mate?“ She asked carefully.  
„No Mate.“ He said honestly.   
„Hm… If i remember correctly… Than you, Blue and Nightmare are without a Partner.“ She said, walking to the Tree she always sleeps in.   
„Correct.“ He said, following her, but his eye-lights were drawn to her Ass. She sat down on a stone, making him turn his Lights to her Face.   
„Why not?“ She asked, watching him.   
„It… never happened.“ He almost whispered. Millenia nodded and looked up, she wouldn’t pry anymore then that. After a bit of silence, Millenia started to work the ground once more, so that soon everything they need could grow there. Wine watched her, well at least he was watching something from her. It was strange, that Heat would come faster as normally.  
„Millenia!“ Blue slithered to the Place she worked right now.   
„What is it Blue?“ He was frightened and Pale, if he could get any paler with his white bones.   
„I… I heard the Humans… They won’t leave this time!“ He said frightened.  
„No? Well they can stay. You are all safe within your Den. Don’t worry to much about it, i’ll keep you all safe.“ She said soothingly and patted his Skull.   
„Are you sure?“ He asked worriedly.   
„Of course, as long as you stay within my Barrier and leave hunting and collecting food to me.“ She said softly. Blue blushed a bit.   
„Will you push us into the soft thingy Nightmare told us about?“ Millenia blinked.   
„S… soft thingy?“ Blue nodded.   
„As you set up the barrier. He said you pushed him closer to you into something squishy!“ Wine was confused. Something squishy? Millenia was silent a little bit.   
„No.. there is no need for that.“ She said with a soft blush creeping over her cheeks. Wine understood immediately what happened. She had pushed Nightmare into her Chest, probably to keep him safe, that lucky Noodle! 

In the night, Millenia worked extra hard and even send out her flames to cover more ground and get informations from the humans. She had to know why they won’t leave this time. She walked around her Barrier, as the flames returned to her. She smiled at one of her flames, dancing and flickering in her hand.  
„So that’s it. they leave a few of them behind to get new stuff.“ The Leader would leave as well, so there would be no one left in that Base, who would stand a chance against her. She smiled at her blue Flame.  
„Watch them, inform me as soon as the larger group left.“ The flame flew away once. Millenia watched the Sky. It was a silent night, all Snakes deep asleep. She sat on a stone outside the Den, closely listening to the familiar growl of her soul, still no response from the lake.   
„Have they… abandoned me?“ She asked quietly, no one answered her that question, but it almost seemed like it. She sighed deeply and started then to sing a soft but sad song. Millenia closed her eyes, letting her voice drift through the night, her magic carved into the earth reacted to her song. A few Animals were drawn to her, listening to the Woman’s song.   
She probably never has the chance to return Home, seeing that after a week the lake was still not responding. Sure that she was alone, the dragon started to cry silently. Even if her homeland was a lonely Place, because no one lived there anymore, it was still the place she was born.  
Down in the Den, Dream woke up because he felt terrible Sadness. Nightmare woke up as well, surprised to feel such deep sadness.  
„Want to look around?“ Dream asked his brother.   
„Sure… Maybe we can help.“ Both Lamia went outside, following the strange Feeling. The Moon shined down to the crying Woman on her lonely Stone. „Millenia?“ Dream asked, still wondering why he could feel these emotions now and not sooner.   
„Millenia?“ He asked a bit louder, but as soon as the woman jerked up, the feeling of sadness was gone.  
„Dream? What’s up? can’t sleep?“ She seemed to wish away the Tears before she turned to him.   
„Nightmare as well?“ The black Snake watched her.   
„Are you okay?“ She nodded.   
„Yup, all fine. Why?“ She crooked her head. The golden snek looked at his brother.  
„We.. felt deep sadness and wanted to search for the source. We saw you sitting there.“ Millenia smiled a bit.  
„That so? Should i accompany you?“ Nightmare shook his skull.   
„It’s gone.“ He said.  
„Hm? It is?“ Dream nodded softly.   
„Well then, you should go back to sleep. I’ll still got work to do.“ She smiled at them, before returning down the Tunnel. Dream watched her.   
„She doesn’t want us to see her suffering?“ He asked worriedly. Nightmare slithered to the Stone.   
„Dream! Look at this.“ He yelled to his Brother. As long as they would be near the Den they were safe. Dream came over, to see his Brother holding a Jewel in his Hand.   
„Where did you…“ He was surprised, it was a pure Ruby.   
„Where did this come from?“ Dream asked worriedly. Nightmare had a suggestion for that.  
„Millenia? She sat there and if she cried her tears have fallen down to this Place.“ Dream blinked in surprise.   
„Amazing! If we give this to the Humans, we could buy our Freedom.“ Dream said happily. Nightmare sighed.  
„For us yes… but they would hunt down Millenia to get more Rubies from her…“ He said worriedly, the golden Snake gasped.   
„You’re right! Let’s hide this.“ They were fast to hide the Rubies and then went down once again, seeing her work at the Garden. Nightmare sighed, watching his brother return home. He was worried about Millenia, but if she wants to hide her Sadness, then he won’t pry.


	6. Mating Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millenia walked off in the Darkness and then came back to something. It affected her as well and she soon agreed to help a very bothered Blue. She ended up very filled!
> 
> Warning, this Chapter has Mature Content.

A few Days later, Millenia was on her way back to the Den. Her clothes still bloody.  
„I should clean myself…“ She said watching the blood drip down to earth. She turned to the river to clean herself.   
She sat in the Water, watching the Blood drift away and merge with the River. Two weeks and the Lake still will not respond to her. Clear to her that it will not respond to her ever again.  
„Tomorrow starts the Mating Season…“ She whispered, finally gotten rid of the last Hunters until the new ones arrive here. She came out of the Water and dressed herself, her hair still wet as she walked back to the Den, after all it was almost Dawn.  
Her house, the sneaks made her, was finished before she left for Human hunting and could finally return to it. She fell tired into the Bed, not caring for the wake of the Snakes. After a few hours she woke to some strange sounds.   
„What…’s going on?“ She sighed and went outside, still half asleep. Her silver eyes widened at the sight of the mating Noodles. Her Body responded to the sight and she went hurriedly inside. „Not… good… not good at all.“ She whispered, her body starting to feel very hot.   
„Great… seeing some cute noodles mate with one another makes me Horny… you’ve got to be kidding me…“ She hissed, escaping through the Window. She had to get away as long as the mating season would be. Millenia sighed, as she walked away from the mating noodles. She felt herself getting wet and more horny.   
„I can’t get into heat with them…“ She sighed, it was better if she fled for the moment.   
„Mweh…mweh…mweh..“ She heard something not far from her.  
„Blue?“ She wondered, noticing that it sounded like the cute light blue Lamia. She found him away from the others, jerking off. Millenia watched him a few seconds and unconsciously licked her lips. She realized it a bit later and shook her head violently.   
Blue noticed her finally, blushing hotly before he hugged her tight. It surprised the Dragon and she fell on her back into the soft gras, feeling something hot rubbing against her belly.   
„Mweh…. Millenia…“ Blue felt hot and bothered. Heat was a very cruel thing if you were alone. He pushed his skull between her Chest.   
„Squishy… Millenia please… help me…“ He begged her, rubbing a bit stronger against her.   
„W… Wait… Blue!“ She gasped, he tried to get as much friction as he could muster. He looked up to her, the poor snek was in pain.  
„Okay… Okay! I… I’ll suck you off.“ She gasped, he was still rubbing against her Belly.  
„R… Really?“ He asked, his Eye-lights turning into Stars.  
„Yeah…“ She gasped, feeling herself getting even hotter. Blue released her, watching as she crawled to him. Millenia blushed hotly, seeing his throbbing blue dick. Another part of her was more as eager to receive him, but she would not let that happen! Millenia sighed softly.  
„It’ll be fine, Blue. I’ll help you.“ She whispered and licked down his length.   
„MWEH!“ Blue gasped, it was unknown to him, but it felt not bad for the hot snake. Millenia looked up a bit, before she pushed his hot Rod into her mouth, sucking at him and letting her Tongue dance around his Form.  
„Mweh…. Mweh… Millenia….“ He gasped, while she worked at him. Suddenly he felt something on his Tail and blinked. Was Millenia turned on? His tail started to touch her thighs, stroking up and down. He noticed Wine, jerking off, while he watched them. Nightmare must have been somewhere near too, normally the three noodles would help each other. Blue looked down, but Millenia was not aware, so he gave Wine the signal to come closer. His Tail was still touching her in different Places, finding something wet and hot. He looked to Wine, who nodded.   
It seemed like Millenia was hot as well, getting turned on to see a few Snakes fucking each other. The dark red Snek pushed her panties aside to see her Pussy wet. His Tongue flicked out to lick her there.   
„WAH!“ She screamed, letting go of Blues Dick.   
„Wine! S… Stop!“ She gasped, while the dark red Snake licked her Womanhood.   
„Millenia… Don… Don’t Stop…“ Blue whined, pushing her Head down to his throbbing cock. She was a bit unsure, but everything turned around, as soon as Nightmare came to them as well.   
„Help us three, Millenia… Be our Mate.“ Blue begged with his Puppy Eye-Lights. Wine never stopped to lick her, but started to fondle her other Hole as well. „Ngha… Please… stop!“ She begged. Could she really be the Mate of three needy Noodles? She had no chance to think about it, as Nightmare started to fondle her Chest. Blue grabbed her Head, pushing her down again and his Dick in her Mouth.   
„Mpfh!“ Well she had no choice but to be their mate. They wouldn’t let her escape now. She grabbed Nightmares Rod while Wine prepared her lower Body to take in two Snakes.

The three Lamia were glad, they had convinced Millenia to help them while they were in heat and needy. Wine finished the Preparation and looked to Nightmare. The Skeleton with his Black tail coiled himself around the Woman stroking her Back while he pushed himself into her Butthole. Millenia gasped into Blue’s dick, while the Skeleton pushed deeper into her, waiting then for her to adjust to this new feeling. Wine waited as well, before he pushed his dick into her Pussy. Blue shuddered as Millenia sucked harder from this new feeling. After they felt her ease up, both Skeletons starting to thrust into her.   
„Wh… What a feeling.“ Nightmare gasped. She was still very tight.   
„S… So good…“ Wine growled happily. Blue moaned as she sucked him in unison with the other two thrusting into her.   
„Hea… Heavenly…“ He moaned. All three of them were quiet eager to have each part of her at least once. Luckily the three Noodles had the common sense to pull out, before they shot their cum over her and not in her. After a few rounds she lied on her side, gasping for air. Three snakes cuddling close to her. „Thank you for helping us today.“ Blue said, before he kissed her greedily on her lips. She was surprised, was she now officially the Mate of three Snakes? Firstly she hoped not, but then Wine and Nightmare thanked her and kissed her as well. The Noodles fell asleep curled around her.   
„Welp… seems like i have three Boyfriends now?“ She whispered to herself. It was a very strange feeling to be filled up like she was a few minutes ago, but damn it was hot as well and she really enjoyed it. Millenia felt sleepy as well, it was a long time ago she was tired this early. But not willing to fight the Sleep she just went with the Flow, falling asleep in the arms of three happy and sleeping Lamia.

Millenia dreamt about her Homeland, it was like she had a Vision. Seeing her Ancestors before her.   
„Finally settled in?“ A Woman with very long red hair and Saphire blue eyes smiled at her.  
„Lady Miyaha? Why in my dreams… Why now?“ The Woman smiled softly.   
„Because we wished for you to life a new live. And that Story about the Skeleton Lamia’s made you smile so beautifully. So we found a world they lived in and needed someone to protect them.“ The Woman said, she was mostly see through, being already dead for a long time.  
„Why didn’t you tell me!“ Millenia screamed at her.   
„Because you would have refused to leave our dead Home.“ The Woman said.   
„Of course i would have! It is my Home!“ Miyaha shook her head.   
„Yes, it still is your Home, but no one lives there anymore and now you have some noodles who are in need of your love and care.“ She smiled at Millenia. „Don’t hate us for our decision and start a new live with them.“ Millenia wanted to say something, but the dream started to fade.   
Millenia became aware of her surroundings and something cuddling into her Chest. Slowly she opened her eyes, to see Blue still asleep and happily cuddling her.   
„Are you alright? Sorry if we pushed you to far.“ Wine said, as soon as he noticed that she was awake.   
„It’s fine.“ She said, staying put so she would not wake Blue.  
„How are you feeling?“   
Wine smiled softly, something very rare to him. „Better. Heat is such a Pain.“   
Millenia nodded. „Yeah…“ 

He blinked.   
„Something is troubling you.“ He noticed. Millenia sighed.   
„Kind of… I dreamed about my Ancestors… They threw me here to start a new live…“ He was a bit surprised.   
„Really?“ Millenia nodded.  
„Yes. That is why they won’t respond to me and why i was brought here… To start anew.“ He played with her Long hair.   
„And? Will you start over?“ She sighed.  
„I have to… No way for me to return there anymore.“ Nightmare was awake at that time and listened to them. It somehow was sad, that she was brought to them against her will and now have revealed she never can return home. But he still could not feel any emotion from her, she was really good at hiding that. Blue nuzzled closer to her and she blinked in surprise.   
„What’s wrong?“ Wine asked.   
„Nothing! Just thought Blue tries to choke himself with my Chest.“ She said hurriedly. Wine started to stroke her sides.   
„No, he just enjoys the soft feeling of your skin. Can’t blame him for that.“ Nightmare cuddled closer as well.   
„I can only agree to them.“ Millenia sighed. This was only the start and she knew she would now have to help them out often.   
Suddenly Millenia felt something move between her legs, a shiver running down her spine.   
„You’re still very wet.“ Nightmare whispered, his black Tail rubbing at her.   
„N… Nightmare.. .st.. .stop you’ll wake blue…“ She gasped, somehow the three noodles had found a few sweet spots on her Body.   
„Let him wake up, then we can have fun together again.“ Wine said, his tongue licking her neck.  
„Mnh!“ Millenia bit her tongue, she can’t be too loud, or Blue will wake.   
It didn’t help much and soon the light blue snek was sucking on her breast. A jolt shot through her and Nightmare grinned.  
„Good Idea, Blue! She suddenly got more wet down there!“ Wine looked at her blushing face.  
„Ah i see. You’ll get really wet if someone plays with your Busty Chest.“ Millenia wanted to deny it, but before she had even formed a sentence in her mind, Blue bit her nipple softly and she moaned loudly.   
„Nice Blue!“ Nightmare said, his Tail still playing with her Pussy.   
„Let’s loot out all her sweet spots!“ Wine said, his tongue gliding over her ear. She shivered and tried to get away from him.   
„Found the next.“ Wine grinned.  
„P.. Please…“ She whined. Blue looked up.   
„I think she wants us.“ Nightmare nodded his Skull.   
„Seems our Dragon went into heat as well.“ Wine had the same idea as Nightmare. Blue grinned at them.  
„I’ll get her Pussy this time!“ He said, pulling her over his Body. Millenia gasped as he pushed his dick into her.   
„Ah so.. .so wet!“ Nightmare looked too Wine.   
„I’ll take her Mouth.“ Wine said, slithering in front of them. Millenia was panting, her tongue out, as if she only waited for his Dick to fill her mouth.   
„Here you go.“ He said and hold her Head a bit. Nightmare grabbed her hip, pushing himself in her last hole as well.  
„This… f…feels so nice!“ Blue gasped.  
„Sure… d… does..“ Nightmare agreed.   
„J… Just don’t break her!“ Wine winced. Millenia had no idea how long it took this Time, but after that she was all sticky. Blue nuzzled her softly.   
„Thank you so much for today!“ He said, kissing her greedily. Millenia nodded, her head was so light, her mind not really getting anything together.   
„Yeah, Thanks a lot.“ Nightmare was the next with cuddling and kissing. Wine waited for them to return home for something to eat.   
„You really helped us out.“ He said, stroking her hair softly.   
„You’re finally Home.“ He said and kissed her. the Dragon sat there still after the sneks left.   
„Home…“ She whispered and took her Clothes. Naked and covered in Cum she went to her House, to clean herself at least. The other noodles still eagerly with each other. Millenia sighed deeply and went into her house. She looked around, all she needed was in there, but it felt so lonely and empty.

The Dragon cleaned herself and got dressed, before she left her home once more. Quietly she got out of the Den and walked around a bit. Millenia looked around the Forest, it was a bit like the Forest she lived in, only the crystals and the Fog was missing. The Lake was not there as well, no Ancestors to talk to. She blinked, her eyes filling with Tears.   
It has been a lot of years, until she felt so lonely and vulnerable. Millenia could hide her Emotions well, but now, they flooded to the Surface of her Soul.   
Dream almost was asleep, but jerked up at the sudden feeling. He never felt something so deep. Cross opened his eye-sockets slowly.   
„Dream? What is it?“ He asked a bit sleepy.   
„Cross… Some Strong feelings suddenly erupted.“ The golden Snake said.   
„Feelings?“ He propped himself on his elbows.   
„Yes. Sadness, Anger, Loneliness…“ Cross blinked the sleep away.   
„Can you fell were it is coming from?“ Dream nodded.   
„Outside the Den.“ Cross woke up fully.   
„Then let’s see what it is, hm? You won’t let it slide and i don’t want to let you go alone.“ Dream smiled at his Partner and Mate.   
„Yes. Thank you Cross. I get the feeling i know who feels this deeply.“ He said softly. Cross nodded and slithered with him outside.   
Yet before they left the Tunnel down to the opened Cave, they heard soul tearing sobbing. Cross pulled Dream back, he wanted to look first. What he saw was really something else. He saw the Dragon standing there, crying as if someone had died.   
„What’s going on.“ Dream asked. Cross was dumbfounded.   
„It’s this woman…“ He said. Dream blinked.   
„Millenia? She is crying?“ Cross nodded. Dream felt sad as well, the emotions drifting from her were quiet strong.  
„What happened?“ He asked more himself, because neither him nor Cross could answer that.  
„She found out that she can never return.“ Someone said behind them.  
„Oh! Brother… Wait what?“ Nightmare sighed.   
„It seems she saw her ancestors in her dreams a bit earlier… They told her why she was brought to us… it seems they wanted to let her start a new life.“ But that meant she could never return to her homeland… and this is still an unfamiliar Place. Dream looked at her sadly.   
„So that is why we can feel her emotions now…“ Cross squinted his eye-lights.   
„Let me try something.“ He ran a check on her. 

* * *

**Millenia la Luna Nocturne Outway**   
**ATK ??? HP ??? DEF 750.000**   
**Lost her Home after all those hundreds of years.**

* * *

Cross blinked. Nightmare was amazed.  
„750.000 Defense? That is a lot!“ Cross was stunned because something else.   
„Hundreds of years?“ Dream had catched that too.   
„First things first! We have to help her!“ The others nodded. They needed a Plan for that though. So they slithered back down, they had to talk with the others.


	7. Missing Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millenia learned the Truth about her sudden appearance in that forest, where Skeleton Lamia are living peacefully. While she mourned her lost Home, the Peace was once again threatend. While Dream thought about a Plan, someone just disappeared and the Forest is bathed in Blood.

Dream, Nightmare and Cross talked with Edge first. They explained what they saw and what Nightmare heard. Still keeping his quiet about why he heard that.   
It was still unknown to them all, that he, Wine and Blue had their way with her. They agreed to wait a bit until they would tell the others.   
It wasn’t that common for the Noodles.   
„She was abandoned?“ He asked, Reeve curled up near him and fast asleep.   
„Yes.“ Nightmare nodded his Skull.   
„It seems like they wanted her to start a new life.“ Dream said.   
„She did tell us, that there is none alive anymore.“ Cross remembered their Talk. Edge nodded, it wasn’t that long, before she revealed that information to them all.   
„So what should we do to make her more Comfortable?“ Edge asked. They had no Idea at all. Dream suddenly jerked up, He had a splendid Idea   
„How about a Village down here? That would look a lot like her Home, that would help, would it not?“ Edge thought about it. It was better to have that down here, because it was save and protected by that strange Magic.   
Millenia was still a riddle to them, having that strange magic and all. He was still deep in thought as a booming sound erupted outside.   
„Was that a Gunshot?“ Reeve was wide awake now and the Sneks hurried outside the Den, after all their friend was still out there, what if something happened to her?  
They went outside, but within the barrier was no Dragon to be found, the other sneks came up as well. All of them shocked by the loud noise so near to their Home. They looked around, to see if they could find their Friend, but she was not near the Den.  
„Millenia?“ Dream asked, but no one answered him. It looked like she went to find Food, or she should be somewhere around here.   
Edge saw something on one of the Bushes just outside the barrier. He got there to see what it was, because it was clearly no water and not from the leaves as well. It was Blood and probably from their dear Friend and Guardian, because the Noodles knew only Hunters had those kind of weapons.   
„We have to find her!“ Blue said suddenly, deeply worried about his Mate.  
That Blood must be hers, otherwise no one could explain why there was a gunshot. She must have fled somewhere, but they didn’t heard a second shot, or anything at all.  
It was deathly silent near the Den, or the hole forest.   
„We will, but not all of us.. Far to dangerous.“ Edge hissed, he didn’t want to get the others involved, otherwise everything Millenia did for them so far had been in vain.   
Something Edge and a few others didn’t want to happen.   
„Cobra, Wine and i will look around, you lot stay here in Case she returns.“ Dream nodded, this was probably for the best, even if all of them wanted to search for the missing friend..  
„We have everything ready then.“ Blue said, they had to prepare if one of the Sneks or even the Dragon was injured. Wine started to slither in the direction of the Hunter Base, while Cobra took off to the River. Edge waited for the others to return into the Den before he moved as well. Edge had a very bad feeling about the Shot they heard and the sudden disappearance of the Dragon. He wanted the others to be safe, just in case something very bad had happened to their sad friend.

Wine was off in the direction of the Hunters Base. On his way he found a few Bodies from the Hunters. Definitely having met the sharper end of Millenia’s Scythe. He followed the Trail to the Base, but what he found there terrified him.   
The Base was wiped out, Hunters without heads or burned to a Crisp. He blinked. This looked older then just a few minutes ago, like it happened a few days ago.   
He slithered around to find any clues. Nothing but corpses, even some strange formations. It looked like the Humans exploded from inside out.   
„What happened here?“ He looked around, the Blood was dried but still left their stain on the Ground, so it did not happen after the Gunshot.   
Unlike the other headless corpses he found a bit earlier, these people were already dead before she had arrived here.   
But still there was no Sign of the Woman, so she had moved on. He looked around a bit more, finding something strange lying on the ground. He picked it up and opened the Book, but what he found inside was shocking for the Noodle.   
It explained probably what had happened earlier at the Den. Wine pressed the Book closer to his Ribs, he had to return to the others, maybe Millenia was back as well?   
At the Base was no clue anymore, that would help him find her trail again. He hoped that Cobra and Edge had more luck and already found their Guardian. The Snek looked around once more, seeing all those headless corpses, burned bodies or something else. He shook his Skull, before he slithered back to the Den, hope in his soul, that his Mate would already be there.   
Cobra was on his way to the Lake, finding some strange trails, like a Lamia slithered that way, but it was fresh. He looked around carefully, just in case some Hunters are still lurking around.   
But he only found Blood scattered across the Ground. Cobra went to the River, finding some Corpses on his way, so the Dragon must have been here. He blinked. The corpses seemed different, they were not sliced in two parts or Headless, they were cut into more pieces.  
Cobra examined one of the Corpses a bit closer, it was cut into four pieces, or to be more precise it was slashed into four pieces. What ever hit it, was strong and carved through the body as if there weren’t any bones.   
Cobra feared for the others and the Woman. Something was lurking around, killing what ever comes into its path. Finally Cobra arrived at the River, looking around, seeing corpses and Blood, but no sign of the Guardian or anything else that could belong to her.  
Cobra slithered closer to the River, only to spot something red glittering on the Ground. He took the small piece of gold and examined it. He remembered this tiny thing clearly. Two Dragons coiling around a small ruby Stone.   
He looked around, this little Pendant was always around Millenia’s Throat. He never saw her put it off, ever since she entered their lives.   
He curled his Phalanges stronger around the little Pendant. Cobra looked around, finding a new trail to follow. It wasn’t flattened gras, or Blood that he could follow, but a strong pull he felt, as if he needed to go that way.   
Maybe the Pull would bring him to the missing Woman, or to something far more dangerous than anyone could imagine.

Edge slithered his way through the Forest. He saw blood, a lot of blood. There were traces like something was dragged along, like one of his Kind had slithered that way.   
Could be Cobra, could be Wine, but they shouldn’t be near. Edge was carefully examine his surroundings. But he needed to find Millenia. The Forest was strangely quiet, not a single sound could be heard.   
He thought for sure that he would hear some more shooting if they really hunted Millenia, but nothing, only silence. Edge only found a few dead Hunters. There were a lot more Hunters, what ever happened, or why ever they came here. Edge looked around, more blood, more dead Bodies, something clearly was going on.   
Edge sighed softly, he had to find Millenia, hopefully alive. His way brought him farer away from the Den, only finding more blood. He suddenly stopped, because he saw something. Something was lying in one of the Bushes.   
He slithered carefully closer, only to see that a Human was lying there. First he was frightened, that the Hunter was waiting for him, but then he noticed the big hole in his Chest. What ever hit him, pierced through his Bones, as if it were nothing at all.  
The edges of the hole were rough, what ever passed through him had very sharp spikes. Edge blinked, not exactly spikes, it could also be… Scales?   
The tall Snek shook his Head, it was no time for fear, he had to find her. But it was not easy, even for the tall red noodle, how was it possible for her to hide so well?   
He went the way, the head of the dead Human was pointing. If this hole was the doing of their friend, then she had to be the way his head was pointing.   
„Were are you?“ He asked, only for a few birds to flee to the sky.   
On his way, he found a few more dead Hunters. All of them with a big hole in their Chest. Edge shuddered, what ever hit them, he never wishes to have the same meeting. But was it the worst he could find? This Question was fast answered, finding a hunter in very bad shape, or better snippets. What ever hit this Human, it sliced him into four pieces.   
Edge gulped, this was very shocking to see. Edge moved on, finding more Hunters, pierced or sliced, how was this possible? They never had this many hunters, were they new? Suddenly he saw something in the Gras. It was Black and looked unknown to him, until he picked it up.   
It was a black hard piece of something.   
„Is this… a Scale?“ Was it possible that Millenia had to call her Soul once more? He didn’t saw that Beast in the Sky, so how did she do it? He looked around, finding more trails of something dragged across the ground, but it was not only the trail, but blood as well. The Noodle followed the Trail, on his way he met Cobra, who took a different route.   
„Found something?“ He asked the dark green Lamia, only to see him shake his Skull.  
„I found a lot of dead Humans… more then before, probably arrived here Today.“

Cobra hissed sharply, his hiss was suddenly answered by a raspy growl.   
„What?“ Edge looked around, as well as Cobra did. The low raspy growl sounded once more, both looking at each other, they had to check it out. Cobra looked around, then stopped Edge suddenly.   
„Look.“ He pointed to something moving in the Distance. it was a large black Tail, twitching like a cornered snake would.   
„Definitely no Lamia.“ Edge growled lowly and Cobra nodded in agreement. Carefully they slithered closer, they had half of the Way, as the Tail started to move. Something stood up and walked a bit away from the Tree. The figure was tall, had two legs and that black tail dragging behind. Edge’s eye-lights widened.  
„Millenia?“ The Person stopped at the sound of Edge’s voice. Cobra squinted his sockets to see a bit better, as the strange thing slowly turned around. Both noodles gasped, at the sight.  
It truly was their missing Guardian, but she was different. Her silver eyes were reptile like, making it more visible that she was truly a Dragon.   
Starting on her Chin were black scales, except the Skin, her Clothes torn with holes and other things, but everywhere the clothes were torn was also no skin only the black scales.   
Her left arm was no longer Human as well, it was a large dragon Claw, dripping with Blood. Now Edge knew what ever sliced the Humans into four pieces. Cobra gulped hard. The long black Tail was sticky with blood as well, but too heavy for her to lift, that’s why she dragged it behind her. Both Noodles looked at their friend in fright.   
„Millenia? Wh… What happened?“ Edge asked worriedly. The Woman was in very bad shape, what ever happened was enough to make her change into this strange half human half Dragon thing the noodles saw before them.   
Millenia was silent, didn’t answer the question. Cobra didn’t said a thing as well, but he started to draw closer to her, only to be met with the same low growl he heard before.   
Cobra blinked, why does the growl sounded more like bubbling?   
„Millenia?“ Edge asked again. The Woman, as far as she looked still like a woman, sank to her knees. Cobra listened closer, her breathing was heavy and fast, as if she could not get enough air into her lungs. He turned his gaze to Edge. Something was whistling each time she drew a breath.  
„Check HP?“ He asked Edge. The taller snake nodded, but what he saw made him gasp.   
What ever amount HP she had was still unknown to him, but it was down to ten, that number he could see. He looked a second to Cobra, only to tell him what he saw, but a thump interrupted him. Millenia collapsed to the side, her HP dropping.   
„Shit!“ Both hurried to her. The Scales remaining on her Body, but the Tail was gone. What ever happened there had to wait, now they needed to hurry back to the Den, before her HP was down to Zero.   
Edge picked her up, Cobra showing him the shortest way back to the Den. Wine already returned, not finding the Woman at all, but he found out a lot more. All of that suddenly forgotten as soon as Edge and Cobra returned with their Dragon, hurrying inside, to treat her wounds and make the HP stop dropping. All of the noodles working together to clean the wounds and dress them, well at least those they could.


	8. Berserk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found their Guardian in a strange appearence and close to Deaths Door. What happened to her? Why does she look like that and how did so many Humans came to the Forest?

They were all Together, watching worriedly at her HP. It dropped a bit more, stopping finally at two HP.  
The Scales and the Claw very visible for all of them. Wine still held the Book close to his Ribs, while watching the unconscious Woman.   
He really wanted to know what happened.   
„A lot more Hunters?“ Edge nodded, while he had explained what he and Cobra had found out.  
„The Base was a Mess as well, but it looked like it happened before the Shot.“ Wine said, holding onto the Book.   
„What’s that?“ Reeve asked.  
„A Journal i found in the Base.“ He said and gave the book to the dark green Lamia. He opened the Book and started to read.  
„We caught some Lamia, they will be shipped at night.“ He started.   
„But something strange happened, the Sky was lit with a very strange light and i get the Feeling that old hag was telling the Truth…“ The others listened to Reeve. „That old Bitch told us to not go near the Lamia if we don’t want to draw the wrath of something very old and powerful.“ Dream turned his sight to the sleeping woman.   
„It happened, we caught a light blue Lamia and then suddenly, a woman just appeared out of nowhere, cutting the Net holding the Lamia. It was strange, my guts told me to run, but the others had laughed at me. She deflected each of our bullets, can’t be human that Woman…“ Reeve said, reading along.  
„Suddenly the Three caught lamia had disappeared, no one knows why or how, the cages weren’t broken, just… open.“ Wine remembered that clearly, he hit his Mate back then pretty hard.   
„The Den, the Lamia lived in had disappeared.“ All of them froze, they knew their hiding Place?   
„The Woman appeared again, starting to kill my Comrades… It seems the Hag was right… we drew the wrath to us, but no one told us it would be a hot Woman with massive tits.“ Blue hissed darkly, those Boobs belonged to him, Wine and Nightmare!  
„So she started to kill the Humans to protect us?“ Cross asked. Edge nodded.   
„Seems like it…“ Cobra had still the Pendant with him.   
„Don know what you’ll do… but i’m not givin a damn shit!“ Red hissed and slithered out, making Nightmare notice the little Thing in Cobra's Hand.   
„The Pendant! Thats it!“ He grabbed the blood soaked shirt from Millenia and took then the Pendant, maybe it can show them what had happened. He once saw her use her blood to draw something from that little Thing, that could be the answer to their question. The blood was dropping down on the Ruby, making it Shine. Suddenly something like a water surface came into existence, starting to show images.

Millenia just stood there, watching the Sky, as if it would give her an answer to her silent question.   
Suddenly she looked to the trees, something moved there.   
The Lamia watched with batted breaths, then saw the Humans walk to the Den. She growled lowly, there were a lot of Humans, more than Edge had found.   
„How is it possible, that all of them are Dead? It’s just a whore! Fuck her nicely and she’ll obey.“ One man at the front growled. Millenia watched them move.  
„We’ll just catch the Woman, then the Skeleton Lamia, sell the Lamia and fuck the Woman!“ He laughed. Millenia growled, the Sky reacting to her immediately.   
„Hm? Is a storm brewing?“ The leader of those new Hunters looked up, but the Sky was clear and beautiful.  
„W… We witnessed this the first time.. we… we ever met that thing…“ A man winced, remembering the black lightning. Millenia looked back to the Den, smiling a bit sadly, before she left the Barrier.   
„Hey.“ She hissed at the men. All of them turned around, shocked to suddenly see the Woman.   
„So you are the whore who frightened those Chicken?“ Millenia crossed her Arms.  
„They are a bit smarter as you, fearing something like me.“ She said darkly.  
„Oh? Really? What do you want to do? Choke us with your huge tits?“ He laughed at her. Millenia’s eyebrow twitched, as her Scythe appeared in her Hand. Some of the Hunters started to shake, until one of them fired his gun at the Woman, the Bullet grazing her Cheek, the blood dripping onto the Bush Edge had found.   
He growled, so it was the Blood of their Friend. Millenia growled darkly, before she jumped at them with high speed, slicing one almost into half. The Hunters scattering around to get away from the Woman. The Leader bellowing orders to them.   
They just had to survive somehow and make the Woman tired to capture her. Millenia chased them down, first running after those who tried to escape to their Base. On her Way she sliced off their Heads, blue and black Flames burning a few to crisps, or they just exploded from the inside, because she hummed a soft tune.   
Wine now knew that it was all her doing, even that what he found in the Base. After the last Hunter fell, she stopped.   
There was no use to get into the Base, she knew that all were dead there anyways. The Scythe suddenly disappeared as she ran to catch up to the other Humans. As the Dragon she was, she was very fast and could catch up to the Humans easily. In their Panic and fright, they started to shoot and attack her. Edge furrowed his Brow bones.   
„We never heard another shot. How is this possible?“ Millenia dodged all of them, as Wine noticed the glow on her left arm.   
„Her circle… Its carved into her Arm. She used her Magic to drown the Sounds!“ The others knew about the circle, but they didn’t know it had that kind of Power. She hunted down some more. One of them was hiding behind a tree, trying to take her down.   
Millenia growled darkly at them, her large black tail suddenly breaking out of her Body and attacked one of the Hunters. It pierced through the Body as if it were Butter.   
„MONSTER!“ A few of them screamed. The Leader paled at the sight, her reptile like eyes trained on him.   
„You want to sell them? Over my dead Body.“ She said darkly, madness clear in her silver eyes.   
„This Bitch is INSANE!“ One screamed, watching as she threw his dead friend away. A chuckle escaping her throat.  
„Insane, huh?“ She looked up at them.  
„I sure am!“ The Dragon jumped at them, attacking mercilessly. Blue blinked.   
„Why doesn’t she dodge anymore?“ He asked suddenly.   
They saw clearly that she took every hit the Humans gave her. Every bullet, every cut with their Knives and swords. Before she had dodged them, but not anymore, getting all those hits as if on purpose.

No one could answer that, but they saw how her Arm changed into the Claw she still had, slicing the Humans to Pieces, while she laughed madly. The Leader winced and stepped back, watching his comrades fall to this insane Creature. After her rampage only he was left, frightened to no end, almost pissing himself.   
He threw his Knife at her, cutting the Pendant she had and leaving a deadly gash at her Throat. He escaped, as she picked it up with her Claw.   
She blinked a few times, probably seeing her HP drop drastically. A soft smile on her Face.   
„The magic in this thing is enough to show them what happened…“ The Pendant disappeared and she looked up.   
„With all this Blood scattered in the Forest it will be easy to weave a strong Fog around their lovely Home.“ She said, her breath rattling, while the black scales came out to close the deadly wound. She still had something to do, so she can’t let the Blood flow out of her now.  
Millenia closed her eyes a few seconds. She needed to regain her last determination, the reason why she did this.   
„Once the last Human is dead… They’ll never be in danger again…“ She smiled, one tear falling to the ground, changing into a Ruby.   
„Who would have thought… that i would use my old soul… to protect some Skeleton Noodles… Once i am dust, no one can enter this Forest ever again.“ She opened her eyes and grinned.   
„Time to get rid of the last Human.“ Millenia took a shaking breath and followed the last Humans Trail. Her Tail dragging behind her, too heavy to lift it anymore.

The Leader ran as fast as he could, but it was hopeless. The mad Woman soon catching up to him. Her tail hit his legs, the shattering sound clear to the Sneks now. The Man turned around.   
„No! No please! Let me life! I… I have family! Children waiting for me!“ He begged, tears in his eyes. Millenia huffed, she was exhausted, her limit almost reached. The Circle on her arm only glowing softly.   
„I… I won’t come back! I will stop anyone to come here!“ He tried to crawl to her, taking hold of her Boots. She looked down at the pathetic man. Why does everyone start to beg for their live?  
„No one can ever return to this forest… It’ll be gone… My old soul useful at last…“ She whispered. The Man cried to loud to hear her. She lifted her heavy claw. „Good Bye.“ With a terrible sound, the Man was smashed under her heavy claw. Blood dripping from all her wounds.  
„Heh…. heh…. that’s it… all of them… Dead…“ She huffed, it was hard to get air into her body. Millenia dragged her batted Form to a Tree nearby. Dropping to the Ground, leaning against its Trunk. She sighed, everything hurts and it was difficult to breath. She leaned her Head back, her HP probably dropping fast.  
Millenia coughed up some Blood, but still smiled.  
„What a fitting end… Finally useful…“ She closed her eyes.  
„I couldn’t protect my Family… My Home, until i was all alone…“ She shook a bit, probably loosing her warmth.   
„With my Soul, i’ll make them the best home… once i returned to the ground…“ She lost her Voice, only bubbling as she breathed.

Blue almost cried. Millenia was ready to sacrifice herself completely only to make them a safe Home. The Sneks watched as Edge and Cobra found her. She started to get up and tried to walk away, but Edges Voice made her stop and slowly turn around.   
All of them starred at the fading Image. No one ready to let her die, so they took turns to watch other their friend.   
Edge was the first to stay awake the Night, watching her HP closely. She only had two HP left, so it was very serious. Even the slightest change could dust her.  
The other noodles coiling around her Bed to give her some warmth and be immediately there, if something changes. The first few days passed, with her having a very high fever.   
The Sneks were glad for the Food storage and the Herbs they had, so they could treat her wounds, not accessing all of them because of the scales.   
Red was the only one who doesn’t want to get involved with her. The others watched over her, keeping the Fever and trying to break it. Finally it was Blue’s turn to watch her, he tried to keep himself awake, until he dozed off.   
Millenia woke up that Time, her Body hurt like hell and she wondered why she still was alive. The Woman blinked a few times, staring at the Ceiling of her own home. She remembered a bit, Edge and Cobra, then nothing, only darkness.   
The sweet embrace of Darkness, so she thought, that her Body would dust and her final Song to perform the highest of Magic would resonate through the Land. But that wasn’t the Case, she was still alive, back at the Den and surrounded by a lot of Noodles.   
She slowly sat up, her left arm still a claw, her Body covered in Scales. It was something her Nature did to prevent their quick death, a reason she had such a high Defense Level.

Millenia slowly and carefully stood up, not to wake the poor snakes coiled near her resting Place. She walked outside, even if it took a while, her Body feeling heavy and hurts with each step.   
The cooling Night Air helped her heated Body to calm a bit, the fever still raging through her.   
„So you’re up again, huh?“ She blinked, hearing an angry voice. Red starred at her angrily.   
„You sure ain’t smart, tho.“ Millenia looked at him, not able to answer.   
„My bro told me what ya did for me and the others… still can’t say i trust you.“ She tried to smile softly, but it was not within her.  
„You gettin the benefit of the doubt… So ain’t do somethin ya would regret.“ Millenia shook her head, she would never. Red sighed.   
„Now go back inside, i’ll wake blue up for ya, so ya can eat somethin.“ Millenia nodded slowly, her head aching with each movement, like the damn rest of her Body.   
Red followed her inside, waiting until she settled back into her Recuperate Nest. Red turned to the coiled up Blue.  
„Hey, Bud.“ He said. Blue jerked up.  
„I… was not sleeping!“ Red sighed.  
„Sure. Look who woke up.“ Blue blinked, then hurriedly looked to the Bedding.  
„Millenia! You’re finally awake! Thank the stars, wait i’ll make you a soup!“ He said slithering hurriedly into the Kitchen.   
Millenia watched him, already feeling sleepy again, a weak Body was a damn Pain in the Ass. Blue brought her a bowl of soup, watching closely, while she tried to eat, until the Snek decided to feed her.   
Until she ate all the soup, he made her lay down again, the Dragon already falling asleep again. As soon as she was back in the Land of Dreams, he checked her HP, glad that it recovered a bit.   
„Ya put herbs inside?“ Blue nodded.  
„Yes, it will help fight her Fever better.“ Then the light blue Snek turned to him.  
„But Red, i am happy to see you finally warm up to her!“ Red huffed.   
„Can’t say i like her much… but she saved my tail.“ Blue washed the Bowl and smiled.   
„She saved us all, silly snake. But i won’t let her die for that…“ Blue was determined to keep her alive until her normal time was finally up, or he could no longer watch over her. All the Noodles agreed to that.  
Red and Sans were the next to keep watch, after she startet to drift in and out of sleep. Blue, Nightmare and Wine taking turns to feed her the Medicinal soup. It became clearer to all of them, what Millenia meant to Wine, Nightmare and Blue, those three always cuddling up close to her, not able to sleep without that. Red sighed a bit.   
„Hey, now that we have her and lost the Humans… what ya think about Family?“ Sans turned around.  
„Kids?“ Red nodded.   
„They’ll all be safe, ya know?“ Sans nodded, to hear this from his Partner made it more Clear now. All the Hunters were gone, with Millenia with them they could finally start to really breed their Tribe. Sans leaned near Red.   
„But… wouldn’t we need more space for that?“ Red nuzzled him softly.   
„Let er recover first. I’m sure she’ll figure somethin out.“ He said, looking to the Sickbed, they guarded. Sans grinned broadly. Red was right. Millenia would make it happen, they just needed to ask her. But first she had to recover.


	9. Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millenia needs a lot of Time to recover, mostly her voice refuses to work after she had healed a great Deal. But it recovers faster as expected as she was given a new Task. Something to work hard for and get even stronger. Edge and the Others offer something to the almost broken Dragon. Something to rekindl her Soul.

Wine watched her. Millenia was finally able to stay awake far longer and already moved around a bit. Her Body still did not obey her completely, but the Woman was on the way to a full recovery.   
A few things still didn’t work well, like her Voice, or her arm. Millenia couldn’t speak and her Arm was still a claw.  
The Scales disappeared from her Body and her eyes changed back to the human ones she mostly had.   
A few of them already talked about having Kids of their own, because no Hunter came to their Home. Nightmare was cuddled close to the Dragon, resting his Skull in her Lap, while she looked into the Sky.   
„What do you think about?“ Wine asked. It took her a while to peel her gaze from the Sky and turn it to him. She softly shook her Head, stroking Nightmare’s skull. Blue slithered closer.  
„It’s time for your bath!“ He said, throwing his arms around her, hugging the Woman from behind. Wine smiled a bit.   
„Already?“ Blue nodded.  
„Yes, the others wanted to talk with all of us after her Bath!“ He said. Millenia blinked in Surprise. Nightmare sighed a bit.   
„We will see what the others want.“ The three Noodles insisted on helping her Bath ever since she started to move around a bit.  
More Precisely they insisted on a lot of things, because it was quiet difficult for her to manage with the Arm she still had.   
It was never a chaste bath, her three noodles getting horny as soon as she started to undress, or they undressed her to help her Bath.   
To be honest, they even got horny then they helped her change, or they were horny all the time.

She shook her head softly, letting the noodles drag her back to the House, to bath her. They insisted this was better as the river, because they could warm up the water, so she won’t catch a fever again.   
After her Bath they went to Edge’s place, all the other Sneks waiting for them to come, so they could talk. Millenia sat there, before the others. Wine to her left side, Nightmare to her right. Blue coiled around her, hugging her from behind.   
„Your Voice is still gone?“ Edge asked. Millenia nodded softly. Reeve was close to him, looking a bit moody.  
„We wanted to talk with you about something… No Humans came here again.“ Millenia listened to him.   
„I believe that is thanks to you and a few of us are considering to finally having a family.“ She nodded a bit again.   
„We wanted to ask if you will help us building a village in the forest and not this Cave…. With all we need to grow our own food and herbs.“ She blinked in Surprise.   
Dream smiled at her softly.   
„We thought about something similar to your Home, to make you feel better after all that had happened.“ Blue rested his Skull on her Head.   
„No…“ All of them looked at her. It was faint but she had spoken a bit.   
„Not… like Isral… This… you… are my Home…“ Blue looked down at her lovingly. The others smiled softly.   
„Then let us all build a Village together, for all of us!“ Ink said happily. Millenia nodded softly.   
„Yes. Something… for your Kids.“ Nightmare nuzzled her softly. Her Voice was raspy, but she finally started to speak again.

A Sign that she was willing to live with them, not to die for them. They were glad she finally found it in her Soul to accept what her ancestors had given her. A Second chance to finally live again and this time fully. Blue, Nightmare and Wine would make sure of that as well, not letting her do something like that ever again. Edge looked at Reeve who growled a bit.   
„I… can’t help you, or Reeve will have my tail.“ Millenia looked up to the taller snake.   
„Why?“ Edge liftet his clothes a bit. All of the others staring at his Belly in disbelief. Edge and Reeve were ahead of them already.   
„Wowie!“ Blue said surprised. Millenia smiled softly, so they already started to get a family. All of the Snakes talked about how they wanted to form the Village. Every pair having their very own and unique ideas.   
„We need a very big house!“ Blue suddenly said. Ink blinked in surprise.   
„Really?“ The light blue noodle nodded excited. He had a very specific idea in his Mind.   
„Of course! We need enough space for Nightmare, Wine, Millenia and Me!“ He said happily. Wine nodded in agreement.   
„True.“ Millenia was a bit surprised to hear him saying that he wanted to live with her. She found that very cute of him. The others still in the Dark about their relationship.

Millenia shook her head with a soft Smile.   
„No? You don’t want to live with us?“ Nightmare looked at her sadly.   
She widened her eyes in shock, but as she tried to say something, she started to cough violently.  
„Breath! It’s ok! Don’t haste yourself.“ Wine said suddenly. Nightmare panicked.   
„I’m sorry!“ She shook her head after the Coughing stopped.   
„It’s fine…“ Her Voice rasped out.   
„You can talk about it, after she is able to speak a bit better, don’t you think?“ Dream suggested.   
He didn’t want to see his friend in Pain. After they planned their Village they all went to their homes. Well, most of them did. The three Sneks not leaving their Mates side and following her to her home. The three of them almost lived at the tiny house already, that’s why Blue wanted a big House for the three of them and their possible offspring of course.   
„We should plan our Families sometimes too, don’t you think?“ Blue said, making Millenia stop.   
„W… What?“ She rasped out.   
„Our Family, we three talked about it and we want you to be their mother.“ She suddenly shook her head.   
„No… no… i… can’t… i’m… not fit… to be a mother…“ She rasped out, walking into the house, leaving three sneks behind.

„Why not?“ Blue asked softly. Wine watched her disappear.  
„We have to change her Mind!“ Nightmare said, he doesn’t want to give up on that idea.   
„I’ve got an Idea.“ Wine said with a winning smile.   
„Really?“ Blue asked excited.   
„We wait until the Village is finished.“ His two friends nodding in agreement.   
„Then?“ Wine rubbed his phalanges together.   
„We’re going to fill her up until she can’t refuse anymore.“ The other two sneks agreed to this plan, they wanted to have their Offsprings with their precious Mate.

Later that night, they were fast asleep, the Dragon still in the dark for their Plan. Millenia sneaked away that night. She smiled at the three sleeping noodles, before she walked outside. Millenia had the Plans with her, they made all together for the Village.  
She walked through the Forest, sensing her Magic spread through all the Places. It was still possible to find this Place, but not as easily as one could think. If someone would enter her Domain then she would be alerted immediately.   
Millenia found a good Place to make the Village. She smiled and looked at the Map. She couldn’t sing to construct the Village, but she had other Options. Millenia closed her Eyes, concentrating on the Music box her Mother always played for her as she was a hatchling. The Magic Circle reacted to the Music in her Mind. Her Magic spreading and playing the music she thought about, as if the Music Box was still working.   
Millenia sat down at the Place she decided was best for them all, listening to the Music and watch the Magic unfold in front of her eyes. Her three Noodles probably will get mad at her, for sneaking out and using magic while she still was recovering. Millenia closed her eyes, smiling a bit, remembering her Parents as good as she was able to. The Music still played, but Millenia noticed the Presence drawing closer to her.   
„You are still recovering!“ Wine growled, looking down at her. She patted the Place next to her with a soft smile. Wine sighed, but obeyed and placed himself next to her. He noticed that her Arm was back to normal, while she leaned against him.   
„This Music…“ He blinked in surprise, her voice stronger and back to normal.  
„What about it?“ He asked softly.

„It was a little Box my mother played for me, every time i couldn’t sleep.“ Wine was surprised, that she talked about this. The Music started anew with her Magic.   
**„Everytime you kissed me, i trembled like a child. Gathering the roses. We sang for the Hope.“** Wine blinked in surprise.   
Millenia started to sing softly to the Melody playing, as the Village took shape.  
 **„Come and hold me close. I’m shivering cold in the heart of rain. Darkness falls, i’m calling for the Dawn.“** Wine nuzzled her softly, while she sang that soft tune.   
„Won’t you tell us a bit more about you?“ He asked softly.   
„There is nothing to talk about…“ She said, he sighed softly.   
„Really? Sometimes you tell us a bit more about you… but not much. Since then were you living alone?“ Millenia hesitated, but Wine was not willing to let it slide again.   
„Come on… it’s not that bad, is it?“ Millenia said nothing. Wine was sure that she won’t tell him, or anyone.   
„I think…“ She started suddenly.   
„That it’s been over a thousand years already.“ He was surprised, not that she said something, but because of the Number she told him.   
„A… thousand years?“ Millenia sighed softly.   
„Yes… My Kin… Dragons can grow very Old… Grandfather was almost 10.000 years old. I am 5600 years…“ Wine looked down at her.   
„And it has been over a thousand years? Wasn’t it lonely?“ She cuddled a bit more with him, probably seeking something cooler as herself.   
„No, i had always the Souls with me. Others would think i am Crazy…“ She smiled a bit.  
„Well, others would have gone Crazy, if they were alone this long…“ Millenia closed her eyes, listening to the Music.

Wine watched the Village unfold before him, she doesn’t have to look at the Plan, because her Magic did this for her. After some Time the Magic subsided. „That’s enough for tonight, you’re still recuperating and need rest. We have Time to finish this.“ Wine said, helping her to stand up.  
„Yes.“ She agreed to him, following the dark red Snek back to the Den. Down in the opened Cave two Noodles were waiting in front of the house.   
„Where were you?“ Nightmare asked deeply worried.   
„Millenia started with the Village.“ Wine answered him. Blue slithered to her, pressing his skull between her Boobs.   
„Don’t go out alone! You are still recovering.“ He said muffled.   
„I’m sorry. I will wake you the next…. TIME!“ She gasped, blushing a bit. Wine grinned.   
„Still sure you won’t have offsprings with us?“ Blue asked, having bitten into her soft chest.   
„I’m not the right Choice for that, Blue… I can’t be a mother.“ Because she was a killing Monster.   
„You’ll be a great Mother!“ He disagreed with her.   
„I think that as well.“ Nightmare suddenly said.   
„Wha…“ Wine nodded.   
„You protected us all.“ She sighed.   
„Why would you want that anyway?“ Blue grinned up at her.   
„Because you are our beloved mate! Of course we want to seed you!“ Nightmare and Wine both nodded at that.   
„I’ll…. think about that.“ She said, leaving the Sneks outside to walk into the House. She felt the Magic she used now catching up to her. All three of them waited outside a bit longer, looking at each worriedly.   
„Maybe she’ll change her mind after some time in the Village.“ Nightmare suggested.   
„We will see. We have just to show her how much we lover her and how good of a mother she would be!“ Blue said smiling. 

The noodles finally followed her Inside, seeing their precious Mate sitting in a Chair, something in her Hand.   
„Millenia?“ She looked up at them.   
„What is that?“ Millenia sighed softly.   
„My mothers Music Box… it doesn’t work anymore.“ She put it aside and stood up.  
„Hungry?“ She asked, walking to the Kitchen.   
„A bit.“ Blue said, following her. Nightmare slithered to the Box on the Table.   
„It’s a Memento from her Mother?“ Wine nodded.   
„I heard the Song it should play, Millenia used it to start the Village.“ He said. Nightmare took it carefully.  
„We could ask Ink, if he could repair it.“ Wine nodded in agreement.   
„Good Idea. She would be surely Happy about it.“ Wine slithered a bit near the Kitchen.   
„Millenia? How long will the Dinner Take?“ He asked. Maybe they had enough time to bring it to Ink?  
„One hour, maybe a bit more.“ She said, while Nightmare slithered with the Box to the Door.  
„Okay, we’ll be with Ink a bit!“ She nodded.   
„Okay.“ Wine slithered with Nightmare to Ink.

The colorful snek looked at the Box.  
„This is Amazing artwork!“ He said happily.   
„It’s Millenia’s. Or more precisely it’s a memento from her Mother, we wanted you to try and repair it.“ Ink looked up.  
„But… what if i fail and break it even more? It would hurt her deeply.“ Wine and Nightmare weren’t so sure about this anymore. Error watched them.  
„You love her very much.“ Wine nodded, Nightmare hesitated a short while.   
„She is our Mate.“ Ink blinked.  
„From all three of you?“ The Sneks nodded.   
„Woah.“ He said, turning his gaze back to the Box.  
„Oh! There it is broken!“ He suddenly said and started to fix the dark purple box.   
After Ink finished fixing it, blue poked his head inside.  
„Dinner is almost ready!“ He said.   
„Thanks Blue.“ Wine said, while Nightmare took the Music Box.   
„Thank you, Ink.“ Ink smiled.   
„No problem, it’s the least i could do for all her help.“ The three sneks left his house and slithered back to Millenia’s place, having the fixed box with them.

„Millenia, i fetched them!“ Blue said happily.  
„Good. It’s done.“ She started to set the Table.  
„Millenia… before we start.“ Nightmare hid the Box behind his back.  
„Hm? What is it?“ She asked curious.   
„Here! Open it.“ He gave the Music Box to him.   
„Nightmare… it’s broken.“ She said sadly.   
„Come on, open it already.“ Wine said. She sighed.  
„Fine…“ As soon as the Lid was opened, the soft melody started to play. Millenia’s silver eyes went wide.   
„What?“ Nightmare grinned at her.   
„We asked Ink if he could fix it!“ They watched as tears started to gather within her eyes.   
„Thank you, you three dorks.“ She said, putting the playing box aside, to give each of them a kiss on the skull. They blushed in their colors. At the Dinner table, they tried again to talk with their precious Mate to breed with them.   
„Boys… I meant it then i said i am not good Mother Material…“ Blue poked his food.   
„You weren’t a Mother, were you?“ She shook her head.   
„No, you’re right. I don’t have own offspring.“ She said.   
„Then how would you know, you aren’t a wonderful mother? We all see how you care about us.“ Millenia sighed.   
„That is different.“ Nightmare gazed at her.   
„Then let’s finish the Village and let us see how you will be with Edge and Reeve’s offspring.“ Millenia blinked.   
„And decide what?“ Wine understood was Nightmare meant.   
„If you are a good Mother, you will breed with us. If not, we won’t ever ask again.“ The other Two nodded. Millenia shook her Head.   
„Fine.“ She agreed with them, not knowing what would happen next.


	10. A new Guest?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Village is in the Making and the noodles are very excited about it, just as Millenia finishes her Work, something enters her Magical Barrier. The Dragon and Blue taking of to investigate, only to find a new little friend!

Dream was excited. Blue told him that Millenia already started with the Village. She left early with Nightmare, to proceed with it.   
They heard some Chiming in the distance, not knowing what was going on. Wine showed all the Snakes were to go, so they could check on the Progress. The Chiming became louder and clearer until they heard something.   
**„The Black Flower is the Voice, which abides in this broken eye.“** They heard a beautiful Voice.   
**„Where it has been since its creation, awaiting its purpose.“** Cross saw the Woman in the Distance, her Magic moving around, Buildings taking shape.   
**„The Time is past, to supress my giddiness.“** With each chiming the Village formed even more.  
„Incredible!“ Swapy said, never seeing her like this.   
„So this is her Song power?“ Red asked.   
„Yes, very Powerful if you ask me.“ Wine said, they watched her build the Village, without looking at the Prints they made.

  
Nightmare turned around to look at them. All the Noodles came closer to watch.   
„This is really amazing.“ Dream whispered. Her Magic made sounds while forming the new Home of the Noodles. She even formed a marketplace with a fireplace.   
**„Looked through, always i too, shall vanish someday.“** She sang, the noodles stopped a second, it sounded bad.   
**„This wandering soul that howls and cries, even now.“** The Village was almost done, while the Chiming remained, nether the less the song sounded like a final farewell.  
„Was this the song she wanted to use, before Edge and Cobra found her?“ Cross asked.   
„Probably.“ Nightmare said. Finally the Song ended and the Village was finished.   
„Woah! That was Amazing!“ Dream slithered to her.   
„But… why did it sounded like a farewell.“ Millenia smiled softly.   
„This is a song i wrote while i was still in Isral, it’s called Black song. I wanted to use it after my Body dusted.“ She said, but then shook her head.   
„I just use it normally now.“

Millenia stopped a moment.  
„What is it?“ The others asked.  
„Someone entered my Barrier. Not only one, a few more.“ Dream shook suddenly.   
„I can feel terrible fright!“ Nightmare nodded.   
„I can too.“ Millenia turned to the Direction she felt the Barrier move.   
„I’m going to look what’s going on.“ She said. Blue nodded.   
„I’ll come too, maybe someone is hunted!“ She nodded and Blue slithered as fast as he could, but was no match for the Dragon.

Millenia was up in the Trees, it was far faster as the ground. Blue hid in the Bushes, as something broke through the Thickets. Something very small and very panicked.   
Millenia looked down. Blue blinked, it was a very small Skeleton with a little Tail.   
„Psst! Come here!“ He said, the small skeleton taking the offer immediately. It jumped to Blue in the Bushes, he coiled around the small Skeleton to Protect it, looking up to his Mate. Millenia nodded, as some strange Creatures came in sight. They seem to be Monsters, but Humans were with them as well.  
„Damn… we lost it.“ One Human growled. Another started to shake suddenly.   
„G… Guys… i… i think we ran straight into the Forest of Death….“ He winced. Millenia raised one Eyebrow.   
„In here is nothing that could kill us.“ A Monster said, walking closer to the Bush, Blue was in.   
The Sky started to rumble. The Monster looked up to see, only to meet almost face to face with black Lightning.   
„What the Hell!“ He jumped back.   
„You shouldn’t entered this Forest, if you cherish your life.“ She said angrily. All of the strange People looked up to her.   
„A Woman?“ One of the Monsters asked surprised. Blue hushed the small Skeleton, and tried to slither away.   
The small Skeleton was frightened to no end, but knew that this Lamia Skeleton was a friend. One of the Monsters noticed them.   
„There.“ He wanted to Move there, only to meet a huge blue and grey scythe with a long black Handle.   
„Don’t even think about touching my Lamia.“ The Woman growled darkly. Blue looked back, glad that she was between them, so he could bring the Skeleton to a safer Place.  
„Move aside, Bitch.“ The Monster hissed, only to be greeted with a terrible roar, coming from the Woman, her eyes changing into her reptile ones.   
„I’ll give you one last chance. If you cherish your lives, then leave this forest and never return. If you want to get those two, then you have to meet your Maker.“ Millenia hissed sharply, there was no place for argument.  
Blue and the little Skeleton where safe a bit away from them. He didn’t want to move too far away from Millenia, just in Case.

The Monsters hesitated a moment, the Humans did not. They turned around and ran away as fast as they were able.  
„Listen… We only want this little abomination, then we will leave your forest.“ Millenia sighed.   
She hated it, her Warning was thrown into the Wind. One moved in the Direction of Millenia’s Noodle.   
She rammed the Handle of her Scythe to the Ground, her Circle flaming into existence.   
„Blue.“ She never moved even an inch, she doesn’t need to. The light blue Lamia snake nodded and turned to the frighted Skeleton.   
„Listen, little friend. Millenia, the Woman with the scary Weapon, wants to know if you want to go with them.“ The skeleton gasped in fright, pushing itself closer to Blue. This was enough of an Answer for the Dragon.   
„Don’t worry.“ She said, turning to the Monsters, still captured in her Time Magic. Blue kept the little Skeleton close to his Bones.   
„Don’t look.“ He whispered softly.

Millenia sighed, letting her Scythe rest in the Ground, while letting ruby red Daggers appear.   
„Well. Prepare to meet thy maker.“ She said, before she killed the Monsters.   
Millenia was fast, they weren’t able to move much, even after her Magic subsided. She landed in the Middle of a spiral of Blood and Bodies.   
„I warned you nicely. If you won’t listen to your elders, then cry to your Maker.“ She said, looking down to the already dusting Monsters. She looked down at her, before humming a Melody to change her clothes and let the weapons disappear.   
Millenia walked to her Snek, waiting for her.   
„It’s alright now.“ She said, kneeling down to meet the little ones Gaze. It looked up to her, still very frightened.   
„They are gone, no need to fear them anymore.“ She said softly. Blue nodded.  
„Yes! As long as you are with us, you are safe, little Friend.“ He said happily.   
„I am Blue and this is Millenia.“ The Woman looked at the skeleton, it was really small, probably about 76 centimeters, that would be from her size down half of her upper legs.   
Millenia was tall with 1,72, this skeleton… not.

It had a round skull, like Sans, Red and a lot of the other smaller Lamia in her Domain.  
Millenia smiled at the little Skele, seeing only one eye-light litten, it was a blue-grey color.   
They looked up to Millenia, so that the Woman could notice the Ram like horns, that had in the light a very dark brown, almost black color, could be dark purple as well, the Dragon wasn’t so sure about it.   
The little Guest had also smaller horns from the forehead to the Back.   
Millenia smiled at them softly, stroking its skull carefully.   
„Let’s bring you home with us and give you a change of clothes, hm?“ The Woman said softly, lifting the little Skeleton up.   
Blue blinked in surprise. Millenia turned from killer Mode to Caring Mode within mere seconds.   
The little Skeleton started to repay her Kind smile and smiled on their own, before a little growl made its way to Millenia’s ears.   
„Hungry too? Well you had one hell of a run here. I’m sure we have something at the Lamia Village.“ She smiled and nuzzled the Skeleton softly.  
„Got a Name for us?“ They nodded their little Head.   
„Ryu.“ Millenia grinned at the little one.   
„Japanese word for Dragon, huh? Well you look a bit like my kin.“ Ryu blinked in surprise.   
„You’re a Dragon?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Sure am, but that for later. First Food and clothes.“ She said, starting to walk back to the Village. Blue next to her.   
„C… Can i stay here?“ Millenia laughed.   
„We’ll talk with the others, but why not?“ Blue grinned, what ever happened just now made it clear to him, that she would be the best Mother.

The other Sneks waited in their new Home, a bit confused to see Blue and their Dragon with a small skeleton.   
„Who is that?“ Dream asked, coming closer curiously.  
„This is Ryu, they ran into our Forest, because it was hunted.“ Blue said. Millenia nodded.   
„Has someone of you Clothes for our little Friend?“ Dream nodded.   
„I sure have something, give me a second.“   
He hurriedly slithered to his new finished home, in the Time Millenia and Blue hunted the annoyance, they moved all the Stuff from the Den to this Place. Swapy sighed.   
„Probably Hungry as well?“ The Dragon nodded in agreement.   
„Sure is, we got something ready?“ Swapy shook his Head.   
„Nothin, Reeve and Cobra are off to Hunting.“ He said.   
„Kay, then i shall start with the Preparation.“ She said and helped Ryu down to the Ground.   
„C… can i help?“ They asked, looking at her with their one big and bright eye-light.   
„We are all helping!“ Ink said happily.   
„We are like a big family here.“ Error said glitching a bit. Ryu nodded and watched the Woman walk up to a big fireplace in the Middle of all the Houses.

„So, should we plan a little Home for it?“ Sans asked lazily laying around near the Fireplace.   
„NO!“ Ryu screamed. All of them turning around.   
„Don’t want to be alone!“ Blue looked up to his Mate with big blue eyes.   
„Millenia?“ He asked. The Woman sighed.  
„If Wine and Nightmare agree to it as well.“ She said and the energy ball of a lamia slithered away to find the other Sneks.  
„You sure about that? You have already a lot to do with those three.“ Cross asked, sitting down next to her, to help with the Potatoes.   
„Sure. One more doesn’t bother me. To be honest i don’t think it’s a good idea to leave Ryu alone after what happened.“ She said, watching the little Friend sit next to her.

They attached pretty fast to the Dragon, but it was no wonder for the Noodles. Millenia had this specific aura of safety around her.   
„Here.“ Millenia suddenly held a silvery Knife in her Hand, it was the right size for little Ryu. The small Skeleton was surprised, she was a real Magician. Blue grinned broadly and Wine and Nightmare.   
„We won the Bet. Look at her Mothering over the little Skele Friend!“ He said happily.  
„Woah.“ Wine was really surprised.   
„You want that little One to live with us?“ Blue nodded.   
„Yes. The others are so into getting Eggs, they won’t have time for Ryu!“ Nightmare looked at his Friend.   
„Blue… isn’t that our goal too?“ The light blue Lamia gasped.  
„Oh! You’re right!“ Wine shook his head.   
„It doesn’t matter, that Skeleton is living with us, we already have the most space from all of the Families.“ Blue nodded hurriedly.   
„Right!“ The Brothers returned from their Hunt, finding a new friend in their Ranks, a Mothering Dragon and the Food almost ready.

Ryu watched closely, as Millenia prepared a large amount of Food, It had everything. Different salads, vegetables the Noodles grew them on their own, Meat they hunted. Dream brought clothes for Ryu so they could change into something more comfortable, before Dinner was Ready. They sat all together, talking about silly things. The little Skele smiled softly, this was really nice. The noodles respected that Ryu was still a bit rattled. The Woman was very nice to Ryu as well, like a big Sister. Blue grinned broadly at the Woman.   
„We told you that you would be a wonderful Mother!“ Millenia blushed a bit.   
„What the… How did you come to this suddenly?“ She said flustered. The light blue Lamia looked at Ryu.   
„Well you are like a Mother to our little Friend here.“ Ryu blinked, what were they talking about? 

The small skeleton noticed one tall Lamia eating far more as the others. The red Lamia with sharp teeth was closely watched by a dark green Lamia that had also sharp teeth. Millenia ignored Blue and walked to the Pair, with more Food.   
„You should eat enough, Edge.“ She said, giving the taller a new serving.   
„Thank you, Millenia.“ He said, taking the Bowl she had with her.   
„I told you!!!“ Blue yelled. The others started to laugh, as Millenia ignored him further. Ryu giggled softly, it was funny to be with this Bunch of Snakes and that strange Woman.  
„We will clean up!“ Ink suddenly said and Error started to gather the Dishes.  
„Should i help?“ Millenia asked. Ink shook his head.   
„No! You show our new Friend around!“ Millenia pushed her hands into her Hips.   
„We are a lot here, everyone can show Ryu around.“ Error sighed.   
„You already cooked for us! So let us do the Dishes.“ Dream was next to Ryu.  
„Come, Friend! I show you around!“ He said happily.

Ryu jumped, because he was suddenly next to them. Hurriedly they ran to the light blue Lamia, hiding behind him.   
„Hm? What is wrong, Ryu? Did Dream surprise you? You don’t need to fear him, or any of us.“ Blue smiled at them, still a bit frightened.   
„How about we introduce us to Ryu properly? They were frightened coming here, meeting our Guardian and Blue first.“ Millenia huffed.   
„What’s that supposed to mean, Sans?“ Red laughed.   
„That ya are one ta fear, Sweetheart.“ She growled lowly.   
„If they would stop to ignore my warnings, than i wouldn’t have to do that.“ Slim had doodled something on Paper and gave it too Ryu. It was a funny doodle of Millenia and very kind next to the doodle.   
Ryu giggled at that doodle. Blue smiled next to them.   
„She can be a bit scary, like we all can be, but we are all nice. You don’t have to worry about anything. Like Millenia said, you are safe with us.“ Nightmare nodded.   
„That is true.“ Ryu looked to those with sharp teeth.  
„They are friendly as well.“ Blue said with a big smile. Cobra helped Ink and Error with the Dishes.

Ryu observed all of them quiet well, it was strange, coming from being hated and hunted to a bunch of Snakes with a Human looking Woman, who are friendlier as all Ryu ever saw.   
Millenia walked up to them, picking Ryu up.  
„Up we go, Time to look around, no?“ She said with a warming smile. Ryu cuddled closer to her.  
„Ok.“ They answered her. Wine, Blue and Nightmare followed her.  
„It’s a bit Big here, but each Pair has it’s own Home. We four and now you as well, are living in that big House.“ Nightmare told them.  
It was a strange building, looking like Stone, with a shiny roof, like Jewels.  
„Welcome to your new Home, dear Friend!“ Blue said happily, as they walked in.   
The Home was larger in the Inside, as one would think looking from outside at it.   
„Want to choose a room for yourself?“ Millenia asked, there were no stairs at all, being easier for the Sneks to access the other floors far better.   
„Our sweet Millenia designed it like this, thinking of us!“ Blue said, slithering up a bit.   
As soon as Ryu was on the Ground again, the smoll Friend started to explore their new Home. The Home had a lot of rooms. Blue showed them around. Millenia flopped into a soft cushion in the big living room.  
„I’m exhausted…“ She said, Wine and Nightmare coiling close to her.   
„You used too much magic, finishing the Village, hunting down Intruders. You’re still not up to your former self.“ Nightmare said.   
„Yeah, probably the Problem… It’s taking far to long for me to regain all my Power that i had before.“ She sighed deeply. This whole weak thing was so annoying to her.   
„Onee-chan!“ Ryu yelled from above. Millenia looked up.   
„Huh?“ The smoll skele winked from above.  
„I found a room for me, Onee-chan!“ Millenia doesn’t know what to say. They thought of her as a Sister? After just a short while?   
„Okay. Comin!“ Wine and Nightmare blinked at her.   
„Onee-chan?“ They asked.   
„Sister, just in another Language.“ She explained and walked up to see which room their new Friend choose for themself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Ryu the smoll skeleton enters the Domain of Noodles protected by a Dragon!  
> Ryu belongs to SilverRyu25, check out their works as well :3


	11. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After loosing the Bet to her Mates, she had to admit, that it wasn't such a bad idea to have Offspring. Well her Mates were very adamant to show her how badly they wanted the Dragon as a Mother. She had still a lot to do and Change, but also some things coming to mind for her mates. Things Millenia didn't even know she knew. While preparing for everything dark clouds starting to move to their happy little Home.
> 
> Caution Mature content

Millenia clawed into the Tree near the River.   
„Ngh… Wine… i… i can’t take anymore…“ She moaned. It was dawning to Morning and she went out to fetch Water from the River.   
Wine accompanied her, but seeing Millenia near the River made him horny as hell.   
After Ryu fell asleep she had to admit, that she lost the Bet they had.   
It happened pretty fast with Ryu’s arrival at their Home.   
Without knowing Millenia showed motherly Skills and that made her submit to her Mates.

Wine had a tight grip around her, while slamming into the Dragon, seeing all the others starting families made his desire to breed far too much to endure any longer.   
But with little Ryu with them, they had to be careful, so he used the opportunity. Millenia panted.   
„P.. Please… Wine…“ She huffed.   
„I… I’m full already…“ Wine pushed himself deeper into her, holding still while he gave all he had into her.   
Millenia calmed her breathing, Wine finally released her.   
„You ate pretty much, Leni.“ She sighed, still holding onto the tree.   
„I had to…“ She said, looking behind her at the dark red Snek.  
„I’m getting the Water.“ Wine slithered to the River.   
Millenia still hold the Tree, her legs stinging in pleasure.   
„I don’t even know how to have a nest, less three of them… What should i do?“ She sighed, looking up the Sky, as if it could give her the Answer.   
She gathered her clothes, waiting for Wine with the Water.   
„Ready?“ Wine asked and the Dragon nodded.   
„Sure, we should be back, before the others wake up.“ She said, a lot was on her Mind lately, how to get the River near the Village, so they could access Water easier, a few things about the Garden and altogether storage.   
Suddenly she had an Idea, it had nothing to do with the Village problems, but with her three Noodles desperately wanting to breed.

After Returning and waiting for the Sneks to wake up, they talked about the Village problems, Ryu sitting in Millenia’s Lap.   
„You can even do something like that with your Voice?“ Cross asked surprised.   
„There is only few limitation, but rewriting the natural flow of a River takes a lot of Concentration and Magic.“ She said.   
„Meaning?“ Edge asked. Millenia shrugged her Shoulders.   
„Probably not able to walk, if not even black out. Doing such things with magic and even my powerful Song Magic is still something that takes a lot of your Energy.“ Reeve looked at her.   
„So you are saying that you need one of us with you?“ Millenia smiled.   
„Or you’re going to search for me, as soon as the River flows near the Village. I don’t mind either way.“ Ryu looked up to her. This woman was so calm about everything and it seemed like she was REALLY powerful as well.   
„I’m going with her then.“ Ink said suddenly. The others agreed to it.   
„Good, i’ll fetch you as soon as i start, Ink.“ She said, stroking Ryu’s head softly.  
„You have more to do?“ Edge asked her.   
„Yes, i want to loot out a closed Cave to keep Stuff that needs special Storage.“ She said, not revealing its other Purpose.   
„There are a few nearby, you want to check them?“ She smiled and nodded.   
„Yes, i wanted to check then you are all busy with the gardening.“ She looked down to Ryu.   
„They can help as well. I already made tools in their Size.“ Reeve grinned.   
„Heh, always one step ahead, right, Leni?“ She giggled a bit.   
„Nah, i just thought that they want to help.“ Ryu nodded hurriedly.   
„Sure!“ They said happily. Millenia laughed.

The others started to take care of their three Gardens, while Millenia left the Village to check out the Caves. The first two were not that promising, not for storage and not for holding Eggs, coming from a crossbreed between her and the Sneks.   
„Seems like my Body still reacts to them. First going in heat with them and now this sudden urge to find a Cave for our Eggs…“ She thought about it.   
„I’m pretty sure my ancestors have something to do with it… Not reacting to my call but giving me all those hints.“ She sighed, pulling her Hand through her Hair.   
„Let’s see… i need a cave deep enough to hold up three to six eggs each nest, making it eighteen….“ She blinked, why does she know that stuff anyway? It’s not like anyone ever….   
She stopped, damn was she stupid, it was all within her blood and now that she was around a lot of breeding sneks, her blood was telling her what to do.

Millenia checked the last Cave, hopefully it was promising. She walked inside, looking around carefully. To her surprise that thing looked like a small Cave, but was deep and mazed as hell.   
„Perfect!“ She said suddenly. It was even high enough to take her true form easily. Millenia grinned, the Plan to make her three cute sneks happy was almost finished.   
The Woman kneeled down, it just needed something more, something to change the outlines of the Cave and to hide it from other eyes than the Village.   
Her Circle appeared underneath her, grew bigger and bigger until it was surely around the whole Cave.   
Millenia concentrated on changing it to their needs and to her own benefits. After it was all done and the Cave had a spell around it to hide its existence to strangers, the Dragon breathed and looked around.   
„Wonderful.“ She said with a satisfied smile.   
„I think so to.“ Millenia winced as a Voice suddenly echoed through the Cave. She looked behind her to see Nightmare, ever since she moved in the open Cave, he had never again his goop around him.   
It didn’t bother Millenia though, because he was a total cutie without all that black goop around him, making it clear that he was a purple snek not a black one.

Her three Mates were different as could be. While blue teased her until she couldn’t take it anymore, Wine just took her, every time he wanted or was about to explode. Nightmare was far different, he waited for her, asked for Permission. She smiled softly at Nightmare.  
„What brings you here, Night?“ She asked softly.   
„I was searching for you, it’s already late afternoon.“ Millenia blinked.   
„It is? Woah it took me longer as i had hoped.“ She said, slowly standing up.   
„So, this is the new Storage cave?“ He came closer.  
„Well not only for that.“ She said and looked around. Seeing the slight outlines of her circle carefully engraved into this Place.  
„No? For what else?“ Nightmare was next to her.   
„We will see, probably a good Place for those who are too frightened to have their Eggs in the Open?“ Nightmare looked at her.   
„Like Dragons?“ She winced.   
„You… know about that?“ Nightmare sighed softly.   
„A Lot of Animals hide their Offsprings, i thought your Kin would be pretty similar.“ She smiled a bit.   
„Yeah, we are similar to that.“ She stood next to Nightmare, watching the Cave.   
„Are you three still sure about this? They won’t be normal Lamia, but a crossbreed between Dragon and Lamia.“ She said softly. Nightmare took her Hands.   
„It doesn’t matter to us, we will love them, because they are the Result between our Mate and us. the three of us were always alone between the heat sessions, only depending on us three, but now is different.“ Nightmare said.   
Millenia blushed a little. She felt a jolt going through her and the sudden urge to cuddle Nightmare really tight.   
Nightmare watched her, blinking in surprise.  
„Are you…“ Millenia looked away.   
„Horny as hell? You can bet you’re Tail on that.“ His tongue flicked out, to lick at her neck, sensing her tense up, keeping the unmistakable reaction down.   
The noodle was amazed, normally she was not the initiator of that, at least he can’t remember her being the one to want this that badly before any of them. Mostly it was Blue, teasing her until she was a moaning mess, or Wine just getting her wet to have his Way with her, or all three of them wanting to have her so badly.

His Phalanges roamed her Skin, between her skirt and her Shirt.   
„Mh…“ Millenia tried to keep the Moaning at bay, something was definitely going on with her, reacting so strongly.  
Was it because she had used her Magic to secure this Cave? Was it because of the Cave that she felt ready to receive their Offspring?   
What ever it was, it was a mystery to Nightmare, as his Phalanges traveled up her Body. He found what he was searching for, getting rid of her Shirt and that strange Thing as well.  
„Mh… Nightmare…“ She moaned, while his Tongue licked the soft skin of her Chest, his Fingers traveling down now, to seek her most sensitive spot.   
He looked up to her, seeing the blush on her cheeks.   
„Wet already.“ He said, making her blush even more.   
„Don’t say that…“ She whimpered, while stroking his Rod up and down. Nightmare hissed.   
„You’re normally not that eager.“ He said, he was now too turned on to refuse her.

Nightmare helped her to the Ground, before he pushed himself into her.   
„Mhn….“ Millenia grabbed his Shoulders. The Dragon pushed him over, riding him eagerly.   
„Th… that’s the spot.. .r… right there…“ She gasped.   
„S… Slow down a bit!“ Nightmare hissed, feeling her tighten around him. His Eye-lights focused on her bouncing chest.   
He grabbed them, causing Millenia to moan even louder.   
„Come down a bit.“ He hissed, Millenia obeyed easily, granting him better access to the bouncing Boobs.   
He licked and bit softly, feeling her getting tighter each Time. Her Moans echoing through the Cave.   
„Ha… D… Drink up, Leni.“ He hissed, finally hitting his Climax. Millenia shook, hitting her own climax, as he came.   
„MH….“ She gasped, finally collapsing on the poor purple Snek on the ground.   
Millenia had her eyes closed, catching her breath.   
Nightmare had his Arms around her, calming himself a bit.   
„We should return soon… they’ll be worried.“ He said, feeling Millenia nod, but not in the Mood to stand up.   
It took a while, before Nightmare could convince her to return to the others.

Back in the Village, Ryu ran around and helped anyone who could need some help.   
„Oh! Leni! Brother!“ Dream noticed them.   
„Something happened?“ She asked, but Dream grinned.   
„No, not really.“ He said, Ryu ran to them.   
„Onee-chan!“ Millenia kneeled down.   
„Sorry little Ryu, you have to wait here a little Longer.“ She said with a soft smile. Ink slithered to her.   
„You want to do this now?“ He asked and she nodded.   
„Yes. Its still bright.“ Nightmare took Ryu with him back to the others, while Millenia and Ink got to the River.  
„You can really change its route?“ Ink asked, as they came to the River.   
„Probably, its worth a try at least.“ She said and turned to the River.   
In her Mind the Path the River had to take, to flow near the Village.  
Stretching her Hands in the Air, the Magic unfolded with her softly humming.   
Ink watched amazed, each time they saw this melodically Magic, it was something special.   
The River starting to change its Course, carving a new path, while the other path still was there and even had water running through it. Ink blinked, she did not change the course of the water, she made a new path, splitting the river in half.   
He watched her closely, but it seemed that she was doing alright.   
Millenia connected the River on one end together again, after coursing it near the Village, slowly she let her Magic fade.  
„You okay?“ Ink asked and slithered closer.   
„Think so… just a little Headache.“ Ink watched her closely on the way back to the Village, but it seemed like she was fine.   
She sighed, rubbing her temples.   
„That bad?“ He asked softly.   
„Yeah… i want to crawl into a dark hole just to make the throbbing stop.“ She whispered.

Ryu was still running around, until Blue finally catching them.   
„Time to rest up, little One.“ He said.   
„ONEE-CHAN!“ Blue looked in the Direction, seeing Ink who looked worriedly at Millenia. The Woman winced at the scream from little Ryu, rubbing her Temples.  
„Sssshh. Ryu, it seems, Sister has a bad Headache.“ He said softly to the Skeleton.

Cross looked up, Wine and Slim made dinner this Time, but Millenia was a bit Pale.   
„You okay? You look like shit.“ Millenia sighed.   
„Yeah, i fell like shit as well… just eat without me, i’m going to lay down a bit.“ She whispered, leaving for her Home. Cross turned to Ink.   
„The Magic?“ The colorful snek nodded.   
„Probably.“ He said, watching her leave, but dinner was almost ready, so no one dared to interrupt her rest.   
Ryu watched her go, like a few others did.

They ate without their Friend, but put aside something for her to eat later.   
Ryu took the Plate and was on the way to the House, together with Slim, who was worried about the Woman.   
They went into the Home of the five, only to find Millenia fast asleep in her sitting bag in the Living room, large enough to fit the three snakes in as well. „Onee-Chan.“ Ryu called out, but the Woman didn’t move at all.   
Slim pointed to the Table and they nodded.   
He helped them to get it on it, before leaving quietly again. The others sat near their fire.   
„It must have been to much for her.“ Cross said.  
„Well she was up all day.“ Dream said.   
„Fetching water in the Morning.“ Ink said, Wine nodded, he was with her that time.   
„Searching those Caves.“ Error said. Nightmare sighed.   
„She found one and prepared it for those who feel saver to put their eggs there.“ He said. The others nodded.  
„Then the River.“ Reeve said. Ink was still amazed how she just split the River in two, making it flow near the Village and connect with its natural course again. „We should let her rest.“ Edge said, looking to the Home of their Guardian. Cobra nodded in Agreement. Red sighed.   
„Ya ain’t sayin. But still, sure we’re save now?“ The others looked to him.   
„What do you mean?“ Ryu watched from one to the other.   
„I’m sayin Sans and i saw some strange people, lurking around near that barrier…“ Sans nodded in fright.   
„Yeah, they did something.“ Cobra growled darkly. Blue sighed.   
„If they aren’t that special, Millenia is able to detect them, then they enter.“ Wine nodded.  
„Yes. Otherwise we have this village and the two Caves, giving her time to clean up.“ Ryu was silent, remembering the strange things, happing to them. Suddenly they jumped up and hurried to their Home.   
„What now?“ Cross followed them with his Gaze.   
„Probably a bad sign.“ Nightmare whispered, he had a very bad feeling about those Things.   
A few of the Sneks were worried.  
How right the purple snake would be, no one knows at this moment


	12. Mages, Eggs and worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Days were peaceful, until some People snuck into the Barrier, using Magic to go unnoticed. Intruders or not they underrastimated the Hinabitants of the Forest of Death. At the End of the Day, Millenia feels like a Mother, calming her worried Children down.

A Man stood before the Forest.   
„This is the Forest?“ Someone walked up to him.   
„Yes, the Forest of death. In there the little abomination should be.“ The Person next to him huffed.   
„There is strong magic roaming around in that Forest.“ The man turned to him.   
„What?“ The other Person grinned darkly.   
„I can sense very strong Magic within these trees. Whatever is living there, its powerful.“ That Information was very exciting.  
„What ever, we only need the Abomination, right?“ The Man said, shivering in fear before the Forest.  
„Yes.“   
He was a Mage and felt the strong beating of the Magic, making him shiver in excitement. He was a talented Mage, but never felt something like this. He grinned darkly.   
„Let us fetch Rhapsody, so we can enter this Thing.“ He turned around, his snow white Hair was wild standing in every direction, his cold blue eyes glittering with the Excitement.   
The other Man followed him, he was worried, but the Hunters earned a lot with helping this strange white haired man. They needed to Prepare for to find the Target.

Millenia looked up the Sky, while gardening.   
„Onee-chan?“ Ryu looked up to her.   
„The wind is changing.“ She whispered, while touching her Stomach. They looked at her mystified.  
„What’s wrong? Is your tummy upset?“ Millenia smiled.   
„Nah, But something will happen.“ She said.

It took the strange Man almost a week to get ready, that was fortunate for Millenia, to have her first nest ready by then. She couldn’t feel them enter, because her opponent would be a strong Magician. He and his group watched the Village full of Lamia and the abomination they hunted down.  
„There it is, presenting us with such slithering Money too.“ The Hunter grinned. Rhapsody sighed.   
„Something is strange… no one of them has the strong Flow of the Magic we felt before, right Seal?“ She watched the other Mage.   
„True, they are all not the Source of it… What disappointment.“ He said.   
„ONEE-CHAN!“ Ryu yelled, running up to someone.   
„Is that… A Human Woman?“ They watched the small abomination run to a tall Woman, that smiled at them.   
„Finally back, Leni?“ A white Lamia asked her, so they had at least a Name now.   
„Not her either.“ Rhapsody sighed, from who did the Magic come then?   
Seal watched the Woman, she was familiar with all these Skeleton Lamia and even friendly to such an abomination, was she abducted and raised there?

Millenia smiled at her Friends, but still had a very bad Feeling. Red noticed that.   
„That ya thinkin about?“ Millenia sighed.   
„I felt the Wind change, something is going to happen and i really don’t like that, Red.“ She said, her Eyes searching around.   
„Ya mean what?“ Millenia shook her head.   
„Can i ask you all to move to that Cave for a while?“ She gave Ryu to Wine.   
„Onee-chan?“ She stroked their Skull.   
„It’s fine Ryu, just wanna check something, but i want you all to be safe while doing so.“ They nodded their skull.   
„You going to be alright?“ Blue asked worriedly.   
„Yeah, no worries there. I’ve got a lot of noodle reasons to stay alive.“ The Snakes moved away with the smoll skeleton.   
„We have to follow them!“ One of the Hunters said, but Seal had his Eyes on the Woman.  
„Sure. Follow them then.“ Rhapsody said, but they never came to following them. The Sky rumbled with a force of Magic, making all of them look up.   
„What’s going on? Why is the magic in the Sky thickening?“ Rhapsody wondered.   
„Come out of your Hiding Spot, if you value your lives.“ The Woman said, walking slowly up to their hidden spot.

Seal wondered how that Human knew they were there.   
„What now?“ Rhapsody asked her Magician friend.   
„She is just a Magic-less Human, we let her sleep.“ One of the Hunters stood up walking out of the Bushes. Millenia was right about her Feeling. Someone entered this forest without her Noticing at all.  
„What is with the Rest?“ She said, watching him closely.   
„Time to sleep, Child!“ Rhapsody jumped out of the Bush and conjured her Magic.  
„Sleep Magic? How lame.“ Millenia said, the Magic dissipated before it could reach her. Rhapsody blinked, what the hell just happened?   
„What is going on there?“ The Hunter asked the second Magician.   
„Can’t say. I can’t feel any Magic within her. How could Rhapsody’s spell just disappear?“ Seal wondered, this was something very new to him. Rhapsody huffed, conjuring magic again.   
„If you won’t sleep, then freeze!“ She yelled at the Woman, throwing Ice Magic at her.

Millenia watched the Ice to crawl up her Boots, before it started to Melt away. Rhapsody blinked.   
„What?“ The others came out, six people just entering this forest.   
„What is going on, Seal!“ The Woman with the blonde hair yelled at her Companion.   
„It could be the thick Magic within this Forest, that is canceling our Magic.“ He said, watching the Woman.   
„She has nothing of it.“ Millenia wanted to laugh.   
Of course such a young one couldn’t sense the dangerous Magic within her. She was far older and more trained as he was.  
„Then do something, GENIUS!“ Rhapsody was boiling with anger. Millenia crooked her head to one side. The Man did nothing, only watched.   
„FINE! I’ll burn that Bitch to a crisp then!“ Rhapsody growled. Millenia felt the rush of Magic yet again, before a ring of red Fire was burning around her.

The Gras was not affected, the forest being infused with Dragon Magic was very helpful in this Situation.   
„Red Fire? How Cute.“ She said, watching the Flames draw closer.  
„You still have a lot to learn until your fire will change its color.“ She said, looking up at the Woman, not frightened in the slightest.   
The Hunters on the other hand started to freak out. Seal wondered a bit.  
„What do you mean, it would color?“ He asked. Millenia looked up.  
„You never saw colored Magic?“ Millenia really wondered, it was nothing that special. Monster Magic was colored and there was still the Elemental Magic, most of it colored as well.  
Rhapsody got even angrier, her face contorted to a grimace. Millenia sighed, as the red Flames started to shake.   
Seal looked down on it, watching as the red fire suddenly turned blue.  
„What the hell?“ One of the Hunters gasped in shock. Seal conjured his Magic now. Millenia looked to him, curious what he could manage.   
Some Lightning flickered around, making Millenia very disappointed.   
„Done now?“ She asked softly, annoyed by the fact they could sneak in.

„Bitch!“ Rhapsody growled. Millenia sighed, before closing her Eyes. The Sky responded to her immediately.   
**„The wandering life even howls at this moment.“** Seal blinked.   
„Why is she singing now?“ The hunters wondered.   
„Fuck.. Seal you think that bitch is a Spell Singer?“ Rhapsody asked. Seal shook his Head.   
„No, she can’t be. Impossible.“ He said, but something clearly was going on.   
**„I can see petals sinking in the distance. They seem to dance wit the shadows as they fall.“** Rhapsody stepped back.  
„An… Intoner?“ Finally they could feel the pressure of very strong Magic. The Same they felt before entering this Forest.   
**„Lost words shall always disappear.“** Seal cursed, they had met something very bad.

Black Lightning coming down from the blue sky, hitting around them. Blue and Black Flames dancing around. Rhapsody started to shake.   
„What… what the hell is she?“ Millenia smiled.   
„You wanna know?“ Seal didn’t want to know. It was too late anyways. The sound of breaking Bones very clear and loud to them.   
Millenia smiled, while her Skin turned black, deep dark scales covering her Body, while she seemed to grow larger and larger.   
The Boots at her feet melted into the Scales, while her legs changed into huge claws, a long black Tail coming out of her Body with a very sharp Tip.   
Black leather like Wings spreading across the Sky, her Hands becoming claws as well, slamming themselves into the Ground.   
Seal stepped with the Hunters and Rhapsody back.   
The Head of the Woman changed to a massive Dragon Head, before she roared at them.   
„Fuck… Fuck… Fuck… FUCK!“ Seal yelled.   
„RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!“ Rhapsody screeched.

Of course the Beast could just catch and eat them, but leaving them alive to frighten other Humans was a better choice this Time.   
She waited until she felt them leave the Forest.   
A small smoke cloud escaped her gigantic mouth.   
She moved away from the Village to fetch her friends, getting into the well hidden Cave and down into the Maze.   
Ryu turned around to see the black tall beast.   
„Onee-chan?“ They asked carefully, only to see Blue slither to it.   
The Dragon lowered its head.   
„You had to change?“ He asked softly, stroking her carefully.   
_‚Yes, otherwise they would still be within this forest. I let them escape this time, to frighten off any Hunters or Mages.’_   
Her Voice seemed to come from everywhere.   
„You know what you are doing.“ Reeve said.   
„True! But Millenia you have to look at this! We found four eggs!“ Dream said giddily. Millenia looked to him.   
_‚Eggs? Black and Purple ones?’_ Dream stopped suddenly.   
„You… know of them?“ He looked up to her.   
Millenia huffed little clouds out of her mouth.   
_‚Sure.‘_ All of them turned to her.   
„How?“ Millenia walked past them, down to the four eggs laying there.   
_‚Because they are my eggs. Well Mine and Nightmares.’_ She said, curling around next to them.   
„NIGHTMARES?“ Dream, Cross and Blue screamed. Millenia laughed softly.

Wine and Blue slithering to her.   
„Unfair!“ Blue pouted.   
„What about us?“ The others blinked in surprise.   
„Wait… what?“ Cross asked dumbly. Nightmare sighed.  
„You remember the first heat we encountered after she came to us?“ The sneks nodded.   
„Well the three of us were helped out by her and we agreed to make her our mate.“ He looked at the Eggs, his eggs.   
„So you three are…“ Dream blinked in surprise.  
„Yup, we three are mates with her, if you got problems with it, say it now. won’t change anything though.“ Edge sighed.  
„As long as all four of you are fine with it, i won’t complain, but how is this possible?“ He looked up to her. She nuzzled with Wine and Blue.  
 _‚I’ll explain it…. later‘_ Edge nodded, he knew she was still careful about such topics near them, while he looked to Ryu.   
Ryu was more interested in the Eggs, glittering in black and purple colors.   
„So pretty!“ Nightmare finally came closer to look at the eggs.   
„This is sure something.“ Cross said surprised. They stayed a bit in the Cave, at least as long, as Millenia needed to change back into the Human Image she had.

Ryu fell asleep on their way Back, so Millenia brought them to Bed, before joining all the Sneks at the Fire.  
„So… How is this even Possible?“ Edge wanted to know.   
„Hm… how do i explain.“ She thought about it.   
„My Kin has a very long Lifetime, as i told my mates at least. The Point about my Kin and the reason we had a whole Kingdom for our own is because we can breed with almost every species.“ Dream blinked.   
„E…every?“ Millenia laughed.   
„Yeah. Don’t ask me why, i never asked, but it is easy for us to breed with a lot of different species.“ It was a bit hard for them to understand.   
„And how did you…?“ Ink blushed colorful, not able to ask the whole question. Nightmare wanted to disappear.  
„That? It doesn’t matter to my kind how we receive, it just matters how we decide to deliver.“ Error mumbled something.   
Wine and Blue very close to her.   
„So you can have ours…?“ Millenia smiled, kissing him on the Forehead.   
„You’ll know when my True form is able to lay a new nest.“ Blue peeked to Nightmare, who was blushing and nodding along.

Millenia was very alert after the Mages just could walk through her Magic, so she sharpened it, all the While taking care of the Garden and keeping Ryu from overworking themselves.   
In the Afternoon she was lying on the grass, her eyes closed, listening to the sounds of Nature, until she heard the rustle of grass coming closer.   
„What is it?“ She asked.   
„C… Can we talk for a bit?“ She sat up a bit.  
„Sure, Dream, what is it?“ She looked back to the golden snek, who was fidgeting with his fingers.  
„Um… it’s a bit personal… you won’t tell anyone, right?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Sure.“ Dream came closer.   
„You see… Cross and i… we… um… we try a while now to have eggs.“ Millenia nodded softly, while waiting for him.   
„It… Its just not working… we try for so long now… what… what if i can’t have any?“ The golden snek was about to cry.   
„You know there are always two, no? It could be you, it could be cross.“ She said looking up the Sky.   
„Yeah… but i think its me… I am the problem.“ Millenia sighed.   
„Dream, this things take time. You can’t exactly pinpoint the Timeframe you are able to receive, right?“ Dream nodded softly.   
„We can’t.“ Millenia smiled, humming softly.   
„My kin can, we always exactly know when we are able to receive, if the setting is right.“ Dream blinked.   
„The Cave?“ Millenia nodded.   
„For example. Its a bit more, but yes, i would not feel the need to have a nest if there weren’t a cave to lay my eggs in.“ She said in a calming voice.   
„But what if we can’t have? Edge already placed his and Reeve’s Offspring in the Cave, Sans soon following… and i heard that Slim would most likely carry his and Cobra’s…“ Millenia laughed a bit.  
„Sure, because they hit the right time.“ Dream sighed a bit let down.   
„What if we can’t have any…“ Millenia hummed a bit, while she pretended to think.

Dream suddenly jerked a bit.   
„Wha?“ Millenia laughed.   
„Scared you?“ He looked at her.   
„What did you do?“ Millenia fell back to the Grass again.   
„Looting out your Time Frame. If you didn’t have any to breed, you wouldn’t have reacted, so all is fine with you.“ She closed her eyes again.   
„If you keep trying it should bear fruit one day. Don’t let it get to you. Stress is bad to have Eggs.“ Dream blinked a bit surprised.   
„Is there anything you can’t do?“ Millenia sighed.   
„Yes, a lot to say the least…“ He watched her a bit.   
„You really think, Cross and i can have…any?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yup, well at least on your side, can’t say if i had checked Cross.“ She looked up.   
„It’s most likely that the last three of the pairs will have all offspring by the time i carried out Blue’s and Wines.“ Dream turned to her.   
„You… think so?“ Millenia grinned.   
„Yeah, i think so.“ She said.  
„Now stop making such a fuss about it. If you chill and let it happen, it’s most likely to happen.“ She said, her breathing even and calm.   
Dream sighed.   
„But…“ She grabbed him and pulled him down into the grass.   
„Chill out! Enjoy the Music of Nature, take a nap. Something like that.“ She said softly.  
„O… Okay…“ Dream hesitated at first, but then slowly calmed down, relaxing to the sounds of the insects.


	13. Dream's Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Millenia already set her Mind on the Second Batch of Snake/Dragon Eggs, she also had to help a worried Snake pair. She knew more as she said, but it made her a bit angry that they were such dorks.

Millenia growled low.  
„So that’s… what you meant.“ Wine said out of breath.   
„Don’t know what you mean.“ She hissed, looking down on her Prey.   
„Really? Because you’re going to dry me!“ Wine said, holding her hips in Place.   
„Come on, Wine! You have more then this.“ She said annoyed.  
„Yes i have more… but this is getting uncomfortable… So time to switch Places.“ He hissed, his tongue flicking out.   
Millenia gave a surprised sound, as Wine switched the Position.   
„Far better, now drink up.“ He grinned.

Millenia sighed, lying in the Grass near the Cave. Wine sleeping next to her, enjoying the early morning.   
She had almost drifted into sleep, but then the shifting of gras reached her Ear.  
She was up like an arrow, but it was Cross who came to them.   
„Wine is sleeping?“ He noticed.   
„Yeah, i tired him out a bit.“ Millenia smiled, sitting down again.   
„Yeah… i… wanted to thank you.“ Millenia crocked her head.   
„Why?“ Cross sat down near them.   
„You helped Dream relax a bit.“ She smiled, while stroking Wine’s Tail.   
„The poor Noodle was so stressed out, it’s not good for him.“ She said. Cross nodded.   
„He is so desperate to have Children… But it never worked.“ Millenia whistles.   
„It will, sooner or later.“ She said. Cross smiled a bit.  
„I thought so too, but Dream can be a bit… Complicated on that.“ Millenia said nothing, she had noticed while they talked.  
„That’s not all, right? Seeking me out like this, there is more to it.“ Cross nodded.   
„Yeah… Cobra, Reeve, Red and i started patrolling on the Boarders of your Magic.“ He said sternly.  
Millenia watched him.   
„No one entered, but i saw some before it…“ Millenia took a deep breath.   
„As long as they won’t enter, they are not a threat to our Peaceful lives.“ She said.  
„Yeah, but i wanted you to know.“ She smiled a bit, as Wine moved under her Hand.   
„Thanks for that.“

Finally the Sun came out.   
„Wine! Come on wake up. We should return to the Village.“ She said, bending down a bit.   
Wine’s tongue flicked out and moved over her Lips.   
„Fine.“ She laughed a bit.   
„Come now, Lazybones!“ She said and stood up.   
Cross smiled a bit. It was really something else, her being so happy and calm all the time.   
Winning other their souls and even befriended that smoll Skeleton Ryu.   
Cross did wonder, what was she in her Homeland?   
Millenia almost rarely talks about herself in her Home Isral, but mostly about the Land and the People.   
Wine finally woke up fully and they were on their way back.   
„Leni? Can i ask you something?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Sure, what is it?“ Cross thought about the wording.  
„I was just wondering… You never talk about what you where in your Homeland, before that happened.“ Millenia stopped.  
„It’s… not important, that’s all.“ She said, but her smile was different as the others he knew.   
It was like she doesn’t want them to know. Wine looked at her.   
„Why not?“ Millenia shook her head.   
„What would it change if you know? I don’t want you to treat me different just because of that.“ She said, walking again.   
Cross and Wine looked at one another.   
„Huh?“ Wine had no idea what she meant with that.   
Cross felt strange, she never hesitated to answer their questions about her Home or the People, but every time they wanted to know about her life there, she backed out.  
Most of the Time changing the Topic.  
„You think it’s bad?“ Wine asked him, watching his Mate leave.   
„Dunno, but she is avoiding it each Time.“ Cross answered. He wondered really why she didn’t want to talk about it.   
„Maybe she was poor and doesn’t want us to know?“ Cross thought.   
„Who knows…“ Wine said, following her.

Cross noticed Dream, playing with Ryu a bit, after his Talk with Millenia, he was far more relaxed.   
„Onee-Chan!“ Ryu jumped up running to the Woman.  
„Heya, Sweety. You played with Dream?“ Ryu nodded enthusiastically.   
„Yes! We picked Flowers and made crowns with them!“ Millenia laughed.  
„How Lovely.“ She sat down next to the golden Snek.  
„Look!“ Ryu ran to their Flower crown.   
„You made them often?“  
Dream nodded.   
„Yes, i wanted that to be something to teach Mine and Cross children.“ He said, looking down on his own crown.   
„It was something Night and i always enjoyed.“ Millenia watched Ryu dance with the Crown.   
„I see.“ Dream looked up to her.   
„Did you made those?“ Millenia shook her head.  
„No, i had never the Time nor someone to teach me.“ Dream blinked.   
„Nobody could Teach you?“ Millenia smiled.   
„Not something like that at least. I learned other things.“

They all sat together at the Dawn of the Day, before it turned to Night.   
Ryu was already back home and fast asleep, tired from all the running and playing with Millenia and the Noodles.   
„Hey Leni?“ Red gazed at her.   
„Hm?“ The others turned to her.   
„Could you… Sing the Black song again? I want to hear it fully this time.“ She blinked.   
„But… It’s not that pleasant.“ She warned him.   
„Don’t care. Will ya?“ She nodded softly.   
„Sure.“ She moved her Hands a bit, her Magic already starting to for the sounds, Chiming ringing through the night.   
**„The Black Flower is the voice, which abides in this broken eye.“** She started to sing, the Sneks listening closely.   
**„Where it has been since its creation.“** She closed her eyes, the Music was pleasantly playing.   
**„The time is past to supress my giddiness.“** Dream closed his eyes as well, it was just a very sad but also dangerous song.   
**„So pure and strong, these black claws.“** Cross cuddled closer to Dream.   
**„Looked through, always. I too, shall vanish someday.“** The Sneks closed all their eyes to listen.   
**„This wandering soul that howls and cries, even now.“** Red shivered suddenly, looking at her.   
**„Sleep. I shall give thee death. Those low-lifes who went along with the sacrifice shall be cursed.“**   
That was a pretty dark part, but he had to think about the Hunters.   
They got what they deserved.   
**„A harmless song of ruin, which makes a monster. That harms itself and others. The black Flower is the voice. I hear always in bloodied prayers.“** Sans blinked.   
**„The black Flower is the song that shall ring out the day of repentance in which all shall… disappear.“**   
Edge opened his eyes, only to see black Flowers around her.  
„Why did you write this song?“ Ink asked curiously.   
„Well… Every time i felt hatred and helplessness against those who destroyed my Home and killed my friends… those black flowers would just bloom around me.“   
She stroked them softly.   
„So i combined it all. The Flowers and my Feelings about the hole situation.“ Error looked at the Flowers around her.   
„This is still Powerful, even without you using magic… right?“ Millenia laughed a bit.   
„Yes… if i would use my full power combined with this song of mine… i really don’t want to know what would happen.“

But she knew already, she knew all too good what would happen.   
„Leni?“ Blue asked her worriedly, it seemed like she had spaced out for a moment.   
„Sorry, i was thinking.“ She said with a soft smile. Wine sighed.   
„Let’s head home then. Ryu will only get upset, if they wake up all alone.“ The Sneks said their good nights and all of them returned to their homes.   
Millenia sighed, lying in her Bed, surrounded by her Mates, all curled up.   
It took her a while, just staring on the ceiling, remembering things she doesn’t want to remember at all.   
After a few hours, she crawled carefully out of bed.   
Walking outside to calm her Mind.   
She sat down in the Darkness.   
Closing her eyes.   
It all came back, all that she wanted to forget.  
All this hate she felt back then.

_**[„Run My lady!“  
Her old friend screamed, the sound of death drawing closer.   
The Killing spreading across her beloved Home.   
„Rufiel!“ She tried to get his Hand.   
„Please, My Lady… You have to get away…“   
Her silvery eyes widened in shock, a Sword piercing through the dark purple clothing off her old friend.   
„RU!“   
She screamed in Pain.   
The hate burning in her Blood.   
The laughter of the killers drifting to her ears.   
„No… no… NO!“   
Millenia stood up, the Rage boiling hotly through her.   
She started to move her hands, as if she wanted to dance.   
Her Magic forming music with it.   
She just finished it… She finished her Song, the song she wrote with all the feelings she felt all this time.   
Her magic flowing into her voice, making it powerful and very, very dangerous.   
Millenia sang with all her Magic unfold before her.   
After the song ended she opened her eyes, only to widen them in pure shock and fright.   
Before her was a scene of Chaos.   
Her Friends, Family and all her People dusting away, being replaced by deep black Flowers.   
The Attackers gasping for air, wincing in invisible Pain, being tortured to a very slow and terrible death.]** _

Millenia gasped, looking around in shock, but it was the snek forest, not Isral.   
She breathed out slowly, making herself as small as possible, silently sobbing into her knees.   
It took a while before she calmed herself down enough.   
This memory was still there and painfully clear.   
The Reason she wanted this Black Song to be her own end, but know… know she used it for other Reasons.   
Never wanting to use this song in rage, because of the terrible things it could manage.  
„Millenia? You’re still up? Can’t sleep?“ She looked up, thankfully for the dark Night, so he won’t see her puffy eyes.   
„Cross, why aren’t you with Dream?“ She asked him.   
„He is fast asleep, but i wanted to go outside to think a bit.“ He sat down next to her.   
„The Reason you are here too?“ He asked.   
„Yeah, you could say that.“ She said, a sad smile on her lips, but he couldn’t see it.   
„Should i make fire?“ She whispered.  
„No, it’s fine. The moon is enough.“ He looked up.   
„Can i ask you something again?“ She nodded.   
„Sure.“ Cross sighed.   
„If it doesn’t work… For me and Dream i mean…“ He stopped.   
„Now you are the stressed one?“ Cross sighed.  
„Stupid… i know… But after… well i started thinking.“ Millenia laughed a bit.   
„Sure, first you fuck him nicely into sleep and now you're worried. Chill Cross. You both have to chill. If one of you is stressed then it won’t work. Give this thing time and you’ll see it comes naturally to you.“ She said.   
„What?“ Cross blinked.   
„Just relax, you’ll understand soon enough.“ She said, standing up.   
„I should return, or they won’t let me live it down.“ She said to him, walking back to her house.

Cross watched her.  
„You’re hiding something from us…“ He whispered, staying outside to think a bit more. Millenia sat down in the big living Room sighing softly.   
„I really thought they will start to respond again, if i do what they said… but nothing.“ She placed her Head on her Knees.  
„Is something amiss? Why won’t you respond.“ She mumbled softly, only to be touched by a small skeleton hand.   
„Ryu? Why are you up?“ She said softly, helping the smoll Skeleton onto her Lap.   
„Are you sad, Onee-Chan?“ She smiled and nuzzled them softly.  
„No, just thinking.“ She said.  
„I had a dream.“ Ryu said suddenly.   
„You had? What was it about?“ Millenia leaned back, so they could cuddle into a comfortable position.   
„About all of us! a sparkly lake near our home, gemstones growing out of the ground! a lot of little noodles squirming around the ground!“ Ryu started to giggle.   
„Sounds wonderful.“ She said. Ryu nodded their smoll head.   
„Yes, all were so happy.“ Their voice started to slur a bit.   
„Then go back to that Dream.“ Millenia said softly, but Ryu already went ahead to dream more of it.

The Next morning was strange for Cross. Dream didn’t want to wake up, he was far too tired and wanted to sleep more.   
So the white Noodle went out to fetch the one who could probably help.   
Ryu looked up to the taller one.   
„You want to find Onee-Chan?“ Cross nodded.  
„Yes.“ Ryu turned around and ran into the House, the Dragon probably inside.   
After some time they came back, having Millenia with them.  
„Cross? What’s wrong?“ Cross sighed.   
„It’s Dream, he won’t get up…“ Millenia crooked her Head.   
„How long is it that way?“ Cross thought about it.   
„A… few days now. It’s harder to wake him up.“ Millenia crossed her arms and watched him.  
„Anything else?“ Cross nodded and started to explain.

She slapped her own Face after the explanation.   
„You two are so clueless…“ She said, walking past Cross to get to his Home.   
„What? What are you talking about?“ Ryu skipped behind their Sister, they wanted to know too.   
She grabbed the Curtain to their Bedroom, Dream was in.   
„RISE AND SHINE, SUNSHINE!“ Millenia yelled, but all the golden Snek did, was looking up tiredly.   
„Come now, Dream. Lying around is good, but you need to keep moving at least a bit, or you won’t have the strength for your eggs.“   
She said. Dream sighed, moving his head away.   
„I don’t have any…“ Millenia rolled her eyes.   
„Of course sleeping beauty, that’s exactly the reason why you are tired and Hungry all of the Time.“ She growled darkly.   
Dream sighed.   
„I’m just imagine things.“ Cross was really worried about Dream, but their Guardian just grabbed him harshly.   
„Believe me, Dream. I would beat some sense into you, if you wouldn’t carry eggs with you. UNFORTUNATELY… For me, you have eggs, so i can’t beat you.“ She said harshly to the golden Snek.   
„Now get your Shit together, move into the Bathroom and take a look at yourself, DORK.“ She hissed.

Cross wanted to stop her, but she stopped herself. Dream sighed, slithering into the Bathroom. Millenia was about to Facepalm herself yet again.   
„How can you two just be so damn clueless?“ Cross wanted to say something.   
„CROSS!“ Dream yelled, almost crying as he came out.   
„I.. I’m having eggs! We…. We finally did it!“ He was really about to cry.   
Millenia sighed, while Cross came closer to hug his little golden Snek. Ryu giggled softly next to Millenia.   
„Dorks… Well then, my Duty is finished here… See you two later.“ She said, walking with Ryu out, while Dream and Cross were absorbed into their Happiness. They would have their very own Family. Ryu ran after their Sister.  
„You knew?“ They asked.   
„Yeah. Creatures like me are sensitive to the slightest Change, so i knew. But i wanted them to figure it out themselves… didn’t work though.“ She said sighing slightly.   
Now Dream and Cross had their Start of a happy family, so only Ink and Error, as well as Swapy and Papyrus had to get to it now. Like she still had to lay Wine’s soon. Only Blue was not at the Point to have his own eggs with her yet.   
„At least, Dream’s Wish is about to become real.“ She said smiling down at Ryu.   
„Yes! More happy little Noodles!“ Millenia laughed, Ryu was such an adorable Skeleton.


	14. The last Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange People walk into the Forest, while Millenia is not near the Village. But her senses and her Magic had sharpened a lot. Can she safe her Noodles? What will happen?

Seal cowered low before his Teacher.   
„Please quell your Anger, Teacher.“ He whispered in Fear.   
„You are telling me that some young Woman frightened you to hell and i should not be Angry?“  
The Man before him hissed.  
He was rather old, his hair grey, his dark brown eyes, looking down on his disciple.   
„Master Kyro, he is telling the Truth. She must be an Intoner…“   
Rhapsody said, kneeling next to Seal.   
„And with her Song she changed into a black beast? Never heard of that in all my live!“   
The Master hissed.   
„But we saw it, Teacher and the Hunters did as well!“ Seal said.  
His Teacher looking down on him.   
„Nonsense! No Intoner, No Spell-Singer can do such things! She fooled you with her Song.“ The Teacher growled.   
„But… You finding some Skeleton Lamia’s is better as all i could imagine after sending you to catch this Abomination.“   
He turned around.   
„We will enter this Forest in six Days. Our Magic will be the strongest then. She won’t be able to fool us then.“   
He said, grinning darkly.   
„Yes, Teacher.“ Seal said, bowing deeply.   
„Of Course, Master.“ Rhapsody answered.  
Kyro was sure that he would get a lot of Money, with Skeleton Lamia.   
But what should he do with this Spell-Singer? She had no Value to him.   
„I have to see for Myself… Maybe she is valuable for those Brothels…“  
He whispered to himself. Either way, they would not have any Chance with their Magic boosted.  
Kyro was sure of their Win and catching the Snakes and the Abomination.

Millenia looked up.   
„It’s almost the burning day.“ Ryu blinked.   
„Burning day? what is that Onee-Chan?“   
Millenia smiled softly, while the others turned around.   
„It’s important for Mages and such with elemental Magic. The burning day is the longest Sun day giving their Energy to Fire Mages.“   
She explained to her little Friend.  
Ink shivered a bit.   
„So those strange ones could come back, again?“   
Millenia sighed a bit.  
„They could come any day now, but if they are stupid enough… Than they would use the burning day in Two days.“ She said softly.   
Millenia had her second Nest placed in the Cave in the early Morning.   
Blue now waiting patiently to get his turn.   
„Are the others affected by this?“ Reeve asked.  
„No, its just Fire that is slightly stronger, if you are a normal mage.“ Cobra looked at her.   
„Dragons?“ She laughed a bit.   
„We don’t have to rely on such silly days.“   
Sometimes Cobra talked a bit more with her, but still not very much like he would with Slim, his Brother Reeve or even Edge.   
Millenia was fine with it though, she would not force him to talk.   
„So we should be careful about this burning Day?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yes, if those two Mages try to invade again, then on that day.“ Dream sighed softly.  
„Why won’t they leave us alone finally…“ Millenia looked at him.   
„I’m taking care of it.“ She said, Cross watched her.   
„You can’t keep that up, you’re going to have a family on your own…“ Millenia smiled.   
„They have their fathers and a reliable Aunt.“ She looked down to Ryu.  
„Does that mean you will leave us?“ Ink asked.   
„No. i meant that they have them if i have to take care of those things again.“ Error sighed deeply.   
„Can’t we just move as soon as they hatched?“ Millenia turned to him.   
„Move to were?“ He shrugged his shoulders.   
„Don’t know, somewhere they won’t find us…“ Millenia nodded.   
„I’ll figure something out.“ She said, before returning to her Work.   
The others were a bit unsettled about the upcoming day, they had to be careful then.

Kyro was in front of the Death Forest, with his two Disciples, they decided to not bring Hunters with them, because they wanted the Money for them.   
Seal was still a bit frightened, he had not the feel that this Woman was an Illusionist.   
Rhapsody took a shaking breath, before she followed her Master inside.   
Kyro had a smile on his Face, letting his Disciples explain where he had to go.   
Millenia was down the Cave as she felt the disturbance within her Magic.   
„Damit.“  
She growled lowly, finishing what she was down there and hurried back to her Noodles.  
They were in Danger, she felt that down her Bones.  
Her Dragon Soul growling in response to it.   
Edge, Wine and Cobra pushed the others Back a bit, hissing at the Strangers darkly.  
„They were rather easy to be found, how disappointing.“ The Master said.  
„Freeze them up and let us go, before this Illusionist comes.“ He said, looking at Rhapsody.   
She was frantically looking around, before she formed her Ice Magic.  
„Onee-Chan…“ Ryu whispered in fright.   
Dream had them in his Arms.

  
The Ice started to crawl to them.   
The others pushed them a bit more back.  
„Bastards.“ Edge hissed, then suddenly he heard the Chiming sound he heard so often.  
Blue and Black Flames popping out of thin air around the Group of Noodles.   
The Ice was melting at a very fast Pace.  
„Leni!“ Cobra looked up, the Woman coming from the Tree Crowns down.   
„Shit… there she is, Master…“ Rhapsody said.   
„All of you alright?“ She asked, standing protectively before her Friends.  
„Yes. They wanted to freeze us up…“ Wine said hissing sharply.   
Error was trying to find a way away from them, but there was some kind of Barrier around them.  
„We are trapped…“ He said, turning to Millenia.  
„I’m on it.“ She said.   
Dark fog crawling out of her Skin.   
„Heed my call.“ She whispered.   
„Proud soul of mine.“   
The three Mages couldn’t hear that, only for the majestic black Dragon to appear above their beloved Noodles.   
Kyro starred at the Creature before him.   
Seal and Rhapsody gasped in fear.   
„Th… This is the beast!“ Seal whimpered.

  
Ryu looked up.  
„Onee….Chan?“   
They wondered how it was possible.   
They saw clearly that she was that Dragon, but now they stood both at the same time in the same Place.   
Millenia looked at the three Mages, the Dragon behind her growling in rage.  
„So you can Summon, Illusionist.“ Millenia crooked her Head.   
„What are you talking about?“ The old Man smiled.  
„Nice Illusion you casted there.“ Millenia wanted to slap him so damn hard, his teeth would fall out if she did.   
„Stop babbling about.“ She growled darkly.   
„It has been a long time, the last time i saw such an impressive Illusion of a Royal Dragon.“ Millenia winced.   
„Royal… Dragon?“ She heard the others wonder.  
He walked a bit closer, only for the Dragon to claw at him.  
Seal grabbed his Teacher, putting up a shield fast, only for it to shatter as it connected with the Dragon claw.  
Kyro starred at the magical Pieces.   
„This is….“ He looked up.   
„A true royal Dragon of Isral?!? How did you get it?“ Millenia hissed.   
„I didn’t get it.“ Kyro looked at her angrily.  
„I will get the information out of you! But until then, be a good girl.“ He threw green Flames at her.   
„You leave me no choice then.“ She said, she never wanted them to know about this.   
„Sharyu.“ Millenia moved her Hand, the long blue and grey Scythe appearing as she called for it.   
The Flames were split in two, disappearing into nothing. 

Rhapsody gasped in shock. The Scythe was larger as the Woman in front of them was Tall.   
The Dragon behind her growling darkly, puffs of smoke escaping its mouth.   
„Had been a while the last time we saw her Scythe.“ Edge said.   
Kyro was rooted to the ground.   
„I… impossible… This Weapon…“ Seal turned to his teacher.  
„What is it?“ Kyro blinked a few times, getting a better look at the Scythe.   
„It… can’t be…“ Millenia stood there unmoving.  
„What is it, Teacher?“   
Kyro stroked his grey beard.  
„I never would have thought to meet a Royal Member of the Dragon Kingdom.“ Millenia’s eyebrow twitched.   
„Because you thought they were all successfully killed?“   
The noodles behind her stayed silent.   
She truly had a lot to explain after this.

Kyro walked a bit closer.   
„Don’t move, or you meet the sharper end of my Scythe.“   
The old Man stopped.   
„I… never thought someone had survived the dark plague.“ She growled, the Dragon opening its large mouth.   
„Dark Plague? Is that what you HUMANS call the Wipeout of Isral? You filthy bastards attacked us.“   
Kyro’s eyes widened in shock.   
„What? We… Attacked you?“ He should be safe if he played dumb.  
Millenia grit her teeth.   
„Yes… you killed those who opposed you with dragon slayers… you stole our eggs… as my People were too afraid to breed any longer, you just killed all of them…“   
A few noodles paled in shock.   
She gripped the Scythe tighter.  
„We never did anything to you… we lived our quiet lives within our Crystal Realm, but it was never enough for your greedy tribe.“   
Kyro stepped back a bit, feeling thick and strong magic boiling around the forest.  
Seal gulped down.   
„T… Teacher we should go… before she kills us…“   
Seal said, it was better before meeting a terrible Fate.   
„I couldn’t do anything about you attacking my Homeland… But i won’t make this mistake again…“   
She growled, the Dragon gathered large amounts of blue fire within its mouth.   
Kyro looked up.   
„They are the same… She is a very Powerful Isral Dragon, no wonder she wears the royal Black Colors.“ Kyro said.   
Rhapsody grabbed the old Man.   
„If we won’t run now, we will be Ashes!“ She hissed at him.  
„No! We can’t! We have unlimited Power before us! We just need to tame her!“

Blue panicked a bit. They all felt the Rage from their dearest friend.   
The Dragon roared, releasing the Fire to the three Mages.  
Millenia slammed the handle of her Scythe to the Ground.  
Her Circle flickering into existence on the Ground.   
Cross placed his Hands over Ryu’s head, but there were no screams.   
They saw that they did, but no sound came to them.   
Blue hugged Millenia from behind.   
„Stop… please.“ He felt the Tension left from her.  
„I know… i won’t do the same mistake again…“ She whispered.   
She closed her eyes, before the scythe disappeared again and she looked up to her true form.  
„My proud soul.“   
The Dragon lowered its head, to get scratches.   
„Please, find a Place for us to live in freedom.“ She whispered at her Soul.   
The Sneks looked at her.  
„Leni?“ Blue asked softly.   
„I will tell you… all of it… it won’t be pleasant, and if you all decide to leave after hearing it all, i won’t stop you. If you will remain i will find a Forest for us, with no Humans around. Weaving my strongest magic so we can live peacefully there.“  
She said, without looking at them.   
Her Dragon Form moving to the Sky, flying away to find a Place, for all of them or herself alone.   
What remained of the Mages were brought away by the soft Breeze brought by the dragon wings.

She sighed.   
„Let us all sit down at the fireplace, no?“ They all nodded.   
Millenia seemed still very tense and probably…. frightened?   
The Sneks sat down across her.   
Ryu still with Dream.   
Millenia sighed softly.   
„Well, most of what i told you about my Homeland Isral is still true, i just hid a few things…“  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.   
„Isral is… was a Kingdom of Dragons, made out of Crystals, gemstones and jewels. Produced through our Magic.“   
The Noodles nodded their skulls.   
„The Royalty was born black, like my form… Our King was the last one and after my parents died and the egg of my brother was stolen… i was bound to be the next Ruler of our beloved Home.“ Dream blinked, he felt the sadness within her clearly this time.

„So you are a Princess?“ She smiled sadly.   
„I was. The Realm is dead and no one can live there anymore.“ A few looked at one another.  
„What do ya mean by that?“ Red asked.   
Millenia closed her eyes.   
„It started a bit after no one wanted to lay eggs anymore, to afraid the Humans would use their magic to steal them again… I was working on the Black song to get all those frustration out.“   
The pairs cuddled together, only Wine, Blue and Nightmare remained alone.   
„They suddenly attacked, all of them having Dragon Slayers, the only weapons that could seriously wound and kill a Dragon from my Kin…“   
Ryu cuddled closer to Dream and Cross.  
„We tried to run away, to escape this damnable fate, but it was for nothing… All fell until i was the last left…“   
Blue shivered at the thought.  
„In my rage… my pain and sadness i used the Black Song, fusing it with all my magic i had back then….“   
Edge hissed a bit.  
„So you know what will happen if you use it with your Power?“   
Millenia nodded.   
„Yes… Those who were dear to me, dusted and turned into black Flowers, like the ones you saw already.“   
She said, not looking at them at all. „  
But used with my magic… they will turn poisonous and kill those who breathed their spores very slowly and in the most cruel way.“  
She said, shivering at the memory.   
„That is why… no one can live there anymore… only i could, because it was my song…“

A few could understand that, because the own magic would not hurt oneself.  
„So you stayed in this dead place, because?“ Cross suddenly asked.  
„I thought i deserved it… Living alone until my Life ends.. I did those terrible things after all.“ Dream gasped.  
„But you did it because you were hurt!“ She shook her head.   
„Rage, Hate and Sadness is not an excuse to kill… just think if some of my tribe are still out there. maybe escaping someday? they could never return to their home…“   
She pulled her legs closer, but then her three mates cuddled up to her.   
„I’m still mad because you didn’t told us that you were a princess… but if i had the power i would have done the same.“ Wine said.  
„You only wanted to end the Pain you felt.“ Blue whispered, licking her cheek with his forked tongue.   
The others were unsure about it, but then Ryu walked up to Millenia.   
„Onee-Chan!“ They cuddled closer to her.  
„I’ll stay with you. You may have blood on your hands, but you kill to protect what is dear to you. Never hurting those you swore to protect.“   
Millenia smiled sadly at the little skeleton.  
„I could never hurt them.“ She stroked their head.   
„LET’S FIND A FOREST WITHOUT HUMANS THAN!“ Papyrus yelled eagerly.   
„Can’t we just let her search and wait until her soul found a place?“ Swapy asked.  
„You are so lazy!“ Ink laughed.   
„You’ll protect us anyways, right princess?“ Millenia looked at Red angrily.   
„Don’t start with that.“ She growled.   
The Noodles laughing at that.  
She smiled softly, hearing a soft sound, like rain falling on water surface.   
She blinked confused.   
_‚Finally let go of all your fears? We are so proud of you.’_   
Millenia heard a soft whisper. The Lake decided to respond to her again.   
_‚Call us, when you found the true Place of yours.‘_   
Millenia laughed with the Sneks this Time.


	15. The new Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millenia had a lot to reveal to her snake Friends, but it also made the Lake respond to her again, as if they just wanted her to finally leave her Dead Home for good. Still the Lamia were not safe yet. A lot to do, but Millenia has her mind set on it, never stopping until it is completed.

The other Noodles went to their Homes, a few were exhausted about all the Information she gave them.  
Millenia was still outside, enjoying the night breeze to calm her Mind and talk a bit with those she had not heard for a long time.   
It was easy to talk in her Mind, but that way she was unable to notice the light blue snek slithering up to her.   
„Leni?“ She blinked, hearing the soft Voice behind her.   
„Blue? Still up?“ The light blue Noodle sat down next to her.   
„Couldn’t sleep, the other two are still awake as well, but stayed inside to be there if Ryu wakes up.“   
Millenia smiled, leaning closer to him.   
„Sweet of them.“ Blue coiled his Tail around her.   
„Why are you still outside?“ Millenia giggled a bit.   
„A Lot to think about, like were to send my Soul to find a Place for us.“   
Blue cuddled closer, resting his Skull on her shoulder.   
„Will you be able to have my eggs… sending your Soul around like that.“   
Millenia smiled softly.   
„You worried about that?“ Blue sighed.   
„I just don’t want to stress or hurt you…“ Millenia turned a bit, kissing him on his Teeth.  
„Don’t you worry about that.“   
She smiled at him, making the light blue Noodle blush a bit.   
Millenia started to look around, seeing a few sneks peek out.   
„Blue?“ He looked at her.   
„Hm?“ She stood up.   
„I’ll show you something, come on.“ She grabbed his Hands and pulled him outside of the Village.   
Wine grinned at Nightmare.   
„Seems like Blue will finally impregnate her.“ Nightmare huffed smiling at them leaving.   
„Then all of us will have Family right?“ Wine nodded.   
„Yeah.“

Millenia walked to the River with Blue, it was away from the village enough to have some Privacy.   
„Why did we leave?“ Blue asked, Millenia sat down near the River, starting to pull of her shoes.   
„Um… Leni?“ Blue was a bit Confused.   
Millenia laughed, pushing her Legs into the Water.  
„I just wanted to be a bit alone with you.“ Blue blushed more, slithering to her.   
„You know what that means. You want to be teased.“ He said, letting his forked tongue glide over her exposed neck.   
„Mh… Maybe…“ She said, but Blue understood anyways, his Phalanges moving underneath her shirt.   
Millenia had to stifle her laugh, seeing Blue all confused.   
„No bra today?“ He asked confused.   
„Does it count, if i say it’s in the Wash?“ Blue looked at her, but he had some suspicions about her behavior.   
So his Phalanges traveled her Body.   
„Mh!“ Blue started to grin.   
„You planned this!“ He said, his fingers still moving.  
„What?“ She gasped, her hips starting to mimic his fingers movement.  
„all of this, oh you wait, this calls for some serious teasing!“ Blue said.   
Millenia blushed hotly. He and the other two mates knew all the right buttons on her.   
„D… Don’t tease me too much…“ She said, watching him.   
„Don’t worry, Leni.“ He grinned, licking her ear.   
„But say, my precious mate… can i ask for something?“   
She nodded, he was so patient.   
Blue grinned at her, whispering something in her ear. She blushed even more.   
„Sure.“ Millenia said.   
Her Clothes went in the Gras, before she got on all four.   
„Like this?“ Blue watched her.   
„The Legs a bit more away, i want to see it.“ She pulled her legs away from another a bit more.   
„Yes, that’s good.“ Blue said, in the Time they were all together, he mastered how to tease her the right way.   
That was exactly what he wanted to do now, finally able to let her have his Offspring. 

Wine watched the Sky change, both of them still not back.   
„You think they are too exhausted?“ Nightmare asked.   
„No, He probably teases her to her limits again.“ Wine laughed, hearing something.   
Finally the two returned.   
They entered the house.   
„Millenia? What happened to your knees?“ Wine asked, her knees a bit blue.   
„Oh! It was a bit… um Rough.“ She laughed, rubbing her Hips.   
„Blue!“ Nightmare turned to him.   
„Sorry, but she looked so damn hot.“ He said, turning away a bit.   
„No worries, it’ll heal.“ She said, walking up to the Kitchen.  
„As soon as the Sun is up, i’ll send out my Soul once more to search in the next direction.“ She said, filling a bowl with water.   
„You think you’ll find it?“ Nightmare asked worriedly.   
„A place for us? Yes i think so. Away from Humanity.“ She said with a smile.   
„But don’t overwork yourself!“ Wine said to her.   
„I’ll do my best.“ She said, already a bit tired, but she had to keep going.

As soon as the Sun was up even a bit, she called for her soul to send it off once more.   
Her Mates watched the majestic Creature disappear again.   
„You should rest now, Leni.“ Blue said, they were worried about her.   
„I can’t if i fall asleep then my Soul will do the same.“ She said, turning to them.   
„It’s fine, i’ll can handle that.“ She looked to the Fields.  
„We should harvest our greens soon.“   
Edge came out of his Home.  
„Up again so soon?“ He asked, Millenia walking past him.   
„No, haven’t slept and my soul is on the Search again.“   
Edge blinked.   
„What?“   
She laughed. „I’ll look after the Garden, how about you all make breakfast?“ She was off to the fields.   
„Is she serious?“ Her mates nodded.   
„Yes, she was up all night…“ Edge followed her.  
„Not good.. she will get sick if she won’t take care of herself.“

Blue sighed softly.  
„She is trying to hard to find us a Place.“ Cross said, coming over to them.   
„We have to force her to rest, after we found a Place.“ Wine suggested.   
„Good Idea, we will pamper our Princess then.“ Edge grinned.   
Blue looked around. „Where is Reeve?“ Edge turned to him.  
„He went early to the Cave, to see after our Eggs, it should be soon for them to Hatch.“ He said softly.  
„Right! You two were the first of us!“ Dream said happily.   
Papyrus was playing with Ryu.   
Like always they ate all together, before starting their Daily routine, checking the supplies, taking care of the Garden, waiting for News from the Soul.

Each Day was the same, until Millenia was not able to send her Soul out, because she would lay her last batch of Eggs.   
The noodles down the Cave, waiting for her to finish.   
She had colorful nests.   
Four purple and black eggs, four red and black eggs, and now some blue and black eggs would join them.   
Blue was so excited, he couldn’t await the moment to see the Eggs.   
The others looked after theirs, while waiting for the news.   
Finally they heard an exhausted huff.   
All the noodles slithering to their Friend, with Ryu in the tow.   
The Dragon looked up, only for her mates to slither closer, so they could lick and nuzzle her.   
„Never thought i would say that… but ain’t they cute together.“ Red said, watching them.   
Millenia raised her heavy and tall Body.   
Blue’s eye-lights turning to stars.   
Underneath the black dragon were five blue and black eggs.   
„FIVE?!“ Ink gasped.   
Blue slithered underneath his Mate to kiss and nuzzle softly his Offspring.  
„No wonder it took so long, you had one more.“ Wine said, licking softly the Mouth of his Mate.   
_‚I can’t tell how much i’m having. It’s between one and up to ten.’_ She growled a bit.   
„TEN? That would be 30 if you have ten with the three of them.“ Reeve said surprised.   
„A lot of work for the poor Mother.“ Swapy said lazily.   
Sans slithered up to her.   
„You think you can handle them all?“   
Millenia laughed, rubbing herself softly at Sans.   
_‚I can. I could manage a whole Kingdom, i think i can handle a couple of noodles.’_   
Sans laughed a bit.   
„Sounding like you’ll take care of our Kids to.“ She huffed a puff of smoke out.  
 _‚I wouldn’t mind at least, they all would become fast friends that way.‘_ Ink blinked.   
„She is right… Keeping them all together is a good Idea!“ Error sighed.   
„We can do that in our new home, as soon as we find it.“ Millenia nodded her big head.  
 _‚Yes, i will send out my soul as of tomorrow every day.‘_   
Edge was worried about that, because she was almost not sleeping at all.

The sneks watched over her, each Day she send off her soul.   
Nightmare, Wine and Blue having the Mission to make sure she sleeps at night.   
Not an easy task, but they managed nicely.   
After harvesting the Greens, they did not sew anew, because they could find a Home any Day now.   
Millenia was in the Gras, Ryu teaching her how to make Flower crowns.   
Dream smiled softly.   
„Did you guys notice? Ever since she told us about her live in Isral and what she was, she is far more relaxed and more happy.“   
Edge nodded next to him.  
„Yes, i thought so too.“ Swapy sighed a bit.   
Millenia looked up. „Nemesis.“ She whispered, the Dragon landing near them.   
„OH? BACK SO EARLY?“ Millenia stood up, walking to her soul, so she would merge with the Dragon again.   
„Yes, I found a Place for us.“ She said, turning to them.   
„REALLY?“ Papyrus seemed happy.  
„I can bring a few of us there, if you want to see.“ She said.

Edge turned around.   
„What do you think, you could start to make the Village there.“ Ink nodded.   
„I’ll want to see!“ Red growled.   
„Coming with ya too, Princess.“ Nightmare sighed.   
„I’ll accompany you too.“ Reeve looked at his Brother, who nodded.   
„Same.“ He only said. Millenia nodded.  
„Blue, Wine, will you keep an eye on Ryu?“ Wine nodded.   
„Sure, Sweet Scale.“ He said. Blue grinned.   
„Leave it to the Magnificent Blue, my Love!“ Millenia walked a bit away, to have enough space to change into her true form.   
Ryu watched with batted breath, how their sister changed her appearance.

She flatted herself to the ground so the Sneks could slither on her back.   
_‚hold on tight then.‘_ She huffed, stretching her wings to take flight.  
Edge watched the four sneks and the Dragon take off.  
Ink was amazed to see the world from above.  
„SO HIGH!“ He screamed looking down, seeing Dolphins jump out of water, as if to greet them.   
„Amazing.“ Nightmare said.   
_‚Wanna see up close?‘_ She asked, lowering herself down a bit, so that the Dolphins could greet them Properly.   
Ink starred in amazement.   
„This is the BEST!“ He said happily.   
_‚Ink be careful, we have a good speed on and you could fall off!‘_ Red grabbed the overexcited snek.   
„I got em!“ Millenia flew higher again.

  
Until they came to an Island almost all was Forest. She landed at the Beach.  
„This is Amazing!“ Nightmare said, surprised to see so much green.   
The island even had a lot of Mountains circling a good part of it.  
Millenia changed back.  
„Let’s search for a good Place to build the Village.“ She said, walking into the Greens, the four sneks following close behind.   
„Like it.“ Cobra said in his deep Voice.   
„Glad you do.“ Red looked around.   
„This feels good.“ He said, following the Woman.   
„Yes, this feels really right.“ Ink agreed.   
Cobra nodded. Millenia smiled.   
They walked deep into the Heart, until they found an open Place, with a large Cave near it.   
„How about this Place for the Village? It has a Cave near and we could surely find a river.“ Ink asked.   
„I’ve got something better as a River.“ She said, walking a bit to the Right, to another Place, a bit isolated from the Main place.

  
„I told you about the Lake i always sat, right?“ She said.   
The four Sneks nodded their skulls.   
„Well, the Lake is special to my Kin and i’ll show you exactly why.“ She closed her Eyes.   
„Please… Listen to me.“ Her circle appeared on the Ground.   
Making the Place Change.   
Suddenly the Ground got deeper, water pouring from the Ground.   
Some beautiful Crystals growing out of nowhere.   
Colorful flowers appeared, until a crystal clear Lake was created.   
„This Lake is the Main Reason i didn’t went Insane.“ She said, while the Surface started to bubble a bit.   
_‚So you found the Place, dearest Child?'  
_ A Woman, almost see through appeared on the Surface of the Lake. Millenia turned to the Ghost with a Smile.   
„Yes. We want to build our new Home on this Island.“   
Ink nodded enthusiastically.   
The Ghost Woman smiled.   
_‚I see. Well leave it to us, to change the Place for you and the sweet Noodles, who helped our lonely Child to regain her true Smile.’_

The Sneks watched the Woman to drift away, Millenia quickly to follow her.   
_‚So you want the Village here?_ ‘   
She turned to Millenia.   
„Sure. A river would be nice to, so we don’t have to disturb the Lake.“ The Ghost nodded.   
_‚What else?‘_ Ink looked around.   
„We can make the Garden ourself, but what about Animals?“ The Ghost laughed softly.  
 _‚So Animals for Meat, Milk and eatable eggs.’  
_ Red turned to the Cave behind them.  
„Can ya make the Cave like ours? To store and keep our Offsprings?“ The Woman nodded her head.   
_‚Sure. More?’_ Nightmare looked around.  
„Trees with fruits would be nice, it can also be something from your Home.“ The Ghost blinked in surprise.   
‚ _So it’s fine to add thinks from our Lands?'_ The Sneks nodded to her.  
„Sure! As long as Millenia feels fine with it!“ Millenia shrugged her Shoulders.   
„Would be nice.“ The Ghost floated to her.   
_‚This will be a lovely home. Come on, Guys!’_ The Lake started to shine brightly, more ghostly Creatures coming out of it.

„Whoa!“ Ink was amazed at that display.   
The first Woman turned to Millenia.   
_‚How about you start with the Protection Magic?‘_ Millenia nodded.   
„Good Idea.“ She said.   
Her Circle appearing underneath her, spreading across the whole Island.  
Ink looked down, this circle was more complicated as he thought.   
Strange symbols and signs spreading through it.   
The Ancestors started to form the Village, with more houses as they were, changing the Cave to their needs, giving them a little Farm with Animals and Trees of all sorts of strange fruits in it.  
Spreading the Trees across the Island.   
Forming a River that went next to the Village, so they could easily access it.

The Sneks watched them in Amazement, seeing a few beautiful crystals grow out of the Ground around the Village.   
Cobra blinked, it was almost finished in such a fast pace.   
_‚We will finish it tonight.‘_ The Woman said, floating around Millenia.   
„I’ll need at least two more Days, to finish the Protection spell.“ The Woman looked around.   
_‚I can sense our magical Fog, it will be enough until you moved here and can finish what you started.‘_ Nightmare blinked.   
„Fog? I don’t see fog.“ The Ghost laughed softly.   
_‚Of course not, because this fog is to keep out Humans.‘_ Millenia smiled at them.  
„I will finish up the next few days.“ Cobra watched her.   
She wanted to fly between their recent home and their new one?   
_‚Sure, we can work on it, when your back.“_ The ghost answered, returning to the Lake that remained there.   
„Let us return to the Beach then, so we can fly home, it’s almost Sundown.“ Millenia said, starting to walk already.

The four sneks followed her.   
„Is that a good idea? It will give you a lot of pressure to finish up, before the Babybones hatch.“ Millenia smiled at Ink being worried.   
„As soon as we finish, we can move those who already have their eggs hatched to this Place." She said.  
„But wouldn’t that mean that ya leave eight babybones alone with their dads, until your last eggs hatch?“ Millenia shook her head.   
„No, won’t do. We would remain until the last are hatched. I wouldn’t bear to leave their Dads alone with them.“ She said, looking back to Nightmare.   
„Thought so. You are far to reliable for that.“ Ink said happily.   
They reached the Beach, watching as Millenia changed into her Dragon Self once more to fly them Back to the recent Home.   
The other Noodles already waiting for them to return. Ink and Red started to talk about it, as soon as they got off Millenia’s Back.   
Nightmare stayed at her side, she seemed rather Tired while she flew back.


	16. First Movers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon was constantly Tired and exhausted, switching between the two Places. The Island she prepared to move to and the Forest where all the sneks still were. Her Mates are worried, but soon it is Time to move the first group there

Millenia changed places between the Forest and the Island to finish the Village and the Magical Spells to keep the Island hidden from Humans.  
Sometimes a few Noodles with her, sometimes she alone.   
Nightmare was worried, she seemed so exhausted each time she came back, just to disappear into the cave to look after their Eggs.   
She returned often late to the House, sometimes not and he found her snoozing away in the Cave.   
Edge was with him this Time, almost two weeks after she found the Island.   
„She is exhausted?“ Nightmare nodded.   
„Yes. She won’t show it but sometimes she just falls asleep in the Cave.“ Nightmare said.   
They slithered down, only to hear loud snoring.   
„See…“ Nightmare said, looking to Edge.   
They found a sleeping dragon down in the Cave, but she was not alone.

  
Three very little sneks in red and green colors, slithering near the Dragon.   
„Woah.“ Nightmare said shocked.   
It seemed like Edge and Reeve’s Babybones hatched a few minutes ago.   
The little ones were too occupied to examine that gigantic beast.   
„Heh, just hatched and attached to our Dragon.“   
The Babybones perked up at the deep rumbling Voice of their ‚Mother‘.  
They turned around to see him slithering to them.  
Nightmare looked after his Mate, deep asleep, not noticing them or the Babybones at all.   
„She is so exhausted…“ He said, stroking over her large Head.   
Edge collecting his Babies, then slithered to them.   
„You were right. She is pretty exhausted.“ Nightmare nodded.  
„But you, Reeve and the Babies will move to the new home soon, so you should prepare for that.“ Edge nodded.  
„Yes, we moved most of the Stuff already there, so Reeve and i can take care of some things for her now.“

Nightmare licked her Scales, trying to wake her softly. Millenia growled, opening her eyes slowly.  
„You fell asleep, Sweety.“ He whispered softly.  
 _‚Mh… I’m awake…‘_ She pushed herself up.  
 _‚Oh. Edge is here as well?’_ The taller red Snek nodded.   
„Yes. Look what i have here now.“   
He showed her the colorful Babybones, all three of them having grabby Hands towards the Dragon.  
 _‚They hatched?‘_   
She started to Change into her other Form.   
„Yes, we found them examine you.“ Nightmare said, watching her Change.   
„Oh? I didn’t notice at all.“ Nightmare sighed.   
„Because you are tired all the Time, ever since you found the Island. You need rest.“   
He said, but she only smiled at him.   
„I’m fine, Night. This is nothing.“ Nightmare didn’t agree with that.   
She looked far too tired for that.   
„Come on. Let’s get home and you into Bed. You need your rest.“ Nightmare insisted.

Edge smiled at her.   
„He is right. You need your strength.“ She sighed a bit, as Nightmare started to drag her with him.   
„I’m coming.“ She said.   
Edge slithered next to her, the Babybones in his Arms. She sighed softly.   
„Get ready to move Tomorrow there, Edge.“ She said, looking at him, while Nightmare dragged her with him back to the Village.   
„Tomorrow? You need some Rest, it’ll be stressful enough soon.“ He said, but she shook her head.   
„The faster the Better…“   
Of course she was right, because they could never be sure, when the next Humans would come to the Forest.   
Back at the Village, all the others came to see, while Nightmare brought Millenia to their Home.  
„Lay down now.“ He said.   
„Yes… Mother.“ She sighed, walking to the big Pillow in the living Room.   
She was far too exhausted to care anymore.   
Already asleep, before she hit the Pillow.

Blue and Wine looked at her.   
„We work her to the Bone…“ Wine said. Blue nodded.   
„It’s to much for her alone… but we can’t really help her, that sucks.“ Nightmare looked at her.   
„We can. Taking care of the Eggs, making sure she rests as soon as she returns.“ Blue nodded slowly.   
„You’re right! I’ll take care of our Eggs.“ He suddenly said.  
Wine nodded.   
„I’m helping and even helping her get the rest she needs.“   
Nightmare smiled a bit.   
„I’ll be waiting for her to drag her to Bed as soon as she is back and done for the day.“   
The three of them agreed on that, they couldn’t let their mate collapse from exhaustion.   
„I’m helping too!“ Ryu said behind them.  
„You can! You can help Reeve and Edge to keep the Babybones in Check, while flying to the Island.“   
Blue stroked their Head.   
„You can help all of us to do that.“ Ryu nodded their smoll head.   
„Leave it to me!“ They said happily.

Reeve and Edge checked their last belongings, while Ryu had a basket in their Hands, three colorful little Noodles inside.   
Millenia walked out of her House.   
„Ready?“ She asked. Edge turned to her.  
„Yes, but it will be a bit lonely with you guys." Millenia smiled.   
„Won’t. You still got my Ancestors there to keep you company.“ Reeve nodded.   
„They are nice.“ He was at the Island once, to design their Home. Edge was never there.  
„Okay. But we are ready.“ Ryu nodded.   
Millenia changed into her Dragon Form, so they could get on.   
„Keep a good eye on them, Ryu. They are a bit overexcited.“ Reeve warned the Smoll Skeleton.   
„Yes!“ They all got on Millenia’s Back.   
The others waving as she took off to the Sky.

Edge was amazed at the sight.  
It looked like fluffy Pillows flew past them, as Millenia drifted through the Air.   
Ryu looked around, but always returned their gaze back to the Basket with the little Noodles inside.   
Reeve grinned a bit, this was not his first time, but for Ryu and Edge.   
Millenia flew to the Island, well hidden through deep fog.   
„Is it this?“ Edge asked.   
„Yeah, this is our new Home. The fog is not that thick near the Island.“   
Edge was impressed, Millenia could do so much with the Magic she had.   
He really wondered if she could Conquer the whole world, or even destroy it.   
Millenia landed at the Beach, letting her Passengers down her Back.  
„Pretty!“ Ryu gasped.  
„Wait until you see the Village.“ Millenia said, walking up ahead.   
Ryu followed with the Basket.   
Edge and Reeve with the rest of their stuff.

Edge blinked, seeing a few jewels growing from the ground.   
„Woah!“ Millenia giggled a bit.   
Then the Village came and Edge couldn’t believe his Eyes.   
The Houses were bigger to hold them and their Children, more houses stood empty if the Kids were old enough to move out.   
The only thing he noticed, that was totally breathtaking, was the Fact, that each house was made of Crystals.  
„Such a beautiful Place!“ He said.   
A ghost floating to Millenia.   
_‚Back so soon, Precious? I thought you would return…’_ The ghost looked up.   
_‚Oh. I see.’_ Millenia turned to them.   
„Reeve, Edge, Ryu. This is My ancestor Miyaha. She keeps an Eye on the Island, while i am at the other Place. If you need anything ask her. She’ll be mostly at the Lake from my Homeland i called here.“   
The ghostly Woman laughed a bit. Edge looked around.   
„So this Place is…“ Miyaha nodded.   
_‚It is a mix from your wishes and our Homeland. The others wanted it that way to make Millenia feel a bit more at Home.’_   
The taller red snek found that Idea very lovely and would have done the same.   
_‚Now to get you settled. We designed the House in your Colors so it’s the Ruby and Emerald mixed house.’_   
Ryu looked around, until they spotted it.

  
Millenia already walking up to it.   
„It has everything you need and we already filled the Storage Cave, its the first down the right path.“ She explained.   
Reeve and Edge following her with Ryu and the Basket of little Noodles.   
Miyaha floating next to her.   
_‚We also prepared a Playground for your little sneks, its the Middle Path down.‘_ She explained.   
„So much… Thank you.“ Edge said.   
Miyaha shook her ghostly head.   
_‚Nothing to thank us for. We should thank you, saving our Precious Star to not fall into despair.’_ Reeve looked at her.  
„She is our dearest Friend, we would never let that happen.“   
Millenia smiled a bit.   
„Get Comfortable now and look around. This Island is protected by my Magic, so no fear anymore.“   
She sat down near the Fireplace.   
Edge and Reeve moved to explore.   
Ryu gave the Basket too Millenia, so they could follow them.   
Millenia looked inside the Basket, finding the small noodles all cuddled up and fast asleep.

Miyaha floated near her.   
_‚You are low of Magic, Precious… Couldn’t recover?‘_   
Millenia sighed.   
„It’s like i could sleep all day and still be drained.“ The Ghost sighed.   
_‚Well you used a lot and the Magic within the Island is not settled yes, of course it still needs your Magic to support it. As soon as you all moved here it will go better.’_   
Millenia nodded.  
„Yeah, Thankfully my three Sneks are taking care of the Eggs.“ Miyaha laughed.   
_‚Well, you having three Husbands is quiet something.‘_ Millenia sighed.   
„What ever!“ One of the little Sneks tried to crawl out of the Basked, after waking up.   
„Hey, what are you trying to do here, little one?“ Millenia asked, poking the green little noodle softly.  
It hissed at her in a tiny voice, before grabbing her finger.   
„Aww, come on, don’t be angry.“ She said, looking at it lovingly.   
The little noodle was still holding her Finger, while looking around, there was a lot to explore, but found something far better.   
Millenia crooked her head, while her hair moved with the soft breeze, the smoll snek captured by the movement of the Red Hair.  
„Heh. So that’s what caught your Attention?“   
She grabbed one strand of her very long red hair and held it in front of the snek, only for it to grab it.   
The little green noodle examined the Hair carefully, licking at it in wonder, until it decided to crawl up, throwing the Strand inside the Basket and waking its siblings.

The other two were mesmerized at the very long hair as well, climbing it up to see what was going on.   
The first was at Millenia’s Neck, slithering around there.   
„HEY! That tickles, stop it you little rascal!“ She laughed, while it tickled her.   
Their siblings climbing on other Places, but still at the Tall strange smelling Woman.  
One was examine her legs, while the other was at her Upper Body, crawling into her Clothing.   
„AH! Stop! That tickles too much!“ She started laughing, the third noodle climbing into her boots.   
She was laughing so hard, not noticing the others return to them.   
„What’s going on there?“ Reeve wondered.   
Edge saw her Shirt move a bit.   
„I think our Kids are exploring.“ He sighed, seeing a little noodle tail poking out of her Boots.   
She laughed, but didn’t move so to not hurt the small ones.   
„We should save her.“ Reeve suggested, slithering to her.   
„C… Come on… Come out!“ She giggled.   
„We’ll help.“ Reeve said, grabbing the little Tail poking out of the Shoe.   
Edge was fishing for the one at her Neck between her Hair. Ryu wanted to catch the one under her shirt.  
„Enough the Fun now.“ Reeve said, setting them back into the Basket.   
„Phew… saved.“ Millenia said, flopping down into the Gras.  
„I would have thought they wanted to explore.“ Millenia smiled.   
„My hair was far more interesting to them.“ She said. Reeve kept them in the Basket.   
„Let’s bring them down to the Playground then.“ He suggested. Millenia stood up, her hair a mess.   
„Sure!“   
Ryu giggled a bit, Millenia looked like she had just woken up, her hair hanging in all directions. 

They walked down the Cave. Edge looking around.   
„Five ways?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yeah, one on the right is for Meat, the second for fruits and greens. The middle is for the Playground, utmost left is for Fabric, so we can make clothing and the second left is down if one has eggs once more.“   
She explained, walking up the Middle Path.  
„You thought that through pretty far, hm?“ Reeve asked her.   
„We all did.“ She said, bringing them to a huge room with lots of things to play, climb and explore, but caged so no one could escape.   
„The Ancestors?“ Edge asked.  
„Yeah, they worked this out based on what they knew about the Dragon Hatchlings.“ She said.  
„Probably a very good idea.“ Reeve said, setting his Children into the Den.   
They started to look around and smell everything as soon as they hit the ground.   
„So cute!“ Ryu said, happily watching them.

They came out of the Cave with three exhausted little noodles fast asleep.  
„We should return.“ Millenia said.   
„We’ll come back tomorrow.“ The Dragon said.   
„No.“ Edge answered. Reeve looked at him.   
„No?“ Millenia turned around.  
„It’s a few days before the next Noodles hatch. Take the time to recover and rest yourself.“ Edge said, looking at the Dragon.   
„Reeve and i will be fine with the Kids.“ Reeve nodded slowly.   
„Yes. Don’t worry about us, we still have your Ancestors. They can always alarm you if something is amiss.“ He said with a smile.   
„Are you… sure?“ Both Noodles nodded their heads.   
„Fine. If you say so.“ Millenia turned around and disappeared with Ryu into the Forest.  
„Edge?“ The taller Snek sighed.   
„You saw how she struggled to stay awake… She should rest or she falls sick between the Moving.“ Reeve smiled a bit.   
„You big softy.“ He returned to his house.   
Edge sighed, following him, not noticing the Ghost who giggled softy.   
_‚it was a very good idea to bring her to them.‘_ She whispered to herself, before she returned to the waiting lake.

Millenia flew back with Ryu to the other waiting sneks.   
It already was dark as she returned, Ryu fell asleep on her Back all the while.   
Ink and a few other Sneks sat outside, waiting for her.   
„Food should be ready soon.“ Error said.   
„You waited for us?“ She was surprised, holding Ryu in her Arms.   
„Yes. You need to eat too!“ Ink said happily.   
Millenia sighed, sitting down near Wine and Blue.   
„You seem exhausted. Let’s eat and then go to bed.“ Wine suggested.  
„Sure.“ She said softly.   
Blue cuddled a bit closer.   
„You feel cold, are you alright?“ He asked worriedly.   
„I was in the Wind, of course my skin is cold.“ She laughed, kissing him on the Forehead.   
Cobra watched them, he was now a bit away from his brother, but as soon as his and Slims Eggs hatched, they would join them in this new Home. It was a really nice Place and he was glad that Woman had found them such a great Place.   
Cobra blinked.   
The Dragon was Pale and seemed drained for some reason.   
Slim looked at his partner, wondering why he was starring at the Dragon.  
He doodled something, giving it his Partner.   
Cobra looked down on it, then took his Mates Pen and wrote how tired she looked.   
Slim turned his Gaze to the Woman, noticing something.   
He doodled something new on his Paper and gave it to his Mate.

Cobra blinked confused, then turned his gaze to her once more. Slim was right, it was like he saw it.   
Her circle on her upper Arm was glowing, so she was using Magic all the Time.  
Cobra gave the Pictures to Sans and Red.   
Both looking down, then to the Woman.   
Nightmare was near her, ushering her to bed, after a little to Eat.   
Blue turned to the others, as soon as they were gone.  
„What’s wrong?“ Wine turned his Attention as well.   
„You saw the glow? She is constantly using Magic.“ Sans said. Blue nodded.   
„Yes, she is… She needs to keep this Place safe and hold up the Magic for the Island….“   
Wine sighed a bit.   
„Can’t we move to the Island with the eggs still eggs?“ Blue shook his Head.   
„We suggested the same, but Millenia doesn’t feel well with it. She doesn’t want to damage the Eggs.“ Dream seemed sad.  
„But it will take at least one or two months more until all of them hatched… This could kill her.“ Wine nodded softly.   
„We support her with our Magic, as best we can, but she wants to be safe with the eggs.“ Sans nodded.  
„We should talk to her once more. Maybe there is a way to bring them to the Island, without the probability to damage them.“ He said.   
Ryu blinked confused.   
„What about the Lake? if she can call it or connect it with water? We could bring them to the Island without any damage“ The others turned to the smoll skeleton.   
„That’s… it could work!“ Blue said happily.   
„We should talk to her tomorrow!“


	17. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge and Reeve moved first to the Islan, left alone with Millenia's ghostly ancestors they use the opportunity to ask them about their past. What they see is shocking.

Edge and Reeve were outside with their little Sneks.   
_‚Everything alright with you two?‘_ Miyaha floated around them.   
„Yes, but there is something we are quiet curious about.“  
Reeve said, looking up to the Ghost.  
 _‚Oh? What is it?‘_ Edge stroked his Children.   
„We want to know more about the Past of Millenia. How it happened that your eggs were stolen and how the Humans attacked your lands.“   
Miyaha looked at them.  
 _‚You… want to know about that?‘_ Both sneks nodded their heads.   
_‚Well… if you really want to know, come to the Lake.‘_ She floated away.

Edge looked to his Partner.   
Reeve was sure they needed to know what happened, to help their Friend overcome it.  
Both sneks slithered to the Lake were Miyaha waited for them.  
 _‚Well it all started a bit before my Daughter died.‘_ She said, looking down into the Water.   
The Surface gave the insight of things that happened back then.   
The two sneks saw a very young version of Millenia, no Circle carved into her Arm and what was more strange, that girl had Eyes like rubies.   
„Wha?“   
Reeve stared down at the Water Surface, wondered by this.   
It was clearly their Millenia as a child, but why had she a different eye color?   
Miyaha laughed a bit.   
_‚You’ll see soon when and why it changed.‘_   
Edge wondered really, why her eye color changed, but he had to admit, Child Millenia was a really cute girl.

Her Mother was as tall as she was, but had shorter red hair as Millenia had now and had the same deep red eye color her Child had.   
Her Father on the other had, had black hair and dark brown almost black eyes.   
He held his daughter at her little Hand, walking away from the tall, diamond made castle.   
„Mommy, Look! The Moon Fruits are ready!“ The Girl said happily.   
„Should we buy some?“ The Mother asked, her voice soft like a silver bell ringing.   
„Yes, Please! I want to give some to Lysander!“ The girl said happily.   
Her Father laughed.   
„You really love the Egg right?“ Millenia nodded her little head.   
„Yes!“ Reeve smiled softly.   
She was such a sweet girl, not knowing any evil.   
Her Mother smiled lovingly at her Daughter.   
„You’ll be the best big sister ever, right?“ Millenia nodded her Head.   
„I will, Mommy!“ The mother laughed softly, only to stop, as she noticed some People walk past them.

„So the King decided to have Talks with the Humans?“   
Millenia’s father said.   
„Yes, Father wanted to make peace with them. I’m still not sure about this.“   
Millenia looked between her parents.   
„What is it, Mommy?“ Her Mother pushed her Child behind her, hiding the little Kid behind her Dress.   
The Humans turned to them, smiling strangely.   
Reeve hissed sharply.   
He knew from the looks that they planned something.   
The Image on the Surface changed into the Palace.   
The Family returning.   
„I’ll go look after Lysander.“ The Mother said.   
„Sure, Love. I’ll call the Maids to help Millenia bath.“ They smiled lovingly at one another, before go separate Paths.   
„Daddy. How long will it take for Lysander to Hatch?“ She asked innocently.   
Her Father smiled.   
„a Bit longer, be Patient my Child.“ He said, picking his Daughter up.   
„Time for a bath, hm?“ The Girl nodded.   
„Yes, Daddy.“

Millenia was in the Bath. The Father waiting in their Room.  
Suddenly the Door flew open, a very pale Mother coming inside.   
„Love? What is wrong?“ The Father catches his wife.   
„It’s gone… The Egg is… gone.“ She almost cried.   
„What?“ Reeve and Edge looked at one another.   
„The Humans are attacking!“ A soldier yelled, running to the Throne Room.   
The Pair looked at one another.   
This meant something. After sometime, they both were armed.  
The father kneeling down in front of his girl.   
„Be a good girl and stay with your Grandmother.“ The girl nodded slowly.   
Miyaha stood there, watching them worried.   
„Be careful, you two.“ She begged.   
„Of Course, My Queen.“ The Father said, before disappearing with his wife.   
Both sneks somehow knew, they were gone forever.

  
Both where right, the Couple did return, but as Dust.   
Miyaha kneeling in front of them, crying badly for her lost daughter.   
Millenia didn’t know what to do.   
The King hold her little Hand.   
A Man with white hair walking up to him.   
„Did you found it, Rufiel?“ The Man shook his head.   
„No sign of the Egg… A few more are missing as well.“ He said to the King.   
„The Humans took them…“ Millenia said, staring at the Dust of her Parents.   
Rufiel looked at her.

Edge gulped down, the girl knew back then, but no one seemed to listen to her.   
Time ran away in the Lake, showing a far older Millenia with two sharp Daggers.   
Training with a Man with blond hair.   
„You’re doing great, Princess.“ He said, after they stopped.   
„It’s still not enough.“ She answered.   
Both sneks saw that she still had no circle on her left arm and still had red eyes.   
„I can’t seem to understand, why Grandfather insists to make peace with this Garbage… They steal our eggs, our Kids!“   
The Man sighed.   
„Princess, i know you are upset. But there is no Proof that they stole the Eggs.“ He said calmly.   
„Who else would it be, Nero?“ She hissed.   
„Only these pests are entering and leaving our realm.“ Nero shook his Head.   
„Princess. We need proof to pin them down and you know that.“ He said.   
Millenia turned around. „You want proof… I’ll bring you Proof then.“ She said, marching off to the Castle.

  
The Man with the white hair awaiting her.   
„Princess. You seem rather upset.“ Millenia sighed.   
„Ru… why does no one believe me… They stole my brother, they killed my parents and a lot of our people… Why does Grandfather insist to be their plaything?“   
Rufiel shook his Head.   
„I can’t say, Princess… But i believe you. It can only be them…“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yes, but all they want is proof…“ She clicked her tongue.  
„I will give them Proof.“   
Rufiel watched her go.  
„Please, Princess… Be careful with what ever you planned.“ He said worriedly.  
Miyaha walked up to him.   
„Rufiel.“ The Man turned and bowed to the Queen.   
„Your Highness.“ She watched the Hall.   
„Millenia is still on that?“ Rufiel nodded.   
„Yes. But i can understand her… To be frank, your highness. I’ll even have the same Opinion as our Princess.“   
The Queen smiled softly.   
„I know and you are her best friend. But please, Rufiel… Keep her out of Danger, i don’t want to lose another Child.“   
Rufiel bowed once more.  
„Yes, your Highness.“ Miyaha sighed, watching him leave.   
„I have a bad feeling about all this… Millenia could be truly right… She knew as a child… Oh Niles, why are you doing this…“   
Miyaha turned to walk the Path to the Throne Room, she had to speak with her husband.

Millenia disappeared down the Cave, where all the Eggs were.   
She felt so angry about these Humans.  
Rufiel found her there most of the Time, talking with all those who still needed to Hatch.  
Ever since her Brother disappeared and her Parents died.   
Sometimes with the Music Box her Mother always had.  
He found her sitting there again, talking with the Eggs.   
„Princess.“ He said.  
Millenia turned around.  
„What is it, Ru?“ Rufiel walked up to her.   
„Are you going to wait, until they come here?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yep. I’m going to wait for them and pin them Down to proof they stole them.“   
They sat down in the Cave a long time, before they heard something.   
„Sweety?“ Millenia turned around.   
„Grandmother, what is it?“ The Queen came down.   
„I wanted to look after you, you weren’t at dinner.“ Rufiel blinked.   
„That late…“ He never finished that sentence, as a sharp dark Blade went through the Queen.

„Shit… There still was someone.“  
Rufiel stared at the Blade, while Millenia boiled with Rage.  
„GRANDMOTHER!“   
It was the Time it happened.   
The Circle flickering into existence suddenly.   
Rufiel shielded his Face from the sudden Magic Output.  
The Circle on the Ground started to burn itself into her left upper Arm.  
„DON’T YOU DARE TO MOVE!“   
She screamed, her eyes changing suddenly with a new explode of Magic.  
Leaving them Silver, not the Ruby anymore.   
The Queen gasped for Air, while the beasts behind her couldn’t move anymore.   
But they weren’t human.   
They were Monsters with strange collars around their Necks.   
Rufiel turned angry after regaining his composure.   
They had to take them Down fast, to save the Queen.   
The Magic outburst alerted the Soldiers up in the Castle and they rushed into the Cave.   
Taking the Monsters down very fast, but Miyaha could not be saved anymore.  
She was stabbed with the only thing, that could kill a Dragon almost immediately.   
The King was devastated losing his Wife to some monsters.

Millenia sat in the Garden, Rufiel with her, bandaging her Arm.   
„Does it hurt?“ He asked worriedly.   
„Not anymore… what was that?“ She looked at him.  
„Well, hard to explain, but probably your Magic waking up, after seeing another beloved die…“   
He said sadly.  
„You have very strong Magic, my Princess. Keeping them frozen into Place, it felt like you controlled Time itself.“   
Millenia sighed, turning her eyes to the Sky.   
„How is your sight?“   
He asked, watching her.   
„Still can’t see… It’s so strange… My eye color changing, that circle appearing on my arm and this strange Weapon that talks to me.“   
Rufiel blinked.  
„Weapon? What Weapon?“ Millenia wanted to stand up.   
„Wait, i’ll help.“ Rufiel said, helping her stand up and walk a bit from the Bench away.  
„Could you leave me a lot of Space.“ Rufiel sighed.  
„Sure.“ He walked a got bit away.   
„Sharyu.“ She whispered and the large Scythe appeared in her Hands.   
„When did you?“ Rufiel asked surprised.  
„It called out to me… Saying its name is Sharyu and it will be with me.“   
Rufiel blinked in surprise.  
„How strange. I never saw any Weapon like this in the History of this Lands.“ Millenia sighed.   
„Of course not.“ She flinched at the Voice from the King.   
„Sharyu is a Treasure not known to many of this Realm.“   
Millenia tightened her Grab on the Weapon.  
„I never saw this Weapon since i was a very young Dragon… It disappeared a long Time ago. Never would i have thought, that it would reappear.“   
Millenia blinked a few times, feeling her Grandfather come closer.   
„Still darkness, my Child?“   
She nodded softly  
„Yes, Your Highness.“ She said stiffly.  
„It will get better, as soon as your eyes have adjusted to your Powers.“  
Rufiel walked closer.  
„Your Highness, what does it mean?“ He asked.  
„Well, our Princess is very special indeed. Having the Power of Song and the Silver of Time.“ Rufiel didn’t understand.   
„What does that mean?“ The King looked at his Granddaughter.   
„She can conjure Magic through Music, Instrumental or her Voice and her eyes turning silver means that she can control Time as well.“   
Rufiel looked at his best friend.   
„Won’t she be in Danger if the Humans find out?“ The King sighed.   
„The Humans are not so bad as you think.“ Millenia growled lowly.   
„They are far worse…“ The King shook his Head.   
„One day you will understand, little One.“ He walked away, leaving them in the garden.   
„No… you will see that i was right, hopefully for all of our People before it’s too late…“ She whispered.   
After she regained her Sight again, she had to be with the King, meeting the damnable Humans.

They always look strangely at her, as if they planned something.   
„Well, King of all Dragons. We noticed how few children you have.“   
The King sighed.   
„Well, Eggs need time to grow, before they hatch and special care.“   
The Leader raised his Brow.   
„Really? How interesting. I could have sworn, that i heard there was no Breeding going on within your Kind.“   
Millenia wanted to growl at them.   
They were the reason after all, why the Citizens were afraid to have Eggs anymore.   
The King said nothing to that.   
The Human Leader grinned at the King in a very strange way.   
„You should really breed or your kind will not last very long.“ Millenia finally growled.   
„What do you mean with that? Are you threatening us?“   
Rufiel flinched at her angry Tone.   
„Of course not, dear Princess. But it would be very said, to see the last dragon die.“ Millenia hissed at him.  
„You would be long dust, before the last Dragon dies.“ The King looked down.  
„Enough of that.“ He said harshly.  
Millenia went silent, Reeve couldn’t understand, why the King would listen to the Humans but not his own Family.

Edge looked up to Miyaha.   
_‚We never understood ourself, why my Husband choose to believe the Humans… You heard what happened from our Child.‘_   
Edge nodded.   
„Yeah, she told us. But one thing is a mystery to me still… Why isn’t he within this Lake?“   
Miyaha smiled a bit, the Water changing to its normal Surface.   
_‚All who fell to the Black song of our Child… were denied the Access of the Lake.‘_ Reeve blinked.  
„Why?“ Miyaha sighed.  
 _‚Because she turned them into poisoned flowers. Not intentionally.’_ Edge shook his Skull.   
„Very sad… But thank you for showing us anyways.“ Miyaha nodded.  
 _‚Of course. We just want her to live happily, that’s why we brought her here. The Humans had legends about your kin, Fan made stories, that made her Smile.’_ The two sneks looked at the ghostly Woman.   
„Stories, about us?“ She nodded.   
_‚At least about Lamia, so we all searched a bit through the Worlds, until we found your World.‘_ She floated around the Lake.  
 _‚Our child was so upset for us to bring her in your world, but it was the best decision we could make.‘_ Edge stroked his children.   
„Yes. We are very happy to have her being a part of our growing Family.“  
Miyaha smiled.   
‚ _Good to hear that.‘_ Reeve sighed.   
„One More thing, though… What is happening to her right now?“ Miyaha lowered herself.  
 _‚You mean her tiredness and that?‘_ Reeve nodded.  
„Yes.“ Miyaha thought about it.  
 _‚Well, her Magic is constantly in use. Switching between this place and the other one to keep both safe and stable…’_   
Edge was confused.  
„Is it harmful for her?“ Miyaha nodded.  
 _‚Yes, if she remains to long that they it could make her very sick.‘_ Both sneks looked at one another.  
„How can we get the Eggs to this Island, so she can leave the other Place?“ Miyaha floated around, thinking about it.   
_‚The Problem is, how to bring the Eggs here, without risking damage…_ ‘

Edge looked down, meeting the Waters Surface once more.  
„What about the Lake?“ Miyaha stopped.  
 _‚What?‘  
_ Reeve looked at his Partner.  
„What do you mean?“ Edge pointed at the Lake.  
„Probably stupid of me… But if we use the Lake as a connection between the Island and our old home… We could bring the Eggs safely to this place. Ryu brought this Idea to mind. They were saying something similar.“   
Miyaha touched the Surface.  
 _‚Well it would be exhausting for her. But if we plan enough Time to do so, it should be done within a week.’_ Reeve blinked in surprise.   
„Really?“ Miyaha nodded.   
_'Yes, we would need a day to bring all the Eggs safely from there to this Place, give her a day to rest, bring some Sneks, one more day to rest and then bring the Rest up. Would be five days of Work, but then she had enough Time to recover.’_   
Reeve nodded.   
Hope was blooming between those two sneks.  
„We have to convince her.“ Miyaha laughed.  
 _‚Leave that to us.’_ With that, the Ghost disappeared.


	18. Through the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lamia decided to try and bring the Eggs through the Water to the Island. Now it was Time to convince their Dragon. If they all work together and be really carefully, it should work out, right?

Blue and his Friends met outside.  
„Ryu had the Idea to use the Lake to bring the Eggs over.“ Dream said.   
Millenia was still inside the house, having a hard time to stand up.   
„Is that even possible?“ Blue asked worriedly.   
_‚Yes it is actually.'_   
The Sneks winced at the sudden voice.   
Nightmare looked up to see the ghostly Woman he met before.   
„Is it, Miyaha?“   
The Woman floated around them, nodding her see-through head.   
_‚Yes. It would stress her a bit, because she has to keep her Magic for that Time at a high level, but it would stress her far less as to wait until all eggs are Hatched.’_   
The Sneks blinked.   
„Really?“ Miyaha smiled softly.   
_‚Yes, Edge on our side had the same Idea as your little Ryu here.'_   
Dream looked up to the Woman.  
„How will it work?“  
All of them were curious.  
 _‚Well she has to summon the Lake to this place, or connect it with a Bowl big enough for the Eggs. As soon as the Connection is made, you can place the eggs into the Water and have them transferred through magic to the Island, where Reeve and Edge are waiting to collect them and bring them down to the Cave.’_ Miyaha explained.  
„WOULDN’T IT BE MORE HELPFUL IF FOUR OF US WOULD GO TO THE ISLAND?“ Papyrus asked her.   
_‚A Possibility as well. But she has to fly were, drop the four off and fly back. Don’t know if she can transfer all the eggs on the same day then.’_ Wine thought about it.  
„What if we support her with our Magic?“ Miyaha floated around.   
_‚Hm… It would be worth a try, but if her Magic tires out and one egg is in the Transfer progress it would be lost forever.‘_   
That was something they didn’t want to happen.

 _‚with six on the other side, we could bring six eggs at one go to the other side, us ghosts telling you when you can place them in… How many are there to transfer?‘_   
The others looked at one another.  
„Let’s see…“ Blue said.   
Wine sighed.   
„Starting from last to those who could hatch the next few days… Blue and Millenia having five eggs.“ Miyaha nodded.   
„SWAPY AND I, WE HAVE THREE!“ Papyrus said.   
_‚Are eight.‘_ Miyaha said.   
„We have two, Squid and i.“ Error said, Ink nodding next to him.   
„Millenia and Wine with four eggs.“ Miyaha smiled, she already knew that Millenia had 13 eggs in Total.   
„We have three.“ Cross said, Dream nodding next to him.   
„Night has four.“ Blue said, looking to the purple snek. Sans looked up to Miyaha.   
„Our four eggs and Slim and Cobras two eggs could hatch the next two or three days.“ Miyaha nodded her ghostly head.   
_‚Meaning you would remain here, in case they hatch. Millenia can bring up to six. So who will go to the Island, to help?’_   
The Noodles looked at one another.  
Slim, Cobra, Sans and Red would remain here just for their eggs.   
Night, Blue and Wine would remain to keep Millenia stable, that Miyaha knew as well.   
Ryu could be brought with any batch, because they were smoll.  
„I’ll go there!“ Ryu said suddenly.   
„I can Eggsit them until all are there!“ Nightmare smiled softly.  
„Good Idea, Ryu.“ Cross looked around.   
„Okay. Dream, Ink, Error, Swapy, Papyrus and i will leave for the Island then, to deliver them to the Cave then.“ Miyaha nodded.   
_‚Ryu knows the outlines of the breeding area, so they can give you instructions.‘_ Ryu nodded their small head.   
„I can do that!“ #

Nightmare nodded.   
„That means we can deliver eight eggs in one go.“ Miyaha laughed softly.   
_‚Yes, if you bring the eight up to deliver it’ll be easier, so we only have to wait for the others to bring them down then.‘_ Blue was relieved to hear that.   
„If the others hatch in the Meantime, she can bring them over, right?“ Miyaha nodded, turning around.   
_‚Finally got up, i see.'_ Millenia walked to them, she looked really bad.  
„Grandmother? What are you doing here?“ The Ghost laughed a bit.   
_‚Making a Plan to bring the Eggs over to the Island, silly.'_ Millenia blinked.   
„Huh?“ The Ghost explained how they planned all out.   
_‚It’ll be far less stress on your Body and you need that right now.‘_ Millenia sat down near Blue and Nightmare, both cuddling close to her.   
„So i’ll bring those six and Ryu over to the Island, while the others get the first Eggs ready to be brought through the water. The Water i’ll connect with the Lake after returning?“ Miyaha nodded.   
_‚Yes, Precious.‘_ Millenia looked up.   
„Can’t i just separate my Soul, send them there while getting the Water connected?“ She asked.  
 _‚NO!‘_ Miyaha yelled, making a few noodles flinch.

Millenia blinked.   
„Why?“ The Ghost sighed.   
_‚Stupid, this is far more stress for you than just fly there yourself. If you separate yourself again, you won’t be able to connect the water.’_   
Blue was really worried now, like a few others as well.   
„Hm… Kay then.“ Miyaha sighed.   
_‚Eat some breakfast and then get ready, as sooner we start, as faster is the Magic use brought to a minimum.‘_   
The noodles nodded, watching Miyaha disappear to get everything on the other side ready.   
The others started to prepare breakfast.   
Nightmare close to Millenia, who still looked tired as hell.   
„Are you sure you can do it?“ Millenia nodded softly.   
„Yeah, i’m fine.“  
Nightmare nuzzled her softly.   
„It’s over soon, then you can get all the rest you need and believe me, the others and i will pamper you so badly.“   
Millenia laughed softly.   
„I know. But Night, as soon as the others and i fly to the Island, then please go down to the Cave. You’re all save there.“   
Nightmare licked her Face with his forked tongue.  
„We will do that.“   
All of them knew that she was worried about the Hunters to come, while she was away, that’s why she held the Magic at a very high and constant level.   
Dream brought the Breakfast to them.   
„I’m really excited to see our new Home.“ He said happily.   
„Right, a few of you never were there.“ Millenia said while eating.   
„I’M SURE IT IS VERY LOVELY!“ Papyrus said.   
„You’ll see once you get there.“ Millenia said with a soft smile.   
„So get ready you guys, you won’t return here anymore.“ She stood up, walking back to her house.   
„Right!“ Cross said.

They would take all they need with them, they only have here what they needed the most, to make it far easier to move later on.   
The six and Ryu started to pack their things, it was not much anyway, so they were done within an hour.   
Millenia already waiting for them in her Dragon form.   
„See you in a bit, Guys!“ Dream said, the others already getting on.   
„Sure and don’t fall off because of excitement!“ Blue warned them.   
_‚Hold on tight.‘_ The dragon growled, before taking off into the Sky.   
„Let’s move to the Cave. Millenia asked us to do so.“ Nightmare said to the others.   
„Sure she did, can’t say the humans won’t come for us without her here!“ Red growled.   
They moved to the Cave, leaving the Village left alone.

  
Millenia flew across the Sea, bringing the Six sneks and the smoll skeleton to the Island.   
„I’m so excited right now! We will finally see our true Home!“ Dream said, grabbing his belongings close to his chest.   
Cross shook his head.   
„Come on, Dream. We will be there soon, just wait a bit longer.“  
Ink had to laugh, for a few of them would be this the first time being over there.  
He was excited a bit, if he would be far too excited he would throw up ink on the poor Dragon.   
They saw thick fog ahead of them.   
„Uh oh, doesn’t look good there.“ Swapy said.  
 _‚Actually, that’s my magic. Keeping the Island hidden.’_   
The Dragon said, lowering herself a bit, to fly through the Fog.  
She landed on the Beach.   
Edge already waiting for the others.  
„What a beautiful beach!“ Dream said, slithering down her Back.   
„Wait until you see the Village.“   
Edge said with a grin.   
He turned to Millenia then.  
„Miyaha went to the others, to make it easier communicate between us here and you guys over there.“   
She nodded her big head.   
_‚We will get all set up and start as soon as possible.‘_ Edge nodded in agreement.   
„Yes, once all eggs are here you just have to fly twice to bring the rest of us.“ Ryu jumped around happily.   
The Snakes watched the Dragon disappear into the deep fog.   
„Slim and Cobra’s eggs should hatch Tomorrow, if i’m not mistaken.“   
Edge said, while guiding his friends to the Village.   
„Really? Then today Egg moving and tomorrow two more sneks here?“ Error said.   
„Probably. Hopefully we can manage to move all the Eggs that still needs time today.“

Millenia returned to the Forest, changing and sighing a bit.  
She pushed her sleeve a bit up.   
Her circle engraved onto her Arm started to turn a deeb black on some places.   
It would settle back mostly the next day, but she would not keep that up for far too long.   
_‚This looks bad, precious.‘_   
Miyaha said, watching her pulling the Sleeve back down.   
„I can Manage.“ She said, not bothering to turn around.   
_‚If you say so, precious.‘_   
Millenia got ready to connect the Lake with a big Water Bowl, big enough to fit the Eggs easily.   
_‚Should i get the Sneks to move the eggs up, for the first go?‘_ Millenia nodded.  
„Yes, i’ll connect it all the While. Liliana is on the other side?“ Miyaha nodded.  
 _'Yes she is.’_

Miyaha floated to the Cave, while Millenia closed her eyes. She took a deep breath.   
„Okay, i only got to connect the Lake with this bowl, keep the magic for the Fog up and stabilize the magic around this forest. Easy thing.“   
She whispered, feeling the Pain of her left Arm.  
If the manage to bring the eggs over to the island, then they could move the six eggs that should hatch soon up to the houses and she could let the magic within the Cave dissipate, that would help her a great deal already.   
_‚Precious.‘_ Someone called.   
Millenia looked down to the Water.   
„Liliana, so the Connection is on.“   
The Woman with the dark green hair in the Water nodded.  
 _‚Yes, The Sneks are ready on this side. Ryu is down in the Cave to give instructions. How about on your Side?’_   
Millenia looked to the Side.   
„We have to bring the first eggs up. But they should be here soon.“ Liliana nodded.   
_‚Good.‘_

Miyaha and the others came, each of them having an egg in their hand.   
Blue gave his to Millenia, so he could get the eight egg for the first round.   
Miyaha floated near the Bowl.   
_‚Should we start then?‘_ Millenia nodded.  
„Yes. First up are Blue and Mine. Five eggs in the Total.“ She said.   
Liliana nodding in the Water.   
_‚Understood, first five eggs from Blue and Millenia.‘_   
Millenia placed the dark blue egg into the Water, the others watching how it sank down.   
Miyaha observing carefully, now all was up to her and Liliana, to manage both sides well.   
Blue returned with the eight egg.   
_‚Okay, the first egg is on the other side and out of the water, next then.‘_   
Miyaha said softly.   
Millenia took the next egg and placed it into the Water, all the Sneks fascinated how easy this all seemed, but they knew it wasn’t easy at all.  
Liliana on the other side watched the light blue Egg pop out of the water.  
Reeve carefully taking it out.  
 _‚Looking good, the second one is here, Miyaha.‘_   
She whispered.  
Dream blinked in amazement.   
„This is really a very gentle way to move them here.“   
Edge nodded.   
„Good thing Ryu had that idea.“

The third egg floated to the surface, Liliana smiling.  
The sneks working good together to move the eggs carefully but fast from the Forest to the Island.   
Miyaha looked down to Millenia.   
_‚Liliana, the last Blue egg is coming now. Next up will be the orange and red eggs from Swapy and Papyrus.’_   
Wine was amazed, ghosts easily talking over a far distance with one another.   
Eggs brought through simply connecting water to another place far away.   
But they couldn’t know how long this peace will last to give them time to move.   
They finished moving the eggs from Blue, Swapy and Papyrus within an hour.   
Miyaha floated near Millenia, after the last one was through.  
 _‚How is it?‘_ Millenia sighed.  
„I can do one more round.“ Miyaha listened to the magical flow of her Granddaughter.   
_‚Yes you can, but after that you should rest a bit, to move the last group.‘_ Millenia nodded softly.

The Sneks went down to the Cave, to fetch Wine’s four eggs and Ink and Errors two eggs.   
they would move them only in pairs, so that no one is left alone too long without their siblings.   
Miyaha watched Millenia a bit, but the Woman was fine for now, so they could keep going with the next group.   
_‚They’re ready on the other Side.‘_ Miyaha told them.   
„We start with Ink and Error’s eggs.“   
Blue said, giving her the first egg.   
_‚Ink and Error it is.‘_   
Miyaha said, telling Liliana on the other Side.   
Millenia placed the first colorful egg into the Water.   
Wine, Blue and Nightmare watched her closely, but the Dragon seemed better as before.   
_‚You can move the next.‘_ Miyaha told her, Wine gave Millenia the second egg.   
„Good, if it goes this smoothly we can move the other two groups as well.“ Millenia said.   
_‚We have to see if you can keep it up, but we can move the eggs up the Village at least, so you can reales the Magic around the Cave.‘_   
Blue looked up to her.   
„Slim, Wine and i can already bring three more eggs up, while you move the others.“ Miyaha nodded.  
 _‚Start with those who should hatch soon.‘_   
The sneks slithered away to do exactly that.

If they could move all it would be far better for Millenia.  
Miyaha nodded, Cobra giving a deep red Egg to her.   
_‚Yours and Wine up next?'_ Millenia looked at it.   
„Yes.“ Cobra slithered down to help the other three moving the eggs.  
Miyaha was a bit worried, but Millenia had good Control over all that.   
_‚It’s on the other side, next.‘_   
The ghost saw the others return with four eggs, two from Slim and Cobra and two already from Red and Sans.   
They brought them to the houses.  
Red gave Millenia the next egg.   
„Here ya go, Princess.“ Millenia shook her head.   
„Stop it already Red.“   
He grinned at her, before he slithered to the others.   
With them five they could bring the two other eggs from Sans and Red and three eggs from Dream and Cross.  
Millenia placed the Egg softly into the Water.   
_‚Two more, then on to the next group it is?‘_ Millenia nodded.  
„Yes.“ She felt the others move again.  
Three remained with eggs, Wine, Blue and Slim.  
Cobra and Red moved down to get two from Night.   
Sans gave her the Next egg.

  
As soon as Nightmare will give her the last egg they could get the last two from Nightmare and Millenia.   
_‚Looking good, how do you feel?‘_ Millenia smiled.  
„I can Manage, as soon as Nightmare returns i’ll let the Magic in the Cave dissipate.“   
Miyaha nodded.   
_‚Yes, with that you’ll can bring the others over.‘_ Nightmare watched the Dragon worriedly.  
„Will you be okay?“ Millenia smiled.   
„Sure, come on bring me the Egg.“ She took it from him, so he could bring the last one.   
Sans looked around.   
„The Cave should be empty soon. The others are up here.“ Miyaha nodded with a soft smile.   
_‚good, as soon as nightmare is back here, she can let leave the Magic from the Cave.‘_   
Nightmare slithered to them with the last egg.   
Millenia closed her eyes, so that the Magic within the Cave slowly disappeared.

  
 _‚Should we keep going?‘_   
Miyaha asked, feeling the slow rise of the Magic within her Granddaughter.   
„Yes. The next are Dream and Cross.“ Miyaha nodded.   
_‚As you wish.‘_ They kept going until all Eggs were delivered to the Island.   
Her Mates cuddling closer to her, as soon as the Connection was stopped.   
_‚You should rest a bit now.‘_ Miyaha said, before she disappeared.   
„I’ll make something to eat.“ Sans said, slithering away.   
Millenia leaned to the side, giving a bit of her weight to Wine.  
„You look like you could use a nap.“ Blue suggested.   
„First something to eat, then i can take a quick nap.“ She whispered, her Eyes already closed.   
Nightmare smiled softly.  
„It’ll be far less stress on you now, with the Cave gone."   
Red and Sans threw something together for them to eat, so that the Dragon could rest a bit.   
„Millenia?“ Sans started, while they ate.   
„Hm?“ She looked up to him.   
„Can you lower the Magic only around this Village? It would help you regain a bit more.“   
She blinked a bit.  
„But that way we would be overrun far sooner.“ She answered.  
„Then why not a bit around the Village? Enough to react.“ Millenia turned to Blue.   
„Yeah… That would work though.“ She said, closing her eyes to lower the Barrier enough.   
Slim perked up suddenly, slithering hastily away.


	19. Leaving the old Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time to bring more Sneks to their new Home, only for them. But while she was moving the others, a few of them found out something very terrible. Does she know about it and smiling it off like always? Or is she unaware of the Great Danger? How will her mates reacte to the Findings of the others? And what is the secret behind the Black Flowers?

Edge and the others were outside with the three little Sneks.   
„So Slim and Cobra will be brought here tomorrow?“ He looked up to the floating Ghost.   
_‚Yes. Their two little sneks hatched this evening.‘_ Reeve grinned.   
„So it all falls faster, but now if she brings them here, were won’t be any safe-place for the others anymore…“ Miyaha nodded.   
_‚True, that is why she has to separate her Soul for that.‘_ Edge hissed.   
„Won’t it be dangerous?“ Miyaha sighed.   
_‚It’s the only solution we now have, otherwise the others would be easy targets.‘_   
Ink and Error sighed softly.   
„Damn.. that’s what we wanted to prevent.“ Cross hissed.   
_‚Millenia will be fine. She could cut a lot of Magic within the old Home, so she can easily manage that.’_   
Miyaha said, floating around them.   
„How long had she hold out with that?“ Swapy asked. Miyaha shrugged her shoulders.  
 _‚Can’t exactly say, her Circle on her arm already turned black a great deal.‘_   
Miyaha didn’t thought about what she said.  
Cross and the others looking at one another.   
„Wh… What would happen if the whole circle turned black?“ Dream asked carefully.   
_‚The Circle turning black means she can not restore her natural magical storage, leaving the Magic roaming through her body and destroying her slowly from the inside.‘_   
Miyaha answered.   
Papyrus starred at her.  
„W.. WHAT?“ The Ghost seemed not bothered at all to tell them, probably thinking they knew.   
„U… UHM! MISS MIYAHA?“ She blinked.  
 _‚Yes, what is it?’_ Papyrus tried to not alert her.  
„IS IT POSSIBLE TO TALK TO MY BROTHER?“ Miyaha blinked.   
_‚Sure, come to the Lake, i’ll connect you two.‘_ Papyrus slithered with her.   
„Pap is smart! He can tell Sans, who can tell her Mates.“ Dream whispered.   
„Luckily that Ghost told us…“ Edge hissed.   
„Why would Millenia hide that?“ Cross asked.   
„Maybe she doesn’t know that it will hurt her that badly?“ Reeve looked at them.  
„Are you sure?“ They couldn’t know, only tell the others about this Matter.

Papyrus looked down into the Water, it took a while before he saw his Brother.   
_‚I’ll leave you alone then.‘_ Miyaha said and disappeared.   
„BROTHER!“ Sans blinked.   
„Oh! Hey Bro, how is it over there?“ Papyrus looked at him.   
„LATER ABOUT THAT BROTHER! WE FOUND SOMETHING OUT THAT IS DISTURBING US VERY MUCH.“ Sans was surprised.   
„What is it, Bro?“   
Red was with him as Papyrus told them about the Circle and the Dangerous outcome of it, if left unchecked.   
„You sure, Bro?“ Sans asked.   
„YES BROTHER!“ Red growled a bit darkly.   
„That Bitch… We need to tell the others…“ Sans nodded.   
„Thanks, Bro. You’re the coolest.“ Both Sneks disappeared and Papyrus returned to the others.

Sans was searching for Wine, Blue or Nightmare, hopefully without their Mate.   
They found Wine outside, watching over the two new hatched noodles.   
„Wine, can we talk?“ Sans asked.   
The dark red Snek looked up.   
„Sure, something rattling your bones?“ Sans nodded.  
„Yeah. My bro just rang through the Water-phone.“ Wine had to stifle his laugh.   
„Okay. What did he told you?“ Sans explained all the Details the others found out about the circle.  
„If it turns completely black it will start to hurt her from the inside?“ Sans nodded.   
„Yes.“ Wine sighed.  
„I’ll look at the Circle after Slim and Cobra return with Nightmare and Millenia from fetching water.“ He said.  
„Sure.“ They heard something.  
„Thanks for the Help, Boys.“ She said softly.   
Cobra nodded only, Slim smiling at her.   
„Thanks for watching, Wine.“ Nightmare said, slithering closer to them.   
The little Sneks curled near him, fast asleep.   
Cobra picked them up, before leaving with Slim.   
Sans and Red both were looking at Wine. The dark red Noodle nodded.   
„Night, we should go with Millenia as well, it’s late already.“ Nightmare nodded.   
„Sure.“ Millenia sighed.  
„It’s not that late.“ She followed them.   
„Good night you two.“ They waved, but still were very worried.  
Papyrus had suggested that she probably does not know.

Blue blinked in Surprise, as Wine was ripping Millenia’s Shirt apart.   
„What the Hell, Wine!“ Millenia yelled at him, covering her Chest.   
„Wine, what’s going on here?“ Blue came to them worried, but stopped at the terrible sight of her left upper arm.   
The circle was almost black, only a part had the red carvings remaining. „That is what’s going on… Papyrus and Sans talked with one another… Papyrus found something very disturbing out… Why would you hide that from us?“   
Millenia looked at him.   
„Hiding what? I always hide my circle there is NOTHING new to it.“ She said sharply.   
„That’s not what i mean… i mean the Thing that will happen to you if this damn thing turns completely black.“ Wine hissed.   
„The Thing… that will happen? What will happen?“ Wine dropped her clothes.  
„You want to kill yourself that badly?“ Millenia winced.   
„What?“ Blue and Nightmare turned to Wine, the red Snek was angry.   
„If this Thing turns completely black and we don’t manage to be at the Island by then, she will be destroyed from the Inside. Her Magic will kill her!“  
Millenia starred at him. 

What was he saying?

Blue and Nightmare watched him.   
„What do you mean?“ Wine growled, still his sharp gaze at the Dragon.   
„If her Circle turned completely black, her magic will roam through her Body and hurt her badly, because this thing turning black means her natural magical storage is empty and not able to refill itself fast enough. She will die miserable!“  
Nightmare looked at his Mate in pure shock, but what he saw in her silvery eyes made him stop.   
Her eyes were quivering, her body shacking.   
He saw her lips move slightly.   
Something was not right here.   
Normally Millenia would just smile it off, if she knew about it.   
Like she always had, but this time was different.   
She was shocked at this information.   
Wine was still in Rage.   
„Wine stop.“ Nightmare suddenly said, slithering to his Mate.   
The dark red Snek froze.   
Nightmare pulling Millenia closer to him.   
It finally dawned to Wine what was going on here.   
„You… didn’t know?“ Nightmare stroked her naked Back softly.  
„How should i? I never was at that Point… no one ever told me…“ She said, still shivering badly.  
Blue hurried to her side.  
Nightmare turned to Wine.   
„I… I’m sorry, Millenia… I thought…“ She shook her head.  
„You thought i knew and were just hiding it from you again… It’s okay i would have done the same…“ She said, not looking at him.   
The Snek felt bad.  
„Love? Can you do us a favor then?“ Blue asked softly.  
„Now that we know about this… would it trouble you to not wear any long-sleeved Shirts while we remain here?“ He softly asked, nuzzling her lovingly.   
„No, it won’t trouble me.“ She said, closing her eyes, while he nuzzled her softly.  
„Thank you, Sweet Scale, this will ease our worries a lot.“ Nightmare licked her cheek softly.  
„Hey! Don’t leave me out of this!“ Wine said grumpily, slithering to them, so he could press his Skull into her busty Chest.  
„Wah!“ Millenia was surprised a bit. 

„Hey!“ She suddenly said.   
„You three are turning sinful again!“ She said, while they cuddled closer to her.   
„You can’t blame us for that!“ Blue said shocked.  
„Why not?“ She wondered.   
„Because you are the personated Sin! We can’t resist!“ Millenia started laughing.  
„So it’s my fault you have boners?“ Nightmare licked her Cheek.   
„Yes, that’s your fault for being such a cute, hot and Sexy Mate.“ He whispered.   
„Stop that!“ She laughed.

The next morning was the first ever since she got the circle to not wear anything with longer sleeves.   
Millenia looked into the Mirror, her circle clearly to see and she frowned.   
The Sleeveless shirt was weird for her, because she stopped wearing them ever since.   
Millenia shook her head, now she had too or her poor Mates would die of worry, something she could not let happen at all.  
Millenia sighed, her Circle recovered a good part of it, after the rest she had.   
„Leni! You have to see this!“ Blue yelled.   
Millenia sighed softly.   
„Coming!“

She went outside, to see a very happy, almost crying Sans. Four red and blue colored little Sneks slithering around near him.   
„They hatched.“ Millenia came down, all the adult sneks immediately looking at her circle.   
„Yeah, we were surprised to see them so close to us. Probably hatched in the Nighttime.“ Sans said, looking relieved at the mostly red colored circle.   
„Okay, then we can move until the end of the day completely off this place.“ She said, starting to call for her Soul.   
„Really?“ Blue asked.   
„Yes, we have to make it twice, because on my back can only be six sneks and you are seven without the baby bones. Pack up then.“ She said.   
Blue and Wine watched the little noodles in their baskets, as the other four got ready to move out.   
The black Dragon and the Woman were both waiting for them.   
„Is it really okay to do it that way?“ Sans asked worriedly, noticing the large black lines now taking over the circle.   
„It’s fine, i’ve still got a good deal at my magical storage, but i won’t leave them without a guard here.“ Red nodded his head.   
„Ya know what ya doin, doll.“ He said. Millenia smiled.   
„Yes. Second to that, they can see my Circle change, so if needed we will take until tomorrow before we leave here.“ Slim nuzzled her softly.  
„Just, be careful not to fall off of her. She’ll drop you at the Beach, the others should be waiting there.“ Cobra nodded.   
„Careful.“ He said to her.   
„We will be.“ She smiled, while they all were up at the Dragon’s back.   
„Till later.“ Red said, as the black Dragon took off.

Nightmare and the others next to Millenia.  
„You think humans will come today?“ Millenia sighed.  
„Hopefully not, but we can’t be sure. Let’s use the Time to pack our things up.“ She said softly.   
Her mates nodded their skulls and started to pack up all they had nicely.   
„Isn’t that a bit much to carry on your Back?“ Blue asked.   
„I can store it within my Pendant.“ She said smiling, tapping the red stone.  
„Right, that should be all.“ Wine said.   
Millenia started to store them in her Chain.  
„Good. My soul is on the way back already, should be one more hour.“ Nightmare looked around.   
„What will we do about this village?“ She grinned at him.  
„Burning it down.“ Her Mates starred at her.   
„What?“ Millenia shrugged her shoulders.   
„It’s the best i can think of. Just burn it down with my fire, the Humans can then just assume that someone wanted to get rid of you.“   
They nodded their heads, actually that was a very good Idea.

  
They sat down in the Sun, while they had to wait for the Dragon to return.   
Wine stretched himself as long as possible.   
Nightmare rested his head in her Lap, while Blue used her Chest as a Pillow.   
„Welp… this is a thing to wait for my Soul, huh?“ She said looking up at the Sky.   
„Sure is, i like those Pillows!“ Blue said, turning around to rub his cheek at her Chest.  
„Hmn! S… Stop Blue, or i’m going to lactate…“ She moaned softly.   
„Lactate?“ He looked up at her. Millenia blushed hotly.   
„W… Well you three made me a mother of 13 little noodles… of course i’m going to produce milk in that form…“ Blue blinked.   
„Really? Let me taste!“ He pushed her Shirt up.   
„Wha! N.. No! BLUE!“ She gasped, but it was already too late, he started to suck at her Chest.   
„Come on, Blue! You could at least wait until we moved all to the Island.“ Wine said angrily.   
„Yes and don’t steal it all! Leave some for us and our children!“ Nightmare added.   
„Mh! But this is so delicious!“ Blue licked his mouth.

After the Soul returned to her, she changed herself into the Dragon, the three remaining sneks getting on her back.  
She got into the Sky turning around and spitting a huge Flame at the Forest below them.   
It quickly started to catch fire, while they flew off to the Sea.   
Blue looked back once more, seeing their old home burn.   
„You okay, Blue?“ Nightmare asked.   
„Yes… Yes i am.“ Wine smiled a bit.   
„It was our home. But we have a new one now.“ Blue nodded.   
„I know, we also have a lot to handle, once our Babybones hatched.“ Millenia growled underneath them.  
They saw a few ships underneath them, probably fishing for their live.  
Blue looked down, they were too far to their old home not their new home, so they should be safe.   
„They seem so small!“ Blue said in surprise.  
Nightmare smiled a bit.

  
Flying was something else and really Wonderfull, but Noodles like them are not meant to be in the Sky.   
Wine watched the Birds fly with them, until Millenia took a dive down, because the fog came closer to them.   
„Oh! We are almost there!“ Nightmare said, as they broke through the thick fog, protecting their new Home.  
The black Dragon landed on the Beach, the others waiting for them already.   
„Finally!“ Dream said, watching the three sneks to come down of the dragons back.   
Edge was glad to see them safely at their new Home, but the Happiness was rather short lived.   
Millenia changed back into her Human form.   
He doesn’t know why, but he looked at her, his Eye-lights drifting to the Circle on her Arm.  
This strange thing was almost completely black, just a few red lines remaining.   
Slim was the first to be at her side, before she just slumped forward, catching her before she could hit the ground.   
„Millenia!“ Edge yelled, alerting the others.   
„Love!“ Blue was worried, seeing her Circle.  
„No… no, don’t turn black!“ They were all at her side, worried about their friend.   
_‚Bring her to the Village. She needs rest now. Giving her time to recover is necessary now.’_ Miyaha floated to them.   
„Will Millenia be okay?“ Miyaha seemed to touch her softly.  
 _‚Yes. Her Magical storage is almost empty, but the fog is stable and she doesn’t need to be torn between two places anymore. She’ll recover very fast.’_ Nightmare picked her up.   
„Then, let’s go home, hm?“ He said to the others.   
They all nodded their skulls, slithering through the Forest, to return finally into their new home.

Blue starred at the Place with stars in his eye-lights.   
„This is Amazing! You say it’s a mix of our home and her home?“ Edge nodded.   
„Yes, Isral is a Kingdom of Gemstones and Jewels. Having strange fruits and such.“ He explained.   
They learned quiet a lot with the souls with them.   
„And this Lake was there as well?“ Miyaha laughs softly.   
_‚Yes, it was. But no one can go to Isral anymore.’_ The others already learned about that.   
„Are you… Mad at her for what she did?“ Miyaha shook her Head.   
_‚No… a lot of those who turned to Flowers could never find their way into the Lake…‘_ Blue blinked.   
„Why?“ Miyaha sighed.  
 _‚It’s a bit complicated.‘_ She said, leaving it at that.   
They brought their Dragon to the largest House.   
It had a lot of furniture in it, but Nightmare decided to bring her to the large Pillow, they had in the other Home as well.  
So the sneks could cuddle up to her later.

Miyaha watched them.   
„So? Won’t you tell us.“ Edge asked.   
Miyaha sighed softly.   
_‚There are some conditions to be fulfilled to have your soul absorbed by the Lake, like mine was…‘_ Wine nodded.  
„What was different?“ Miyaha floated a bit higher.  
 _'Their Anger at their King… The Hate for the Humans. Even my Husband could never return to the lake, because he resented himself for being fooled by the humans.’_ Blue blinked.  
„There is more to it, right?“ Miyaha smiled softly.  
 _‚There is, Blue… They would have turned to vengeful spirits, if not turned into these poisonous flowers.‘_   
Wine turned to their sleeping dragon.   
„So in turning them to those Flowers, she actually saved them?“ Miyaha giggled softly.   
_‚Yes, she did.‘_


	20. Handful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Group were finally in their new Home, a Island all to themself. But their Dragon collapsed after they all arrived there. Now what would bring this new Place?

Blue was the first to wake up in their new Home.   
Blinking and a bit confused he looked around.   
Then the light blue Snek remembered and looked down.   
Millenia was still out Cold.   
Blue checked her Circle, the dark lines became more vividly red after a good Rest and the snek sighed in relieve.   
Their Mate doesn’t need to keep her Magic that high, because the second Place was now gone.   
They could fully concentrate on the little noodles and make her recover.   
„How is it?“ Blue winced at Wine’s sudden Voice.   
„Good Morning Wine, it changed a lot, almost half of it is red again.“   
Nightmare moved a little, before he looked up to his Mates.   
„Let her rest a bit more.“ He mumbled softly.   
„Yeah, we should tell the others that they won’t disturb her Rest.“

Her Mates slithered outside, were a lot of Sneks are busy to watch over nine little colorful noodles.  
„Heh, this looks a bit Funny.“ Blue said, it was really something to keep those little bitters under guard and not let them slither somewhere alone.   
Dream looked up.   
„Still sleeping?“ Wine nodded.   
„Yes, but the Circle recovered.“   
They were happy to hear that, Ryu was down the Cave to watch over the Eggs, like they promised to do, the others were busy with noodle watching.   
But those little bitter used the Time they talked to get away to some unknown place.   
„EHM… GUYS?“ Papyrus alerted the others.   
„What’s wrong, Bro?“ Sans asked him.   
„WHERE ARE THE LITTLE ONES?“ The Sneks started to look around, but no sign of the little bitters.  
„Damn! We have to find them!“   
The sneks scattered around the Island.   
The long search for the nine little colorful Noodles began, but no sign of them anywhere.

Slim decided to ask Millenia for help.  
This Island was full of her Magic, if someone could find them fast, it would be her.   
He slithered carefully into the Home looking around, to see if she was awake.   
Slim blinked in surprise.   
„Brother?“ Wine asked, seeing Slim peeking into his house.   
Slim turned and moved his Hand, to get Wine’s attention, begging him to come closer.   
The dark red Snek came closer, looking inside the House.   
„What the…“   
He couldn’t believe his eye-lights.   
At some point, Millenia had turned to her side, curling a bit into herself, probably laking the nearness of her Mates, but cuddled close to her stomach were nine colorful little sneks.   
Wine was really surprised to see them fast asleep, pressed close to the sleeping Dragon.   
„Guy’s… Slim found them.“   
Wine said, turning to them.   
„Really? Where?“ Edge came closer.   
„Look at it.“ Wine said, pointing to Millenia.   
„Oh!“ Edge blinked in Surprise.   
„You found them?“ Cross asked, they all got inside the house, to see what Slim found.

  
„This looks so damn cute!“ Dream gasped, seeing the scene before him.   
Reeve sighed a bit.   
„We should look first near her, if we lose them once more.“ He said in relieve.   
„I do wonder why they cuddled close to her?“ Ink asked.   
The others wondered about that as well, but had no answer to it.   
„Probably because my blood is running very hotly through me and they were seeking warmth to sleep.“   
All the sneks winced, hearing the Voice of their Friend cracking an eye open to look at them.   
„Did we wake you?“ Millenia smiled a bit.  
„No, i was awake ever since they slithered in to cuddle. But it was Funny to hear you slither around in a panic to find these little biters.“  
Blue pouted at that.  
„We thought we lost them! That was mean of you!“ She giggled softly.   
„Was it?“   
The little Noddles woke up, looking around a bit confused, before their little tongues flicked out.   
They made happy noises, cuddling closer to Millenia.   
„SO CUTE!“ Papyrus said happily.   
„They are probably Hungry by now. We should make something for them.“   
Millenia said, not daring to move, while those little sneks were so close to her Body.   
„True, we should make some food!“   
Reeve came closer to fetch his three sneks, but they hissed at him in annoyance.  
„Pfft…“ Millenia had to stifle a laugh.   
„Not Funny, Millenia.“ Reeve hissed at her.  
„Oh it is. because they are so comfy and warm near me, they won’t leave.“ She giggled a bit.  
„We should probably get a heating pillow for them, or they will seek me out each time they want to sleep or are in need of warmth. To be honest, that would be quiet the sight, if all 30 noodles are hatched and seeking me out to cuddle.“   
She said softly, stroking the little noodles carefully.

It took a while of calm convincing to bring the noodles outside, so they could prepare something to eat and Millenia could change clothes.   
Ryu came out of the Cave, laughing as the sneks told them about what happened.   
„Not Funny.“ Error growled.   
„No? I found it very funny, but we should bring them down the Cave to the playground, after they ate a bit.“   
The other noodles nodded in agreement.   
„Leni? How long will this circle need to regain its color?“   
She looked down to the half black half red circle carved into her Arm.  
„Can’t say, but my magic around the Island settled nicely, so i don’t have to feed it anymore. Probably a few days until my storage is refilled.“   
She said.  
Nightmare brought her a bowl of the Food, he and the other two still wanted to pamper her.  
„Thanks, Night.“   
She said taking the bowl from him.  
„I’m curious what your children will be like.“ Edge suddenly said.   
Millenia looked up.   
„Probably a mix of Snek and Dragon, so maybe a noodle with wings?“ She crooked her head a bit.   
„This would be absolutely adorable!“ Dream gasped.   
„Until they want to learn how to fly…“ She answered with a sigh.

The others smiled warmly, she maybe sound annoyed but she was really eager for her eggs to hatch.   
Nightmare was as well, because his would be the first of the 13 eggs with a new kind of species.   
After something to eat, they grabbed baskets and the little bitters to go down the Cave.   
„He, they would like to explore.“ Sans said, while settling his and Reds four bitters into the Play Den.   
„Yeah, my Ancestors thought really hard about this place.“   
Millenia said, while the nine little noodles slithered around their Playground.   
„Well it is good they made this.“   
Edge said, watching the nine noodles play around happily.   
„I will look after the eggs.“   
Millenia said, walking away, to go up and the other Path down.   
„You think it could get too small if all hatched?“ Ink wondered.   
„If they are a bit older, then probably.“ Reeve looked around.   
„Hey, Leni had her eggs four days after Sans an i had… so does that mean they will hatch in four days?“ Red wondered.   
„Could be possible.“ Swapy said.   
Dream cuddled closer to Cross, he was so anxious about their eggs, because it had taken so long to have them.   
„They’ll be fine. Ryu and Millenia are looking after them.“   
Cross whispered softly.  
Slim looked around a bit, all of them were down the Cave, Ryu was playing with the sneks in their Playground, Millenia checking on the eggs and all the sneks were watching lovingly over the nine biter.   
„It will be really a bit of work with 30 little noodles, 13 of them probably with Wings.“ The others nodded.   
The sneks were so absorbed in watching the little noodles, they did not notice how late it get, until the colorful sneks in their den got tired, yawning every once in a while.   
„Seems like feeding Time and then off to bed.“ They turned around to look at Millenia.   
„I made Dinner.“ She said, the proud parents started to collect their children, so they could follow her.  
A fire was already crackling and Food ready to be eaten.   
Blue and Wine watched the Parents feeding their Children, imagining that they would do this sometime soon as well. Nightmare was excited because his Eggs wouldn’t take that long anymore, or so he hoped.

Later that day, the three sneks and her Mate sat comfortable in their big Bed, not in the large Pillow down in the Living Room.   
Blue rubbed himself at her Chest.   
„So, about this Lactating of yours.“   
Wine said suddenly, stroking her long legs a bit.   
„How did we get from cuddling to me producing Milk?“   
She blinked in surprise.   
Wine smiled a bit.   
„Well you do it anyways and it would be good for our Kids.“ Millenia blushed hotly.   
„It sounds like you want me to be a cow now!“ She said shyly.   
Nightmare licked her Neck with his forked Tongue.  
„You’re not a cow, but the Mother of our Eggs. Of course we want them to become strong.“   
Blue nodded his Skull.  
„Yes, and them having your Milk will get them Strong!“   
Millenia blushed even more, trapped between three needy noodles, while they talk about her producing Mother-milk.

„The question now is… how will we feed it to them?“  
Wine asked, while stroking a bit more down her legs, following it with his Body.   
Blue grinned a bit.   
„They could suck on them, but they would probably hurt you with their little teeth.“   
His Phalanges stroking her sides.   
Millenia wanted to growl at them, but they warned her they would pamper her senseless, well she thought that they meant it this lewd way.   
„H… How about…“   
She started, getting distracted by all the sensations she gets from three adventures sneks.   
„About what?“ Wine asked.   
Millenia stifled a Moan.  
„Milk…. Milking…“  
She gasped, it was always too much for her, if all three of them decided to have their way with her.   
Blue grinned.   
„Yes, we could milk her and feed it to our Children.“   
She blushed so madly, she wished to just disappear.   
„We could ask Miyaha, if there is any device to help us with that.“   
Wine grinned, his forked tongue gliding over her soft skin.   
Nightmare nodded.  
„Good Idea, we should do that tomorrow.“  
Blue giggled a bit.   
„But tonight, we will Pamper her very badly.

Millenia’s mouth was watering.  
It had been a while since she was filled with all her three Mates at the same time.  
„Don’t be to loud, though… You could wake Ryu.“   
Blue whispered, reminding the Dragon about their smoll friend sleeping in the room next to them.  
„Don’t worry about that, Blue. Our Mates mouth will be occupied with something else.“  
Wine whispered, making Millenia shiver badly.  
„If we tease her any more, she will flood this room.“ Nightmare said.  
Wine nodded in agreement.   
„True… She is eager tonight.“  
How true this was, the sneks learned pretty soon, Millenia almost jumping at them and their teasing.  
She couldn’t handle it any longer, taking the lead in their make out session this time.

It was almost dawn, as Millenia woke up with a gasp.   
It was not because someone entered her Magic, that felt far different.   
She blinked a few times until another shock went through her Body.   
Millenia finally understood what was going on.   
„Night!“ She shook him softly, but he didn’t wake up at all.  
„Come on, Darling. Time to get your Tail out of the bed.“ She said urgently.  
Finally the purple snek opened his eye-lights.   
„What’s going on, Sweet Scale? You should be still asleep.“   
Millenia smiled softly, he was so cute when he was about to wake up.   
„I can sleep later, come on now wake up.“ She said, kissing him softly.   
„Why?“ He asked groggily.   
„If you won’t wake up this instant, then i will greet our Kids alone.“ She huffed, but it helped, the Snek completely awake now.  
„Wha?“ She hushed him softly.   
„Come on, we have to go.“ Nightmare nodded, sliding out of bed and grabbing his and her clothes, before they left the Bedroom silently.   
Hopefully the other two still deep asleep.   
„You felt a shock?“ He asked, while Millenia put on her Clothes.   
„Yes.“ She said, before they left for the Cave.

They entered the Cave, only to hear some crackling further down.   
„They are really hatching!“ Nightmare said surprised.   
„Told you.“ She said, hurrying down to the other Eggs.   
Nightmare followed, he brought a bowl with him, for whatever reason, Millenia would surely find out soon.   
They found their four eggs wiggling softly, one of it already having cracks.   
Millenia’s Tail came out to poke the one egg, only to get a crackled answer.   
„Do they need help?“ Nightmare asked.   
Millenia shrugged her Shoulders.  
„We will see.“ She sat down near her four Eggs, wiggling and cracking all the While.  
Nightmare was near her, her tail often poking the Eggs to motivate the little sneks.   
„After that they would be Hungry, don’t you think?“ Nightmare asked.   
Millenia nodded her Head.   
„Pretty sure they will be.“

Far too late did she realize what he meant.   
Nightmare waited until she poked the Eggs again with her Tail, before he grabbed her Boobs.   
„WHA!“   
Millenia was shocked, he just lifted her shirt up, to get better access.  
„Night… What are you… Mh!“   
The purple snek massaged her Breast a bit, his forked tongue dancing over the soft skin.   
Nightmare felt her shifting a bit into him.  
„Getting Food for our Kids.“ He whispered in her Ear.   
He once had found a book, the Hunters left, well at least he thought so, it was very exact about how to get Breast Milk from a Woman, were the Children had trouble sucking for themself.  
Millenia Covered her Mouth, trying to concentrate on the Eggs and not the sensation Nightmare gave her.  
By the Time the first egg finally was open, he had milked his Mate enough for the four little sneks to feed on.   
Nightmare watched the opened Egg, only to see a little skeleton head poke out, the little Snek hat silvery eye-lights with a hint of purple.  
Nightmare had a huge smile on his face, as the little Tyke came out of the egg, curious about the sweet smell calling for it.  
The Noodle had a silvery Tail, with that same hint of purple its eye-lights had, flicking the small tongue out to find its way to the bowl with Milk waiting.

The deep Purple snek noticed two little silvery dots at their back, probably the hint of Wings, like Millenia had said.  
Millenia still gasped, trying to calm down enough to look after the other three eggs.   
Their first little Noodle licking at the bowl eagerly, quit hungry indeed.  
Nightmare smiled softly, hearing a loud crack, the second egg opened up, revealing a light purple snek coming out of it, hissing in annoyance.   
Their sibling answered and it made its way to the Bowl.   
„So cute.“ Nightmare whispered, liking Millenia’s cheek in affection.   
It took a while until the third and fourth eg opened, revealing a purplish red snek and a deep purple almost black snek.  
All four hanging almost in the Bowl, liking at the Milk waiting for them.  
„It should be broad daylight, until they finished drinking.“ Millenia said, Nightmare still close cuddled to her, his Tail over her Legs.   
After the Bowl was finally empty, the little noodles decided to finally check out their parents.  
Nightmare picked up the deep purple one, while the others climbed their mother and his Tail.  
It was pure bliss to see the little Tykes nuzzling their Mother happily, hissing and flicking their Tongue.   
Suddenly they stopped all movement.

  
Millenia blinked, before she heard Voices.   
„It’s far too early… why do they have so much energy?“   
That was Reeve, complaining, probably the way down to the Playground.   
Millenia had to stifle her laugh.   
„Should we surprise them?“ She asked, Nightmare grinned at that and nodded slowly.  
The sneks hid in their clothing, before they walked up to get down to the playground.   
„Wow Edge, you look like shit.“ Millenia said, noticing that the tall red snek looked tired as hell.   
„They were awake the whole night…“ He growled.   
Nightmare shook his skull a bit.   
„We were up all night as well.“ He said, letting the deep purple noodle into the Playground.  
Reeve blinked, before Millenia walked next to him to let the other three in.   
„They hatched!“ Reeve said in sheer surprise.   
„Yup, a few hours ago.“ Millenia said, watching them slither around and meeting the three from Edge and Reeve.   
Edge looked down at the four little noodles.   
„So they will really have Wings?“ Millenia shrugged her Shoulders.   
„Maybe. We have to see if they grow.“ She said.  
„Next would be Dream and Cross then? They are very worried.“ Millenia sighed.   
„Yeah, they are always such a mess, but the eggs are healthy and fine. No need to be worried about those three little Sneks.“   
She said, watching her four Sneks slither around happily.  
  



	21. Silence before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting in order and Life at the Island is quiet busy each time. But Something is coming, something that even Millenia's faithfull scythe doesn't like. The Dragon is careful and prepared for everything that may come.

Millenia sat near the Lake, enjoying the silence of the dawning Morning.   
Nightmare had asked for the pump to Milk the poor Dragon, so he could feed their Offspring.  
Well she had thought this Thing would be far worse, but it was not so worse and she got used to it.   
Wine and Blue are now more than a bit excited about their own Children.   
Ryu was happy about all the little colorful noodles, slithering about all over the place.   
They played with them happily, long forgotten the past sorrows.   
_‚You seem somewhere else, Precious?‘_   
Millenia looked up.  
„Grandmother.“   
The ghostly Woman floated to her.   
_‚Worried that the Island might be too small for you all?’  
_ Millenia sighed.   
„Maybe, can’t exactly say. Say… Why did no one ever warn me about the Circle?“  
She looked up to her grandmother.   
_‚Well i was sure your Grandfather would teach you, seeing that only we royal Dragons have such a great amount of Magic, so that we need the Circle to maintain it.‘_ Miyaha said.  
„He was teaching me nothing…“ Millenia growled.   
_‚Sadly to say… But you managed always alone.‘_ Miyaha floated next to her.   
_‚But now that your first eggs have hatched, care to settle down finally? These three love you a great deal.’_ Millenia flopped down to the Ground.  
„I love them as well.“ She said with a soft smile.  
Miyaha suddenly looked up.   
_‚The golden one is coming.‘_ Millenia sat up, turning around to see Dream in quiet the Panic.   
„Millenia! C… Can you come with us?“ She nodded, waving good Bye to her Grandmother.  
Miyaha watched them leave.  
 _‚It is amazing, Your Child always was a born ruler, my dearest daughter… You would be so Proud to see your little Lightening so calm and collected.‘_   
Miyaha said with tears in her ghostly eyes.   
_‚How proud you would be, Angelus…‘_

Millenia went down the Cave, together with Dream, he was worried about a light golden Egg, not moving much, or almost nothing.   
The others were about to hatch, but that one did nothing.   
Cross was watching over the other two, while Millenia kneeled down in front of the light golden one.   
„You think it… its…“ Millenia shook her head.   
„Calm down, Dream. I will check.“ She placed her Hand on the Egg, starting to thrum her fingers on the Surface.   
Dream watched with sheer panic and anticipation.   
Millenia had closed her eyes, listening to the thrumming.   
She smiled a bit, after some time.   
„Wh… What is it?“ Dream asked.  
„This one is just a bit lazy, but completely fine.“ Cross sighed in relieve, he was worried a second, but then the Egg started to Crack a bit, while Millenia still drummed on it.  
Dream gasped, the Egg finally starting to hatch.  
„See? I told you.“ She said with a soft, calming smile.   
Dream nodded, coming closer to watch his egg wiggle softly.  
„Leni!“ Red came down.   
„Yeah?“ She said, looking up a bit.   
„Somethin got on the Beach, can ya come take a look?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Sure, this one will hatch without my Help.“ She stood up, but hesitated a moment.   
„Doll?“ Red asked.   
„Nothing, i’m coming.“ She said, walking to him.

Ryu was outside the Cave, noticing them leaving.   
„Onee-Chan?“ Millenia stopped.   
„Ryu? Could you be a darling and bring down some Water from the Lake? A bowl to give the Eggs the Lakes Protection, hm?“   
Ryu nodded their smoll head.   
„Yes!“ They ran off.   
„Leni?“ Red asked confused.  
„It’s something that bothers my Scythe… Don’t know what but she is a bit… Furious?“ She said, walking up to red.  
„Baut the thing on the Beach?“ He asked.   
„Probably. Sharyu never was wrong, that’s why i want to be careful.“ Red nodded his skull.   
„can understand that, Doll. Ya know what ya doin, alright?“ Red said with a smile.   
„We trustin ya.“ Millenia nodded.   
„I know, i won’t disappoint you.“

She walked with him to the Beach. Edge was there as well and something lying on the Ground.   
„Another Lamia?“ Millenia was surprised.  
„Found em on the beach… ya think they’re dangerous?“ Millenia furrowed her brows.   
How the hell did that Lamia got to the Island?   
Sharyu was beside herself, asking to kill it immediately.  
„The question ist… how did they got here?“ Edge nodded.   
„Don’t like this, if ya ask me.“ Edge said, looking down to the female Lamia. Millenia sighed.  
„I took precautions, because my Scythe thinks the same as you Edge. But she is in need and for the time being becomes the benefit of the doubt. Innocent until proofed guilty.“ She said calmly.   
„If ya say so, Doll.“ Red said, picking the Lamia up.

Edge watched Red leave.   
„What do ya think bout this?“ He said, looking to their Guardian.   
„Something is Fishy about that Lamia, i’ll agree with you there… I asked Ryu to bring Water from the Lake down to the Eggs. We will do the same with the Playground.“ She said, looking to the Water.   
Edge nodded.  
„Sure. I’ll warn the others to keep their Kids under surveillance.“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yes, we will also ask Miyaha and the other Spirits to keep an eye on her.“ Edge slithered closer to her.   
„Ya think ya will find out somethin?“ Millenia sighed.   
„First Dream and Cross’s eggs, they were hatching as Red came to fetch me. After that i will use my Songs to find out what the Sea can tell me about that Lamia.“ She said, turning around.   
„We just have to keep her away from the eggs and the kids.“ Edge nodded.   
„Ya Scythe is furious you said?“ Millenia smiled.  
„You know that the Scythe can talk to me. Sharyu warned me about that being fishy and i totally agree with them there.“ 

They walked back to the Village. Red warned the others, after bringing that female Lamia to one of the empty houses.   
Miyaha floated around.  
 _‚precious.‘_ Millenia looked up.  
„Grandmother, can you and the other Spirits keep an eye on that Lamia?“ Miyaha nodded.  
 _‚Sure can, i’ll tell them.‘_ She disappeared, while Millenia returned to Cross and Dream.   
„I don’t like this…“ Millenia smiled, helping them with the Eggs.   
„We will see, be careful around her, until we know more.“ Dream nodded.   
After a few hours, their three little sneks were finally out of the eggs.  
„So cute!“ Dream said, cuddling them softly.  
„Guys.“ Millenia turned to them.   
„Hm?“ She sighed softly.  
„Please tell all of the others to always keep a bowl of the Lake water within your homes. The Spirits can guard you with this, alerting me as soon as something is not like it should be.“ Cross nodded.   
„We will tell them all.“ Millenia nodded.  
„I’m going down to the Beach, trying to find out how the hell that Lamia came here.“ She said, leaving the Cave.  
„Let’s bring them Home and tell the others.“ Dream said. Ryu had brought a bowl into the Cave before.   
Cross told every Skeleton Snek they saw.

Miyaha still was not sure about what to think of this.   
_‚So she went to the Beach again?‘_ She asked Cross, after he told all of them and everyone got a bowl to their Home.  
„Yes, she wanted to find out.“ Miyaha nodded.   
_‚This is for the best, with her magical ability she can find out.’_ Something moved inside the House that strange Female Lamia was in.   
_‚seems like she woke up…‘_ Miyaha whispered. Cross nodded.   
„I’ll alert the others.“ Wine, Blue, Red, Reeve, Cross and Error were in front of the House.   
The others kept watch over the little noodles.  
Blue sighed softly and slithered inside.   
„You are awake.“ He said, looking at the Female Lamia.  
She had skin, like Millenia had, but was a bit flat on the Chest.   
Her hair was far shorter and a deep Black, while her eyes were a soft Blue.   
„Were… am i?“ She asked softly.  
„In our Village. You got drifted to our Beach.“ He said. for some reason he felt disgusted by her.   
Yes she was of his Kind, but he felt uncomfortable.   
„Thank you for saving me.“ She said seductively.   
„Why were you near an island?“ Blue asked. The Woman shook her head.   
„I… don’t know.“ Blue sighed.   
„Anyways… Rest yourself, maybe you’ll remember. We are outside, if you need anything.“ The Lamia nodded softly.  
„Thank you.“ Blue left without any more word, or his Name.

After some time she went to the Window, looking outside, seeing a lot of Skeleton Lamia.  
She smiled a bit. „Perfect, with them i can lay enough eggs to make Money.“ She whispered, but suddenly stopped.   
„Leni!“ Blue was suddenly all smiles and happy, but the Lamia Woman was shocked.   
There was a damn Human with them!   
Millenia talked with them, but the Lamia couldn’t hear anything of it.  
It seems that she had first to get rid of that pesky Human woman, before she could seduce the Skeletons.   
Should be easy enough to do so.  
The Lamia would start with the one who greeted her, even if he was a bit rude. She checked herself really quick and slithered outside.   
„Uhm… Excuse me.“ She alerted them to her Presence.

Blue’s happy smile disappeared quickly, before he turned to her.   
„Yes?“ Millenia looked up to her as well, the Lamia hated her instantly.   
„so you woke up. Welcome to the Village. You were lucky not to suffer any injuries.“ Millenia said to her.   
„Yes. But it’s not thanks to you or your Kind.“ She hissed.   
Blue growled darkly.   
„Don’t ya dare insult her.“ A red snake with a crack over his left eye hissed at her.  
„Red, keep calm.“ Millenia said.   
He growled darkly. The Lamia clicked her tongue, how deep was her control on them?   
„You should rest a bit more. Food will be ready later.“ Millenia said, turning around to leave her alone.   
Blue and the others did the same, following that Human Bitch.

  
„I hate her.“ Blue hissed.   
„Well. We will observe her a bit. Try at least to be as nice as possible.“ Millenia smiled a bit mischievous.   
„That Lamia thinks i am Human, let her believe that a bit longer then.“ Wine looked at her.  
„Why?“ Millenia laughed softly.   
„If she thinks i am Human, she will underestimate me and that will bring her true colors to the surface.“ Red grinned darkly.  
„I like that.“ Later that day they sat all together to eat.   
Ryu was down in the Cave, feeding the little noodles and playing with them.   
The Sneks had all decided to leave them down there until the Lamia was exposed.   
She starred to Millenia, surrounded by her three mates.   
„So?“ Reeve suddenly said.  
„You got a name for us?“ The Woman smiled seductively at him.  
„Yes, My Name is Amara.“ She said. Red rolled his eye-lights.   
„How did ya get near that Island?“ Edge asked, already wanted to strangle her for trying to flirt with his Mate.   
„I remember only a bit… i was on a ship, that should bring me and a few other lamia to the port, so we would be sold off…“ She said, almost crying.  
„The Ship came into a storm, then nothing.“ Millenia wanted to laugh, well at least that lamia knew how to make a show.   
But, her Friends could do that as well.   
Her Mates at least enjoyed the nasty looks, Millenia got each time one of her Mates cuddled closer to her.   
Slim and Cobra were silent about all that, well they were silent almost all the Time.   
Dream blinked a few times.   
„If your ship was in a storm, you got lucky to be brought to our beach.“ He said.   
„Yes. Someone meant well to me.“ She winked at Dream, only to get a deep growl from Cross.   
Millenia wanted so badly to laugh, but she couldn’t do that.  
„Amara, was it right? Why did you get caught?“ Millenia asked, but she didn’t look at the Lamia.   
„Traps. Your Kind always uses them.“ She hissed.   
„Always believing the World belongs to you pesky Humans.“ Millenia kept Calm, while a few of the sneks wanted to kill the Lamia.   
„Well Humans tend to do that.“ She made a fine Point to not agreeing on her saying that Millenia was one.   
Ryu ran to Millenia, hugging her fiercely.   
„Onee-Chan!“ Millenia smiled.   
„Ryu, what is it?“ Ryu grinned at her broadly. Amara confused, how could a skeleton call that Bitch Sister?   
„Sneky, Sneky!“ Ryu said happily.   
„That so? Could job.“ Millenia said, nuzzling them softly.

Amara stayed a few days with them, learning a few things.   
They were hard to flirt with and the sneks get angry easily if their Bitch is insulted.   
She didn’t notice the Souls floating around and watching her.  
Miyaha was next to Millenia, observing her in the Shadows.   
_‚Precious, i think it would be helpful if she could see you leave the Village.‘_ Millenia sighed.   
„I had planned that anyways, trying to get a bit more out of the Water.“ Miyaha looked at her.   
_‚Nothing?’_ Millenia shook her head.   
„No ship and no trace of any ship. Something is fishy about that Lamia and i want to know what, before something happened.“   
The others were very careful not to reveal the little noodles to that Lamia, but she was adamant to flirt with them all, trying to get them into her Bed.  
 _‚To be honest, she is aiming for Blue.‘_ Miyaha said.   
„If she touches him in a way he doesn’t like, i’ll rip her insides out myself.“   
Millenia hissed sharply, then shook her Head, before moving away from her hiding Place. She had to at least try one last time to find something. Amara noticed her walking for the Forest.   
„Damn Bitch.“ Amara growled, watching that Woman leave.   
Then a Smile crept on her Face. If she could get rid of her, it would be far easier to flirt with the other Lamia.

Miyaha watched her follow Millenia.   
_‚I have a bad feeling about this.‘_ Miyaha whispered.   
There was a cliff near the Beach and Millenia stood there looking down to the Beginning of Sand.  
Amara smiled darkly. She only had to Push her a little and that damn Bitch would be Dead. Luckily Humans were stupid and so Amara slithered closer to the Woman.   
Amara drew closer, the woman still not aware of her Presence, until she could push Millenia down the Cliff. It was a beautiful sight for the Female Lamia, seeing the pesky human shattered down the Ground.  
With a hearty laugh to finally be the only Female on the Island she slithered back to the Village. Amara was sure of her Win now.   
She didn’t even notice the soft melody in the Air.   
**„Pure and strong are these black claws. Dark and weak are these white teeth.“** A voice drifted near the Beach.   
**„It’s said someday the flower shall bloom eternally.“** The dead woman down the Cliff turned into Dark Petals.

Millenia on the other Hand, was in a Tree Crown near the Water.  
„Pff… Did she really thought i am that stupid?“ Millenia asked, more to herself as to any other.   
The Water off the Beach started to bubble madly, as if boiled hotly.  
Millenia checked, as her Soul came out of the Water.   
„Nothing?“ She jumped down the tree, walking to her true form. But as suspected, there were no traces of a ship or other Lamia, not even a single glimpse of Humans near their Island.   
„There is no way she could have known about this Place…“ Millenia thought, while merging with her soul again.  
„So why did she end up here and how did she found out?“ Liliana appeared near her.   
_‚Arisa.‘_ Millenia blinked, it had been so long since that Name was used for her.   
„What is it?“ Liliana was worried.  
 _‚That Amara is trying to get her skinny fingers into blue… Also we found out that she is traveling around to have eggs and sell them.‘_ Liliana reported.   
„So that’s it, huh? Well then, let us shock her tail.“ Millenia turned around with a smile.   
Amara just woke the storm and she will learn how bad that would turn out too. 


	22. Never flirt with a Dragons Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara revealed finally her true Colors, but the Lamia Woman underestimated her Opponent to much. She had pushed Millenia down the Cliff, but was the Dragon really gone? What would happen next?

Blue starred at Amara’s Hand, she had a few strands of Millenia’s Hair there.  
„I’m so sorry… she just fell off that cliff…. I tried to safe her.“Amara cried.   
The others in shock. However should that have happened?  
Millenia was far too agile to fall off a Cliff just like that, she had wings and her Magic.  
They didn’t believe her.  
Amara came closer to Blue.  
„I’m so very sorry.“ She whispered.   
„You can cry on my shoulder.“ Blue snapped out of his Daze.   
Did she just tried to flirt with him?   
Wine was not so sure about her story, he looked around, trying to find one of the Ghostly People sometimes floating around.  
He found Liliana floating around near a few houses, smiling at him as if she knew what he wanted to ask.   
Liliana floated down a bit, that made Wine follow her with his eye-sockets, only to see Millenia lean on the Wall of a house, far away so Amara would not notice.   
Wine smiled in relieve, their Dragon was fine and alive.  
But Amara doesn’t know that, so she tried to flirt with Blue, who thought he had lost the Mother of his Eggs and his Love.   
The Lamia drew closer to him, trying to touch him.  
Blue jerked back.  
„Don’t touch me!“ He screamed, small tears forming at his eye sockets.  
„Don’t touch me…“ He backed away.   
„But… You can’t be left alone… Look at you.“ She whispered, trying to lure him in.   
Wine growled darkly at the Lamia.  
„He said you should not touch him.“ Wine got between them. Why ever she had picked Blue as her Target.   
„I can understand him. He loved that Human, right? But now she fell… and is gone forever.“

She was now trying to convince Wine? Stupid Female. The others went quiet.   
Blue was about to cry, his love… gone forever? It can’t be right?   
Millenia leaned against the Wall, sighing softly to herself. Wine had noticed her, but only him.   
_‚What will you do?‘_ Liliana asked, floating near her.   
„I know.“ She said, closing her eyes. There was something she could do to help Blue.   
The Soft chiming resounded near her. The others didn’t notice.  
 **„The black flower is the voice.“** Blue looked down, as something started to grow on the ground.   
**„Which abides in this broken eye. Where it has been since its creation.“** Blue blinked, a black flower was growing out of the ground.   
The same black flower only Millenia’s black song could bring forth.  
He looked up a bit, meeting Wine’s Phalanges, pointing in one Direction behind his Back, so that Amara would not see.   
Blue followed the phalanges with his eye-lights, finding Millenia leaning against the Wall.  
A long gracious finger on her Lips. So that was why.   
Red growled darkly, grabbing the Lamia forcefully.  
„What have you done to our Friend, Bitch?“ He hissed at her.   
„I tried to save her, Red. I could do nothing…“ she was almost about to cry again, why won’t they believe her?   
„Nonsense.“ Cobra growled.   
Amara shivered at his deep smokey voice, but then stroked Reds Arms. The red Snek was disgusted by that Woman.   
She tried to use Blue’s sadness for her own purpose, whatever that may be.   
„Knowing our friend, ya did something to her, right Bitch?“ Red growled darkly.   
Amara shook her head, crying crocodiles Tears.  
„I tried to save her!“ Blue felt anger within him.  
„Why would you? You hated her!“ He screamed at her.   
Amara cried even more, she had to make them believe her, but how could she manage that. 

Blue was holding the black Flower close to his Body. Red blinked, where did it come from? It wasn’t with him before.   
_‚Do tell us one thing, Lamia. What is your Purpose.’_ Amara flinched at the Voice above them.  
Miyaha floated around, being her ghostly self.   
„W… what?“ Red let go of her, looking up to the Woman.   
„What ya mean, Miyaha?“ Amara blinked, they knew that ghost?   
_‚We observed her a bit… where was never a ship with other Lamia’s or Humans. Nothing of that sort. But what disturbed me, was that she mentioned too mate with you and Sell her eggs.’_   
Miyaha said. The Sneks looked up to the ghostly Woman in shock.   
„What… did ya say?“ Miyaha looked down on Amara.  
 _‚Why would you do that? Killing his Mate, trying to lure him into your bed, receiving his eggs and then disappear and sell them?’_ Amara said nothing.   
Red growled darkly.   
„That true, ya bitch?“ Amara clenched her fists.   
What she was about to reveal would rattle the sneks bones.

„Yes, i threw her off that damn cliff. That Human was always clinging to him, how should i have seduced him that way? I want to sell Lamia eggs to get Rich, so that no Human can capture me ever again!“   
She screamed. Blue stared at her.   
„Why Blue?“ Wine asked sharply.  
„Because he is cute. Blue is a loved color of the Humans! His eggs would have brought the most. I just had to steal him away and would have so much money!“ Blue backed away. She wanted to snakenap him?   
She wanted to force him to leave his Family? For that she tried to kill his beloved Mate?   
„Ya are disgusting.“ Red hissed.  
„No! I’ll tell you what is disgusting! You freaks are! Fucking with one another and him having a damn Human bitch!“ Amara hissed at Red.   
His eye-lights flicked out a moment, before Amara suddenly felt a shiver run down her Spine.   
Something very sharp at her throat.  
„Did no one ever told you, not to flirt with a Dragon’s Mate?“ The low growl behind her made her freeze.  
How was that even possible? She saw her shatter on the Ground.   
Red’s eye-lights came back, seeing his friend alive and very dangerous behind that Lamia.  
„Good to see ya.“ Millenia nodded shortly.   
„Give me one fucking good reason, to not slice your disgusting little head off your shoulders.“ She hissed lowly, her scythe awaiting the Draw of Blood. „How…. How did you survive?“ Millenia laughed a bit.  
„You did not threw me of the Cliff, but a mere illusion.“ She said calmly. Amara growled.  
„You slut…“ The Lamia hissed at her.  
„Why? Because i can pleasure three sneks?“ Millenia said matter of factly, making Blue and Wine blush hotly.   
„So you betray your mate? How disgusting.“ Millenia laughed.  
„Betray?“ She came closer to Amara, the Scythe still a bit away to kill her.   
„Nah, i don’t betray them. But it is a real joy for me to have them fill my holes all at the same time, fucking me silly.“ She whispered, all the while having eye contact with her mates.

Amara gulped, was this woman serious? That Human was totally insane.  
„They will never have Offspring with you.“ She hissed. Red smacked himself into his Skull.  
„Why? Because you little stupid thing thinks that i am a lowly Human?“ The Scythe left her throat, as Millenia walked past her, a long black Tail coming out of her Back a bit over her Ass.   
„Listen closely, before i will end your pathetic little Life.“ Millenia said, turning around to be in front of her.   
„Just because i may look a bit like those Human Scum, does not mean i am one of them.“ She hissed, her Tail moving around in annoyance.   
„I am a Dragon and unlike you money crazed Snake…. I would never sell my own Kin to some pesky Humans. That is why this Island is so secluded, to protect my Children, my mates and my friends.“ She hissed, lifting her Scythe.  
Amara backed away a bit, only to hit Cobra, who was blocking her way.  
„Bye.“ He said, as the Scythe came down, fast and mercilessly.   
„Never flirt with a Dragon’s mate.“ Millenia repeated, before the last flicker of life left the Lamia before her.   
Blue hugged his Mate from behind, as well as Wine did.  
„I… i thought…“ Millenia touched his Arm, her Scythe disappearing back to its resting place inside her soul.   
„It’s okay, Blue. Its over now.“ She whispered. Blue rubbed his Face at her warm Back.

„So… That Bitch was one of that kind.“ Millenia nodded, all the while trying to calm poor Blue down.   
„Yes. The Sea had no recollection of a ship, any sort of storm or any Humans near my Fog.“ Red growled.  
„I also left my soul to dive and search for any sunken ships, but none of that. She probably came with a small boat, in search for some Lamia.“ She said calmly. Red looked down at the dead Female.   
„And that thing baut the cliff?“ Millenia looked up to Miyaha.   
„Grandmother had the Idea. Miyaha suggested that i would leave for her to notice and had the Idea to use my Soul of Song to create the illusion of me standing near a cliff.“ Red blinked.  
„How did ya manage with da hair?“ Millenia laughed.   
„I never said i can’t create realistic illusions.“ Blue was still hugging her close   
„Well. Liliana, Miyaha i would leave the Corpse to you, i should apologize to my Mates Properly, for not filling them in.“ She said.  
Red felt suddenly hot, he was sure what she would do to Apologize to them.   
Wine sighed as they returned to their Home.   
„I will inform Nightmare. You go ahead and Apologize to him then.“ Millenia nodded, watching Wine leave.   
„Blue.“ She kneeled down, the poor Snek was still deeply rattled.   
„So, what can i do to make it up to you?“ She asked softly. Blue still held onto the black Flower she had called to inform him.  
But he also had a deep blue blush on his Skull.   
„Wh.. what did you whisper to her?“ He asked shyly.   
Millenia smiled, taking his Hands in hers.  
„That i take real joy in you three filling my holes and fuck my silly at the same time.“ She answered honestly to him.   
„Millenia… can… can i have some of your milk…“ Millenia smiled softly.   
„Sure, just let us get comfy on the Pillow, hm?“ He nodded, almost behaving like a child.   
Millenia was fine with it, she did scare him a lot with that Trick.

Millenia got comfy on the Pillow, leaving her Shirt on the Ground.  
Blue snuggled up to her, starting to suck at her Chest. Millenia blushed a bit.   
Blue switched sides a few Times, only to stop suddenly and grin at her.   
„You always get so wet, when we suck your Boobs or have the pump to Milk you.“ Millenia looked away.   
„Am… not…“ She whispered.   
„No?“ Blue grinned. He had an evil plan now that he knew she was really still with them.   
Wine and Nightmare returned at the Perfect time with the four little sneks.  
„What’s going on here?“ Wine asked.   
„I want to Punish Millenia, for what she did.“ Blue said.   
„She’ll get so wet with the Maschine. Can you Milk her for Nights Kids, while i fuck her?“ Wine smiled a bit.   
„Sure, Bud.“ Millenia blushed, she tried to complain about that evil Plan of his, but it was to no vail.   
Blue was underneath her, her Back turned to him. He held her in Place, as Wine brought the Pump on to her Boobs.   
Nightmare had a deep purple Shade on his Skull, fleeing to the Upper rooms.  
Leaving his Kids in the Basket fast asleep and returning to watch them From above.   
„Ready?“ Wine asked.   
„Wh.. .what if i say… no?“ She asked shyly.   
„Not working, Love.“ Blue said, Pushing her down on his throbbing rod, giving the Signal to Wine to turn the Thing on. Millenia gasped in surprise, and blue hissed.   
„Shit, she is getting so tight!“ the light blue snek said, while starting to move with her.   
Wine found that pretty hot, while the Maschine collected her Milk, Blue was slamming inside her.  
Leaving Millenia a moaning mess. Wine blinked up, to see Nightmare rubbing himself, while watching.   
Blue looked up as well.  
„Hey Night, come down here and leave your Semen on her Body!“ Blue said, thrusting into Millenia.   
Wine grinned, what a nice idea. cumming all over her Body as a Punishment.

Millenia was fast asleep in the large Pillow. Her body no longer sticky, because the Sneks had Mercy with her.  
„So that Lamia is Dead?“ Nightmare asked, while he watched his Kids drink the Milk.   
„Yeah.“ Wine nodded. Blue looked to the black Flower.  
„I hated her anyways… For me only my Friends, Family and Mate matters.“ He whispered. Nightmare nodded.  
„Same…“ He looked to their sleeping Mate.  
„But i really wanted to hear her say that she enjoys it…. Us three having her at the same Time.“ Wine sighed.  
„Yeah, but she only whispered it to that Lamia.“ Nightmare shrugged, seeing his little Sneks slither to their sleeping mother, probably to cuddle to the Warm blooded Woman.   
„Dream’s hatched, right? then it won’t take that long until yours going to hatch Wine!“ Blue said, watching the four little noodles cuddle to their Mother.   
„Could be.“ Nightmare smiled a bit.  
„You’ll know. Millenia can sense the Hatching and will wake you.“ Nightmare said.  
„Oh? Was it the same with those four?“ Night nodded to that question.   
Millenia whispered something softly, the three couldn’t hear.  
„One day she will be covered in Sneks. With all our Kids and us cuddling closer to her.“ Blue smiled, it was a sight to behold.   
The three of them slithered to the large Pillow, cuddling closer to her as well, falling asleep pretty quickly.

Millenia woke up a lot later, as the Sun already rose in the Sky.  
She blinked a bit confused, she had three large Noodles at her back and four smaller ones at her Stomach, seeking her Warmth.   
The four little noodles, flicked their tongue out sometimes to smell if they were still in the same Place.   
Millenia smiled a bit, propping herself up on one elbow to stroke her little noodles softly.   
_‚Precious…‘_ Miyaha floated near them.   
„hm?“ She looked up a bit.   
_‚You still remember your Duty, do you?‘_ Millenia nodded softly.  
„So it is almost time?“ Miyaha sighed a bit.  
 _‚Yes… That’s why. Let’s do this while every snake is asleep’_ Millenia nodded softly, peeling herself carefully out of the Snake blanket.  
Leaving their sleeping Boys behind, she walked up to the Lake.   
A long white dress on her Body.   
_‚It was a good time with you, Arisa. But we have to move on now.’_ Liliana said, waiting for her.   
„I know. A soul can only so long maintain their presence within the Lake of souls, before returning to our beloved Mother.“ Liliana nodded.   
_‚Yes. You have now a new Duty, until you too will return to our beloved Mother.'_ Millenia smiled softly.   
„I Know.“ Millenia smiled, before she walked on the Surface of Water.  
 _‚With what is left from our Soul, we will grant you more Magic.‘_ Miyaha said, floating around her. Millenia nodded.  
 _‚Will you grant us the Black Song, but not with hate in your Soul, but with Love?‘_ Millenia smiled, a few tears dropping down her Face.  
„I will.“ She took a deep breath, before she started to sing her Black Song, watching the Souls of her Ancestors turning into black Patels that were floating around her. 

After she had send of her Ancestors to their Final rest, she was sitting near the Lake, playing with a black Petal, while staring off into nothing.   
Her Clothes changed with Magic, she just starred.   
Millenia blinked, as something liked at her leg, looking down to see one of her little noodles.  
„Heya, sweet one.“ She said, picking her little Noodle up.   
It was the one dark purple almost black little Noodle, the curious one, but they still had no names.   
The little Noodle moved its hand, as if to ask Millenia to come closer.   
She leaned forward a bit, so that the little noodle could nuzzle her softly.  
„heh, thanks, sweety.“ She said, placing the little snek on her Shoulder.   
The dark purple noodle looked over the Lake with her.  
„Leni?“ Dream blinked in surprise.  
„Heya.“ She said with a soft smile.  
„Something the matter?“ He came closer, seeing one noodle with her.   
„No, just enjoying the Calmness of the Lake, now that the Spirits are gone.“ Dream was surprised.   
„Gone? Why?“ Millenia stroked her small noodle.   
„It was time for them, to move over to their final Rest.“ Dream looked at Millenia sadly, now she was truly the last of her Kind.  
„I’m… sorry.“ He whispered.   
„No need for, Dream.“ She smiled softly.   
„I’ve got a new Duty, protecting you all.“ Dream nodded softly.  
„And you’re doing that very well!“ Millenia laughed.  
„Sure. So how are your Tykes doing?“ Dream came closer.   
„They are still asleep, as well as Cross is. I see one of yours is awake?“ Millenia laughed a bit.  
„Yeah, came out in the search for me. The others probably asleep or crawling on the others.“   
She giggled a bit, her little dark purple noodle hissing while trying to laugh.


	23. Panicking Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It won't be that long until Wine's eggs will hatch, but can he do it? Can he be a father? would he manage nicely? It was so much on his mind, but someone was watching him closely and noticed his worries.

Millenia was always busy.   
Helping with the Noodles, educating Ryu with a few things, or keeping her Mates happy.   
Wine was not sure how she managed to do so much, without getting tired.   
She could do that as they were still at the Forest.   
Although the dark red snek started to worry a lot.   
It wouldn’t take that long anymore for his Kids to hatch, but could he manage?   
His brother could, but he had Cobra with him.   
Nightmare took care of his little Noodles, sometimes Millenia helped him, but what was very clear was that the dark purple little noodle was very attached to its mother.   
Anyone could see the little one slither behind her or perched on her shoulder, sometimes even found in her Pockets.  
Wine sat near the Fireplace, worrying about his Eggs.   
„Wine?“ Millenia stood next to him, the little dark purple Tyke with her.   
„What’s wrong?“ She sat down next to him.   
„I’m worried…“ She looked at him.   
„About our kids?“ He nodded softly.  
„They are healthy, or what is troubling you?“ Wine sighed, looking into the Fire.   
„I’m worried, that i will fail as their Father…“

Millenia blinked a few times, her little dark purple noodle, slithering down her Body to get to Wine.   
„You won’t fail, Wine. You have all of us to help you.“ She said with a soft smile.   
„But what if i can’t handle them? Like the others… Like Nightmare.“   
He played absentmindedly with the purple Tyke.  
Millenia watched him.  
„Sounds pretty familiar.“ She said with a soft smile.  
„What?“ Wine turned his gaze to her.   
„It’s the same as i said i won’t be a good Mother, but you’ll do it already without noticing.“ She said, looking down to her little noodle.   
Wine blinked looking down as well, seeing him play with the little noodle and it hissing happily.  
„Everyone gets scared at some Point, that is natural. But you are not alone, Wine. No one of us is.“ She said softly.  
„Were you ever scared of something?“ Millenia laughed.  
„Yes, a lot of times…“ Wine looked at her.  
„Really? You seem always so calm and collected.“ Millenia shook her head.   
„I’m just good at playing… But i was scared a lot of times and even now i’ll get scared, but i learned how to hide it.“ Her little Snek slithered to her again. Millenia played with the little Snek.   
„Leni?“ Wine asked, looking up at the Sky.   
„Was there a Time, you were so frightened, you wanted to disappear?“ Millenia laughed softly.   
„Yes, after my magical Circle and my Time Magic came into existence. I stopped the Time of Monsters, killing my Grandmother, the Queen. My Circle appeared suddenly, burning itself into my upper arm. My Eye Color changed with the sudden surge of Time Magic and i went blind because of that.“ She told him.  
„That Time i was scared to death… But my best Friend, my long companion was there for me and i learned how to depend on my other senses.“  
She smiled a bit sadly.  
„He was the only one who believed me about the Humans… He and Grandmother, but it did nothing for them, only a terrible Death.“

The little Tyke hissed at her.   
„So that’s why you were so ready to help us.“ Millenia laughed softly, poking her Child.  
„Well.“ She turned to Wine.  
„Still more you want to ask, before you’ll become a Father yourself?“ Wine blushed a bit.   
„No, not that i could think of.“ Millenia nodded and kissed him on his Teeth.   
Wine blushed a deep Red color. She never kissed him so openly and on his Teeth on top of that! The little Tyke hiss-giggled at him softly.  
„Leni?“ Wine sighed softly.   
„Hm?“ She wasn’t looking at him.   
„What… if we three ever start to fight over you?“   
Millenia stopped playing with the little Noodle.   
„You mean if you three decided that you won’t share me anymore?“ Wine nodded softly.   
„Yes.“ She sighed softly.   
„Can’t say what i will do then… It would be far too hard for me to decide on any of you. To be honest i wouldn’t want our kids to witness that.“   
He looked down to the little noodle.   
She was right, the three of them were the Fathers of 13 little sneks, even if they didn’t share the same Blood, they still had all the same mother and three Fathers.   
He tickled the little purple snek softly.   
„You’re right. It worked so long now, it will work until we all die.“ She smiled softly.   
„Millenia! Help!“ Blue yelled. Both turned around, seeing Blue with three eagerly exploring noodles.   
Wine laughed a bit and slithered to him, helping him with Nightmare’s kids.   
„See. He knows what to do.“ She said to her little one, always with her.   
It would be a while before Wine’s eggs would hatch.

Wine slithered back to the house, it was already dark but the Fruit collecting took longer as expected.   
Millenia had agreed to take Care of all the Babybones.  
Blue and Nightmare had some of the strange shaped fruits with them, they never saw them before, so they wanted to ask Millenia about them.   
Wine blinked.   
Millenia sat in a Chair, probably waiting for them.   
All the colorful sneks cuddled close to one another in her Lap.   
Wine smiled softly.   
Millenia’s Head was a bit tilted to the Side, while she herself was asleep.   
„They must have worn her out.“  
Blue said, blinking in Surprise to see her asleep.   
„Seems like it.“ Nightmare said.

They placed the Fruits on the Table, finding Ryu asleep in the large Pillow.   
„Heh, they got pretty tired.   
The others were off to store the Fruits they knew into the Cave, coming over later to collect their Kids.   
„We should let her sleep a bit longer.“   
Blue suggested, slithering to Ryu, pulling a blanket over the sleeping little skeleton.   
„All of them cuddled together is hard to pick out, who belongs to who.“   
Wine said, watching the noodle Party in Millenia’s Lap.   
„Aww, we will find out soon enough.“ Blue said, looking down at the sleeping noodles.   
„So cute.“ Blue whispered, one grabbing his finger, as it woke up.  
„Heh, good Morning.“ Wine and Nightmare looked down, that one belongs to either Edge and Reeve or Cobra and Slim, because it was a deep green Lamia. „It’s a bit bigger than the others, right? Could be Edge and Reeve then?“ Nightmare asked.  
„Probably.“ Blue smiled.   
Some of the Lamia slithered into their Home, a bit surprised to see Millenia fast asleep.   
„Was probably too much for her?“ Edge said, fishing out the bigger Lamia Kids.   
„No it wasn’t but watching them Sleep encouraged me to nap a bit as well.“ The Sneks jerked up, seeing her look at them.   
„That was mean!“ Blue said growling a bit.   
„Was it? i just woke up because i felt the noodles shifting.“ She said with a smile.   
Nightmare grinned, seeing his Kids wake up and making grabby Hands to him.   
„You needed the Nap, hm?“ Blue smiled a bit, his Kids were still eggs and he was eager to meet them all.   
Wine smiled, as the dark Purple snek came to him.   
„I thought they would do far more Damage, but they get along nicely.“ Edge said, looking down at his Kids.   
„They have a lot from their Parents, so naturally they feel a certain connection between them all.“

Millenia stroked a blue colored little snek.  
„What do ya think, Doll. How long will ya eggs with Wine take?“ Millenia looked up at him.  
„Could be around the Corner, last time i checked, they started to respond far more as before.“ Red looked at her.   
„Meaning they could hatch Tonight.“ She rolled her eyes in playful dramatic fashion.   
Red grinned at her.   
„Hopefully. The Poor Guy is all nerves ever since Dream and Cross’s Kids hatched.“   
Millenia laughed a bit and played with the colorful sneks form those two.  
„Yeah, The others are eager as well.“ Blue nodded next to her.  
„Yeah. We all are and then 30 more sneks are on this Island" Blue said happily.   
„I still have one Question.“ Edge suddenly said.  
„About the Lamia finding its way here?“ The tall red Snek nodded.   
„It is still possible to find this Island. Mostly if you are in the water or if you have a good amount of magical skill.“ She answered him.   
The others went silent, so it was still possible.  
„Hopefully they won’t find it.“ Blue whispered.

After the Families went home, the Mates were still up, but already moved to their Bedroom.   
„Someday we probably need more space, don’t you think?“ Nightmare said, stretching himself.   
„Probably, but i still can send out my Soul to find a better Place.“ Blue placed his Hand on her Stomach.  
„Sure, but we can wait until it is necessary. This Island is still very big.“ Millenia laughed softly.   
„True.“ Wine sighed softly, launching around near her Head.   
„But wouldn’t be a bigger Place better? We could safe a few more Lamia that way.“ Millenia blinked.   
„You mean like my Dragon Kingdom, one for all the Lamia?“ Wine nodded.   
„Yes, at least for those who want to.“ Blue blinked.   
„We could safe them.“ Millenia nodded.   
„True. Miyaha told me that it may not be possible to get rid of the Poison, but i called it, maybe i can neutralize it. Isral has enough space for a lot of Lamia and with the Magic restored to it, we could make the Place completely secluded.“ Nightmare looked up a bit.   
„But, getting a Kingdom for Lamia would mean we would need leader and such stuff, no?“ Blue blinked.   
„True. But to be frank, i would totally vote Millenia as our Leader, she has the most Knowledge and the greatest Power.“   
Wine and Nightmare nodded at that.   
„Now calm down, will you. First of all, let’s see if i can get rid of the Poison. Second, we could make it a lot more comfortable with us all building a Council, like we already did with the Island and Village.“   
Wine smiled, as he felt her jolt.  
„Millenia?“ They looked at her.   
„The eggs started to hatch.“ She said, wincing again.  
„Really?“ Blue was up, looking at her. Nightmare slithered out of bed.   
„They’re sure to be hungry after Hatching. It was with ours that way.“ He fetched the Pump.   
„Is time for that?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yea, it is.“ She blushed a bit, as she started to stripp.   
Wine took the Bottle, they finished for the Sneks, before he and Millenia went down the Cave.

  
Blue wanted to come with them, but Nightmare stopped him.   
As Millenia told him, the eggs already started to crack and wiggle, his four sneks trying to get out of the Egg.   
„Your Kind has that deep of a Connection to their offspring?“ Millenia smiled a bit.   
„Don’t know if it was with all of the others, but it was with My Ancestors at least. They all felt their eggs Hatch.“   
She said, while her Tail appeared again, to poke the eggs.   
Wine was still a bit unsure what he had to do, but Millenia smiled at him.  
„You could fill the Bowl, so they can get to their Milk right after hatching.“ She suggested to him.   
„Right… This is still…“ Millenia looked down to the Eggs.  
„New and strange to you. Naturally we are still different Creatures.“ Wine turned to her.  
„That’s not what i meant…“ He filled the Bowl and slithered to her.   
Millenia sat down near the Eggs, watching and poking them from time to time.   
„Why do you Poke them?“ Wine asked, coiling around her, to watch the Hatching.   
„To keep them Motivated. I don’t know how much they have from me…“ She said, looking down to the Eggs.  
„What do you mean?“ Millenia sighed a bit.   
„Our Kin takes a lot longer to hatch and the Hatchlings often getting too tired to try any longer. If you Poke their Egg and help break it a bit further, they try harder.“ She explained to him.   
„But… Won’t the Dragons die with you… you can’t breed pureblood with no Dragon there anymore…“ Millenia placed her Head on her Knees.   
„I know… But most of the Dragons are arrogant assholes…“ Wine blinked.   
„You are not.“ She smiled a bit.   
„Yeah, because i’m not really your normal Dragon.“ She said, it seemed to Wine, like it bothered her.   
He went closer to cuddle with her.   
„That’s a good thing, right? If you were a normal dragon, we would be all sold off to some ugly Human…“ Wine said softly.   
Millenia smiled. „Probably true.“

They still sat there, until a loud cracking sound made Wine jerk up.  
„What was that?“ He looked around in a Panic, but it was one of his Eggs, a cute little skeleton looking out of the broken egg.   
„Millenia! The First one is out.“ He said happily, Millenia had to stifle her laugh, he was just so adorable.   
„I see it.“ She said, but Wine was too enarmored with the first Snek out of its egg.   
Millenia smiled at that, he was so happy to see the deep red little noodle, making its grabby Hands to him.   
Millenia poked the other three, two of it wiggling at the Poke, one not really.  
Wine looked at the red purplish egg.   
„Is it okay?“ He asked worriedly.   
Millenia poked it again, but still not much of a response from it.  
Wine turned to Millenia.   
The Dragon crawled to the egg, softly drumming her fingers on the Eggshell.  
„What are you doing?“ Wine asked, while the first noodle was on the way to the bowl.  
„I’m using my musical Magic to see if the little One is fine in there. If not i’ll break open the egg."  
Wine watcher her, sometimes looking to the other two and poking them to encourage the little ones.  
It helped and they broke free a bit later.

„Dear?“ Wine asked carefully, but then saw her Tail move other the egg.   
„I’ll break it open.“ She said and made a hole into the Egg.   
Wine was worried about this little snek.   
Inside the egg was a small little Noodle, smaller as the others.   
„Will it be fine?“ Wine was worried sick.   
„Hopefully, we have to take good care of this one, but it should be fine.“ She said, while holding the small snek.   
„We should ask Ryu to watch over them very close.“ Wine suggested.  
„Yes, but for now i wouldn’t put this one together with the others.“   
Wine brought a second bowl with some Milk over.   
The weak little red purplish noodle drank slow and carefully.   
„Dear? Why does it have a purplish color?“ Millenia almost started to laugh.   
„You didn’t notice? My Scales are black purple.“ She said to him.   
„Are they? I really didn’t notice.“ Millenia smiled down as the little Snek drank more.   
„It is really visible in the sunlight, but yes i have black and purple colors as a dragon, so naturally they get to our Kids.“ Wine looked down.  
„It drinks much.“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yes, a good sign. They will be fine, just a bit smaller as the others.“ She said with a loving smile at her Face.   
Wine sighed in relieve.   
„Good to hear.“

They waited until all of the little noodles were satisfied, before they picked them and brought them Home.   
Blue was waiting for them, together with Ryu, Night and his little sneks.   
„How was it, Wine?“ Blue asked as soon as the dark red snake came into their home.   
„Good… i think? It’s still something else to be there while they hatch.“ He looked to Millenia, who had the smaller noodle with her.   
„Oh? What happened?“ Millenia looked down to their smaller one.   
„It isn’t that big, like the others, but healthy and has quiet the appetite.“ She said, Blue drew carefully closer to see it a bit better.  
„so small!“ He gasped in surprise.   
The little noodle was not larger as her Hand, but had a tight grip on her Finger, while watching Blue carefully.   
Ryu was curious as well.   
Millenia kneeled down, so that they could examine their new Family Members as well.  
„Cute!“ Millenia laughed softly.  
„Yeah and probably tired after Hatching.“ She said, as the smallest of them yawned, rubbing its eye-lights sleepily.  
„Shouldn’t we keep them all awake until a bit later?“ Nightmare asked.   
„We can let them take a little nap and wake them in a few hours, to play with the others.“   
Wine smiled, but still was a bit sad.   
Blue has now eight little sneks with him, but his sneks were still not ready to Hatch.   
But his Friend was eager to pamper those eight until his five would finally hatch.

  
„We should talk with the others soon, to figure out what to do and if i should try to clean the Poison from Isral.“   
She said, settling the little biters in her big Pillow.   
„Yeah, after a little nap!“ Blue said, pushing Night to the Pillow.  
„All of us?“ He blinked in surprise.  
„YES! We can’t let the little ones sleep alone! They need their Mothers Hot Blood and their three Fathers to Protect them.“   
Blue said with a big Grin.   
„He is not wrong about that.“ Millenia said with a soft smile. She climbed into the Pillow.  
„You too Ryu.“ She said and soon the large Pillow was filled with eight little noodles, three large sneks, a Dragon and a smoll guardian Skeleton.


	24. Discussion and more Past?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millenia came up with an Idea to move yet again to another Place. She wanted to try something to give her Noodle Friends their forever Home. But what will she herself learn, while trying to figure out how to revive her Home?

Edge and the others watched them, as they all sat together to eat.  
„Are you serious?“ Reeve asked.   
„Well i thought about it sometimes.“ Millenia said to them.   
„But is it possible?“ Cross asked.   
„Can’t say until i try at least. But i think it is. Well i created that poison so i can probably extinguish it.“   
The others watched her carefully.   
„Will it harm you?“ Millenia shook her Head.   
„No, i lived there a long time after the Poison spread.“ Dream looked at her sadly.  
„But there is no soul anymore. You said the Souls in the Lake vanished as well.“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yes, but it still can be repaired and transformed into a Kingdom for Lamia’s.Probably...“ The others blinked a few Times.   
„You want to offer your Home for our Kind?“ Edge asked.  
Millenia smiled.   
„This Home of mine is long gone, but i probably can restore its beauty.“ Blue nodded.   
„We talked about it, before Wine’s Kids hatched. Thinking about making Millenia our Ruler, but she suggested we form a council to decide on anything.“  
Cobra raised his Brow Bone.   
„Why?“ Millenia looked down to her little sneks, the smallest of them and the dark purple one sitting in her Lap.   
„Because i, as a non Lamia should not rule over them. This doesn’t sit right with me. So i suggested to make a council.“ Edge sighed.  
„It doesn’t matter about you being a Lamia or not. You are the strongest from us all and the one who was born as a ruler to begin with.“   
Edge said to her.   
„I THINK SO TO, NO ONE COULD BE A BETTER RULER!“ Papyrus said to that. Swapy nodding next to him.   
„Yeah.“ Millenia sighed.   
„But it could cause trouble within the Realm if other Lamia think differently and to be honest… They will.“ Red nodded.   
„Doll is right… Ya can’t say how those will think of her.“ Sans sighed.  
„True, they could rattle our bones pretty bad.“   
Ink sighed, he wanted Millenia to be their Ruler too.   
„Can’t we just push the Council in front?“ All of them looked at Error.   
„What ya mean?“ Millenia shook her Head.   
„I don’t want to do that. To be honest i thought about something.“ All of them turned to her.   
„About what?“ Dream asked.

„In our Realm, we had a royal Tactician, my Best friend.“ Edge remembered a Man with snow white hair, probably the one she is talking about.   
„I want to form a council with the lot of you and place me in the seat of the Tactician for defending and everything that is connected with guarding the Realm.“ Cross nodded.   
„I think this is a good Idea and reasonable with other Lamia.“ Wine nodded in agreement.   
„Your right, we can always count on her to suggest things to us, while we discuss it, but still can protect everyone who comes to us, because we can always count on our Dragon.“ The others nodded in agreement.   
„Well we can discuss this any further, if the Poison can be erased.“ Reeve said. Millenia smiled.  
„True. I don’t have to worry about you, because i can just connect the Lake here to the true lake in my Realm, so i’ll be fast if something would happen.“   
The sneks blinked.   
„This is just a copy?“ Millenia laughed softly.   
„Yes, if you want to view it as that.“ Ink became big eye-lights.   
„Amazing!“ Edge crossed his Arms.  
„But how will you distinguish the Poison, if i may ask.“ Millenia smiled at him a strange glint in her silvery eyes.   
„I never thought about it, but my Grandmother gave me the hint, as they asked me to send them to their last rest.“

The others were curious about it.   
„They asked me to sing the Black song, but not with Hatred in my soul, but with love. I tried it and they turned into Flower petals.“   
They nodded as she stopped.  
„That made me think about my song. What if it had the Power to concoct Poison if the soul is filled with deep anger and hate, it should distinguish it, if i use it with love, no?“   
Edge closed his eyes.  
„Somehow it makes sense that way and it is worth a try. But what will you try if it doesn’t work?“ Millenia closed her eyes.   
„Well i have some possibilities i want to try, before i want to say that it won’t work, also i started to send out my black and blue fire to find at least other skeleton Lamia in need.“ Dream blinked in surprise.  
„Oh of course!“ He suddenly said.  
„Seeing us interact with you will make them less hostile, because we are the same Kind.“ Millenia nodded.   
„Exactly.“ Dream was worried.   
„But what if they want to hurt the Children?“ Millenia flinched, the smallest found it fun to try and bite their Mother.  
„I already thought about that and used my song Magic to put a spell around them, if one tries to harm them then black thunder will hit him pretty hard.“ She said, having the little one on her finger.   
„I think they want to play?“ Ink wondered.   
„Then, let’s discuss this any further to a later time.“ Wine said. Edge nodded.  
„Let’s put this aside, until we know if Millenia’s idea works.“ The Dragon nodded.

After she feed her little sneks and played a bit, Millenia got ready to try her Theory. Blue was with her at the Lake.   
„Sadly, we can’t accompany you.“ He said.  
„It’s fine. I need you all here to watch the little bitters and the Eggs.“ She said, kissing his Skull.   
„I’ll be back in a bit, hopefully with good news.“ She said, before the Dragon jumped into the Lake.   
Blue waited a bit, but she never came back to the surface.   
The light blue Lamia slithered back to their house.   
„She won’t overuse her circle, will she?“ Wine worried.  
„No, she won’t. Millenia knows what happens if she does, so i think for the sake of us and the little ones, she will be very careful now.“ Blue said.   
„I think so to, she won’t leave us alone or risk leaving her Children without a Mother.“ Nightmare said.  
„I’m still worried… we talked about her not having Pureblooded Dragons, because of us being snakes… She said she isn’t like normal Dragons…“   
The other two turned to Wine.   
„What do you mean?“ Wine sighed.   
„She said Dragons are normally very arrogant.“ Nightmare blinked.   
„She is not like that.“ Wine nodded.   
„Yes, she said so herself, that she never was like normal Dragons.“ Blue thought about it.   
„What does it mean? She not being a normal Dragon?“ Nightmare sighed.   
„That she would never have helped us, if she would be a normal Dragon. They are greedy and only care for their treasure and themselves.“ Wine nodded.   
„Yes, that’s what i think she meant about it.“ Blue grinned at them.   
„But she is not normal! She is our beloved Dragon Mate and the mother of our kids!“   
The other two nodding in agreement to that.  
„True, i would never wish otherwise.“ Wine said happily.  
„Hey!“ Dream poked his head into the house.   
„We wanted to bring our Kids down to the Playground, wanna come?“ The three nodded.  
„Sure! Ryu! We’re going to the Playground.“ Blue yelled, the little skeleton was down pretty fast, bouncing happily to play with all the little noodles!

  
They slithered all down, even those still waiting for their eggs.  
„Ink and Error are next, right?“ Blue asked.   
„Yes, but they are not ready to hatch.“ Ink said.   
„It surely will be faster as you think.“ Blue said. Error sighed.   
„Hopefully. Squid drives me crazy with his eagerness.“ Ink pouted.   
„Glitchy! You are as eager as i am!“ The others laughed.   
„Ya think that doll can manage? Would be great, if ya ask me.“ Red said.   
Reeve was ahead of them all, together with Edge.   
„Well it would be something, for her still be able to return. But… why can she now?“ He wondered.   
„Because the Lake or rather the spirits within the lake responded to her finally.“ Blue said.   
He had talked with her, before her departure.   
„What ya mean?“ Blue crossed his arms.   
„I was curious before she left, so i asked her. Millenia said, that the Lake can connect the different worlds, because of its age and the Power that flows in it.“ He started.  
„Dragon’s who dusted and have the right requirements can enter the Lake as a soul to leave their magic for others behind.“ Edge growled.   
„Why not her parents?“ Blue shook his head.   
„I didn’t ask… i wanted to wait a bit longer, but she said the Lake brought her to us, to let her truly live again, after giving up…“   
They remembered how she told them that she wanted to stay in the dead Kingdom until her time was over as well.   
„Did she tell you more?“ Blue nodded.   
„Yes, i asked why the lake responded as we decided to move to this Place. She said it was because the Spirits thought she would never return to Isral again, because she had us and a new home now.“ Red sighed.   
„That’s some bullshit…“ They placed their noodles into the Playground, still sitting together.   
„I think it is a good thing to try and clean that Place. It his her Home, a lot of Memories are connected with this Place.“   
The others nodded their Skulls, as Dream said that.   
„It would be good for us as well, no traveling anymore.“ Cross said to the others.  
„We could finally settle down.“ Swapy said softly.  
„Ya think, that it’ll work?“ Red asked.   
„If someone can make this miracle happen, then our Wonder Dragon!“ Sans said, the others started to laugh.

Millenia sighed softly. Her Home was still in a state of frozen Time.  
„I still don’t get it… what was the meaning of all this?“   
She walked through the Halls of the Castle. Black Flowers everywhere, she sighed a bit.  
„I really made a mess with my Black song…“ She walked a bit further down.   
_**‚Progress number…‘**_ She stopped suddenly, did she heard something right now?   
_**‚Arisa awoke the Circle and even surpassed our Hopes….‘**_ Millenia stood before a tall door, leading to a room from one of the priests.  
 _ **‚Sadly to say, Arisa lost their sight duo to the awakening of the greatest Magic within our Realm.‘**_ The Woman pushed open the door.   
_**‚A very frightening Power, the Silver of Time….‘** _Millenia looked around, finding a glowing Stone, the voice came out of this thing. She walked up to it.

 _ **‚The Silver of Time, the Control too rewind, forward or Stop time itself, most of us feared this Power, but we do believe that Arisa will use it wisely. Our beloved Star is blessed with great Magic, the silver of Time and even more we can’t grasp at this Point.’**_   
Millenia pulled out a chair, sitting down near the Stone.   
_**‚Progress number…’**_ The stone cracked a bit probably damaged to play it all.   
_**‚Why is our King so adamant to ally himself with the Humans… he will dirty our beloved Realms Soul.‘**_   
She watched the Stone, the Voice was different now, did more speak to this stone?  
 _ **‚We fear that it will mark the End of all hope… We lost so much already, so many precious eggs…‘**_   
Millenia rested her Head on her hands.   
_**‚It happened…‘**_   
She jerked a bit, the Voice of her best friend resounding from the Stone.   
_**‚The priests warned us… but we could do nothing at all. The King is deaf to our words and the Soul of our beloved Star is tainted in hate and anger.’**_ Millenia blinked, why would Rufiel talk to the Stone?   
_**‚The course of the Future is clear, our end will come faster as any of us had wished for… but we won’t let our beloved Mikaly fall… at least Mikaly has to survive….‘**   
_She gulped, carefully taking the stone.   
_**‚Mikaly will save us from the vengeful spirits end, we have to face thanks to our King… We will turn in the Flowers our Mikaly conjured through her new Song…‘**_   
She sighed, so they knew what would happen and did not stop her. Tears fell down on the Stone in her Hands, making it shine in a deep purple Color.

 _ **‚Mikaly, if there is ever the moment i won’t be at your side anymore, then that means all the dark future we saw came true…‘**   
_She blinked, why did it sounded like he talked to her now?   
_**‚Your song, dearest Mikaly… Has very strong Powers, be it to kill or to save. No one can beat you, if you never lose hope.’**   
_Millenia looked down to the Stone.  
„Ru…“ She whispered.   
_**‚Mikaly, i pray with all my soul, that you will find happiness in this darkest Times. I pray that you will turn this, our kingdom we love so much into what ever you see fit. For that we leave our Kingdoms soul deep down hidden away where only our beloved Arisa can get.’  
**_ Millenia stood up, making the Chair clatter to the Ground.   
„That Place!“ She said suddenly.   
Finally a hint to what she had to do. Millenia took the stone with her and hurried down the long hallways. Where was one Place in the whole Kingdom no one was allowed to enter. Millenia almost ran too that Place, hidden deep down the great Lair.

Millenia sighed, standing in front of the huge Door, that was hidden underneath the Hort.  
 _‚You’re finally here!‘_ A soft Voice rang through the door.   
„Huh?“ Suddenly some strange light came through and the door opened.  
 _‚I waited so long for you!‘_ Millenia had to cover her eyes, the light was far too bright for her liking.  
 _‚Took you long enough!‘_ Millenia looked up a bit, only to see a young looking Woman with raven black hair and golden eyes.   
_‚Hurry! Come in!’_   
The Woman grabbed Millenia’s Hand and pulled her in the Room behind.   
_‚It took you really long to finally decide on resurrecting me!‘_   
Millenia was dumbfounded. Was this the Soul of the Kingdom.  
„So you are… Isral?“ The strange Woman pulled her into the Room and turned to her with a smile.   
_‚The Land is called Isral, but i was given the Name Eris. Technically you are right, i am the Land, or rather its Soul. Waiting here that you would return.’_   
Millenia blinked in confusion.   
„Why?“ Eris tilted her head a bit.   
_‚Didn’t you come here to revive your Home?’_ Millenia nodded.   
„Sure, but there aren’t anymore Dragons, are they?“ Eris giggled softly.   
_‚No need for them, you have a new Family!‘_ Millenia thought about her Noodles, waiting for her.   
„You’re right about that, Eris.“ The Woman nodded her head.  
 _‚Of course i am! After all your songs were what always gave me the most Power.’_   
Millenia was now in turn to tilt her head.   
„What?“

Eris giggled again.   
_‚The Title Arisa, it was given to you because the Priests saw what you are, what your live will entail and what power is hidden inside you.‘_   
Millenia touched the skin under her eyes.  
 _‚That is one thing. The Silver of Time, ever since my creation, no one has ever mastered the Silver of Time.’_ Eris pushed her to a Chair.   
_‚I had a few selected visitors, but i always wanted to meet you!‘_ Eris said, spinning in a circle.   
_‚Ever since you were born i throbbed with anticipation! The Silver of Time, Soul of Song, the Black Soul, Sharyu! All that you earned rightfully. The only Dragon born with the deep Purple within the black scales.’_   
Millenia blinked a few Times.   
„What does that all mean?“ Eris stopped spinning.   
_‚You are the true born ruler of this Land. Nothing can compare to your Power!’_ Millenia shook her Head.  
„That’s not what i meant.“ Eris nodded.   
_‚You see, the Humans were in search for me. The King! King Niles was foolish enough to tell them about me.’_ Millenia looked at her.  
„So the Poison…?“ Eris started to spin around again.  
 _‚Your deep hatred made the Poison, but it can’t kill me, because it can’t kill you. I am connected to you. A small amount of me was reborn in every Black dragon, but no one was capable of the Power you are!’_   
Millenia sighed.   
„Could you stop talking like that and explain what the hell is going on here?“ Eris stopped spinning.   
_‚My Existence is bound to your life. If you die, this Kingdom will perish as well.’_   
Millenia sighed a bit.   
„So i can clean the Poison?“ Eris nodded her head.

 _‚To make a home for the Lamia. Yes you can. The Hate for the Humans clouded your Soul, making me covered in Poison, but your Soul is now bright and filled with love! it will turn me to my glorious self!’_   
Millenia stood up.   
„How will i do that?“ Eris took hold of her Hands.  
 _‚The Song of your Soul has this Power.‘_ Millenia blinked.   
„My Black Song?“ Eris nodded eagerly.   
_‚Yes! It is the only song you wrote yourself, the Song of your very own Soul! The Poison will clean out if you use it in this very room.’_   
Millenia wanted to sigh in relieve.  
 _‚But!‘_ Eris suddenly turned serious.   
‚ _I can’t promise that the same will happen again…‘_ Millenia nodded.   
„What if you share this Body of Mine with me?“ Eris looked at her.   
_‚Wha?‘_ Millenia smiled.   
„You said that yourself, your soul is bound to my life, so why not hide yourself in this Body of Mine, hide in this life that is also yours.“  
Eris looked at her in sheer joy.   
_‚I would be happy to do that! But let us first clean me, yes?’_ Millenia nodded softly.  
„That is why i am here, Eris.“ Eris nodded happily and guided the Dragon to the one Place she needed to clean the Poison.  
 _'As soon as your song ends i will combine myself with your soul. My Power shall now be yours.’_   
Millenia nodded softly, starting to move her Hands to contour the Music she wrote for her lyrics.


	25. Saving a Skeleton Lamia! Rescue Horror!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millenia send out her familiar flames to find Skele-noodles in need. After her Try to clean her homeland she had to move out suddenly again.

Millenia returned Home very late.   
„Love!“ Blue almost tackled her.  
„Woah! You lot are still up?“ She said wondering a bit.   
„Why so late? Did it work? How was it?“ Millenia laughed a bit.   
„Calm down, Blue. I’ll tell you.“ She said softly.  
„Let’s settle down with the Kids first, shall we?“  
Wine nodded, they soon settled down and Millenia told them what had happened.   
„So we could move to your Homeland?“ Blue asked softly.  
„Yes, i purified the Poison and the Land is livable again.“ She said closing her eyes softly.   
„Is there need to repair?“ Wine asked.   
„No, i already changed it to your benefit…“ Millenia mumble. Blue blinked, it seemed she was tired.  
„Good night, Love.“ He whispered, smiling down at her.   
„I love you…..“ She answered before drifting off into sleep.   
„Guys… her Circle…“ Nightmare said suddenly.   
They looked at her Arm, the circle had changed its color, before it was a deep burning red, like blood was flowing through it, but now it had a dark purple color.   
„What does it mean?“ Blue asked, but the other two didn’t know.

It dawned already, the sneks woke up, but to an empty Pillow, Kids and Mate gone.   
Blue panicked and rushed out, only to blink in surprise.   
Millenia was there, all the little Sneks, Fire dancing in the Air.  
The Sneks entranced by her dancing and singing.  
„Woah?“ Wine said surprised.  
Ryu was with the little Bitters also mesmerized.   
Nightmare yawned as he came out finally, seeing their Mate dance to keep the little sneks entertained.   
After some Time the other Noodles came out, surprised to find their Children behaving themselves and watching Millenia.   
„Never thought that this is possible.“ Edge said surprised.  
„You only have to find the right method.“ Millenia said with a soft smile.   
„So how was it? You returned very late, or?“ Dream asked.   
Millenia nodded softly.   
„Yeah it was a lot to take in and a bit of Work, changing Isral already to the benefits of Lamia.“ She said, looking around.   
„I see Ink and Error are Missing.“ Cross yawned softly.   
„Yeah, they stayed in the Cave.“ Millenia sat down, but was immediately attacked by little bitters, all of them getting Comfy on her Lap.

Millenia started to tell them what had happened.  
„So the Soul of the Land is now within you and connected to your Live Time?“ Cross asked to get it straight.   
„Yes. Eris already knew what i wished to do with Isral, after purifying the Poison.“ Dream looked at her Arm.   
„Is that why your Circle changed?“ Millenia turned her Gaze to it.  
„Yeah, it means that the Soul of the Land, of my Home resides inside of me.“ Edge sighed softly.   
„So moving again it is then?“ Millenia looked at him apologetical.  
„We can also wait until all are hatched.“ Red sighed deeply.   
„No, Doll. We should move as soon as possible. The Island is great, don’t think that… But it is ya Home and we want to settle down finally.“ Millenia nodded.   
„I thought so too, that’s why i already changed the Land, getting rid of the Castle and all.“ Dream gasped.  
„Why?“ Millenia laughed a bit.  
„Because the castle won’t be needed. I left the Cave under the castle as it was and created a big house for my Family there, to guard the Cave.“ Cross nodded. „Good thinking!“

She wanted to talk a bit more, as one of her Flames rushed to her Side.   
„Wha!“ Blue was so shocked to see it in such a hurry.  
„Found something?“ She asked the Flame, it jumped up and down around her. Edge looked to their Guardian.   
„What is it?“ Millenia sighed, as the Flame stopped.   
„A Skeleton Lamia within Human vicinity. It is a Price for a Contest.“ The Others started growling low.   
„Luckily for me!“ Millenia started.  
„It is a Singing contest.“ She grinned broadly. Dream sighed in relieve.  
„There is no one out there who could beat you!“ He said softly. Millenia nodded.  
„Yeah, but i won’t go alone.“ She turned to Blue.   
„Wha? But…“ She shook her Head, taking off her Pendant, placing it around Blue.  
„Within this Pendant is a glamour Spell. Humans will think you are one as well.“ Blue blushed a bit, before she urged him to get ready.

Blue looked around, they were in a Big Town with a lot of Humans.   
„It really works.“ He was so surprised.   
„Of course.“ Millenia smiled at him. They found the Place she had to sign in for the Competition.  
„Love, Look!“ He found the Cage with the Lamia in it.  
„Is it allowed to go near?“ Millenia asked, the Man nodded.  
„But be careful, that Thing is Hostile.“ Millenia nodded, going near the Cage. Blue went sad instantly.   
„Look, the Poor Guy was hurt badly…“ He whispered. The Lamia raised its Skull, growling at them.   
He hated that they all looked at him, but something was not right with the chubby Human next to the Woman.   
„Blue.“ Millenia touched the Pendant softly.  
„What are you doing?“ He wondered. The one bright red eye light from the caged Lamia went wide.   
„You are…!“ He stopped himself. Blue blinked.   
„I changed the Spell to let him at least see the truth.“ She whispered softly.  
„You are so wonderful!“ Blue said, before turning to the Skeleton Lamia.

„Hello friend, my name is Blue and this is Millenia. We came to this Place to save you!“ Millenia looked around.   
The Skeleton lamia had a hole in his Skull and one eye light was empty.  
„So you want to try and win this damn contest?“ He asked. Blue nodded.   
„We will be victorious!“ He said proudly.  
„Don’t think that… i saw em…“ He growled.  
„Looking at my Price?“ A Woman with heavy clothing and heavier make up walked up to them.   
„Oh? Didn’t know that there was already a winner?“ Millenia said, eyeing the Woman. She laughed in a high pitched Voice.   
„Of course! No one can best me!“ She said arrogantly. The Lamia growled at her.   
„We’ll see.“ Blue whispered. The Woman walking off.   
„Who was that?“ Millenia turned to the Lamia.   
„That? Don’t know. But she threatens all of them. I’m called Horror, if you want to know.“ He said.   
„Horror, got it. I’ll promise to get you out of this.“ He eyed the Woman with the Red hair and silvery eyes.

She had to be something special, if a Lamia would accompany her. The Call for the Participates came and Millenia gave Blue’s skull a kiss.   
„Time to win this.“ She said and walked off.   
„Can she?“ Horror asked. Blue nodded.   
„She can. You’ll see.“ Horror wanted to believe him. The list was checked and the others could go to their seats, until it was time to sing.   
„What do you think, Love?“ Blue asked, next to her.   
„I’m not worried.“ She said, until the Woman with the heavy Make Up walked on Stage.   
„Oh, she is first?“ Millenia crossed her arms, leaning back a bit.   
The woman started to scream suddenly. Blue winced.   
„What is this?“ He asked, covering his Skull.   
„So that is an Intoner… She is using Magic.“ Millenia growled lowly. Blue blinked.   
„What? Is that allowed?“ Millenia shrugged her shoulders, as the Woman started to sing after conjuring magic through her screech.  
„Seems like it, probably as long as they don’t notice.“ She said.

Horror was really worried, he doesn’t want to be with such an ugly Human Woman.  
But there was no way for such a slim young thing, like Millenia to beat someone like that heavy Make Up.  
Blue cuddled closer to her, he still had faith, something Horror lost a long time ago.  
He watched all the other girls getting on the Stage, but don’t impress the judges much.  
Now they called Millenia down to the Stage, Horror sighed.   
There was no way she could win against that strange Woman.   
Blue smiled lovingly at her.   
Millenia looked around, its as clear to her that the Intoner did something to the others.   
Something that would not affect a Dragon like herself.

Millenia closed her eyes, she wanted to keep that song for later.   
**„Long long time ago i had my own little show… Was a beautiful, lovable, angel…“** She started to sing softly.  
 **„But she took the spotlight, shining so bright. Left me to fade away. But honey now the turn is mine!“** Horror blinked, she sang so softly, almost unnoticeable.   
**„A devil made from heaven. Sent from above! We got lots to do little errand boy. Come to me at cloud nine. To be a perfect angel, some sin must be done!“** Suddenly she got louder.   
Her Voice resounding all over the Place.  
 **„You told me what to do and what to say. I couldn’t escape! You got to choose the ending of my fate, you put me astray!“** From somewhere came Music, she even moved her Hips to the sound of the Beat.   
Horror was amazed, that Song was something else.   
**„But not Anymore! I’m in control! I have the stage, you can’t turn the page! Now all eyes on me! All Eyes on me!“** Blue smiled broadly.   
She used Magic, that he could feel. All the Judges moving with her. The Intoner growled, seeing this.

Her Opponent thought really she could win that way?   
**„Focus on me! I’ll be all that they see! I’ll make them sway, no, can’t run away! Now all eyes on me!“** After her song all the People started to cheer in a loud booming way.  
„You won’t win.“ The Intoner Woman growled. Millenia smiled softly.   
„Don’t mess with a songstress, little One.“ She said softly, looking at the raging Woman.   
Horror was amazed, something was wrong with the one accompanied by a Lamia.   
Blue looked at her Happily, while she returned to his side. The Intoner went on the Stage, after the next round started.  
She won’t lose to a pesky little Thing.  
„Seeing that only two of us remain. Why not Making a battle out of it.“ She grinned at them. Millenia sighed.   
„I thought she planned something, but her being so dump. Welp.“ Millenia shrugged her Shoulders. Blue laughed softly.  
„Crush her.“ Millenia nodded, walking down to the Stage.   
„You agree right?“ She smiled at her Opponent with glee.  
„Sure, why not.“ Millenia said, not that she cared about it. One of the Judges looked at her.   
„Can you use musical magic?“ Millenia nodded.  
„A tiny bit at least. Enough to conjure something small.“ She said, not caring about this at all.

The Intoner grinned.   
„Then let’s see who can make the best hm?“ Horror feared that. The Intoner was now in her element. He sighed, looking down and accepting his Fate.   
„Sure. If you want to, Intoner.“ Millenia said, Horror looking up suddenly. The Woman knew? Millenia’s Opponent grinned.   
„I’ll start then.“ The Woman said, starting to make strange Sounds again to form her magic.  
The People all watched curiously, what she would make with that.   
Millenia sighed a bit, the Intoner was not that impressive, well probably never trained her Magic and never learned to be Modest.   
The Judges awed in surprise as one small little Flower and a Saphire Stone came into existence.   
Millenia looked down, the Saphire was not that large, only the Size of a Coin.   
Was that all the Intoner could manage?   
The Intoner stopped her screech and grinned.   
„Up to the Challenge?“ She said proudly. Millenia looked at her, was that Thing serious?   
„Welp… I can try at least, yes?“ Millenia said, the Intoner grinned at her.   
„Or giving up, you can’t hope to compare to a strong Intoner like me.“ She pulled out a fan, looking away in sheer arrogance.   
„Course i can’t, cause i’m no intoner.“ Millenia said, turning to the Audience and starting to Move her Hands.

The Chiming started immediately.   
**„The Black flower is the voice, which abides in this broken eye. Where it remained since its creation, awaiting its purpose.“**   
The Chiming went on softly, while the Ground started to cover itself in black Flowers, growing out of nowhere.   
**„The Time is past to supress my giddiness. So pure and strong, these black claws.“  
** More flowers grew and black and Blue flames popped into existence, like it was no big deal at all.   
**„Looked through, always i too, shall vanish someday.“**   
Horror blinked in surprise.   
Colorful lights started to appear into the air, reacting to the Woman with the long red Hair.   
**„This wandering soul that cares and howls even now.“** Millenia had a soft smile in her Face, the Intoner paled.

Judges went silent, while the whole Place was covered in those black Flowers, Flames dancing in the Air and the Sky was colorfully decorated with little lights. Blue giggled softly.   
„Like i said, i’m no intoner, but i am a Songstress, or how many People call them… Spell Singer.“ Millenia turned to the Intoner.   
„That makes me the Winner, no?“ All of them were silent.   
The Woman boiling with Rage, but the Jury deemed Millenia as the Winner.  
The Intoner turned to her.   
„You won’t take my Price with you, you Whore!“ She yelled pulling out a knife. Millenia sighed.  
„Sharyu.“ She whispered, her scythe responded instantly. The Intoner paled at the sight of the massive Scythe.   
„You wanted to say something?“ Millenia asked, having her Scythe in one Hand.   
„Believe me, Little Intoner. You won’t be lucky against someone like me.“ Millenia warned her.   
Horror was surprised, how did she let this Thing appear in mere seconds?  
Blue came to him.   
„Millenia is not the fragile Thing she maybe seemed like.“ He said, opening the Cage.   
„To make the Humans feel safe, i have to put a leash around you, is that okay?“ He asked. Horror nodded.   
„As long as i can get away from here it’s fine.“ Horror said.   
„So… Care to explain?“ Blue nodded.   
„Later, when we are with the others.“ Horror looked at him.   
„There are more?“ Blue smiled.  
„Yes. You will like them, hopefully at least.“ Someone stopped the Intoner and Millenia came to them.

„Blue, let’s get out of this Hell Hole… That Intoner will sure try to stop us.“ Blue nodded.   
„Okay!“ They walked the City, with Horror on a Leash.   
„You won’t have it on the whole Time, sorry to do this to you.“ Millenia said, looking back at him.   
„It’s okay… better as what ever could have happened to me.“ Blue nodded, then stopped.   
„Love…“ Millenia nodded.   
„Like i thought.“ The Intoner was waiting for them.  
„That thing is nasty.“ Horror said. Blue looked up to her.   
„Can’t you just… Freeze them?“ Millenia grinned.   
„Why not.“ She slammed her Boot to the ground, her Circle spreading fast across the Island.   
Horror felt heavy all of a sudden.   
„What now?“ He wondered.   
„A little Time Magic.“ She said with a smile, walking up to the Haven. No one moved, all just frozen into Place.   
„Will you Change?“ Blue asked, taking off the Leash.  
„No.“ She said, fog starting to leave her.   
„What now?“ Horror watched them.   
„Oh only separating my Soul.“ She said, as a huge black Dragon appeared.

Blue blinked, he never noticed the Purple glint her Scales had in the Sun.   
„Time to go to the Island.“ Millenia said, while Blue got on the Dragon Back. Horror hesitated.   
„Is… is this Safe?“ He asked worriedly.  
„Yeah, don’t worry too much friend!“ Blue said, trying to get him on the Back.   
Millenia stroked the Head of the Dragon.  
Horror was still a bit Timid about the whole Dragon thing, but Blue was on that Thing as well, so it couldn’t be that bad, right?  
Finally he got up on the Dragon, Millenia following him.   
„Off we go.“ Millenia said, the Dragon shooting into the Sky, to escape the Human City.   
Millenia snapped her Fingers after some time.   
„Did you free them?“ Blue asked, taking off the Pendant, to return it to her.   
„Yeah, now they can’t follow us anymore.“ Blue stretched himself.   
„That was something. She really thought, that her Power was that great?“ Blue grinned.   
„Well, compared to me, that Kid was just a baby.“ Millenia said watching the Sky.   
„Something wrong, Love?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yes, we should hurry. A storm is brewing.“ The Dragon took that as her Sign to fly faster.

The Sky turned black, as the Dragon landed on the Beach.   
„We still have a bit of a way, to the Village.“ She said, the Beast disappearing somewhere.   
„It’s fine.“ Horror said, hopefully it wasn’t that Bad. Blue hurried along, Horror following him, but Millenia took her Time.   
Blue grinned at his new Friend.   
„Welcome to your temporary new Home! We are in the Middle to move to another Place, so it is a bit Messy.“ He said happily.   
Horror was shocked.   
He had thought to see something different, not a lot of sneks like him with Children.  
Only the Woman, Millenia and a smoll Skeleton to be different from them.  
Millenia sighed, making all the noodles to turn to her.  
„We should move for tonight into the Cave. A storm is coming.“ The Sneks nodded their heads and started to Move.  
„That Bad?“ Horror asked.   
Millenia looked at him.   
„Better safe then sorry. I’m sensitive to the Nature changes and that Storm will be bad.“   
She said, before she helped Wine and Nightmare to catch their Kids.   
Horror was a bit unsure about this Place, but he had time to learn about it. 


	26. Stormy nights are story nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millenia felt a Storm coming closer to the Island. so she insisted to get down the Cave, that is protected by her Magic. With their new friend they went down with all the Kids.

Horror followed them down the Cave, helping to get blankets and such things down.   
„Is that all?“ He asked. Edge looked around.  
„Think so.“ They were down the Playground, so that the little Noodles could play with their two new friends.   
Blue settled the large Pillow down, as the rumbling outside started.  
„The Storm is here, i think.“ He turned around. Millenia came down, all wet, but had some food with her.   
„It’s raining already?“ Millenia nodded.  
„A Lot is coming down.“ Horror winced.  
„Won’t this Cave flood then?“ He looked around in a Panic.  
„No it won’t this Cave is protected by my Magic.“ Millenia said, settling herself with three Snakes in the large Pillow, Blue brought. Dream smiled at him.   
„You don’t have to worry so much.“ Cross nodded.  
„We were a lot like you, frightened all the Time, but ever since we met Millenia, that all changed.“ Horror settled down near them. Ink shivered.  
„It’s cold in here.“ He said, cuddling closer to Error.   
„Should i make Fire?“ Millenia asked. Swapy shook his Head fast.  
„No! It could get out of Control!“ He said suddenly.   
„Oh Swapy, don’t rattle yourself so much.“ She said, snapping her Fingers.   
Blue and black Flames appearing around them, the Cave warming fast because of that.   
„AMAZING!“ Papyrus said.  
„I… Forgot about that.“ Swapy said.   
„It’s okay.“ Millenia smiled.   
„I never have used them that way.“

Horror watched the three sneks cuddle closer to her.   
„Is a Question allowed?“ He carefully asked. Edge turned to him.  
„You mean those three being so close to Millenia?“ Horror nodded after some hesitation.   
„Those three are her Mates.“   
Did Horror hear right?  
That Woman had three Males?  
They were never once jealous of the other?   
Blue smiled at him.  
„You probably want to know if we get jealous, right?“ Horror nodded, no point in hiding his curiosity. Wine shook his head.  
„No, we don’t get jealous, we have her equally among us three, so there is no need in jealousy.“ Millenia giggled a bit.   
„So did you just appear on this Island? Flew with that Creature here?“ Reeve laughed.  
„We lived in a Forest first, before coming to this island. But yes she just appeared out of nowhere.“ Blue nodded eagerly.   
„I won’t forget the first meeting with her ever!“ The Snek turned to him.   
„Red and i were in the search for Food and Herbs, but Hunters were lurking around in our Forest.“ Red nodded.   
„They got me good… But Blue managed to hide me, but got caugth.“ Millenia remembered that as well.  
„I thought i was done for! But then… WOOOOSH! Millenia came down from above, cutting the Net i was in.“ Swapy nodded.   
„Bro was so excited to tell me about that, i thought he hallucinated at first… But later Papyrus, Reeve and Wine came back with an unconscious Woman.“   
Wine sighed deeply.   
„I hit her with my Tail, after she opened our Cages. I thought she wanted to do something.“ The Lamia looked at her.   
„Well i witnessed the Humans doing something similar with my own kind, so i wanted to save them from this damnable fate.“   
She said, Nightmare licked her cheek.

„A lot of us would be in Human hands, if not for her helping us.“ Dream said. Ink nodding along.  
„True! Those damn Humans even tried to… do things with Error.“ Error growled darkly.   
Horror had a lot to take in, all the Information they gave him, but the gist of it, was that he could trust this Woman.   
„Onee-Chan! Sneks tired!“ Ryu interrupted suddenly.  
„Coming.“ Millenia said.   
Blue made space, Nightmare and Wine getting up with her.  
A few of the others did as well. He tilted his head.   
„You have offspring with her?“ Blue nodded.   
„Yes. Millenia being a Dragon who can breed with any Creature was very helpful in that regard.“ Blue said proudly.  
„A few eggs haven’t hatched yet, but by the Time we can Move to our own Realm, they should be ready as well.“   
Millenia said, returning with colorful little Noodles to the large Pillow.   
Wine and Nightmare had some as well, making eight all together. As soon as they hit the Pillow and Millenia settled down, all eight slithered to her, for more cuddles.  
„So all of you are mates with someone and already had eggs? Because you felt so safe with her?“ All the Sneks nodding at that.  
„Yeah, to say da least. She is one hell of a scary Dragon.“   
Horror thought about it, the scythe suddenly appearing, the Magic she used to beat that Bitch.   
Red was right with that.

Horror was amazed what he was told from the other Lamia.   
„So this place is your Home, but you changed it to be now the Realm for us?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Sure did. My Kind is pretty much wiped out, to say the least.“ Horror blinked.  
„You are the last one?“ Millenia shrugged, her three mates and eight Children fast asleep.  
„Probably, can’t say if there are anymore of my Kin somewhere and to be honest… I don’t care. I won’t leave those three even if there would be another Dragon.“   
Horror nodded, watching all the others slowly curl into their mates, having their children in the Middle of them.  
„They really feel pretty save with you.“ Horror said, turning to her again.   
„Well, they are and they know they can count on me.“ She said with a soft, loving smile.   
„You should rest now as well, Horror.“ The new Lamia nodded, starting to coil himself for sleep.

Millenia watched him, before she closed her eyes slowly.   
Hopefully the Storm won’t resound down the Cave, her magic should prevent that at least.  
It was far away from Dawn as she woke up.   
Millenia blinked, did she hear something, that woke her?   
Did her Magic respond in any way it should not?   
„Bro…“ Millenia turned her Head, there was a sound.   
Carefully she peeled herself away from her Snake blanket.  
The Sound came from Horror, probably dreaming.   
„Bro… no…“ She sighed softly, kneeling down in front of him.   
„So you are missing someone? We will find him, hopefully.“ She whispered, before she left the Cave.

The Storm was still raging badly over the Sky.   
„Are ya sure ya don’t need more sleep?“ Millenia shook her head.   
„It’s fine Red, i was always a early bird, got lazy though.“ She smiled at him, as he slithered closer.  
„So, we’ll start to move ta ya home soon, right?“ Millenia looked up.   
„It’s not mine, Red… It should become ours…“ Red grinned.   
„Hey… Doll?“ She turned to him, leaning against the Wall.   
„What troubles you?“ Red sighed.   
„I thought about all dis… Ya know, ya tryin ta help our Kind…“ She nodded softly.   
„I talked with da others… They all agree on that.“ She watched him.   
„On what?“ Red grinned, before he gave her a small pendant, like the one she wore, only, it was a Lamia holding a pretty purple Stone.   
„We wanna make ya a honorable Dragon, or rather… our special Lamia!“ Millenia took the small Pendant.   
„That’s so sweet of you all. Thank you.“ He grinned at her a bit.   
„Hey, Doll… Can Boss… I mean Edge and i accompany ya the next time to rescue our Tribe?“ Millenia nodded.  
„Sure. As soon as my Flames find another one. Wanna join me to check on the Eggs?“ Red nodded.   
„Sure, Doll.“

He followed her down the Path to the remaining eight eggs.   
„Can’t believe we have now 22 little Tykes slithering about this Place.“ He said.   
„Yeah, it went faster ahead as i thought… and luckily… i didn’t disappoint these three.“ She kneeled down in front of her eggs.   
„What’d ya mean?“ Red asked. She smiled a bit sadly.   
„The Royal Tribe… The Black Clan i am part of… was not very lucky with their eggs… Either it took a lot of unfertilized nests… or a lot of Hatchling deaths before a suitable Successor was born.“ Red looked at her.   
„So ya were worried… ya would hit that with ya Mates?“ She nodded.  
„Yes, that’s one of the Reasons i tried to refuse them.“ She said, stroking her eggs. „I… didn’t want to give them hope for own offspring and would leave them only with sadness because of empty eggs…“ Red came closer.  
„It was a thing of that… Black Clan, right?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yes, as far as History got down, it was only related to the ‚Royal‘ part of us Isral Dragons.“ She said, remembering something her Mother said.   
„As i was smaller, my mother hugged me and always whispered that everything would change with me.“ Red nodded.   
„Sure did, Doll. Ya see it now. Ya having 13 eggs and all of em are fertilized. Probably somethin related to ya being not the normal dragon?“  
Millenia laughed a bit.   
„Could be, we’ll probably never know.“ Red watched her still, something was different about her, but he couldn’t say what.

The Storm finally subsided and Millenia left the Cave to check on the Damage.   
„You have a brother?“ Blue asked. Horror nodded softly.  
„Yes, but i don’t know where he is… or if he is still alive.“ The others listened to his story.   
„What do ya think?“ Red asked him.   
„I… I’ve got the feeling he is still alive and somewhere…“ Reeve nodded.   
„Then our Friend will find him.“ Horror looked at him.   
„You trust her so much…“ Ink nodded with a huge smile.   
„You’ll see. She is the kindest Soul out there.“ Horror wanted to believe that, maybe she could really bring his brother to this place?   
**„When those Voices deep within, bring you down to your knees again.“** All of them Perked up suddenly.  
Horror was confused about it, but followed them outside.   
**„Redemption calls on to all of those who persist with the strength of the few.“** Red stopped him.   
„Look closely.“ He hissed at the new Skeleton.   
**„Don’t come to question. All that you’ve known.“** Millenia stood there, in the Middle of the Village. Magic dancing around her.   
**„Remember: you are not alone. I will be here, standing beside you.“** The Noodles could watch Fire flew away from the Island.   
**„There is no mountain to tall to overcome. We will be as one… You will rise again…. This is your Legacy.“** Millenia sang softly.  
„She already knows.“ Reeve said next to Horror.

„About what?“ He looked up to the taller snek.   
„About your Brother, about others…“ Cobra said. Horror thought that one was Mute, but he wasn’t, he just didn’t like to talk.   
„Hey, Doll? When do we start?“ Red slithered to her. Millenia turned to him.  
„Any Time you are ready for that. It won’t take so long as the last time we moved, because i can create a shortcut to the Place.“ She said with a soft smile.  
The others slithered closer.   
„Really? So we could take a look?“ Dream asked.   
„If you want.“ They all looked at each other.  
„YES!“ Millenia laughed.   
„Okay. but we should take the Kids with us.“ The Sneks nodding their Skulls, hurrying to get ready. 

They were excited to explore their new Realm. Horror blinked a few times.  
„Can i… come to?“ He asked. Millenia smiled softly at him.   
„It will be your Home as well, Horror.“ He felt a smile creeping on his Skull.   
Home, that really sounded nice.   
The others slithered to them, after they catched the Kids and Ryu.  
„We go explore?“ They asked Millenia.   
„Yes.“ She said, turning around and raising her Hand.   
„Eris.“ She whispered and with a zipping sound, a Portal opened up before her.   
Dream tried to peek at the strange thing, but you could only see blurry.   
„Well then, follow me to your new Home.“ She said, stepping trough it.   
All the Noodles following her close behind.

She waited on the other side.   
Dream became big star shaped eye lights.   
Before them was a City completely made of Crystal, Jewels and Gemstones of all sorts and color.   
Surrounded by a healthy looking Forest.  
With all they needed to grow their own stuff and even take care of Animals.   
„How beautiful!“ He whispered.  
Ink was mesmerized as well, this was a piece of art, no artist could ever copy.   
„Such beauty.“ Millenia smiled.   
„Welcome to the Crystal Kingdom Isral.“ She said.   
_‚Oh! You brought them over!’_ A Woman suddenly appeared, looking at them Happily.   
„Let me introduce you.“ She said to the black haired Woman.   
„Guys. This is Eris, the Soul of this Realm. Eris, this is my Family.“ Eris smiled at them.   
_‚Welcome! I was really eager to finally meet you.’_ She said happily.

Millenia and Eris showed them around.  
 _‚This Place is protected by the sleeping forest surrounding it. You will take a while until the Forest will accept you and won’t trick you.‘_ Eris said.   
„Wha?“ Millenia laughed.   
„Around this Kingdom is strong and old Dragon Magic. The Forest is alive, but most of the Time asleep, making it foggy and can get you disillusioned. Some who wanted to enter without permission ran until their deaths in circles without noticing it.“ She explained to them.   
„But before anyone can enter the sleeping forest, they have to get through the Poisonous Flowers.“ Edge blinked.   
„You placed them there?“ Millenia nodded.  
„It was Eris Idea to make this place more safe.“ Eris nodded eagerly.   
_‚Yes, i want to protect you as best i can.‘_ Dream smiled at her warmly.   
„You will, together with Millenia, that is clear to us.“ Eris smiled at them. Millenia walked again.   
„All the Houses are changed to suit Lamia better, but it wasn’t that much of a new decoration. The only thing that changed greatly is that Palace.“  
She turned to the Place the Palace was once.

Now a lot of new houses stood there.  
„Why?“ Horror asked. Millenia shrugged her shoulders.   
„No need for a castle anymore, so i changed it into Houses the bigger one will be occupied by my Family, because underneath of it is the Cave to keep the next Eggs safe.“ Blue tried to see it.   
„Can we go there next?“ His Mate nodded.   
„Sure, i made enough houses for all of us, so that these houses here are for the New Citizens that are yet to come.“   
Edge nodded, he was really satisfied with this Realm.   
„I like this Place. Already feels like the Final Home.“ He said. Reeve nodded next to him.   
„Sure does. It is a very calming Place, making you feel so safe, you could sleep in the Open.“   
Eris beamed at him. That was the Plan all along.  
 _‚Can i show them down the Lair?‘_ Eris asked. Millenia thought about it and nodded.   
„Sure, i’ll check on some things then.“ Millenia left the Group, while Eris showed them down the Cave.  
„Lair?“ Blue asked.   
_‚It’s the Place all the eggs were kept.‘_ Eris said.

They entered a wide Cave, it looked like a crystalized Hall, warm and cozy in there.   
„So this is the Lair?“ Reeve asked. Eris nodded.   
„Eris? What is this?“ Nightmare asked and pointed to a broken Egg.   
_‚Oh! This is Millenia’s Egg.’_ Eris flew to it suddenly.   
„Doll’s egg?“ Red asked.   
_‚Yes. I used the little Magic i had back then to make it last. As her Mother laid this egg, all thought it was unfertilized and wanted to get rid off it.’_   
She said sadly.   
„Wha?“ Dream gasped.   
„Why would they thought that?“ Cross looked up to the Soul.   
_‚It was a very unmoving egg. But a little black and purple hatchling came out of this so called False egg!’_ Eris hugged the Egg softly.  
 _‚Ever since 30.000 years where was never a double colored Dragon.‘_ The Sneks looked at one another.  
„Double colored? Oh you mean the Purple glimmer she has in the sun?“ Eris nodded.  
 _‚Yes! It was always said that Dragons born with two colors will be almost like Gods! I don’t think it is true, because they still can die from Age or deep wounds. They aren’t very resistant to Dragon slayers as well, but those Born with two colors are very strong and have much more Magical Power as other Dragons.’_   
Eris explained them.   
„That why she was deemed abomination?“ Edge asked darkly. Eris sighed a bit.   
_‚Yes… Because they are very Rare. Did Millenia told you about the Trait Isral Dragons have?’_ Dream looked up to her.  
„You mean that thing that they can breed with any Creature?“ Eris nodded, with a sadly smile.  
 _‚Yes. It wasn’t always that way… But after a lot of False eggs or sudden hatchling death… they used magic to alter their genes…’_

Papyrus looked at her in question.   
„WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?“ Eris stroked the Egg.  
 _‚The others… A lot of those who lived here, being all arrogant and Greedy like a Dragon should be… they were all only halfblooded.‘_   
The Sneks blinked all in Surprise.   
„Half Blood?“ Swapy asked. Eris nodded.  
 _‚Yes, but the Priests saw a glimpse of the Future… A Ruler born to bring Peace to them all, a good life… But it all turned out into their destruction.‘_   
Wine had a small idea.   
„The King… His decision.“ Eris nodded.   
_‚Yes. He thought that he would be the only Ruler to deem the Fate of his Citizen, not trusting his own Kind.. but he loved her enough to not kill her.’_   
The Sneks went silent.   
„Say… Eris?“ Blue looked up to her.   
_‚Yes?‘_ He wanted to know something.  
„Those false eggs… they only happened in the Royal Family?“ Eris nodded.   
_‚Yes.‘_ The three Mates looked at one another.   
„That’s why… She said she won’t be good Mother Material.“ Wine said softly. Eris floated to them.   
_‚She has eggs with you three right? All of them Fertilized?'_ Blue looked up.   
„Five haven’t hatched yet… but the other eight eggs were all fertilized.“   
Eris nodded, something she knew, but won’t tell…. Yet.


	27. Warrior's Disgrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flames found another Lamia that needs rescue. This Time Red and Edge are with the Dragon. She shows a side of her, that was a bit cocky.

Eris told the Sneks a little secret, before they returned to Millenia. She was still working on some Buildings.   
„Love!“ Blue tackled her.   
„Woah!“ Millenia was a bit surprised, but didn’t fall this time.   
_‚You should wait to move here, until the last eggs are hatched.‘_ Eris said to her.  
„Yeah, this would definitely give me enough time to alter this Place enough.“ Eris giggled a bit.   
_‚I can do that, you have a Family to take Care of.‘_ Millenia looked up at her.   
„That would be great, i can sense a Flame of Mine on the Island.“ Eris went serious.  
 _‚Another one?‘_   
The Dragon shrugged.   
„Dunno, have to return to find out.“ Eris nodded and issued them to go to the Island.

The Flame eagerly awaited their Return.  
„Another Lamia?“ Wine asked, the Flame landing on her Hand, shivering softly.  
„Yeah… it is far away from here.“ She said, looking down at her Flame.   
„Edge… Red asked for you and him to accompany me. According to my Flame it is very urgent… Ready to move out?“   
Edge nodded, giving his Lover the Basket.   
„Yes. We have to save them.“ Red growled.   
„We will.“ Millenia smiled.   
„Guys, I’ll leave the rest to you.“ Her Mates nodding.   
„Of course.“ Horror watched her and the two red Lamia disappear to the Beach.   
„Is here enough Space?“ Reeve nodded.   
„The most of the houses are Empty, that reminds me, you should Pic one for yourself.“   
Horror was a bit surprised, a house for him? He never had that. Dream took his Hand.   
„Come, i’ll show you the Free houses.“ He smiled a bit.   
Those Sneks were Great.   
That Woman a lot warmer as he ever could wish for.   
The Only wish in his soul now was… to find his Brother… They heard the Roar of the Dragon, as it left the Island.

„No Human Image?“ Red asked, as Millenia was working on the glamour Spell for them.  
„No, the Place we are targeting, having some Monsters there as well, so i’ll just alter your appearance to them a bit.“   
She said, something starting to form in her Hands.   
„So we will look to them like complete Skeletons?“ Millenia nodded softly.   
„That was the Plan at least.“ Red grinned.  
„Sweet. Can we see how they will see us, Doll?“ Millenia blinked.   
„Oh! Yeah sure, just let me finish this.“   
Red grinned, he really wanted to see how the Humans and Monsters will see them.   
Edge was surprised as she showed them the Image she had put into the Spell.   
„Sweet! Thanks for that, Doll.“ Red grinned, taking the Necklace she made for them.   
Millenia smiled softly, a black Flame flying to them.  
„Oh? What now?“ Edge asked in wonder.   
„It comes from the same Place, we are heading to… Seems like they captured a couple…“ Red growled darkly.   
„So they captured Mates… We have to save them.“

The Dragon had to make a detour, because it was not possible for them to land there.   
„Ya know somethin bout that place?“ Millenia shook her Head, fastening her Blood Red Daggers at her Hips.   
„No, my Flames couldn’t get much information.“ She told them, before Turning to her Soul.  
„Nemesis, hide yourself, just in Case we have to get away fast.“ She said to the Dragon.   
„Nemesis?“ Millenia nodded.  
„Yes, that was the Name they gave me as a hatchling, before my mother decided on my Name i have now. So i went with my Soul for the Name and it agreed to this.“   
Edge was really surprised, Millenia was now more relaxed to tell them Things about her.   
„I don’t like this Place.“ Red growled, slithering behind Millenia next to his Brother.   
The others thought he was walking, hands in his Pockets.  
„Me neither.“ Edge hissed. Millenia looked around.   
„I’m with you two on that statement.“ She said.   
„Those Hunters are something else, no?“ Her Head swirled to the side.   
„Yeah… Someone should teach them a lesson… i really wish i would be strong enough… those poor two snakes…“ Red and Edge followed them.   
„I think we have our Clue…“ Red growled. Edge nodded in agreement.   
„How can we teach them a Lesson, though?“ Both turned to Millenia, who was grinning a very evil grin.   
„Shit… Doll got a Plan.“ Millenia nodded.  
„There is no better lesson for some dumb Man, then getting his Balls crushed by a Female.“ Red grinned at that Statement.   
„I like that, Doll.“ Edge crossed his Arms.  
„We shall address her as our Boss, when we get to those Humans.“ Red licked his teeth.  
„Liking that even more.“ They walked to the Location they were told the Hunters were.

„So this is the Place?“   
Edge looked around, it was a shady building, but probably exactly what they were searching for.  
„Pff, look at those pathetic Wimps.“ They heard someone laugh inside.   
„Come Back if ya grew some Balls!“ The Door opened and a beaten up Man walked out of it.   
„Looks like we found the right Building, Boss.“ Red grinned. One of the Hunters walked outside.  
„A girl and two Monsters? Want to challenge us?“ He looked up to the Tallest of the Skeletons.   
„What do ya think, Boss.“ Edge growled looking down at the Woman. Red grinned, licking his Teeth again.   
„Gonna beat their sorry asses, Boss?“ Red asked. Millenia was silent about that.  
„Heh? You call a little Girl Boss? What did she Pay you?“ Edge bent down a bit.   
„Nothing, but i can admit that i would lose to Boss.“ He growled at the Man.   
Only for a split second his eyes turned to the Woman and the Daggers at her Hips.   
„Sure… She can only be a Boss because you protect her pretty little Ass.“ Red grinned at him.  
„Ya wanna find out? Boss’ll gonna crush your sorry ass in ten seconds flat, without even really tryin.“ Red growled.  
„Make it Five…. Brother.“ Edge said. The Hunter growled darkly.  
„So you wanna challenge us, girl? Come in then. If you’re Guards are so proud off you.“ He walked in.

„Think we took it too far?“ Millenia shook her head.  
„No, i would need only two seconds with Magic or Sharyu.“ She said, walking inside.   
„Hey, Guys. A pretty little Princess wants to challenge us.“ He laughed walking to his Man. Another looked to her.   
„Sure that she isn’t here to suck our Dicks?“ He smiled at her.   
Millenia rolled her eyes. „For that you would need a Dick worthy enough of my Mouth, sadly to say, you don’t have that.“ She said.   
Red almost choking to hide his laugh.  
Edge grinned at them. His eye-lights spotted something in a dark corner.   
He heard some rattling as well, so the Lamia were in this Building and the poor things are frightened to no End.   
„Okay girl… You want the Challenge. If one of us wins, you’ll be our Play Thing.“ Red and Edge both growled darkly.   
„Sure, but if i win…“ Her silver eyes turned to the Rattling. She saw the two poor things clearly.  
„You want those two Snakes?“ He asked, following her Eyes.   
„Exactly.“ She answered him.  
„Fine. So on to the RULES.“ He said, making her turn to him again.   
„You have to name your Weapon before the Fight starts. It will be a one on one fight.“ Millenia raised her Hand.   
„No need for that Bullshit. You lot against me alone. My Weapon of Choice… is a Scythe.“ The Hunter looked at her dumbfounded.   
„What? Girl… you really want to get fucked so badly?“ Millenia smiled at him.  
„You saying that, does that mean you are too frightened to fight a Woman with a Scythe with all your Man? not the Balls for that?“  
Red and Edge were stunned.   
They never heard her talk like that, but it worked.   
The Man all stand up suddenly.   
„If you wish so… Pretty Princess… Come then.“ The Leader barked at her.

Millenia looked back to Red. He nodded.  
„got ya there, Boss.“ He said, walking to the Cage hidden away in the Dark.   
Millenia and Edge followed the Hunters outside.   
Red found the Cage, pulling up a Blanket, the two Snakes inside wincing away.   
„D… Don’t hurt us… P…Please.“ One said weekly.   
„Won’t.“ Red said.  
„It’ll be over soon.“ The two Sneks carefully looking up.   
„You are… a Lamia?“   
One wondered, he was almost completely white, only a red scarf and his eye-light was different colored.   
The other was black, one eye was lit, the other not, he wore a hoody making him look like Death.   
„Yeah, but they think i’m just a Skeleton. Glamour spell and that stuff.“ He said, touching his Necklace.  
„See that Woman? She’ll gonna beat their ass pretty fast and then we make a run.“ Red said to them.   
„She will die!“ The white Snek gasped.   
„Na she won’t. Doll there is one hell of a tough Cookie.“ Red smiled.   
Edge was still next to her.   
„Hey pretty princess. Need a Scythe?“ One wanted to offer her a Weapon.

Millenia sighed, snapping her fingers, the large blue silvery Scythe appearing.   
Edge stepped back, grinning at them.   
„The hell was that?“ One asked.  
„Just getting my Weapon. Getting Cold feet?“ She asked them with a smug grin.   
The Leader growled darkly, pulling out a long Sword.   
„You’ll learn how to shut up!“ He hissed, but another one with a sword beat him to the first attack, running at the Woman with a loud roar.   
Millenia rolled her eyes in annoyance.   
Humans were so damn stupid.  
He thrusted his Sword at her and she just jumped.

Clack.

With a sound she landed on the Blade, looking down on him.   
„W… What the hell?“ He looked up at her.  
„You thought i would be slow, with a large weapon like my Scythe.“  
She said, the massive thing was singing through the air, as it came down fast at the Man.   
He pulled his sword Back, saving himself because she had to jump down.   
But the Woman was fast as hell, the Scythe only merely missing him.   
„Heh. You still sure you want to battle our Boss?“ Edge said with a huge grin.   
Millenia watched them, but was more bored as anything at all.   
Edge grinned, the two caged Lamia blinking in surprise.

Red felt someone tab at his Shoulder.  
He turned around and saw a tall Skeleton like Edge, with Food in his Hand.   
Red stepped back a bit.   
„Shit.“ He didn’t even heard him.   
„Oh! You brought food for us again?“   
One of the Lamia said, the Skeleton nodded, bringing the Tray closer to the Cage.  
„Thank you so much!“ The Black Lamia said, taking the Tray.   
Red blinked a bit.   
„Hey… The Necklace ya got there… It looks a bit like…“ He touched his own, the Thing that hid his identity.  
„Now that i look at ya… ya look a bit like Horror.“ The Skeleton flinched suddenly, looking outside.

Millenia stood there, her Scythe dripping with Blood.   
„Shit… She killed one!“   
A Hunter gasped and stepped back.   
Red turned and looked to his Brother.   
„What happened?“ He suddenly asked.   
„One was trying to throw a knife at you… You know how boss becomes if we are involved.“ Red nodded.  
„Yeah i do. Boss turns to one hell of a Grim Reaper.“ The Lamia both looked at one another.   
The skeleton behind Red came a bit closer.  
„Br….Brother…“ Red blinked.  
„Hell are ya sayin?“ The white Lamia sighed sadly.  
„He told us a bit about him… He misses his Brother, who was captured and brought away to be the Price of a Song Contest.“ Red blinked.   
„No shit?“ Both Lamia nodded their Heads.   
„So that thing around his Neck is a glamour spell. Should let Doll look at it later.“ He said turning his eye-lights back to the Woman.

The Man were almost frozen into Place.  
„We’ll make you pay for this… Bitch!“ Millenia looked at them annoyed.   
„You never said it wasn’t allowed to kill. Also he tried to hurt someone under my Protection.“ She growled darkly at them.   
The Leader roared and attacked her, the others followed him fast.   
Edge did not move, he doesn’t have to.   
Millenia sighed before she cut the Humans down, each of them.   
Red huffed.  
„Heh, time ta get ya out if this shit.“ He said, walking up to the Cage. Edge came inside.   
„Anti-climatic.“ He growled.   
„Bro, ya know how it is with her.“   
The Woman walked in with them, her scythe disappearing.  
„Oh? Who is that?“ She noticed the other Skeleton.   
„Ya know, Doll. I think he is connected to our new friend back at da island.“ Red said. She looked up to the other skeleton.   
„So you’re saying he has a glamour spell… Yeah you’re right, there is Magic around him.“ She said, Edge watched her.  
„So we take him with us?“ Millenia shook her Head.  
„Only, if he wants to. I won’t force anyone to come to the Island, if they don’t want to.“ She said, but the Skeleton just stared at her.

Red freed the two Lamia.  
„Ya heard our Doll… If ya don’t wanna, ya don’t have ta came with us.“ The two sneks looked at one another.   
„How will we get away?“ The black Snek asked.  
„I can make Glamour Spells, like those two are having. It won’t take that long.“ The white Snek slithered closer to her, his tongue flicking in and out.  
„Reaper, we can Trust her. She has a strong Lamia smell on her.“ Reaper nodded softly.  
„If you say that Geno, i’ll trust you.“ Millenia smiled at them, turning to the Skeleton.  
„What about you?“ He nodded at her.   
„coming to bro…“ She smiled a bit.   
„Yeah, he misses you.“ Edge looked outside.   
„But how will we do it? It would be strange if we walk out with five skeletons.“ Millenia smiled.   
„Leave this to me, Edge. Excuse me, can i have that Chain for a second?“ He nodded, giving her the Necklace.   
Edge and Red blinked both in surprise, as he became a Lamia.   
„Oh!“ Geno was surprised as well.   
Reaper winced, suddenly flute sounds starting to resound made him flinch.

„Don you worry, it’s just her.“ Red said, pointing to the Woman.   
„Yes, Millenia has very strong Musical Magic.“ Edge nodded, the Necklace shining brightly in her Hand.   
Suddenly it floated a bit and duplicated itself twice, so she had three now.   
The Music changed to a softer melody.   
Edge growled as he looked outside.   
„We have to hurry…“ He saw danger coming closer to them.   
Millenia sighed softly.   
„Put them on.“ She gave the one back to the taller Lamia, the other two to Reaper and Geno.   
„Ya got a name for us?“ He nodded.   
„Call me… Needle…“ He said. Edge stepped back.  
„Shit… Millenia!“ The Woman walked past him.   
„Sharyu.“ The Scythe came back that instant she said its name.   
„Red… Edge, you know where Nemesis is waiting. Lead them to her, if need be leave as soon as possible.“ Red growled.  
„What about ya, Doll?“ Millenia smiled.  
„I’m not that easily to take down.“ Edge nodded.   
„Follow me then, new Friends.“ They walked to the back Door.   
„But.“ Red shook his head.   
„Ya heard her… She’ll be fine.“ Geno hesitated, but the Door flew open, a lot of Man with Weapons coming in as they escaped through the back Door.   
Millenia watched the Door fall closed, before she turned to the Humans coming in.

Red and Edge guided their Friends away from the City.   
Geno was still worried about the Woman, but stopped as a huge black Dragon came out of the Forest.   
„Good ta see ya, Nemesis.“ Red said, the Dragon lowering its Head to get pets.   
„Th… This is…?“ Edge turned to Geno.   
„This is Nemesis, Millenia’s true form. She can separate it from the Form you saw before.“ Geno blinked a bit.   
„Wow!“ Reaper came closer.  
„Will it hurt us?“ Red grinned.  
„Na, that one is a big Scaly cuddle bag. Try it.“ He said, The dragon looked at the new Skeleton.   
Of course it knew, that he was a scared Lamia.   
The Huge Dragon flopped down on the Ground, starting to purr at Reaper.   
Geno almost melted into a puddle.   
„So cute!“ He slithered past his Mate to cuddle with the black Beast.   
„Told ya.“ Red grinned. Reaper watched his Mate cuddle with the long creature.   
„Why not!“ He said, coming closer for cuddles and Pets as well, Needle did the same.   
„It is really amazing. Even in this form she can calm the frightened Lamia down.“ Red grinned.   
„She is special.“ Edge huffed.   
„You didn’t like her very much…“ Red nodded.  
„True, but she proved herself.“ Edge grinned.   
„We will wait a bit longer, but if Nemesis decided that we should fly without the other Part of her, then we will do it.“

Nemesis looked at him, nodding its huge Head.   
Red turned back to the City.   
„Hope Doll is okay…“ Edge was worried as well.  
„It took more to harm her… She’ll be fine.“ Edge said, but he was not so sure about that himself.   
Geno stroked the Dragon a bit more, looking back at them.   
Suddenly the Dragon growled.   
„What now?“ He looked up to the black Creature.   
„Ya wanna move?“ Nemesis nodded its huge head.  
„Sure, so on we go, guys.“   
They crawled on the Dragons Back, holding tight as it took off.   
Flying away from the Island.   
Geno looked back, worried about the Woman.  
The Town they were held captive before went smaller, but suddenly the Sky erupted in a sudden surge of light.   
A Booming sound shooting through the Air.   
„Shit!“ Red looked back as well.   
Something happened at the Island, but Millenia was still there!   
Edge looked down to the Dragon, but Nemesis showed no sign of any discomfort or disappearance.   
„She should be fine… The Soul is still here.“ He suddenly said. Red blinking.  
„True, if Millenia would be in Danger, this Beauty would be gone.“ Geno gulped, he hoped.


	28. Dragon's Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something was clearly going on. Millenia had to protect her snakes, for that she would pay with a very heavy price. It seems Fate is only partly nice to the Dragon.

Millenia smiled, the Door closed and hid her escaping noodles.   
The Shady Building filling with others pretty fast. Sharyu hummed in sheer Happiness.  
„One girl?“ They wondered, seeing Millenia alone with a lot of corpses, her Scythe still covered in Blood.  
Millenia looked at them.  
„A Party i’m missing?“ She asked.   
„What happened here?“ One of them walked closer to her.   
„A Challenge. They never said it wasn’t fine to kill, so… well i killed them.“ She meant, not that those Man could change anything about it.  
One growled at her, holding a sharp spear in his Hand. Millenia just watched him.  
„Stop this madness!“   
A young Man pushed passed all this armored Men.   
He blinked in wonder, seeing the Woman before him.   
„What… happened to their Prey?“ He asked carefully.   
„Freed them.“ He sighed in Relief.   
„Good… These poor creatures should live in their natural habit.“ He said softly.  
„Prince… Why would you say that. They were a present for them.“ The Prince shook his head.   
„It wasn’t right of father… One day all his crimes will get back to him.“ Millenia sighed.  
„Hey. You know more places were Lamia are in Cages?“ The Prince blinked in surprise.   
„Yes. I can give you a list, if you wish to free them.“ Millenia nodded.   
„Sure will.“

The Prince was strange to her, looking absolutely satisfied at her.  
„It won’t lift any of his sins…“ The Man whispered.   
„Prince… we were here to ask those Hunters to catch the Dragon hidden in our Woods.“ Millenia growled darkly.   
„Ah… Yes… You are right… He wanted to capture that dragon to see if it is a Female…“   
The Scythe moved very fast and was now at his Neck.  
„What does your father want with a Dragon?“ She asked darkly.   
The Prince paled at the sudden harshness.   
„I… If Female he wants to keep it…“ The Prince pressed out.   
„For what reason?“ She growled. One Man laughed at her.   
„Getting eternal life of course. after all, that damn Realm was wiped out and he couldn’t steal eggs anymore.“   
Millenia turned to him.  
„Are you talking about Isral?“ The Man nodded with a grin.  
„Sure do. He stole all the Eggs, killed those who opposed him and destroyed them after they refused to deliver more eggs.“   
Deep Rage bubbled inside Millenia.   
So she finally found the Creep who was responsible.  
The Prince feared still for his live, but Millenia had now other Plans.

She stepped back a bit.  
„So i finally found him… The Bastard who did all this…“ She growled lowly. The Prince blinked.  
„Wha?“ Millenia raised her Head.  
„Nemesis. Proud Soul of Mine. Return back first.“ She said to the Sky.  
All the Man watched her, a little bit later the black Dragon took off in the Distance.   
„Damn! It escaped…“ The Prince watched the Woman.  
„How… Wait… You said Soul of mine…“ Millenia looked at him, her eyes changed into the reptile ones she often had.  
„You are right… The Dragon flying off and i are the same.“ She raised her Scythe to the Men.  
„You may love your father, but he will Pay for our stolen eggs, for our deceased Hatchlings never to learn about their Home. He will pay for all my Brethren who died because of this Bastard who thinks that Dragons own him their eggs.“   
She said in a deep, rumbling Voice. A Few men raised their Weapons.   
„We won’t..“ She growled deeply.   
„Who ever want to try and stop me, will lose his live. I am not anyone to take on. If you think you are strong to fight the Dragon Princess of Isral then try me.“ She warned them.   
The Prince just starred at her.   
„You are…“ Millenia nodded.  
„The last surviver of his Rampage against Isral. If any of you want to stop me, now is your chance, otherwise…. Let me pass.“

The Prince thought about it, but he was always sure, that his fathers deeds would one day come to bite him.   
Some of the Men with him, attacked Millenia, but soon fell dead to the Ground.   
Slain by her scythe in a matter of seconds.   
Millenia was in no mood to talk calmly anymore.   
She was in Rage and deep Hate filled her Soul.   
The Prince stepped aside. His subordinates soon followed him.  
The Woman would kill his father, that he saw in her silvery eyes.   
As a witness of his terrible deeds, a witness of his stealing and his greed, the Son knew that one day…   
One surviver would come and call for revenge.   
She walked past him, not looking at any of them.  
Millenia would make that man pay.   
She could feel her Soul roar with anger, almost hear the Dragon cry in their flight.

She found the Castle easily, her Scythe and clothes drenched in Blood.   
The Woman was cutting down anyone who tried to stop her.   
The Last obstacle in her way, was a young man with long brown hair and deep blue eyes.  
„I won’t let you pass!“ He said. Millenia watched him.  
„If you cherish your live, step aside, young one.“ She said.   
The Man shook his head.   
„No! He raised me… After my Parents abandoned me.“ Millenia’s eyes sharpened a bit.   
„He won’t be forgiven, what he has done to my home!“   
The Man shook a bit, he was frightened but still brave enough to face her.  
„What did he do to you?“ He asked. Millenia growled.  
„He stole the eggs of my Citizen, stole our children. After we were too scared to breed, he started to kill us!“   
Millenia growled at the young man.   
His eyes widened a bit.   
„You… you are a Dragon? Like me?“ Millenia hesitated a moment.   
„No… We are not the same. We will never be the same“ She said with a low Voice.   
„Why not? you are a Dragon, are you not?“ She nodded.  
„I am, but i am the sole survive of my Kingdom. While you are that Mans Pet.“   
She said, turning her silver Eyes to him.

„You may think that your Parents abandoned you, but i think otherwise. He stole you, spitting nonsense and lies to make you obey him.“ She growled darkly. The young Dragon before her raised his sword.   
„I don’t believe you!“ She smiled sadly.   
„I thought so.“ She whispered, before raising her scythe.   
_‚Millenia! STOP!’_ Eris yelled within her Mind, but Millenia knew, nether the less, she had to kill the Man.  
If she had to kill that Boy before her, to get to that Man, so be it.  
„I’m sorry…“ She whispered.   
The young Dragon gasped, as the Scythe went through him.  
„I’m… really sorry… Brother…“ She said, tears gathering in her eyes.   
She was sure, that her Noodles would be there to hear her souls sad cries.  
„I have a lot too Blame this man for… but killing my own Brother… is my Blame alone.“   
She said, looking down on her brothers Dust. 

Sharyu mourned, that she could hear clearly, also the mourning of her soul.   
The Door to that Man opened and he stepped outside, clapping his hands.   
„I never would have thought, that you would be so cruel and kill your own kind.“ He said with a sneer.  
„I thought he would be tougher… but he was just a stupid Dragon, not capable of anything.“  
He said, spitting down on his dust.  
Millenia’s lips trembled, she whispered something, unknown and unheard to that fat piece of shit.  
The Man raised an eyebrow, the Dust turning into a beautiful crystalized blue Flower.   
„This will bring enough Money!“  
He said grinning, trying to pick the Flower, but his Hand was cut off, before he could reach it.   
„GHAAAAAAA!“   
Millenia took the Flower, pinning it down in her Hair.   
„I’ll bring you to your true Home, Brother… Just bear with me a bit longer.“ She touched the Flower lovingly, before her eyes turned cold.  
„It took me almost over a thousand years to find you.“ She growled.   
The Man tried to stop the Bleeding.   
„You bitch!“ He hissed, but then he remembered her.  
„You! You are that Princess!“ Millenia growled.   
„Yes i am. I really wished the King would have listened to me… But this time no one will stop me.“   
She said raising her scythe into the Air.   
„GUARDS! KILL HER!“ Millenia huffed.   
„Your ‚Guards‘ already fell to my weapon.“  
Her soul was still hurting like hell for killing her own Blood, her lost brother.   
But she pulled all that Pain and Hatred for that Man and her own Sin together.

Until it all exploded in one massive attack.

The Dragon landed on the Island, its sad cry was so loud, it alerted the other sneks and they came to the Beach.  
„What happened?“ The others came closer.  
„We don’t know… We had to escape without Millenia, then there was an explosion… The Cry you heard, it felt like my soul would shatter.“  
Edge told them.   
„Millenia is still there?“ Blue gasped. Red nodded.  
„She said if somethin would happen, she would send us off with her soul…“   
Geno and the others didn’t say a thing, they didn’t want to interrupt.  
„We have to wait until she returns.. Let’s get our new friends to the Village first, they must be Hungry.“ Wine said to them.

Horror blinked in surprise as all of them took their Glamour spells off.   
„Brother!“ He slithered to the Taller snek.   
„Brother! So she spoke the truth!“ He cuddled his brother, finally together again.   
Blue watched the Sky, still no sign of her.   
The Dragon seemed very sad, as if a bad thing had happened.  
Nightmare watched it as well.   
„I’ve got a bad feeling…“ Blue whispered.   
„Yeah… Me to.“ Nightmare said to him. They had to wait until she returns.   
They slithered back to the Village, but Nightmare and Blue went to the Beach every hour.

It almost turned dark in the Sky, as they saw her sitting in the Sand.   
„Lo…“ Nightmare stopped him.   
„Wait, Blue… I feel a lot of Sadness within her.“ He said.  
Blue nodded and they slithered to her.  
„Welcome Home.“ Blue said with a smile, noticing the Flower in her Hand.   
Nightmare saw it too.   
„I won’t be forgiven… never will my Sin be forgiven. But i had to…“ She whispered, staring at the Flower.   
„What happened, Love?“ They both took each a side of her, sitting down near their Mate.   
„I found the Man who destroyed my Home…“ She said, but there was a deep sadness in her Voice.   
Nightmare didn’t say anything, so did Blue.  
They wanted her to talk about it, if she was ready.   
„There was a young Dragon… Protecting him… Protecting that Scum that stole him from his Home… Made him weak and raised him as his plaything… Made him…. a Pet…“

The flower danced between her fingers as she twisted it. Nightmare had a small idea, what was about to come.  
„I killed him…. My Scythe just went through his Body… He was ready to die for that piece of Shit… He was sure that his Home abandoned him…“  
Blue cuddled a bit closer.   
„Love…“ She sighed.   
„He was my brother… The egg that was stolen so long ago…“  
Nightmare and Blue both stopped a second to breath.   
**„Staining my soul and stinging my eyes… the red on my hands won’t wash away, wash away…. No where to run from what i have done…“  
** She whispered, it was a bit melodic.  
Both sneks cuddling closer to her.   
„That flower…“ She sighed.  
„I crafted it out of his dust… To return him to his true home…“ Blue wanted to cry for her.  
„Would he… have listened to you, if you had tried?“ Blue asked softly.  
„No, but this doesn’t make it better… He was my brother… The only other from my Kin still alive…“   
Nightmare sighed, his Skull resting on her shoulder.   
„No one could just kill his Family and go without any emotion out of it, Dear… We heard the Cry of your soul, the Pain you have to feel is unknown to us…“  
He whispered.  
„But we are here for you, to help you through this hard Time.“ Blue nodded.   
„Yes. He is right.“ Blue said.  
„We will bring your brother Home and find a good Place for him.“   
Millenia starred at the Flower.  
She was now truly the last of her Kind, because she killed her Brother, the only egg that had survived.  
Tears gathered in her silvery eyes, but she knew those two would wait for her to calm down.   
Would listen to her mourning. 

So they did.  
They let her cry as much as she needed to.

Swapy blinked, Millenia was running around like Crazy the next morning.   
Blue and Nightmare watched her worriedly.   
Swapy first had the Plan to tell her, that their Eggs hatched, but seeing the other Two made him stop.   
Dream watched her as well.   
„Something is different…“ He whispered.  
Cross was next to him, watching their Guardian working on so many things at the same Time, as if she doesn’t want to stop.  
Blue sighed deeply.   
„She came back between the last time we were at the beach and dusk…“ The others slithered to them.   
„But she seems different… Normally she would smile all the time… but, there is no smile.“ Swapy said.   
„Because she is very sad.“ Blue said.

He and Nightmare explained to the others what she told them.   
„How cruel… She had to kill her own Brother.“   
Dream shivered, he never would wish to be in the same shoes as her.  
„It will take time for that to heal… if it ever could.“ Edge said.  
„The Kids tried to cheer her up as well, it made her smile a bit…“ Nightmare said.   
They saw the dark purple snek and the smallest noodle of her Kids trying to keep up with their fast mother.  
„Love! You should slow down a bit.“  
Millenia stopped, looking down to see the two little bitters follow her.  
„You two, you should stick with the others.“

She let them slither up her arms, to settle down on her shoulders.  
„Dear, take enough rest.“ Nightmare said to her.   
„Sure will, but there is still a lot to do.“ She said, resuming her running around.  
„Ya think she’ll go crazy over the guilt?“ Red asked. Blue sighed.   
„I don’t hope so… she cried a lot yesterday.“   
Blue said, he wanted her to rest more, but something seemed to have rattled her a bit after they returned home.   
„She just started to run around like that?“ Nightmare nodded.   
„Yeah, according to Wine, She flinched in her sleep, woke up and started to… well do that.“ Dream blinked.   
„Maybe she dreamt off that again?“ Nightmare shook his skull.  
„No, i could not detect any negativity, well could be that she hides it again.“ Cross sighed.

All the Sneks stopped, as they saw Geno slither to her.   
„Millenia? Can i ask you something?“ She stopped.  
„Sure, what is it Bucko?“ Geno was a bit timid at first.   
„Why are you so restless?“ Millenia blinked.   
„Restless?“ She slapped herself at the Forehead.  
„Oh Right.. This must be so strange to all of you.“ She looked up to the others.   
„You see, Swapy and Papyrus eggs hatched, so my last five will follow soon after, that’s why i want to get all ready to move to our Home.“ She explained.  
„Oh?“ Blue came closer.  
„Really?“ He looked at her with star eyes.  
„Yeah, i felt them Move early the morning, that’s why i want to get the rest of the Fruits and Vegetables in. Also i still need to do some changes within Isral.“ The others slithered to her as well.  
„Why don’t you say something? We could help you with all that!“ Edge said to her sternly.   
„Honestly… i don’t want to be without work… i’ll start thinking and…“ Edge sighed.   
„Your thoughts would return to that?“ She nodded softly.

„Exact…ly?“ She turned around, one of her flames shooting down the Sky.   
„W… What now?“ Millenia watched the Flame, before it just disappeared.   
„For a Sec i thought it found something… but no it just returned from Isral to tell me, that Eris finished the Work there.“ Wine watched her.  
„Then let us do the rest and take care of the Kids for a while?“ She blinked.  
„Hm?“ Blue nodded.   
„Yes, we could go down the Cave with all of them and Ryu to play.“ Millenia smiled, then her whole body shook suddenly.   
„Love?“ Blue wondered.   
„We have to let Ryu play with them… Night, can you watch too? Blue, you and i have other matters to attend to.“ Wine grinned at her.   
„So it is Time then?“ She nodded.   
Blue gasped in delight.


	29. Noodle Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the last of them Hatched. All the Sneks could now move to their forever Home. The Lands of Dragons, Isral. Their newest friends, still don't know what to expect.

They were on the Way down to the last five eggs, but the happiness aside.   
Blue was worried.   
What if some of the Eggs were empty?   
He remembered what Eris had told them.   
False eggs were common within the Royal Dragons, sadly…   
Millenia was one of them.   
What if they had empty eggs?  
It would shatter her surely.   
„Blue?“   
Millenia turned to him, clearly worried.   
„I’m sorry, Love!“ He slithered to her.   
„What’s wrong?“ She asked him.   
„I’m just so excited.“ Millenia stroked his Skull.   
„Sure, that is why you look so frightened.“   
She said, but she would not press him, after all, Millenia hid a lot of things as well.   
He followed her down, a bit surprised to see all five eggs wiggling around.

  
„Uhm… i forgot the Pump.“ She suddenly said.   
„What?“ He turned to her, Millenia blushing a bit, while taking off her Shirt.   
„Love?“ He was a bit confused.   
„Would you… help me get some for our Kids?“ The Snek suddenly understood what she asked him to do.   
„Of course! Gladly, Love.“ While the Eggs wiggled to get free, Blue helped his beloved Mate to get them some Food.   
The Bowl was ready, while Millenia looked at Blue.   
He suddenly sighed.  
„Eris told us about the False eggs…“ He said softly, he can’t hide it anyway.  
„I see…“ She said, turning her eyes to the Eggs.   
„To be honest… i thought there would be false eggs… or that i would lay false eggs. One of the Reasons why i wanted to not have some…“   
Blue looked at her.   
„The thought… about those eggs you all wanted so badly… to be empty.“   
He sighed, coiling his Tail around her.  
„You should have said that before… We all could have figured out Something… But still, it doesn’t seem you are affected.“  
She turned back to the Eggs.   
„Yes… it does seem like it. Wonder why.“ She whispered. Blue looked at her.  
„But it is a good thing! It won’t hurt you.“ Millenia smiled, kissing his Skull softly.   
„Let’s not talk about it now, hm?“

She said that and the first Egg cracked open.   
„OH! The First one is here, Love!“ Blue slithered to the opened egg.   
He peeked carefully to take a good look, only to be met with a tiny yawn.   
„Oh, tired already?“ He carefully got the little light blue noodle out of the Egg, its tongue flicking softly, before their eye-lights changed to stars.   
Probably smelling the Milk waiting for them.   
„Thirsty?“ He set the little Noodle down, watching as it slithered to the Bowl.   
Millenia smiled softly, while checking the other eggs.   
Blue was delighted to no end, before he heard a new cracking sound.   
It took a good while for the little ones to Hatch, somewhere along the passing of Time Millenia fell asleep.   
All the Exhaustion must have hit her then.   
She rested on his Tail, while he watched the last Egg trying to break free.   
Their four siblings near their parents.   
The last little noodle had a deep dark blue color, blinking as it came out.   
„Welcome, Babybones. There is some Milk left.“   
Blue pushed the Bowl to the last Snake, smiling as it gave a small Hiss, before attacking the liquid.

Nightmare and Ryu came with the Basket full of Babybones to them.  
„She is asleep?“ Blue nodded.   
„Yes, all the Stress probably making her tired.“   
The five noodles were quiet curious about the Basket, hissing at it, only to get tiny hisses as answers.   
They perked up interested and Nightmare let them look inside the Basket.   
„How about we bring them all up? It’s almost time to eat for the others and Millenia could rest a bit more in the Pillow.“   
Blue nodded, pulling her softly completely on his tail.   
The new born already crawled into the Basket to the others.   
It seemed like nothing could wake Millenia, even the Movement from Blue did not wake her once.   
The others were quiet curious about her being so deep asleep.   
While Millenia rested inside their House, the others got ready to move to Isral, hopefully their eternal Home.  
Blue blinked, his eye-lights falling to the Flower.   
He slithered closer to it.  
„Sadly to say… you never could meet your sister properly…“  
He said to the flower.   
Horror, his Brother, Geno and Reaper blinked carefully inside the House.  
„Blue?“ Geno asked in a whisper.   
„Oh? What can i do for you?“ He asked softly, if he would be too loud it could wake his resting Mate.   
„The others have finished so far.“   
Needle announced, as they heard rustling behind them.   
Blue turned around to see his Mate sitting up.   
„Are you back with us, Love?“ He slithered to her.  
„Mh… How long was i out?“ She rubbed her eyes sleepily.   
„A few hours, the others got ready in the Meantime.“   
Millenia finally stood up, stretching herself until all cracking sounds stopped.   
„So we are ready to move?“ Blue nodded.   
„Yes, all little Tykes were picked up and all belongings packed.“   
Geno blinked amazed, she was fast in waking up and faster in grasping what was going on.

They left the house, to meet up with all the others.   
Edge watched her.   
„You look better.“ He said.   
Millenia wearing her usual smile.   
„I feel better as well. The Sleep helped a lot.“  
The taller snake nodded.   
„Good to hear. We are ready so far. Hopefully the last time we Move.“   
Millenia smiled.   
„Yes, Isral will be the last destination.“ She said. Ryu looked up to her.   
„What will happen to this Island?“ Sans suddenly asked.   
„After we moved i will lift the Magic within this Island. That way it will return to the state it was before we moved here.“   
She explained.   
„I see, so nobody will find out we were ever here?“ Swapy sighed softly.   
„It is amazing. There is nothing you can’t do, right?“   
Millenia shook her Head.   
„I can’t bring back the Dead… So there is something i can’t do, a lot of it to be honest.“   
She smiled sadly, twisting the Flower in her Hand.   
Geno was still nervous about all this, but he tried to hide it as good as possible.   
Millenia noticed it anyways, not that one could hide something.   
„Geno? Everything alright?“   
The white snek looks up, timidly he started to say what was on his mind.   
„It’s just… we don’t know that place and… what if we won’t get along with the others there?“  
Millenia looked down on the Flower.  
„No need to worry about that, Geno. The Place we are going is empty… no one lives there anymore. Well not until we moved to that Place.“   
Geno blinked.   
„What?“

Wine smiled at him.   
„It is Millenia’s Homeland, but the People there were killed a long time ago.“   
Reaper said nothing, just looking at her.   
„So you just want to fill your own land again?“   
Millenia shook her head.   
„It is not my Land, Reaper. It’s yours.“   
The Black snek blinked.   
„What?“   
Blue looked at his Mate sadly.   
„She changed it into a Place for us Lamia. Even refuses to rule over her Home…“   
Millenia smiled so softly, it almost hurts to look at.   
„I was once the Princess of this Land, but failed to protect its Citizen, because i was young and angered… A lot changed since then. Isral shall be a Safe Haven for your Kind, protected by the Power i gained until the Day i will return to Mother Earth.“   
Geno gasped.   
„A Long Story, but let’s move to the new Home first. We can all talk there then.“

Reeve suggested, he didn’t want to leave the Kids too long in the Baskets.   
„Sure.“   
Millenia said, walking to the Lake they had on the Island.  
„We have to pass the Lake?“   
Blue asked, following her.   
„No, but the Barrier near the Lake is thin, easier to make a Passage.“   
She explained, while her magic danced in front of her.   
The noodles could watch as the Portal opened up.   
„Okay everyone, let’s go home.“  
Edge said, slithering as the first noodle through the Portal.  
The new Members followed him shortly after.   
Millenia watched them all go through the Portal, she would be the last going through, so she could release the Magical Flow she created on the Island.

Edge waited for the others, before he slithered down the Path to the City they would live in now.  
„Welcome to Isral, our eternal Home.“  
Edge said.   
Geno starred in Awe, the Trees looked healthy and strong, surrounding the City.  
The Path they slithered on looked like it was made from Gold, each stone beautifully carved with strange signs and symbols.  
„How pretty.“ He whispered in awe.   
„This is just the Path down to the City, wait until you see the Rest“ Dream said next to him.   
_‚Greetings.‘_ Eris floated in the Sky, waiting for the Snakes to come to her.   
„Greetings, Eris.“ Wine said to her.   
_‚It is all finished up, so you can Move into your homes. The New friends still have to pick their houses.’_   
She said with a very happy smile.

Reaper blinked.   
Each house had a different color, some were mixed together, but they shone beautifully in the Light of the Sun.   
One house stood out quiet well.   
It was taller and wider es the others.  
It was colored in light blue colors, deep red and even a very light to deep purple, here and there were fragments of a strange Black material.   
„What is that house in the Distance?“   
Edge smiled at Reapers Question.   
„That is the Guardians Home. It protects the Entrance to the Cave.“   
Geno locked at him.   
„So there she will life?“   
Reeve nodded next to his Mate.   
„Yes, It’s our biggest Families house. Millenia and Eris thought about this and i quiet like it, that all the Jewels and Crystals show our connection to our Mates.“ Horror turned to him.   
„These are Jewels and Crystals?“ Dream smiled happily.   
„Yes, this is after all the Land of Crystals.“

Needle looked around in quiet awe.  
It was such a beautiful Place.   
Geno blinked, he never knew that where so much different Jewels and Crystals, but now he could see them.   
Eris smiled.   
_‚I took the opportunity to Prepare each of the little sneks their own Room for later on. The Stones on the Door you can engrave their Name into it.’_   
She told the Noodles, before Millenia would arrive.   
„Sounds good, thanks Eris.“ Reeve said.  
Blue on the other Hand, had another Question for her.   
„Eris.. you know more about Millenia and her Brother, right?“   
The Others watched him.   
_‚Yes… You want to know why she killed him and not try to reason with him?‘_ Blue nodded.   
Eris sighed softly.  
 _‚I will tell you, later. To say the least… i tried to stop her… but now i can see why she decided that way.’_   
Eris said, falling silent as she saw Millenia.   
„Did i interrupt something?“   
Millenia asked, Eris floated to her.   
_‚Not really, we were talking about the new Friends not having a Home yet.‘_ Millenia nodded.   
„True, still this Land needs a new name as well.“

All of them turned around to look at their Guardian.  
„What?“ Edge asked.   
„Isral was this lands name, as it still was the Realm of Dragons. I don’t think it is appropriate anymore for the Realm of Lamia now.“   
Blue blinked in wonder.   
„But… I like the Name.“   
Wine and Nightmare nodding in agreement, after a while all of them followed suit.   
_‚Are you sure?‘_   
Eris asked, she was a bit surprised.   
„Yes, leave the Name!“ Millenia laughed.   
„If you want that.“ She noticed the basket still there.   
„You can release them, the area has some spells around it, so they won’t leave the boundaries of the City.“ Edge blinked.   
„Always ahead right?“ Millenia smiled.   
„I try to at least.“ She looked around.   
„Okay, let them explore a bit, before Dinner, while we bring our stuff to the Homes.“   
The others nodding in agreement, releasing the small snakes to explore their new home.  
A lot of them already decided on names for their little Babybones.   
They all went to the greatest House, all the others were close by.   
„So we live all around here and the new ones later on down that hill, right?“ Geno asked.   
„That was the Plan at least.“ Millenia said.   
The Deep purple Baby and the smallest of her Nest with Wine hunting their Mother down.   
From the Batch with Blue there was a deep dark blue snek, following her around. 

After they all got settled in their new Home, Millenia started to make dinner, while watching the Kids.   
So that the others could explore.   
Their target was Eris, but they didn’t tell Millenia.   
Eris was in the garden, they kept it to be a reminder of the Past.   
_‚So you all came… It is clear to see how much she means to you.‘_   
Eris said, floating around a bit.   
„Was it really necessary to kill him?“ Blue asked.   
_‚I’m not so sure about what she felt… but there was no chance in reasoning with him.‘_   
Eris said, floating to the Ground, to look at all the Lamia.   
_‚I’m sure, Millenia knew the second she looked at him. But there was not an ounce of Dragon within him.’_   
Wine blinked.   
„What?“ Eris sighed.   
_‚Yes he had the Smell of a Dragon and their long life… but that was it. No signs of Dragon Magic, no signs of Transformation… There was no True Soul of his.’_ Nightmare blinked.   
„Meaning?“ She looked up at the Sky.   
_‚Cruel experiments. He was a Born dragon but not a dragon anymore.’_ Edge growled a bit.   
„Even if Isral wouldn’t have been wiped out… he would be an outcast nonetheless.“ Eris nodded.   
_‚Yes. i first thought it Cruel for her to kill her Brother. but he was in no mood to listen to her calmly, not to say the least he raised a dragon slayer at her.‘_ Blue’s eye-lights widened.   
„What?“ Eris shook her head.   
_‚It is sad, but she tried to tell him he was wrong, felt his rejection. The only thing to grant him the Dragon’s death he would deserve for being a born dragon…. was killing him herself.’_

  
Ink blinked at her.   
„What you mean… Dragon’s Death?“ Eris smiled.   
_'It is said that a dragon will return to mother Earth, once he took his last breath. Many souls who returned to the earth enter the Lake of Souls to leave their Memories and Wisdom behind, until the Chosen Priest will send them off.’_   
Eris told them.   
„So he could be able to enter the Lake?“ Ink asked curiously.   
„No, because he was already more Human then Dragon.“ All of them turned around, to look at Millenia.   
„That is why i made him a flower, so that he can at least be with his Homeland, until he will be reborn again.“ Blue slithered to her.   
„Love.“ Millenia smiled at him.   
„I’m fine. He would have not long to life anyways. If he had failed to defeat and capture me… his Life would be torture. At least, that is what i like to believe…“ She said looking up to Eris.   
_‚Probably. Seeing how the man had reacted… Highly Possible.’_   
Millenia sighed deeply.   
„Well, Dinner is ready, that was the hole Reason i came here.“ She laughed.   
„Yay! Millenia’s food!“   
Ink yelled and slithered ahead.   
„Silly noddle.“ She laughed, walking back with the others slithering near her.

„This place is so calming. No wonder your Kind settled down here.“   
Millenia smiled, stroking the dark purple noodle on her shoulder.   
„Yeah, it was always calming, even if most of them couldn’t hear the whispers of the Earth. The Crying of lost souls.“   
She said, looking ahead.  
„Lost souls?“ Millenia nodded.   
„ever since i hatched, i could hear it. The Earth and the Souls lost on their way. A Reason why i was deemed as Guardian of the Lake.“ Wine blinked.   
„Because of that? Was there no other?“ She shook her head.   
„The last was my Grandmothers Mother.“ That was indeed sometime.   
_‚This Gift is very rare, but no one except Marelia had it as strong as Millenia has it. She can even see other Lost Souls, not only from her own kin like all the others.’_   
Eris said, floating above them.   
„So she got it probably from Lady Marelia?“  
Dream asked, looking up.   
_'Now that i think about it… Millenia could be her reincarnation. You two have a lot in common.’_   
Eris said.  
„What ever.“ Millenia answered.   
They would have enough time to find out and to settle down in their new Home.


	30. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally settled down in Isral, the Crystal Kingdom of lost Dragons, turned into the Crystal Lands of Lamia, protected by a Dragon. But soon the Guardian had to Move out again, to help two Brothers, taking Brothers with her. Not knowing they were old Companions.

Some Time flew by, the Sneks accustomed themselves to their new home.   
Millenia was still followed by the three Babybones everyday.   
All of them finally having names.  
Millenia stretched herself.   
„Love? Are Rufiel, Riju and Micajah with you?“ Blue asked, looking outside.   
„Hm?“ She looked down, all three close to her legs.   
„Yeah.“ Wine laughed.  
„Amazing how much they cling to you.“

Rufiel was a lot longer now, he mostly was coiled up her Arm, because sitting on the Shoulder was no longer possible.   
That Space now was taken over by Micajah.   
Riju loved to follow her Mother around, but mostly clung too Rufiel, if she was tired.   
The oldest of her Batch was a good older Brother to his two Sisters and the others.   
„You going to make Breakfast?“ Wine asked.   
„I can do that. Is Nighty still asleep?“ Blue nodded.  
„Yeah, he and the other Kids are still sleeping.“ Millenia nodded.   
„Okay. You three ready to fetch some ingredients?“ They hissed at her, to agree with their Mother.   
She started to walk up the Fields, to fetch some Vegetables and other things.   
The three kids following close behind, already started to pick their Favorite Vegetables.   
„Pick all you want.“ Millenia smiled, picking other things.

„Mommy!“ Riju slithered to her.  
„What is it sweety?“ She pointed away from the fields.  
„Fire!“ Millenia blinked, one of her Flames was close.   
„Thank you, Sweety.“ She said, walking up to the blue flame waiting.   
„I wondered when you will find a new Noodle.“ The Flame jumped around.   
„Huh?“ Millenia blinked.   
The Flame explained what they found out about the new Pair.   
„Oh? Okay i will see into it.“ The flame disappeared and she walked back to her Children.   
„Work to do, Mom?“ Rufiel asked, he was more fluent as the young siblings.   
Millenia was surprised as Night suggested calling the dark purple Snek after her late best Friend, who died to safe her.   
„Yes, i have to discuss it with the others later. First breakfast.“ She said, picking all the Vegetables up.   
„Ready to head home?“ She asked, Rufiel nodded, picking up Riju.   
„I’ll bring Sis with me, it’s faster.“ He said.   
„Sure, Sweety. Let’s head back.“

They returned to their big house.   
„Love? Back already?“ Blue wondered.  
„Yes, while getting the Things, one of My flames returned… After Breakfast we should meet up with the others.“ Wine looked at her.   
„Bad?“ She sighed.  
„Can’t say. it told me a bit, but not so sure about all this.“   
She said, while washing the Ingredients. Rufiel fetched the others, waking up his Father as well. Millenia and Wine made in the Meantime breakfast.   
After they all had some Food, Wine went ahead to fetch all the others.   
The oldest Sneks, Edge and Reeve’s Kids, would keep watch over the others, together with little Ryu.

Edge sighed.   
„So after a few weeks, another Flame finally found more Lamia?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yeah, they are a good Day Travel away, even with me flying there.“ Cross watched her.   
„Is it very urgent?“ Millenia shook her head.   
„Not really. The Flame said that these two Snakes are living with some Humans on a Farm.“ Dream blinked.  
„So why did it report to you?“ Millenia leaned back a bit.   
„Something is going on there, the Flame told me, that there are two Farms, the Upper farm and the lower farm. The Upper Farm stores all the Water but still got very bad crops, while the lower Farm struggles because of the Water.“ Dream blinked.   
„There is a Reason, right?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yes, i want to look into it. If we can help them those two Snacks can live Peacefully there.“ Papyrus nodded.   
„YES! YOU SHOULD HELP THEM!“ Reeve sighed.   
„Who are you going to take with you?“ Dream’s eye-lights lighten up suddenly.   
„Oh! ME! Take Me with you!“ Blue had to stifle a giggle.   
„How about you take the Brothers with you?“ Millenia closed her eyes.   
„Actually…. Sounds like a good Idea.“ The others nodded in Agreement.  
„Do we need the Glamour spells?“ Dream asked.  
„Better to go with them, we don’t know how aggressive the Upper Farm would be.“ Nightmare sighed.   
Edge stretched himself.   
„Then, you will probably leave very soon?“ Millenia stood up.  
„We should, according to my Fire, this is going on for some Time now.“ They all stood up to leave to their Kids.  
„You know already, right?“ Nightmare asked next to her.   
„I’m not sure…“ They returned to their Kids.   
Rufiel watched his Parents.  
„You’re leaving, right Mom?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yes. Together with your Father and Uncle Dream.“ Rufiel nodded.   
„Okay.“ Millenia smiled, kissing his little Skull softly.

It was late into the Evening as they got Ready to leave.  
„Good luck and be careful.“ Blue said.   
„We will. Don’t worry to much. I’ll bring them Safely back.“ Cross kissed Dream as Goodbye.   
After that, Millenia changed and flew away with the two Sneks on her Back.   
„This is always so Amazing!“ Dream gasped, watching up high as the Sky changed its bright Day colors to the soft and cold shades of the Nighttime.   
„You said we will be a whole day traveling?“ The Dragon growled.   
_‚If the Conditions are good. We will see how far i can fly, before we should take a Rest.’_ Nightmare nodded.   
„Sure, Sweet Scale.“ Dream laughed softly.   
„So. What did you think of? The Reason they have Problems?“ The Dragon was silent a while, probably stringing together what they had thought of.  
 _‚It could be two Reasons… A Curse against the Upper village. Or a Soul unable to pass to the Next Realm.’_ Nightmare sighed deeply.  
„You think we can help them?“   
Millenia flew a bit higher, to use the Clouds to hide them.   
_‚Yes, i think we can, after we found out what was going on.‘_ The brothers nodded both, enjoying the Flight.

It was really far away and they found a place to rest, as the Sun was already up again. It took a few hours more for them to get close to the Farm Villages.  
„I’m really curious.“ Dream said, walking ahead of the Couple.   
„So the lower Farm is suffering from the greediness of the upper farm?“ Nightmare asked his Mate.  
„Seems like it. The Upper Farm can’t do anything about their Crop, it turns always bad.“ She told him.   
„You said it could be a curse.“ Millenia nodded.  
„Yeah. Or They have a Soul that is to angry to find the way back to the Planet.“ Dream had stopped running ahead.   
„I… I can’t believe this! Crop and Veg!“ Suddenly he bolted away.  
„Dream!“ Millenia was surprised at first, seeing him run up to a hard working Lamia.   
„Oh we found them.“ Nightmare nodded.  
„Dream and i know them.“ Millenia blinked.   
„You do?“ Nightmare nodded.   
„It was in our time before we went into the forest. We were traveling together a lot.“ Millenia smiled softly.  
„So it is?“ She followed Nightmare to the two hard working Lamia.

„Do… we know you?“ The taller snek wondered.  
„Sure!“ Dream grinned at him.   
„Dream, Slow down a tune. You have the Glamour spell on you, they can’t recognize you.“ Millenia said with a soft smile.  
„Aww! Do something against this, PLEASE.“ Nightmare shook his head.   
„She had put so much effort into those Spells.“ Millenia laughed.  
„It’s fine, Nighty.“ She walked up to Dream.   
„Give me a second to rearrange it.“ She said, touching the Crown Dream was wearing.   
„Was my first Try after all.“ The two Lamia blinked in surprise.

Suddenly strangers appeared, but why did one act as if he knew them? The smaller Lamia gasped, as the Form of the Skeleton in front of him Changed. „DREAM?!?“ He yelled. The golden Snake grinned brightly.  
„That’s me!“ The light green and brown Lamia turned to the other one.   
„Nightmare?“ He nodded, while Millenia walked up to him, to change his Crown as well.  
„Why are you here? Why do you look so different before?“ He asked.   
„We have Glamour Spells in the Crowns we are wearing, it’s safer for us to travel that way.“ Nightmare told him.  
„Crop, Veg. Let me Introduce you. This is Millenia.“ Millenia smiled softly at them.   
„Hello.“ Nightmare pulled her closer. Crop blinked in surprise.   
„She is my Mate.“ Veg slithered closer.   
„She doesn’t look like a Lamia.“ He wondered.  
„Because i ain’t one.“ Veg starred at her, then at Nightmare.  
„She isn’t Human. Millenia is a Dragon.“ Crop watched her.   
„If you took her as a Mate, then she has to be okay… You don’t give your trust lightly.“ Dream grinned broadly.   
„They already have Kids!“ Nightmare sighed softly, there was some explaining to do.   
Crop felt so too, so he invited them over to their Home.

„So you are searching for Lamia to bring them to your Land?“ Crop repeated, he served them all tea.   
„Their Land. I am only the Guardian of this Place.“ Dream looked around a bit.   
„Her Flames said, that you struggle with the Upper People.“ Crop nodded slightly.  
„Yeah, it’s going on for years now. Not that they are bad to us Lamia, but they make things really hard for us.“ Nightmare watched him.  
„It seems… They can’t grow anything… That is why they cut off our Water Supply now and even destroyed our fields.“ Millenia listened closely.   
„How long is that now?“ Crop sighed to Dreams Question.   
„Can’t say exactly. We settled down a few Months ago. We could ask the Elder how long this was going on now.“ Dream and his Brother looked at one another. „They won’t let us take a look at their Fields, won’t they?“ Nightmare asked.   
„Never…“ Millenia sighed.   
„Doesn’t matter, i will take a look deep in the Night.“ Her Mate looked at her.  
„Sweet Scale, we have to help them first.“ He nuzzled her softly.  
„You need a natural source of Water, right?“ Crop nodded softly.   
„Yeah, we normally have the Stream coming from above to fetch water for the dry Days…. but ever since they blocked it...“ Veg’s shoulders slumped a bit.   
„I see, you tried to find a natural source?“ She asked them.   
„The others tried, but they said it is impossible.“

Millenia raised an eyebrow at those two Lamia.   
„Impossible? How so? You are much lower as those above, so there should be a lot of natural veins underneath you.“ Veg shook his Skull.   
„Don’t think so.“ Millenia stood up.  
„I’ll show you.“ She walked outside.  
„Oh! Now it is getting really good!“ Dream jumped up, following her. Crop turned to Nightmare.  
„You’ll see why we choose her as our Guardian.“ They followed the others outside.   
Crop stopped suddenly. Something flickered around the Woman, his old friends brought with them.   
Dream watched her with amazement.   
„This is always so cool!“ He said to Veg. Crop turned to Nightmare.   
„What is she doing?“ Nightmare smiled lovingly.   
„Something amazing, you’ll see.“ The Flickering turned too little green dots in the Air, floating around her Body.   
Something similar to vines came out of the ground, drifting away from her.   
„This is new!“ Dream gasped, blinking surprised at this.

The Vines went further away, Millenia started to follow them.   
„What is she doing?“ Veg asked Dream.   
„Millenia is very Powerful and has a deep Connection to the Earth itself.“ Dream started to explain. She stopped as Vines grew out of one Place like something was there.  
„Found it.“ She said, turning around.  
„Here is a natural source of Water, you only need to build a well for it.“ Veg turned around. it wasn’t far away from the others, no it was pretty close.  
Easy to access even.  
„How could the others miss it?“ He asked.  
„Did they even search? you could easily find it without my ability.“ She said watching him a bit.   
„I... don’t understand.“ Dream walked up to her.  
„Is it difficult to build a well?“ Millenia shook her head.   
„No. But just in Case, they Refuse, i still can use my Magic.“ She whispered softly.  
„Why would they?“ He asked.   
„Can’t say, but something is off here.“ She looked up, seeing some People walk to them.   
„Crop? Veg? Who are they?“ Both Lamia turned around.   
„Leader, these are Friends of ours. This is Dream, his Brother Nightmare and Nightmare’s Wife, Millenia.“ Nightmare blushed a soft purple.  
„Greetings. I accompanied my Husband to meet his old friends.“ She said, bowing softly. Dream turned to the Village Leader.  
„We heard about your Water Problems. Millenia found a natural Source, you just have to build a well.“ He said. The Leader watched them.   
„Are you sure? We tried to find one…“ He stroked his beard.   
„You sure there is water?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yes.“ The Man sighed.   
„It is worth a try.“ The others ran back to get their Tools.   
„It would be very helpful, if you are correct about this Source.“ He said. Millenia watched him with her silvery eyes.

It took some Time, before they started to dig for the water. But as Millenia told them, they found a great source of clear Water.   
„She was right… but how… the youngster searched here, did he not?“ The others nodded in Agreement.   
„Did he searched the Right way? Or did he just walk around, to say there is no Water?“ Millenia asked. The Leader turned to her.   
„Are you saying he did it on Purpose?“ He seemed to be Angry.  
„No… i ASK if he did it right.“ Dream and Nightmare watched with batted breaths.  
If those Humans rubbed the Dragon the wrong way it could only get worse.   
The Leader looked at her in anger.   
„You think you know a lot, do you?“ He hissed at her.  
„You have no Idea.“ She answered with a challenging grin.   
„I don’t need your pesky little Tools to find water or build a crappy well like this.“ Nightmare sighed.

Crop looked to him.   
„What’s wrong?“ Dream smiled softly.   
„He made her mad.“ One Young Man walked up to her.  
„Should we do a Challenge then?“ He had strange tools in his Hands.   
„You would regret that choice.“ Nightmare said, loud enough for them to hear.  
Dream nodded next to him.  
„Yeah, you shouldn’t do that. You will only make a fool out of yourself.“ The others watched the Brothers in annoyance.  
„That so? It’s not like she can make it rain.“ A elderly Woman said.  
„Oh not so sure about that… She can do Things you would only dream of.“ Nightmare sighed.  
Millenia shook her Head.   
„Can you two please stop… What will be the next thing? Bet on my win?“ Dream clapped his Hands.   
„YES! We should do that!“ Crop blinked.

They were so sure of her win, but then again, he had seen the strange thing she did to find the Water.   
The Leader scrunched his Face at her. What did this young one Think fo herself?  
„You have still a lot to learn, Child.“ Millenia’s eyebrow twitched slightly, at that Moment, Dream and Nightmare knew, that Human fucked up.   
Crop slithered to them.   
„Could you please stop, Leader… She helped find Water for us and she offered to help to find out what is going on up there.“   
He said, trying to save the situation. The Leader turned to him.   
„And you believe that she can?“ Nightmare and Dream blinked in Surprise.   
The Green vines came back from the Ground, the little flickers dancing around her softly. The People behind the Leader gasped in surprise.  
Her eyes were closed, still the Earth reacted to her.  
„Wh… What?“ The Leader stepped back. Millenia sighed softly, listening closely to the Earth telling its story.  
„Sweet Scale?“ Nightmare asked carefully.   
„It’s not a curse that is damaging the Crops in the upper Village.“ She said, her Eyes still closed.  
„But still a Wrath as deep as the darkest night is wrecking havoc above.“

The Villagers went silent.   
„Does the Name Maribelle mean anything to you?“ The Vines disappeared suddenly as she opened her eyes.  
„Maribelle you said?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yes. The Earth was whispering her name a lot.“ The Leader looked down at the ground.  
„This is…“ Millenia watched him.   
„A Long and complicated Story?“ The old Man nodded softly.  
„To make it short… She was never found… The upper Village claimed that she ran away…“ Millenia crossed her Arms.  
„You think differently?“ The Elder nodded.   
„Yes, I do indeed… Maribelle wasn’t a beauty, but she had the right heart. Kind and good with animals and Plants…“ Millenia nodded.  
„I heard that… Her connection to the Earth was almost as strong as mine is.“ She said. The Men sighed.   
„She fell in love with a young Boy of our small village, but we always had problems with one another…. their marriage could have solved all that.“   
Nightmare came closer.   
„But she went missing?“ An older Woman sobbed softly.  
„We couldn’t find her… nothing of her…“ Dream blinked, turning his eye-lights to Millenia.  
„Can’t the Earth find her?“ Millenia shook her head softly.  
„No. They don’t keep track of people… they only react if they hear our Voice.“ She told them.   
„I will investigate in the Night… i have a small idea, what could have happened.“ She said. The Elder sighed deeply.   
„Hopefully you can…“

Millenia hoped that too, but according to what the Earth could tell her…

the Future of that Girl was not anymore and her distress the reason they struggled so much.


	31. Lost Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Nightmare met some old Friends again, but they were in deep trouble. Luckily for the Village, Millenia was present as well, trying to solve what was going on.

Dream smiled softly.   
„Thank you for letting us stay here, Crop.“ Crop shook his Skull.   
„We have enough space here… but you think she can help the Villages?“   
He turned his eye-lights outside, were the Woman watched the dark Sky.   
„If anyone can, then it is her.“ Dream said, nipping at his Tea.

Millenia had to wait until they all went to sleep. Nightmare was close to her.  
„Sweet Scale?“ He asked softly.  
„I think… that she was killed. Not able to return to the Earth she loved so much.“ Millenia said, watching the Sky.  
„Eris said… those are called Lost Souls.“ Millenia smiled a bit.  
„Yes, they are stuck within this world, not able to return to their proper Place. Few of them turn into vengeful spirits. I think that something related to her is making the Farm above going so poorly.“   
Nightmare wanted to say something, as soft sobbing started to appear.   
„What?“ Nightmare turned around.   
„As i thought.“ Millenia said, turning to the forest, connecting the two Farms.   
„Sweet Scale?“ Millenia turned to him.  
„You can’t see, but hear it. Come.“ She took his hand and started to walk for the Forest.

Nightmare blinked, he could see some lights floating about deep in the Forest.   
„I always could see Souls, long before i was the Guardian of the Lake. It was never strange to me.“ She said, following the crying and lights.  
“Didn’t the others wondered?“ Millenia laughed a bit.   
„I think they did at first, because i talked with no one at all, at least for them. But Grandmother noticed pretty fast.“   
They walked into the forest, until Nightmare saw something in the Air. a Young woman, see through as the Spirits of the Lake were, crying bitterly.   
Millenia stopped, looking up at her.   
„Greetings, Maribelle.“ She said. The Ghost flinched heavily.   
„Y… you can see me?“ She whispered.   
Nightmare could see that her face had a lot of freckles, even a hanging eye as well.   
That was why the Elder said, she wasn’t such a beauty.  
„Yes. I seeked you out to learn a few things.“ Millenia said softly.   
The Woman sobbed slightly.   
„Why?“ Millenia walked a bit closer.   
„There is something going on here. Making both Villages suffer. I think it is connected with you not able to return to the Earth.“ She said softly.

Maribelle flinched badly, Nightmare was really worried about all this.   
„I…. I hate them… i don’t want the other Village to suffer, but i hate them so much.“ Maribelle said, finally looking up to them a bit more.  
„The upper Village did something to you, right?“ Nightmare whispered. Maribelle nodded.   
„Yes…“ Nightmare turned to his Mate, before looking back to Maribelle.   
„You… You fine with telling us?“ Maribelle sighed softly.   
„Yeah… nothing i can change about it anyways.“ She said, floating a bit higher.   
„As you can see… I’m not very pretty… but still someone fell in love with me.“ She started.   
„He was a good Man, Kind at heart and very Helpful to others.“ Nightmare nodded.   
„But Men from my village didn’t want us to get married…“ Millenia nodded.  
„Because it would solve a lot of problems between the two Villages.“ Maribelle nodded.   
„Yes. As i was about to find flowers for my Wedding bouquet… they hunted me down…“ Nightmare gulped, he was sure this would not be good.   
„They took my Virginity away… i thought it would be all, that maybe i could explain to my loved one… But it went all far darker…“

The Dragon nodded softly.  
„They killed you, making you unable to return.“ Maribelle started to sob again. Nightmare turned to his Mate.  
„How can we help her?“ Millenia sighed.  
„We have to find her remnants, for that… we need to find those who did this.“ Nightmare nodded his Skull.  
„How long has it been now, Maribelle?“ He asked carefully.  
„T…Ten Years now… at first it wasn’t so bad… but it grew… Now they can’t survive above and make them down suffer.“ Millenia thought about it.   
„First we should talk with the Villagers down, the one in love with her should know first… then we will go up and confront them with the News we have.“ Nightmare nodded along.   
„They won’t listen.“ Maribelle sobbed.   
„They will… i make them.“ Millenia growled darkly.  
„My Mate can be very convincing.“ He said with a soft smile.   
„We will find your remnants and put you to the Rest you deserve.“ He promised her.   
Maribelle hesitated at first, but then started to nod softly.   
„Thank you.“ She disappeared to some unknown place.   
„So?“ Nightmare turned to his Mate.   
„Let’s head back first and get some Rest.“ She said, kissing his Skull.  
„Sure, Sweet Scale.“

Early the next morning, they were Meeting with the Villagers again.  
„Maribelle was killed?“ A Young Man asked while shaking.  
„Yes. We met her spirit late in the Night, Some of the Man from Above didn’t want the Issues you were having to go away. So they raped and then Killed her.“ Millenia explained.   
„That is why their Greens die?“ Dream blinked, he was a bit nervous about this.   
„Yes. She mourns her lost love, that she was not able to live her life with him. But also has a deep hatred for them, turning the earth bad.“ Nightmare remembered her mourning.  
„That is why i want to go up there and talk with them.“ The young Man watched her.   
„They will never admit it!“ The elder sighed softly.  
„True. You could run into a wall with them.“ Millenia turned to the young Man.  
„You were her lover, right?“ He blushed a bit.   
„Y…Yes.“ Dream smiled softly.   
„Don’t you wish for her to finally find rest?“ He asked softly.   
„Of course! If i had know… i would… i would…“ Dream walked to him, putting his Hand on the Mans Shoulder.   
„There is still a chance. With Millenia’s help you can burry your loved one to her Final rest.“ He encouraged him. The Elder sighed.   
„Will it be that easy?“ Millenia smiled evilly.   
„Sure, i can convince them.“

After some good breakfast, Millenia, her Lamia and a few of the Villagers traveled through the Woods to the upper Farm.   
A few Men starred at them with deep hatred.   
„What do you want? laugh about our suffering?“ One Man growled bitterly.  
„No, We came to explain why you are suffering in the first Place.“ Millenia said calmly.   
„Then fuck off. We don’t need a Whore to tell us.“ Dream and Nightmare growled at them, but Millenia stopped them.  
„Of course, because a few of your big ego’s brought this upon you. You can thank them very kindly for Killing Maribelle.“ The Man stopped in his Tracks.   
„Why do you know this Name?“ He knew she was a stranger. How could she know that name? Could the Villagers have told her?  
„Let me through.“ A elderly Voice echoed. The Men made space to let an elder Man through.   
„Young Woman, why do you know my missing daughters Name?“ He asked. Millenia smiled softly at him.   
„I am a Creature close to the Earth, like your Daughter was. She was a young woman, freckles in her Face, hanging left eye, but beautiful brown hair.“ The Elder Man started to shake.  
„You… you met her? You know where she is?“ Millenia closed her eyes.   
„Your Daughter is no longer part of this world, since ten years ago.“ A young Man huffed in annoyance.   
„You don’t believe this Bitch, do you elder?“ He sighed softly.   
„Young Lady, can you verify your words?“ Millenia nodded softly.   
„Yes, i can.“ She said, moving her hand to the Side.

It took a while, the Man watching her until the Earth reacted to her and showed them. Flowers growing around her in different forms and Colors.  
Dream and Nightmare watched, but they didn’t hear any music or her singing.   
The Elder sighed, picking up a flower.  
„This… this were Maribelle’s favorite flowers, you can’t know, but still they grew…“ One of the Men growled deeply, something Nightmare noticed immediately, feeling the Hate boiling within him.  
„Sweet Scale.“ He whispered. Millenia turned her silver Eyes to the Man.  
„I’d like to search for her Remnants.“ She suddenly said, the elder turning to her.  
„But how?“ Millenia smiled softly.  
„Leave this to me, the only thing i ask of you, is to open the Water and finally make piece with one another. Her Groom to be loved her truthfully and still mourns her los.“ She said calmly.  
„AS IF!“ One growled.   
„He was probably the one slicing her into pieces!“ Millenia turned to him.  
„Funny… I never said she was sliced into Pieces, but only that she was killed.“ All the Attention went to the Man.   
„Rufus… do you know anything about this?“ the elder Man asked.  
„No! Nothing!“ He stepped back slowly. Millenia sighed softly.  
„Tell your Deeds, or be cursed by the Black Flowers to suffer each and every day from Nightmares even in the Waking world.“   
The Deep growl of her Dragons Nature echoed through the Air. The Man started to tremble.  
„She… She should have been mine! She was ugly!“ The Elder from the upper Village starred at him.

Dream was shocked.  
„Maribelle was a true Beauty!“ Her Groom to be yelled. Crop waited, he never met Maribelle, but he heard only lovely things of her.   
Millenia watched as the Killer went after the Lover of the Dead Woman.   
„You Fucker!“ Dream gasped, only to feel the Familiar flicker of Magic.   
Nightmare blinked, all the People frozen in Place, but not because she used her Time Magic, but because she stood between the two Man, with her Scythe in her Hands.   
„AH!“ The Killer fell back, frightened to no end.   
„Reaper…“ She heard someone whisper.  
„Y…You want to kill me?“ The Killer starred at her.  
„Believe me, if that was my Aim, you would not breath anymore. No. My goal is to put Maribelle to her proper Rest.“ She said, watching him.   
„But as far as her mourning Soul told me, you were not alone.“ Silent went through the Group, while the Woman stood in front of him, like the Reaper herself, waiting for his last pathetic breath.  
„The others killed themselves… those cowards!“ He hissed.  
„Crying that they should never have done that!“ He hissed at her. Millenia sighed softly.   
„They couldn’t bear it any longer, but something prevented them from telling. Probably you.“ She said turning her silvery eyes at him.   
„And if i was? Want to kill me?“ He hissed at her.  
„No, Death would be far too merciful for you. You shall life with your sins tormenting you.“ She said, dark Flowers starting to grow around him.

Dream gasped in shock, she was about to curse him?  
„Millenia?“ He whispered softly.   
„It is not my wish to do so… but the Souls you tormented into Suicide and the one you killed.“ She said, while her Magic took shape.  
A little Bit later, a few young Men appeared in their ghostly shape and a young Woman.   
„Maribelle!“ The Lover gasped. Nightmare starred up at the Ghosts.  
„Where did you put her remnants?“ Millenia asked, while the Ghosts of the Group starred down at him.   
„N… No… not Telling!“ Dream walked up to her.  
„Those poor Souls… I can feel so much sadness within them. They can’t find their rest.“ Nightmare nodded, he felt that too.   
All the other People gathered around them.  
„Tell us!“ The elder of the upper Village said to him.   
„We could have made peace a long time ago with them… We could have fixed so much!“ All the Voices of the others fell down on the Man.   
Millenia just starred at him with her silver eyes.

It took a while with all the People to talk with him, until he broke his silence.   
He told them were he had brought Maribelle’s Pieces.   
All the People started to search her remnants. It was almost dark, as they found the last of her Remnants.   
The Elder of the upper Village looked sadly at the Bones.   
„I loved her so much… but you did as well, burry her in the lower fields.“ He said to the Lover.   
„How about we burry her between the two Villages, so she can watch over us both.“ He offered with a breaking smile.   
All of them agreed.   
Crop watched them, while he talked with his Brother in a hushed Voice. Millenia turned to Dream and Nightmare.   
„The Fields should recover soon.“ She then looked up.  
„Time for you lot to move on, isn’t it“ Nightmare and Dream looked up, seeing the Souls.   
The Brothers could feel the calm of their Souls, before they smiled down and started to disappear softly.   
„I thought this would go far worse.“ Millenia walked up to her Mate.   
„It could have.“ She said, turning to the two Villages.   
„But we could help them make Peace… That means your two Friends are safe here.“ Dream smiled brightly.

Crop slithered closer.   
„About this… can we all Talk at our Home?“ He said. Nightmare blinked.   
„Sure.“ They all returned to the Lamia home, where Veg brew tea for them.  
„You wanted to talk?“ Dream asked, as soon as his Cup hit the Table.   
Veg nodded, while Crop starred at Nightmare and Millenia.   
„We want to see this land of yours.“ Crop said. Dream blinked in surprise.  
„You want to come to Isral the Lamia Realm?“ Crop turned his eye-lights to him.  
„Lamia Realm?“ Dream nodded happily.  
„Yes! There are only Skeleton Lamia, it will become a Haven for all those who are in need of a better Place.“ He said happily. Veg watched the Woman.   
„And She?“ Nightmare’s eye-lights went out for a moment.  
„I am merely the Guardian of the Realm.“ She said calmly.  
"My flames travel around to find Lamia in Need.“ Dream nodded in agreement.  
„She is the Mother of 13 little sneks, with my Brother, Blue and Wine!“ Veg blinked.   
„She has three mates?“ Nightmare sighed.  
„It happened, but we are a good team together.“ Millenia smiled softly.   
„That we are. Still i can Bring you with us, but it will take a whole day to get there.“ Crop nodded, sipping his tea.

„How do we get food?“ Dream almost shined brightly, as if someone hat lit a candle inside him.   
„We grow our own food! You can have the House close to the Fields if you want to Stay!“ He said happily. Millenia had to stifle a laugh.   
„So you want to see Isral? What about your live here?“ Crop leaned back a bit on his coils.   
„We settled down here, mainly to help the People survive, thanks to you it is no longer needed.“ He said softly. Veg nodded along.  
„Yes and a Home were only Lamia as us live sounds very lovely.“ Nightmare smiled at his old friends.   
„You will love it. It has such a Calming aura around it!“ Dream said happily. Crop nodded slowly.  
„Take us with you, to see this Haven you build for us.“ Millenia nodded softly.   
_‚Can we use a shortcut then?‘_ A sudden Voice echoed through the House.   
„Eris?“ Dream asked shocked. The Soul of Isral appeared above them.   
„Eris, why are you here?“ She giggled softly.   
_‚I’m not, but with my deep connection to Millenia i can just use a bit of Magic to appear close to her.‘_ Nightmare looked up.  
„What do you mean with shortcut?“ Eris floated above them.  
 _‚With her here and me back in Isral, we can connect our Magic together to make a portal. That way you would be Back home within mere Seconds.’_ Millenia crossed her Arms.   
„That also has certain Problems, it is a far Distance. I don’t want to risk any Danger to them.“ Crop blinked.   
„Can we in the Meantime explain to the others?“ Dream nodded.  
„Yes! Do that, we talk this out.“ Crop and Veg left their Home, to explain everything to the other People.

Millenia still was against Eris idea, but Dream and Nightmare together convinced her.   
It was better to risk it, then to need more Time to get home. They sat in the House, waiting for the Two Lamia.   
„Uhm… Millenia? Do we need the Glamour spells?“ Dream asked.   
„Wait until we are away from them, they saw you as skeletons. don’t know what would happen if you turn suddenly into Lamia.“ She had a Point in that, so Dream waited.  
Veg and Crop returned a bit later.   
„Give us a bit time to pack up, then we can Move.“ Veg said.  
„Of course, take all the Time you need. We will use the Shortcut.“ Millenia said. Dream smiled softly.   
„We can help!“ Dream went to help Crop and Veg pack up some things, while Nightmare cuddled closer to his Mate.  
„I had really thought they would stay here.“ Millenia said, resting her Head on his Shoulder.  
„Yeah, but we are old friends, maybe that is the Reason they want to come.“ He said, stroking her long hair softly.  
„The Kids surely want their mother back.“ Nightmare whispered.   
„And their third father, don’t sell you short, Nighty.“ She said. They waited until the other two were ready, to leave for Isral.

It went good and fast, so Crop and Veg could move into their new House this very same day.   
They were amazed to see the Crystal Realm and all the Lamia Children.   
They even met the Families of their Old friends and met a few new Sneks.   
Millenia sat outside the House to watch the Sky above.   
„Love?“ Blue looked outside.   
„Something the Matter?“ Millenia shook her head.   
„No, i just wanted to see the Stars.“ She said, pointing up, while her three follower were coiled up on her Lap.


	32. Fading Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millenia seems to be in trouble, but none of them can really understand what happenes. Her oldest Son from her first Lair is worried about that, but his Mother has to Move out yet again.

Veg and Crop got used to the Lands of Isral pretty fast. The others, especially little Ryu, helped them out in the Fields as much as they could.   
„AUNTY!“   
A green and reddish Snake slithered through the Streets of Isral, on the Hunt for someone.   
She had searched almost every Corner of the Town.   
„Where is she?“   
The little Noodle wondered.   
„Elincia? Are you searching for someone?“ Elincia blinked.   
„Oh! Crom! Have you seen Aunty?“ She asked the light golden snake.   
„Yes. Aunt is at the Lake.“ Elincia nodded.   
„Thanks, Crom!“ She slithered to that Direction.   
Crom was Dream and Cross only Son, his two Sisters were mostly with the other Females, doing… girl stuff.  
Crom shuddered.   
He liked his Aunt for that, she did never Girl Things!

Elincia came closer to the Lake, as she could hear it.   
**„Dreaming of the stars on high, that speak to me in secret sighs. Drifting on a breeze, only i can feel and hear.“**   
Elincia sneaked closer, seeing her Aunt on the Lake, like it was frozen.   
She danced and sang.  
 **„Could it be the Sacred Wind? It’s calling me to now begin, to walk into the dark, carrying the light of tomorrow.“**   
Elincia noticed a few snakes listening to her.   
Reedo, Edge and Reeves Son was here, as well as Lux, Dream and Cross Daughter.   
Elincia could see Gradiant and Paper Jam, both Sons from Error and Ink.   
Mika and Step, Daughter and Son from Swapy and Papyrus.   
Elinica giggled.   
Sothis, Azura and Nina, the three Daughters of Sans and Red listened as well.   
**„Deep inside so silently, my heart will speak… Deep inside of me. Memories flickering and shimmering on…. endlessly.“**

Even a few of her own Children were watching Aunt Millenia.   
Millenia walked back to the gras.   
Elincia noticed something strange at her Aunt.  
Her cheeks were much more red as any other day.   
„Mother, are you alright?“   
Rufiel was quick at her side, also noticing the burn of her Cheeks.   
„Yes, i’m fine dear.“ She said with a soft smile.   
Her other Children started to crowed around her.   
„Are you sure, Mommy? You feel more hot as usual.“ Her Daughter Mila asked.   
Millenia smiled, stroking softly her Daughters skull.   
„I am hot blooded.“

Rufiel starred at his Mother, his Wings had started to Grow finally, but apparently they weren’t large enough to carry him in the air, but he learned how to draw them closer to his Body.   
„We are going home! This seems to be serious.“ He hissed.   
Millenia laughed softly.   
„It is nothing, Rufiel.“ Her Son shook his Skull.   
„There is something clearly going on and i will tell my Fathers.“ His tongue flicked around.  
„Oh boy… I’m just a bit hot from the Dancing, Ru.“ She said, picking up Riju, who was clinging to her leg.  
„Let’s head home, all of us.“ She said, looking around to find a lot of Snakes lurking around.  
„Oh Aunty!“ Elincia slithered closer.  
„Hm?“ Millenia turned to her.  
„Elin, Is Something the Matter?“ The Snake nodded.  
„Yes, Aunty. Uncle Edge asked me to fetch you. Seems like something was going on.“ She explained.  
„I see. Well then, let’s head to the Town.“ Millenia said, walking with an army of young Lamia down the Path to the Village.

„Ah, Elincia found you.“ Edge said, as they all came to the Village.   
„Yes, i was at the Lake.“ She said, Riju coiled around her arm.  
„You look a bit heated.“ He noticed.   
„I’m fine, i was just dancing.“ She explained.   
„So, what is going on?“ Edge pointed upwards, seeing a flame flickering nervously around.   
Millenia sighed.  
„Ru, take Riju please.“ She said.   
Her Son nodded, taking over his Sister gently.

The Flame flickered nervously, before it came down to her.  
Millenia stretched her Hand towards it, the Flame seemed unstable, that worried Edge a bit.   
„What does it say?“ He asked.   
„It is frightened, according to the Flame, a Lamia is very violent in protecting its Home.“ She told Edge.   
The tall snek nodded.   
„You will check it out?“ Millenia sighed.   
„I have too. The Snake is threatened by Hunters.“ Rufiel growled a bit.  
„Mom i don’t think that you should go… You need to rest, something is clearly going on with you and i am worried.“ He hissed.   
Millenia sighed, while the Flame disappeared.  
„Nothing is going on with me.“ She said, turning around.  
„Okay Kids, time to go Home. Edge? Can you call Cross and Horror over to my Home?“ She turned to him.   
„Yes, you will take them with you?“ Millenia nodded., before she and her Kids went Home.

Wine crossed his Arms, watching his Mate talk with Cross and Horror about the probably aggressive Lamia.   
„Pops.“ Rufiel slithered to him.  
„Hm?“ Apparently the Children of the other Mate took over Rufiel’s Habit to call their other Fathers Pops.  
„I don’t think Mother is well enough to leave Isral…“ He whispered, so his Mother won’t hear them.   
„You mean her Cheeks?“ Rufiel nodded.   
„Yes, something is going on… she was at the Lake and sang, but there was no magic in her voice.“ Wine turned to him.   
„What?“ Rufiel turned shortly to look after his mother.   
„I couldn’t feel the normal wave of Magic, that accompanies her Songs.“ He told him.  
„I see…“ Wine turned to the Dragon and slithered to the Table.

„I’m coming as well.“ He suddenly said. Millenia turned her head to him.  
„Huh? Sure. But…“ Wine’s Phalanges moved over her heated cheeks.  
„I just want to Help, Love.“ He said.   
„Sure, i can make one more Glamour.“ Horror growled.  
„Can we not go as we are?“ Millenia leaned back a bit.   
„There are Hunters, Horror. I want to avoid Injury for you in using my Magic to deceive them.“ Cross nodded.  
„It is easier.“ Cross agreed  
„Until when will you have them ready?“ Horror then asked.   
„Tomorrow, it is a bit of work.“ The Snakes nodded, agreeing to a Time tomorrow for moving out.

Rufiel was restless in the night, something was going on, his feeling told him that.   
He sighed, slithering out of the Room, noticing light still in the Living room.   
All the Kids had their own Space, meaning a lot of rooms and a lot of bathrooms.   
He slithered a bit forward, seeing his Mother sitting on the Table, her Head resting in one Hand.   
„Mom?“ He called and her Head snapped up.   
„Ru? You should be asleep.“ She said looking up to him.  
„I woke up. You are still working?“ Millenia smiled as he came down to her.   
„Yes, i still need to finish them.“ Rufiel got really worried now, his Mother never had taken longer as a few Minutes to finish her Glamour Items, now she was still up, still working on it.

His Soul clenched, he was so freaking worried about his Mother.  
He was glad that Pops would be with her, but still, something was clearly going on.   
„You should rest, Mom. You can still finish tomorrow.“ He said.  
„You’re right, now hurry back to bed.“ She said, hushing her son back to his Room.   
She sighed, leaning against the wall.   
Her breathing was heavy, she was not sure if her heat was sitting in or she just caught something.   
She shook her Head, finished the Spells and walked up to the Master Bedroom.   
Nightmare was still awake.  
„Sweet Scale.“ She came to him, sliding into bed to the other sleeping noodles.  
„You feel hotter as Usual. Are you alright?“ He asked.  
„I… I don’t know, it feels like my heat.“ Nightmare cuddled closer to her.   
„Hm… No i don’t think it’s your heat. We three know when you went down and this feels different.“ He said.  
Millenia sighed, cuddling closer to her Mate.   
„I have no idea.“ She said, already drifting off.   
Nightmare licked her burning cheek.   
„Rest now, Sweet Scale.“ He whispered as she already was off into the World of Dreams.   
He was worried yes, but there was nothing that could stop here.   
Good thing Wine would be with her and the other Two Skeleton Lamia. 

Wine was up early, but Millenia and Nightmare were still in the Bedroom.  
„Pops?“ Rufiel watched him.  
„I’m a bit worried.“ Wine nodded.   
„Yes, i am as well, something is going on, but it seems she is not Sick.“ Finally Nightmare came down together with Millenia.   
„Love… You look Pale.“ Millenia smiled.   
„I just woke up. I’m fine, we should finally move on.“ She said, not wanting to talk about it.

Horror and Cross finally came other.   
„So this are the Things we use?“ Horror asked. Millenia nodded softly.  
„Yes, to Hide yourself from the Hunters and not showing that you are Lamia. Only the other Lamia will be able to tell.“   
Cross took one of the Things she Made, this time she made Clothing with the Magic.   
„Ready to head out?“ She asked, already at the Door.   
The three sneks followed her out, where Eris made a Portal for them, it was easier to move that way.   
Millenia was the last to walk past the watery Portal.

„So? Where do we…“ He stopped as a Knife flew past him.   
„NEVER MIND!“ Cross winced. Millenia walked past them.  
„I think we are close to them.“ She said, listen closely to the Sounds.  
Some Hunters must have been in the Forest, probably close to the snake.   
„We should move on.“ Wine said.   
They entered the Forest, carefully drawing closer to the Noise they could hear.  
„LEAVE MY FOREST!“ Someone yelled.   
They found a snake, a deep blue color, something black running down their skull.   
A Few Hunters surrounded him.  
„Shit.“ Horror was the first to charge forward, Cross followed fast behind him, while Wine was still worried.

„What is your deal?“ One of the Hunters growled.   
The silent Lamia starred in Confusion. He saw two Lamia before him, but why did the Hunters act as if they weren’t.  
Millenia walked up to them, ready to strike at a short notice.   
„First come First serve, you fuckers.“ Another hissed at them.  
„That so?“ She stood between Horror and Cross, while Wine went to the Snake.   
„Whats going on?“ He hissed, ready to attack them.  
„We are not here to hurt you. Let’s just first get rid fo them.“ Wine said calmly.   
The Snek watched them.   
„Listen, Girl. We will catch that Snake and earn a shit load of Money.“ Horror felt Anger boil within him.   
„i’m going to kill them.“ He hissed, gripping his Axe.  
„Sure, go ahead.“ Millenia said, stepping a bit back.  
„Wine.“ She looked back.   
„Yes, i know Love.“ He said, turning to the Lamia, while the others distracted the Hunters.   
„Let’s move. I can explain as soon, as we are a bit away from them.“ He said to the unknown Lamia.

„I’m Wine.“ He introduced. The violent Snake watched him.   
„Killer.“ He turned his gaze to the other Two Lamia and the Woman once again.   
The Hunters would not let him escape that easily, then something went through the Air.   
Killer’s sockets widen, a large Scythe sang through the Air, aiming for the Hunters, held by the Woman.   
„She is mad… Let’s go.“ Wine ushered him.   
Finally Killer followed him. Millenia watched them Leave.   
„You sure you are okay?“ Cross whispered, noticing the slight cracks in the Sickle.  
„No.. My magic is failing me….“ She whispered. Cross almost gasped, but Horror was fast in thinking ahead.   
„Leave it to us then.“ He hissed, attacking the Hunters first.  
„Yes stay back.“ Cross said, joining Horror.   
Millenia sighed, looking at her Scythe.   
„What is going on? My Magic never failed me… and i am not in any kind Sick…“

She wondered, was it the Forest?

No she had it before they entered.

It started in Isral, but Eris was fine, so it was not the lands, or?

Her Circle was fine as well, the red color she changed back to, to protect Eris was bright and no dark Lines to be seen.

Was it her Soul then?

Wine guided Killer quiet away from them.  
„Care to explain now?“ Killer hissed. Wine nodded.   
„Yes. As you probably can see… I am a Lamia.“ Killer nodded.   
„The other Two as well, the Woman not.“ Wine nodded.   
„True, Millenia isn’t a Lamia, she is our Guardian. We came here to help you out.“ He started to explain.   
„What is she?“ Killer asked angrily. He starred at Wine.   
„Millenia is a Dragon.“ He said, matter of factly. Killer starred at him.   
„W…what?“ Wine smiled a bit.   
„She is a Dragon.“ He repeated.   
Killer starred at him in disbelief.   
Well it was hard to believe, because she was mostly in this Human shape.   
Wine was still a bit worried, she didn’t look very good this past Days, then there was what Rufiel had told him.  
Her having trouble in doing the Glamour Spells?   
He wanted to say something to Killer as a deep growling sound echoed through the Forest.   
Wine listened closely, then heard a shot.  
„No!“ He ran past the Snek. Killer followed him.

They returned to the Place he found the Hunters before.   
But something was deeply wrong in this Place.   
Cross’s Skull jerked up, turning around so he could look behind him.   
Horror was close next to him.   
„Wine! Help us.“ He gasped.   
Wine hurried to them, only to be struck into Place.   
There was so much blood.   
„What happened?“ Wine kneeled down, finally Killer could see what was going on.   
„I don’t know, she growled at them, then they turned to run away! We thought they would be gone, for good, then suddenly there was a shot… Millenia tried to deflect the Bullet with her Scythe, but the Scythe shattered and the Bullet went through her!“   
Cross tried to explain in a panic.

Killer looked around.  
„My Den isn’t that far from here. We should bring her there.“ He said, Horror nodded.   
Wine picked her up carefully.   
He could see the black Scales already around the Hole.   
„Is the Bullet out?“ He asked and cross nodded.   
„Yes. It past through her.“ Wine nodded.   
„Let’s bring her to a safe place."  
Killer went ahead to show them. Wine was really worried, her body seemed to boil in his Arms.

Killer brought them to his Den, it could be dangerous for him. But then again, they came to safe him, even in a Condition not able to.   
He took a glance back to them, the Woman was in a really bad Condition, so he had to help her somehow at least.  
„This is my Den.“ He said softly.   
The others were amazed, his Den was well hidden, not easy for the Hunters to find.   
„So.“ Killer said, after entering his Den, Watching Wine coil himself to make the wounded Woman comfortable.  
„Care to explain?“ He hissed. Cross nodded.   
„Yes. I don’t know how much Wine could tell you, but we come from the Lamia Realm, Isral.“ Killer tilted his Head.   
„A Realm… A Lamia Realm? Why her then?“ He pointed to the wounded Woman.   
„Millenia is a Dragon and the Guardian of the Realm.“ Cross said, while Wine tried to help his Mate as best he can.

Horror watched the outside area, they had to guard their Guardian for the Time being.   
„Why is she like that then?“ Killer asked, he was curious, because she was not good at Protecting.   
Wine looked up, he wanted to know as well.  
„While distracting the Hunters, she said her Magic was failing her, taking a long time to react.“   
Wine blinked, she never had any trouble with that.   
Was she sick?   
But Nightmare hadn’t noticed the past night.  
He thought about Poison, but who of them would want to?   
Nobody he could think of.   
Wine suddenly grabbed her sleeve, tearing it apart.   
Killer starred at her left Arm, there was a circle engraved into her Skin, flaming a deep red with strange sings and symbols.

„What the Fuck is this?“ He growled at them.   
„Her Magical Circle, but there don’t seem something wrong with it.“   
Wine wondered, before he had an Idea.   
Maybe it was her Soul?   
It could have been everything, but before he could even think of checking her soul, sound was heard close by.  
Horror turned to them.   
„Hunters… and there are a LOT.“ He warned them.  
Wine hissed sharply.   
It was not the Time for that.   
„Seems like we have to kill them.“ Killer said.   
Cross turned to Wine.   
„We should give him THAT.“ He said and Wine nodded.

He softly searched in the Woman’s pockets for something.  
„Wear this.“ Wine said, Killer starred at him.  
„Why?“ Cross watched Killer carefully.  
„She made one Glamour Spell more. It will change your Appearance in the Eyes of those damn Hunters. Making them believe that you aren’t a Lamia.“ Cross explained.   
The Snek watched them a bit, before taking the Strange Necklace Wine had for him.   
„Tse…“ He hissed, putting it still on, maybe they weren’t so Bad.   
Horror watched Cross.   
„We have to sneak out, or they find this Den.“ Cross turned to Wine.   
„You stay with her. We take care of this.“ Wine nodded.   
„I Join as soon as i can.“ He said, watching his Friends and the other Snek leave the Den to face the Hunters.   
He looked down on his Mate.   
„What if it isn’t her… but Eris?“ He suddenly thought.   
Millenia took care of the Land’s Spirit.   
What if it was ill and needed more Magic to recover?   
That would explain why Millenia’s Magic was failing her, but he was not sure if it was true.  
The Boiling Body on his Tail calmed and cooled down suddenly.  
His Eye-lights meet suddenly two silvery Eyes, staring up at him.  
„Love.“ He whispered. She growled lowly.   
**„They will pay.“** Wine knew, that those Humans have forfeit their Live the Moment they tried to Harm the noodle.


End file.
